


Тысячи миль до темноты

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Series: Сactus Series [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Saratov challenge, Single work, Torture, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Когда бывший куратор команды Лузеров из ЦРУ, Макс, подставивший их, ушел от расплаты, они не сдались. Спустя год игр в кошки-мышки у них наконец появился шанс снова встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и восстановить свои честные имена. Или хотя бы отомстить. Однако Кугар внезапно исчезает среди ночи, толком никому ничего не объяснив. Все указывает на то, что он отправился на одиночную миссию, с которой не рассчитывает вернуться живым. Мучимый дурными предчувствиями, Дженсен бросается на поиски. Перед перспективой потерять Кугара меркнет даже жажда мести и желание вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь. Забыв о Максе, Дженсен готов преодолеть тысячи миль вслепую и сделать все, чтобы не дать Кугару погибнуть. Однако никто из них еще не знает о грядущей опасности, которая гораздо серьезнее разборок с Максом. Как и того, что, кроме Лузеров, никто не в состоянии предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу. Даже если безумное путешествие Кугара и Дженсена завершится успешно, это еще не гарантирует, что они останутся живы.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Сactus Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939198
Comments: 49
Kudos: 168
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреком к тексту является композиция [«Unsafe Haven» - Simply Three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7oNzEdRJTE&list=LL5McK126HYn9MR5br6llFnw&index=16&t=0s)
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрации:  
> [Кактусы](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25763299)  
> [Хранимые Санта Муэрте – Кугар](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25796152)  
> [Хранимые Санта Муэрте – Дженсен](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25796056)

Когда дыхание Дженсена снова стало ровным, Кугар осторожно вывернулся из его свободных объятий и соскользнул с постели. В комнате пахло дешевым кондиционером для белья, заглушающим даже запах секса и доносящийся из окна аромат цветов. В мотеле, который Лузеры выбрали для ночлега, на чистящие средства не скупились. Бесшумно двигаясь в темноте, Кугар собрал валяющиеся по полу вещи. Чертов Дженсен каждый раз умудрялся разбросать их так, что было не понять – где чьи. Когда Кугар убедился, что не натянул по ошибке майку в стиле «Вперед, Петунии!», он подхватил шляпу и направился в свой номер. Чертова шляпа случилась с ним из-за того же Дженсена, которого она когда-то откровенно бесила. Первое время их знакомства Кугар носил ее только ради этого. Однако потом привык и теперь почти не снимал. Многое из того, что появлялось в его жизни из-за Дженсена, происходило по такому сценарию.

Например, секс. В первый раз они переспали потому, что иначе оставалось только поубивать друг друга в разгар особенно неудачной, даже по меркам Лузеров, миссии. Они оказались отрезаны от команды и до подхода Клэя с остальными заперты в отельчике на окраине Мехико с четкими распоряжением – носа на улицу не показывать. В крови кипел адреналин и послевкусие очередного «почти-умерли-но-не-совсем». В такой ситуации выбирать особо не приходилось – либо набить друг другу морды, либо потрахаться. 

Самое смешное, Кугар даже не помнил, кто перешел грань первым. В памяти сохранилась только полутемная комната и лихорадочно блестящие глаза Дженсена, который что-то доказывал, по десятому кругу приводя одни и те же аргументы. Ссадина над левым виском, где его задела пуля, уже давно перестала кровить. Всего лишь содранная кожа, у каждого из них случались ранения намного хуже. Но Кугар все равно не мог отвести взгляд – слишком близко. Он непозволительно замешкался, выискивая удачный угол для выстрела. Еще мгновение – и снайпер противника не промахнулся бы. Зачем Дженсена понесло в серверную, когда уже стало ясно, что их раскрыли, оставалось выше его понимания. Как и причины, по которым Дженсен раз за разом с абсолютной беспечностью вкладывал свою жизнь в его руки, даже не допуская мысли, что Кугар может промахнуться или не успеть. Или… Черт возьми, Кугар, что бы там ни болтал Дженсен, был всего лишь человеком, который ошибался. 

Все происходило как в калейдоскопе. Щелчок – картинка – Дженсен напротив него ожесточенно жестикулировал и почти кричал. Кугар молча прикидывал, как бы заткнуть эту бесконечную тираду прямым ударом в челюсть. Щелчок – картинка сменилась – и они уже целовались, жестко, почти до боли впиваясь в губы и оставляя солоноватый привкус крови друг у друга во рту. 

Вопреки всему, взаимная дрочка оказалась прекрасной разрядкой. Последующая неловкость длилась ровно минуту, пока Дженсен не нашел какую-то майку, которой вытер перепачканную в сперме Кугара руку, и сам Кугар не проделал тоже самое с собственной ладонью. Они оба были взрослыми людьми, солдатами. Они оба все понимали. Между ними ничего не изменилось. И если болтовня Дженсена теперь бесила чуть меньше, против этого Кугар не возражал. 

Только поэтому они снова оказались в одной койке после очередной катастрофической миссии. А потом – уже не только после катастрофической. Правда, других в длинном послужном списке Лузеров почти не значилось. И даже не только после миссии, когда служба в армии внезапно закончилась. Как-то незаметно секс между ними превратился в такую же часть жизни, как утренний кофе и зубодробительные леденцы Дженсена, которые тот умудрялся таскать с собой даже на боевые операции. Кугар не сразу понял, что происходит. А когда до него дошло – было уже поздно. Удача, что Дженсен еще ничего не заподозрил. 

Но Кугар все равно, как в самый первый раз, продолжал уходить сразу, как тот заснет. Таковы были правила игры. Если сам Кугар влип по самые уши, это еще не значило, что стоит утягивать за собой и Дженсена. 

Вместо того, чтобы завалиться спать на оставшиеся до рассвета три часа, Кугар включил телевизор. Его номер ничем не отличался от номера Дженсена – такой же маленький, пропахший химическим освежителем воздуха и кондиционером для белья. Несмотря на неограниченные средства Аиши, Клэй продолжал выбирать для ночлега те еще дыры. Впрочем, Кугар не жаловался. В их игре в кошки-мышки с Максом излишней осторожности быть не могло.

Он стянул пропахшую Дженсеном майку и занялся штанами. Судя по всему, боксеры он все-таки подобрал не свои. В гардеробе Кугара никогда не водилось белья с единорогами на причинном месте. Фыркнув себе под нос, он лениво вытянулся на кровати, мельком глянул на бормочущий в углу телевизор и забыл, как дышать.

Ведущий выпуска новостей рассказывал, что в Месилле, на самой границе с Мексикой, произошел крупный взрыв на жилой улице. Глобальное происшествие для городка с населением в две с половиной тысячи человек, где никогда ничего не происходит. Но внимание Кугара привлекло не это. На экране мелькнула знакомая улица, от которой теперь остались одни руины с торчащими остовами каминных труб. Кугар знал эти места от самого мелкого камня на мостовой до раскидистого вяза на краю улицы, в ветвях которого часто устраивался еще мальчишкой, обозревая окрестности. Он вырос там, в одном из этих домов, стертых теперь с лица земли. И кажется, он догадывался, почему произошел взрыв. 

Виной всему был Кугар. Точнее тот, кто некогда стал Кугаром – Карлос Альварес.

Быстрый просмотр новостных сайтов со смартфона показал, что обошлось без жертв. Взрыв произошел в воскресенье, во время утренней мессы. Две семьи быстро прибыли на место трагедии, однако жильцы одного из разрушенных домов так и не вышли на связь с властями. Еще не дочитав статью, Кугар уже знал – пропала семья Альварес. Полиции округа не удалось найти не только старших Альварес, живших непосредственно в доме, ставшем эпицентром взрыва, но также никого из их ближайших родственников. Две дочери и сын вместе с их семьями, исчезли так же, как и родители. В послесловии к статье сообщалось, что четвертый сын погиб примерно за год до происшествия во время службы в армии. 

Кугар прикрыл глаза. Какая ирония. Для четы Альварес их младший сын умер гораздо раньше, чем его объявили погибшим. Но сейчас это к делу не относилось. Если тела никто не нашел, значит, существовал шанс, что они все еще живы. Если только он не ошибся в своих подозрениях. 

Кугар вскочил на ноги и принялся одеваться даже раньше, чем сообразил, что делает. Да и что тут еще сделаешь? 

К тому моменту, когда небо за окном начало светлеть, Кугар был уже далеко от гостиницы. Какое-то время он налегке двигался вдоль трассы, пока не поймал попутку до соседнего городка. С собой Кугар взял только самое необходимое: деньги, смену одежды, нож и пистолет, хотя и сомневался, что оружие ему пригодится. Шляпу он оставил на кровати в своем номере. Если все пойдет по лучшему сценарию, потом купит себе новую. Хотя сейчас ему не помешали бы ее широкие поля, закрывающие глаза от слепящего утреннего солнца. Но в шляпе он слишком привлекал к себе внимание, его было легко узнать. Особенно – Лузерам. 

Перед тем как разбить телефон и выкинуть его на обочине дороги, Кугар отправил Клэю сообщение: «Если вернусь, я вас найду». Такое объяснение вряд ли устроит команду, но даст понять, что он разберется со всем сам. По крайне мере, этого хватит, чтобы Клэй, Аиша и Пуч не пытались его найти и вмешаться. А вот Дженсен...

Кугар не сомневался, что Дженсен при первой возможности изучит все снимки со спутников, а если сможет добраться – то и видео с дорожных камер, и не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Впутывать команду Кугар не планировал. Особенно теперь, когда они почти добрались до Макса и ставки выросли как никогда. Кугар не мог доверять Аише. Сколько бы раз она ни помогала им после, простреленное плечо Дженсена навсегда осталось в памяти. С момента смерти Рока Клэй слишком зациклился на идее мести, чтобы действовать рационально, у Пуча только что родился сын, а Дженсен… Рисковать его жизнью Кугар просто не собирался. Кроме того, если он правильно понял, что произошло, никто из них все равно не смог бы ничем помочь. Жизнь его семьи зависела лишь от того, готов он прийти один или нет. 

Кугар был готов. В конце концов, смерть приходит за каждым рано или поздно.

Он потер то место на груди, куда мать когда-то давно повесила распятие. Кугар не носил его уже целую вечность, с тех самых пор, как вступил в армию. Но воспоминание о тяжести креста осталось. Надетая под рубашку майка все еще хранила запах Дженсена. А если и нет, то Кугару нравилось так думать. 

Отдав водителю двадцатку, Кугар выбрался из кузова пикапа, в котором проехал последние пятьдесят миль. Путешествовать автостопом в его положении было удобнее всего. Сложнее отследить перемещения и перехватить. Ему предстоял долгий путь до города, который он оставил позади пятнадцать лет назад. Как ему тогда казалось – навсегда.

* * *

По привычке притворяясь спящим, Дженсен слушал, как Кугар выбирается из постели, ступает почти неслышно, собирая вещи. Всякий раз Дженсен старался разбросать их как можно дальше, чтобы… Он и сам не знал – зачем. Кугар никогда не задерживался дольше, чем на пару часов, всегда уходил молча, наутро делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Поэтому Дженсен ловил, что мог, включая моменты в темноте между сном и явью, когда вслушивался в легкую поступь босых ног по полу и шелест одежды. За Кугаром закрылась дверь, больше ждать было нечего, и Дженсен провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Утро не заставило себя ждать. В погоне за Максом они сменили уже много мотелей, квартир, домов. Новые комнаты не сохранялись в памяти, превратившись в пестрый калейдоскоп интерьеров. Дженсена все устраивало. Движение вперед, цель, новые, постоянно меняющиеся задачи, команда, которая даже после истории с Роком держалась друг друга. И Кугар, который, несмотря ни на что, оставался рядом. Молчаливой поддержкой за спиной, теплыми ненасытными прикосновениями в постели, островком спокойствия посреди бушующего океана. Удивительно, что они дошли до этого, не поубивав друг друга в первые месяцы совместной службы. Сейчас, годы спустя, Дженсен уже не мог вспомнить, что конкретно стало причиной самой первой их стычки. Дальше события развивались по нарастающей, как лавина в горах, грозя обернуться катастрофой. Поэтому когда они в очередной раз дошли до точки кипения, вместо хука справа Кугар его поцеловал, а Дженсен не раздумывая ответил. Он никогда не боялся брошенного вызова, тем более такого. 

Сейчас, чувствуя, как мышцы отзываются приятной усталостью после хорошо проведенной ночи, Дженсен был уверен, что принял единственно верное решение. И когда ответил на тот самый первый поцелуй, и когда пару месяцев спустя уже сам поцеловал Кугара после очередной «умрем-но-не-сегодня» миссии. 

Сквозь задернутые шторы в комнату проникал тонкий луч солнца. Лучшего начала дня нельзя было и придумать. Нет, придумать Дженсен мог бы. И даже придумал. Как минимум, оно включало бы сонного Кугара под боком. Как максимум – сонного Кугара, который не против второго (а то и третьего!) захода, и никаких дел на ближайшие сутки. Хорошо – не сутки, неделю.

Вместо своего идеального утра Дженсена получил стук в дверь и нетерпеливый голос Клэя, обещающего эту дверь выломать, если ему сейчас же не откроют. Чего-то такого следовало ожидать. После того, как Рок предал их, в Клэе что-то поменялось. Теперь добраться до Макса стало для него глубоко личным делом. Наверное, именно так выглядела одержимость. Дженсену для подобного всегда не хватало усидчивости. Нашарив боксеры – ха, Кугар сейчас щеголял бельем с единорогом! – Дженсен поплелся открывать. И какая муха укусила Клэя с утра пораньше?

Сунутый под нос телефон Дженсен разглядел не сразу. Надев очки, забрал у Клэя гаджет, заново посмотрел на экран, и его беззаботное утро закончилось, так по сути и не начавшись. В четыре сорок семь с номера Кугара пришло сообщение: «Если вернусь, я вас найду». Дженсен поднял взгляд на мрачного Клэя, так и застывшего в дверях:

– Что это значит?

– Понятия не имею, но на звонки он не отвечает... 

В соседний номер Дженсен ворвался, даже не дослушав объяснения Клэя. Разом оценил обстановку – следов борьбы нет, в углу бормочет телевизор, в центре заправленной кровати лежит шляпа, с которой Кугар никогда не расставался добровольно. Ох, как же она сперва бесила Дженсена! Потому что скрывала глаза и без того молчаливого Кугара, из-за чего догадаться о его отношении к теме беседы по первости было почти нереально. Зато Дженсен быстро научился интерпретировать его настроение по малейшим изменениям мимики, позе, движению пальцев. Это превратилось в игру на двоих – угадай, о чем думает Кугар. Со временем Дженсен стал угадывать безошибочно.

Все в комнате буквально кричало о том, что Кугар ушел сам. И оставил винтовку… Это было даже хуже шляпы. Свою снайперку Кугар любил открыто и, как иногда казалось Дженсену, вполне взаимно. Он даже ревновал самую малость. Существовал крохотный шанс, что Кугара могли увести под дулом пистолета. Но он не сдался бы без борьбы, а ничего необычного Дженсен ночью не слышал. Беглый осмотр вещей окончательно опроверг это подозрение. Вряд ли неизвестные дали бы Кугару взять с собой бумажник, пистолет и смену одежды.

Почему-то тот факт, что куда бы ни отправился Кугар, он ушел в боксерах Дженсена, вызывал странное удовлетворение. Индейцы навахо считали, что вещь, подаренная с добрыми намерениями, способна защитить. Дженсен сомневался в правдивости поверья, да и боксеры он технически не дарил, но все равно счел это добрым знаком.

Потому что по всем остальным признакам дело выходило дрянь и даже хуже. «Если вернусь, я вас найду». По всему получалось, что вернуться Кугар не рассчитывал. И все равно сорвался посреди ночи, чтобы… Чтобы – что? Дженсен оглядел комнату в поисках подсказок. За то время, пока он тут стоял, Клэй, кажется, успел выйти и вернуться с Пучем и Аишей. И судя по его недовольному лицу, он уже не первый раз что-то повторял.

– А? Что?

– Я говорю, что у нас нет времени ждать возвращения Кугара.

Дженсен вздрогнул.

– Что?

– Мы выдвигаемся в восемь, вернется он или нет, – припечатала Аиша. – Если мы не успеем перехватить Макса до сделки с Крюгером, он уйдет, и мы снова будем на шаг позади.

– Ты это не серьезно, – Дженсен смотрел на Клэя, но тот только развел руками, мол, что ты от меня хочешь? Дженсен хотел немного – понять, что происходит, до того, как действовать. 

– Джей, – примирительно произнес Пуч. – Дружище, ты и сам видишь, что Кугар, куда бы он ни направился, сделал это по своей воле. И это Кугар, мы не найдем его, если только он сам того не захочет. 

– Я – найду, – Дженсен упрямо тряхнул головой.

– Найдешь, – спокойно сказал Клэй. – Но на это потребуется время, которого у нас нет.

Дженсен все еще стоял посреди комнаты и бессильно сжимал кулаки. В словах Пуча, Клэя, да что уж там, и в словах Аиши – тоже, был смысл. Если они хотят накрыть Макса, то у них нет времени на задержки. Проблема заключалась в том, что в сложившейся ситуации приоритетом Дженсена был вовсе не Макс.

– Что, если Кугар попал в неприятности? 

– А мы все сейчас где?! – Обычно роль «плохого» полицейского брал на себя Рок, но Рок… в общем, Дженсен даже не мог винить Клэя. Но это еще не означало, что он собирался соглашаться. 

– Вы всерьез хотите ехать дальше, даже не попытавшись разобраться в происходящем? – Дженсен переводил взгляд с выражающего сожаление лица Пуча на суровое – Клэя и безразличное – Аиши. 

– Мы займемся этим сразу же, как только разберемся с Максом.

– Но это же Кугар, наш Кугар!

– Ты хотел сказать – твой Кугар, – заметила Аиша.

А вот это было очень зря с ее стороны. Дженсен развернулся к ней, но сказать или сделать ничего не успел.

– Аиша, – такого тона от Клэя он не слышал давно, с тех самых пор, когда они с Пучем сунулись на задании в заминированный бункер и едва унесли ноги. Именно поэтому Клэю удавалось руководить Лузерами. Но на Аишу тоже подействовало. Она подняла руки в обезоруживающем жесте и молча вышла из комнаты.

– Дженсен…

– Я остаюсь, – если пару мгновений назад он еще сомневался, то сейчас принял окончательное решение. Дженсен посмотрел прямо на Клэя, не скрываясь и не оправдываясь. Они больше не в армии, черт возьми. И кроме того, Дженсен никогда не питал иллюзий относительно того, что Клэй не знал об их с Кугаром… о том, что между ними происходит. – И я найду Кугара. И мы решим, какие там у него возникли проблемы. И мы нагоним вас, вы даже не успеете по нам соскучиться!

На минуту в комнате повисло тягостное молчание. Дженсен чувствовал, как Клэй буравит его тяжелым испытующим взглядом, и уже готовился приводить контраргументы, когда тот неожиданно сдался.

– Хорошо. После того как мы доберемся до места сделки, связь с тобой мы держать не сможем. Но потом – дай знать, что там у вас.

По пути к двери Клэй хлопнул его по плечу. 

– Удачи, Джей, и осторожнее там. В какое бы дерьмо ни вляпался Кугар, вряд ли оно тебе понравится. – Пуч последовал за Клэем и закрыл за собой дверь.

Дженсен остался один. Если бы он только мог разорваться надвое, чтобы не бросать команду без техподдержки. Но Кугару он сейчас был нужнее. Вот кто по-настоящему остался один. 

– Даже шляпу не взял, – пробормотал Дженсен. – Что же заставило тебя сорваться посреди ночи? И главное – куда?

Он прошелся по комнате, рассматривая краску на стенах, старенькое ковровое покрытие под ногами, пока не уперся взглядом во все еще работающий телевизор. Видимо, Кугар включил его, вернувшись от Дженсена, но потом его что-то отвлекло. 

Забывчивостью Кугар не отличался и на рассеянное внимание не жаловался, даже наоборот. Это знал любой, кто хоть раз имел неудовольствие сыграть с ним в покер. Вот сам Дженсен частенько забывал о всяких мелочах. Вроде одежды. Он перевел взгляд на собственные голые лодыжки. В спешке открыть Клэю Дженсен ничего не надел, кроме черных боксеров Кугара. Пришлось возвращаться к себе и собирать с пола разбросанную одежду.

– Если бы на месте Кугара был я, что могло бы отвлечь меня настолько, чтобы я забыл выключить телевизор? Ладно, окей, я – плохой пример. Я бы забыл в любом случае. Тогда ставим вопрос иначе: что могло бы заставить меня сорваться среди ночи? – Тут Дженсену даже думать долго не пришлось: – Джен и Кэтлин! Но у Кугара нет семьи. Ведь нет же?

Как ни старался, Дженсен не смог вспомнить, чтобы Кугар упоминал свою семью или рассказывал о детстве. Только обмолвился однажды, что он родом из крошечного городка на границе с Мексикой. Вероятно, причина крылась в том, что его родители давно умерли, а других родственников никогда не было. Но, если задуматься, это могло означать что угодно. Когда Дженсен вытаскивал его с собой в увольнительные, Кугар прекрасно общался с Кэтлин и всегда был подчеркнуто любезен с Джен. Словно понимал, насколько это важно для Дженсена. 

Но если у Кугара возникли проблемы с семьей, почему не сказать об этом прямо? И откуда взялось «если вернусь»? 

Спустя пять минут Дженсен снова стоял посреди номера Кугара, только теперь уже одетый и с ноутбуком наперевес.

– Возвращаемся к вопросу номер один, – скомандовал он сам себе, – почему среди ночи? Пришло сообщение, звонок? 

Дженсен вообще не помнил, чтобы Кугару кто-то когда-то звонил, кроме членов команды. И того такое положение дел, кажется, полностью устраивало. Но к счастью, эту версию Дженсен мог проверить, буквально не сходя с места. 

Шляпа Кугара все еще лежала по центру кровати как напоминание о случившемся. Прежде чем открыть ноутбук, Дженсен водрузил ее себе на голову. Так лучше думалось. Его не отпускало ощущение, что Кугар вот-вот войдет в комнату и в своей молчаливой манере потребует вернуть шляпу. Текли минуты, но Кугар, разумеется, не возвращался. 

Взломать оператора сотовой связи, чтобы проверить входящие сообщения и звонки, оказалось проще простого. Только ситуацию это никак не улучшило. Прошедшей ночью Кугару никто не звонил и не писал, а сам он отправил единственное сообщение – Клэю. 

В задумчивости Дженсен побарабанил пальцами по ноутбуку, машинально поправил сползающую на глаза шляпу. И как у Кугара получается носить этот ужас с неизменным достоинством, а не ронять себе под ноги?

– Если не телефон, то откуда ты узнал?

Взгляд Дженсена вновь уперся в телевизор, по которому крутили какое-то предвыборное ток-шоу, что-то про Моррисона, кандидата от Нью-Мексико на праймериз Демократической партии. Вряд ли оно шло ночью. А что шло? Не смотрел же Кугар «Магазин на диване». По логике вещей это мог быть фильм или выпуск новостей… Точно – новости!

Повинуясь внезапной догадке, Дженсен забарабанил по клавишам. Долго искать не пришлось, и вскоре он обнаружил желаемое – ленту новостей штата. Предстоящие праймериз – мимо, сообщение о сбежавшем из местной больницы пациенте с аппендицитом – тоже мимо, как и новость о рождении тигрят в зоопарке Альбукерке. 

А потом на глаза Дженсену попалась статья о взрыве на жилой улице в Месилле, крошечном городке на самой границе с Мексикой. Он даже не удивился, когда прочел фамилию жильцов, которые бесследно исчезли после случившегося. Альварес. 

– И суток не прошло! – Дженсен победно вскинул вверх правую руку и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Пора было собираться в дорогу. Кугар, конечно, выиграл себе большую фору по времени, но это еще ничего не значило. – Мы еще посмотрим – кто кого.

* * *

К вечеру Кугар преодолел половину пути до города. Домом он не называл это место никогда и не собирался начинать теперь. Ночь он рассчитывал провести в придорожной гостинице, чтобы с рассветом взять машину на прокат и добраться до Месиллы.

Дальнейший план действий Кугар представлял себе лишь в общих чертах. Но если он не ошибся в своих подозрениях, то искать ему никого не придется. Те, кому нужно, найдут его сами. Главное, чтобы у них хватило чести соблюсти условия сделки – кровь за кровь. Его кровь – в обмен на жизнь его семьи. 

Кугар с самого начала той миссии знал, что не выберется живым. С момента, когда их схватили еще до того, как они успели занять позиции у базы наркокартеля. Их ждали, об их задании знали заранее и наверняка. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: кто-то среди непосредственного руководства или даже членов команды предал их. По прошествии времени Кугар не раз менял свою точку зрения на то, кто был предателем. Проверить свои подозрения все равно не получилось бы – он единственный остался в живых, хотя поначалу его самого признали мертвым. Два месяца в коме и ошибка в документации, вероятно, и спасли его жизнь. Придя в себя, он узнал, что за это время отвечающий за операцию по обезвреживанию наркокартеля погиб в автокатастрофе. Странное стечение обстоятельств. Но кроме него, никто из связанных с тем заданием людей не выжил.

Кугар догадывался – почему. Когда их взяли боевики картеля, всех держали по отдельности. И допросы тоже проводили индивидуально. Их не собирались обменивать на арестованных членов картеля, от них хотели получить какие-то сведения и убить. Поэтому во время пыток никто не скрывал лиц или разговоров. И не прерывал своих повседневных дел, связанных с наркобизнесом. Клиенты присутствовали там же. Несколько раз, пока еще был в сознании, Кугар видел во время допросов одного и того же человека. Американца в дорогом костюме, которому очень не нравилось, когда на него смотрят. Гораздо позже Кугар увидел его снова – уже после того, как сбежал, добрался пешком до границы и два месяца провалялся в госпитале. Собственно, с больничной койки Кугар его и увидел. Человека в костюме, Деррика Моррисона, конгрессмена от штата Нью-Мексико, показывали в девятичасовых новостях. 

Пока шла реабилитация, Кугар все ждал, что с ним тоже произойдет какой-нибудь несчастный случай. Но так и не дождался. Когда он узнал об ошибке, из-за которой два месяца числился в армейских документах мертвым, то воздал де Муэрте молитву впервые за много лет и принял решение – жить дальше. Вскоре судьба свела его с Клэем, не побоявшимся взять в отряд снайпера, в отношении которого проводилось служебное расследование из-за пребывания в плену. Так с Кугаром случились Лузеры и – Дженсен. Жить сразу стало куда как веселее, хотя появились регулярные трудности по сохранению жизни.

В суете, последовавшей за оперцией в Боливии, Кугар почти забыл о висящем над ним дамокловом мече. Но, видимо, их столкновение с Максом привлекло еще чье-то очень пристальное внимание. Не зря взрыв в Месилле произошел, когда Деррик Моррисон готовился к участию в праймериз. В такие совпадения Кугар не верил. Сработано было на отлично, это он мог оценить как оперативник. Чтобы раскопать его семейную историю, кто-то хорошо потрудился. Записываясь в армию, Кугар не указал никаких сведений о родне, в буквальном смысле выдав себя за сироту. За все прошедшие с того момента годы он ни единого раза не контактировал кем-либо из кровных родственников.

Теперь он не сомневался, кто и зачем привлекает его внимание. Во время пыток он видел и слышал достаточно, чтобы Деррик Моррисон отправился не на выборы, а за решетку. 

Кугар знал эту схему. Ловля на живца, чтобы цель сама пришла к своему палачу. Единственное, на что он мог рассчитывать в сложившихся обстоятельствах, – что глава картеля останется верен себе. Про него ходили разные слухи, но все сходились в одном – он соблюдал кодекс и правило обмена жизни на жизнь.

Впрочем, это еще не значило, что Кугар собирался совать голову в петлю, не выяснив все наверняка. 

За окном номера маячили знакомые пейзажи с редкой растительностью и темнеющей вдалеке громадой гор. Подсвеченная неоновой гостиничной вывеской россыпь кактусов у парковки отливала оранжево-желтым. Дженсен бы оценил цветовую гамму. Или вляпался задницей в колючки. В том, что не касалось боевых операций, он периодически был слишком беззаботным вплоть до безалаберности. Требовалось время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. И Кугар, кажется, привык. 

Он задернул шторы, чтобы блики от вывески не проникали внутрь, и отступил вглубь комнаты. Дизайн номера – кричаще оранжевый, как и вывеска, с изображениями кактусов на стенах – Дженсен тоже непременно бы оценил. Временами Кугар подозревал у него цветовую слепоту, но спросить об этом его самого случая не представлялось. Теперь уже и не представится.

После быстрого душа Кугар разобрал и почистил пистолет, проверил остроту ножа, как перед боем, хотя и без того всегда держал оружие в идеальном состоянии. Привычные, доведенные до автоматизма движения позволяли сосредоточиться на предстоящем. На ужин он перехватил тако, купленные на соседней заправке, и улегся на кровати. Обычно Кугар засыпал мгновенно в любых условиях. Рядом могла играть музыка, идти перестрелка или Дженсен мог пересказывать сюжет очередных комиксов, Кугару это не мешало. Но сейчас сон не шел. 

Тишина и темнота вокруг затекали в уши и глаза, как вода, обволакивая непроницаемым коконом. В те недели, что он валялся связанный в темном подвале, ощущения были похожие. Нестерпимо хотелось вскочить и проверить, может ли он двигаться, не скованы ли руки и ноги. Вместо этого Кугар заставил себя лежать неподвижно, сконцентрировавшись на собственном сердцебиении. Этому методу его учили тренеры из ЦРУ по противодействию пыткам. На практике методика работала из рук вон плохо. Но как позже понял Кугар, смысл был не в том, чтобы преодолевать пытки, а в психологической подготовке. Чтобы солдат не сковывало паникой перед самой возможностью оказаться в плену и подвергнуться пыткам. 

По его собственному опыту, когда дело доходило до настоящей боли, никакая подготовка не спасала. Каждый преодолевал ее по-своему, в основном криком и беспамятством. В итоге кто-то справлялся и выживал, кто-то – нет. Один раз ему повезло. Его первой команде – не очень. Его спасение, которое он даже не мог вспомнить во всех подробностях, показалось вышестоящему руководству настолько чудесным, что его допрашивали не раз и не два. Но, не найдя никаких доказательств предательства, отпустили и позволили вернуться на службу. 

Теперь Кугар готовился к тому, чтобы проделать обратный путь туда, откуда однажды сбежал.

Что ночью страх – утром прах, – когда-то давно говорила мать. Маленький Карлос безоговорочно ей верил. Повзрослевший Кугар знал, что это не так. Если им позволить, ночные страхи остаются с тобой и при свете дня.

* * *

Одной рукой Дженсен удерживал руль, второй набирал сообщение Клэю, докладывая, куда отправляется. Так, на всякий случай. Если кому-то из них потребуется помощь. В смысле – им с Кугаром или Клэю с Пучем и Аишей – чтобы они представляли себе местоположение друг друга. В том, что он найдет Кугара, Дженсен не сомневался.

– Из-под земли достану, если придется, – пообещал он собственному отражению в зеркале заднего вида. Пожалуй, шляпа неплохо смотрелась в сочетании с очками, придавала ему таинственности. Как персонажу бондианы или «Горца». – Снайперка вместо меча. И в конце должен остаться только один! А нет, это не подходит. Остаться должны все, одному неинтересно.

Чуть было не пропустив нужный поворот, Дженсен резко крутанул руль и съехал на проселочную дорогу. Пуч бы сейчас высказал ему все, что думает о его водительских талантах, Клэй – дал бы затрещину, а Кугар смерил внимательным взглядом и на его губах играла бы едва различимая улыбка. Никого из них рядом не было. 

Чтобы перехватить Кугара до того, как тот сделает что-нибудь непоправимое, приходилось срезать путь по проселочным дорогам. С помощью спутника и навигатора Дженсен проложил идеальный маршрут. Дело оставалось за малым – этот маршрут проделать. Грунтовая дорога пролегала через бесконечные ржаво-коричневые прерии, поросшие кустарником и подушками кактусов всевозможных форм и размеров. Если бы Дженсен не спешил, он бы непременно остановился полюбоваться или даже прихватить колючий сувенир для Кэтлин. Джен одобряла ее увлечение ботаникой, поэтому тут Дженсен мог в кои-то веки развернуться на полную катушку. Когда все закончится, они с Кугаром просто обязаны свозить Кэтлин в какой-нибудь парк, время на природе должно пойти ей на пользу. Палатки, костры, комары и прочие прелести скаутской жизни. И неважно, что самого Дженсена выперли из скаутов, когда он поджег домик вожатых, ставя химические опыты по созданию самовозгорающихся спичек. Оно того стоило, даже если потом с него неделю сходили следы отцовского ремня.

Но с поездкой в парк придется повременить. Дженсен бросил быстрый взгляд на заднее сидение, где под дорожными сумками покоился чехол с винтовкой Кугара. 

– Не волнуйся, – сказал ей Дженсен, – он нас не бросил. Скоро вы снова будете вместе. 

Добраться до Месиллы Дженсен рассчитывал максимум за сутки, но дорога внесла свои коррективы. Грунтовка не предназначалась для быстрой езды. До самого вечера Дженсен ехал, останавливаясь, лишь чтобы отлить или заправиться, но все равно чувствовал, что не успевает. Кугар опережал его минимум на полдня. Поэтому впереди маячила ночь, которую он проведет за рулем. Сам виноват. Дженсен потратил непозволительно много времени, чтобы попытаться отследить Кугара через телефон, который тот очевидно выкинул, и выяснить, не брал ли он машину на прокат по фальшивым документам. Разумеется, не брал. Не стоило сомневаться в профессионализме Кугара с самого начала. 

Пока Дженсен плохо представлял себе, как разыскивать его в Месилле. Не расспрашивать же случайных прохожих? Хотя в городке с населением в две с половиной тысячи человек и такой подход мог сгодиться. 

– Там только такой подход и может сгодиться! – Дженсен настроил приемник на канал с особенно отвратной кантри-музыкой. Теперь он точно не вырубится прямо за рулем. – Все друг друга наверняка знают, всем друг до друга наверняка есть дело. И даже фейсбук не нужен, чтобы сообщить всем знакомым новости – достаточно сказать их одному человеку, и к вечеру о них узнает весь город. Жуть какая. Ничего удивительного, что Кугар сбежал в армию.

Пять часов спустя, когда Дженсен выучил наизусть топ двадцать кантри-песен, а глаза начали закрываться сами собой, остановиться все-таки пришлось. Кое-как он дотянул до ближайшей заправки и припарковался прямо на обочине.

При необходимости Дженсен мог не спать сутками, но прошлый месяц тяжело дался им всем. Выслеживание поставщиков Макса, его сделок по продаже оружия, стычки с этими поставщиками и постоянные переезды с места на место отнимали много сил. Не говоря уже о времени, проведенном за взломом банков и баз данных. 

– Что бы сейчас сказал Кугар? Правильно – нечего было трахаться всю ночь накануне. Самодовольный ублюдок, – пробормотал Дженсен, прежде чем уткнуться в скрещенные на руле руки и моментально вырубиться. 

Он проснулся пару часов спустя, замерзший и со следами от очков на лбу, но отдохнувший и готовый продолжать погоню. Сверху над ним раскинулось кобальтово-синее небо с мириадами сияющих звезд. Впереди в темноту убегала лента дороги. Через приоткрытое окно веяло ночным холодом. Плотнее запахнув куртку, Дженсен проверил телефон, хотя и без того знал, что не получал новых сообщений. Примерно в это время Клэй, Пуч и Аиша должны были достигнуть предполагаемого места проведения сделки. Но что они могли теперь, без двух боевых единиц, снайпера и техспеца? Если с ними что-то случится… На мгновение Дженсену показалось, что он сделал неверный выбор, что он уже проиграл, притом дважды – и не успеет ни к Кугару, ни к Клэю с командой. А потом решительно тряхнул головой, отчего шляпа свалилась под пассажирское сидение и пришлось, чертыхаясь, лезть и доставать ее, прежде чем отправиться в путь.

– Головны-ы-ы-е уборы-ы-ы, – пропел Дженсен на манер исполнителей кантри. – Точно не мо-е-е-е. Только попробу-у-у-й не забрать у меня-а-а свою чертову шля-я-пу-у-у...

* * *

Рассвет застал Кугара в дороге. Горные хребты, темной громадой маячившие на горизонте, постепенно приближались, светлея по мере того, как всходило солнце. В его лучах прерия раскрашивалась оранжево-золотым. Бесплодные земли, протянувшиеся до самой границы с Мексикой и дальше на юг, казались обманчиво яркими и светлыми в ранний утренний час.

Город встретил его пыльной тишиной. Кугар клялся, что не вернется сюда, и пятнадцать лет не нарушал данного себе слова. Кажется, время было невластно над этими улицами. Что бы ни происходило в большом мире, тут все оставалось по-прежнему. Те же выгоревшие на солнце здания, магазинчики, которые видели еще Рейгана, только деревья стали выше и прибавилось морщин на лицах горожан. Сильно ли изменился сам Кугар за это время? Узнают ли в нем случайные прохожие Карлоса Альвареса, или станут смотреть с подозрением, как на чужака, которым он и являлся? 

Кугар с запозданием сообразил, что даже не представляет, как сейчас выглядят его родители, сестры и брат. Что если бы он увидел кого-то из них в толпе, то скорее всего даже не узнал бы. Его брат или сестры наверняка вели странички в соцсетях. И даже если нет, одно его слово – и Дженсен узнал бы все, нашел бы любую информацию. Но Кугар не хотел знать. С тех пор, как мать прокляла его и предрекла ему геенну огненную за грех мужеложества, он не видел никого из них. Ни брат, ни сестры не провожали его, пока он складывал вещи в дорожную сумку и пешком шел к автостанции. Человек, из-за поцелуя с которым пришлось признаться во всем родителям, тоже не появился. Зато прощальный подарок отца – багровый кровоподтек под правым глазом – оставался с ним еще долго, как напоминание о сделанном выборе. О котором Кугар не жалел. 

Но они все равно оставались его семьей, плотью и кровью, хотел он того или нет. Общая кровь и навлекла на них неприятности. Почти так, как предрекала, плача, мать: его грех – проклятие для всех.

В проклятия Кугар не верил. Зато, к сожалению, не понаслышке знал о методах работы наркокартелей. И о том, как далеко готовы зайти политики, чтобы устранить доказательства своих связей с преступным миром. Так или иначе, но беду на Альваресов действительно навлек Кугар. Просто потому – что выжил. 

Не торопясь, Кугар припарковался у одного из двух городских мотелей и отправился дальше пешком. В своем сером худи и джинсах он ничем не отличался от среднестатистического жителя Месиллы. Разве что бейсболки не хватало – к полудню солнце начинало порядочно припекать, и с непривычки без шляпы слепило глаза. Ноги сами собой вынесли Кугара на знакомый перекресток и дальше – вниз по улице, где у Маккейнов росла секвойя, а у их соседей, имени которых Кугар так и не смог припомнить, – раскидистый вяз. Вместо трех следующих домов остались лишь обуглившиеся обломки перекрытий, огороженные желтыми полицейскими лентами.

Некоторое время Кугар разглядывал пепелище издали, потом, быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, подошел ближе. Под ногами хрустели щепки и обожженные страницы книг. Бумажные книги – Дженсен бы пришел в ужас, что кто-то еще их читает и не перешел на электронные. Среди мусора мелькнул глянцевый уголок наполовину сгоревшего фото. На снимке был семилетний Мигель с сахарной ватой в правой руке, левой он тянулся туда, где изображение уничтожил огонь. Кугар помнил, как они стояли перед цирком-шапито вдвоем, оба со сладостями, как Мигель на правах старшего крепко сжимал его руку, пока отец фотографировал. Помнил он и то, как годы спустя Мигель процедил сквозь зубы: «Прочь отсюда, пидор!»

Услышав шаги у себя за спиной, Кугар обернулся. Он не сразу узнал в сухонькой старушке с цветастой шалью на плечах миссис Маккейн.

– Вы кого-то ищете? – Подслеповато щурясь, она смотрела Кугару в лицо и, похоже, совершенно не догадывалась, кто стоит перед ней.

– Миссис и мистера Альварес. Когда-то я был дружен с их сыном, Мигелем. Как только узнал о случившемся, примчался сюда.

– Понимаю, такая трагедия. Неделя прошла, а мы до сих пор не можем поверить в случившееся. Все словно вчера произошло.

– И от Альваресов до сих пор никаких вестей?

Кугар ни на что не рассчитывал, но все равно непроизвольно сжал кулаки, услышав:

– Как в воду канули. Лет пятнадцать назад их младшенький, Карлос, вот так же исчез. Они так и не узнали, что с ним случилось. А вот теперь и сами пропали...

Пару минут спустя он распрощался с миссис Маккейн и быстрым шагом направился в сторону центральной улицы. Здесь ему больше нечего было делать. Разве что поинтересоваться, как поживает Маккейн-младший, с которым и случился тот поцелуй, из-за которого Кугар решился признаться родителям. Но эта информация Кугара не интересовала. 

Интересовало его совсем другое. От кого получил сведения журналист местного издания, написавший в статье, что младший сын четы Альварес погиб во время службы в армии? Именно по этой причине Кугар, не раздумывая, отправился в Месиллу.

Газета в городе как была одна, так и осталась, даже располагалась в том же здании, что и прежде. Помимо электронной версии она все еще выходила на бумаге. Кугар против воли улыбнулся – вот от чего Дженсен пришел бы в еще больший ужас, чем от бумажных книг. Или наоборот – в полный восторг, и рассматривал бы все вокруг, будто оказался в музее естественной истории. С Дженсеном никогда не получалось предсказать заранее, что вызовет его интерес.

Некоторое время Кугар наблюдал за входом в редакцию из кафе с противоположной стороны улицы. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, он оставил чаевые под пустой кружкой и поднялся со своего места.

В детстве Кугар однажды был здесь с отцом, поэтому смутно помнил холл, заставленный каким-то растениями в вазонах. Сейчас растений не осталось, зато кондиционер работал на полную мощность. Когда он поинтересовался на ресепшне автором статьи, представившись другом Мигеля, его провели прямиком в кабинет редактора.

Грузный мужчина за столом окинул Кугара безразличным взглядом, но когда секретарь сообщила цель его визита, атмосфера в кабине мгновенно переменилась. 

– Спасибо, – кивнул он секретарю. – Проходите, садитесь, мистер?..

– Дженсен, – Кугар назвал первое имя, которое пришло ему в голову. 

– Соломон Грин, приятно познакомиться, мистер Дженсен.

– Я разыскиваю друга, Мигеля Альвареса, и если позволите, я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов. 

Грин откинулся в кресле и картинно раскинул руки в стороны.

– Задавайте.

– Как рассказывал мне Мигель, в их семье не знали, что стало с его младшим братом, Карлосом. Но в вашей статье я нашел сведения, что он погиб во время службы в армии. Откуда вы узнали об этом?

– Скажем так, профессиональные обязанности не позволяют мне раскрывать мои источники. Но... – Он сунул руку в ящик стола, и Кугар напрягся, готовый при необходимости вытащить пистолет. Вне всяких сомнений, Грин заметил его движение к набедренной кобуре и примирительно улыбнулся. – Вам повезло. Мой источник заинтересован в том, кому небезразлично исчезновение семьи Альварес. Он просил передать вам вот это.

На стол лег одноразовый телефон. Грин перевел взгляд с него на Кугара и негромко добавил: 

– Кроме того, мой источник просил передать, что со звонком тянуть не стоит. Всякое может случиться.

Последние сомнения в том, кто и зачем похитил Альваресов, отпали. Кугар молча взял телефон со стола и вышел прочь, не прощаясь. Его вели, словно по цепочке из хлебных крошек. Только у этой сказки счастливого конца не предполагалось. Несмотря на вовсю работающий кондиционер, ладони внезапно вспотели, и Кугар с отвращением вытер их о джинсы. Подобного не случалось с ним, кажется, никогда. Разве что в самый первый день после возвращения на службу после окончания реабилитации. Когда его прикомандировали к Лузерам. Он тогда не ждал от этого сотрудничества ничего хорошего, считая его очередной проверкой от командования. Поэтому в самый же первый день умудрился поцапаться с еще одним новичком в команде – техником. В тот раз Дженсен довел Кугара до белого каления в рекордные два часа. Сейчас эти воспоминания против воли вызывали улыбку и придавали решимости. 

Центральная улица Месиллы в это время дня пустовала. Редкие прохожие стремились быстрее убраться с жары в любое помещение с кондиционером. Но Кугар видел пустую улицу словно со стороны. Он остановился на террасе перед редакцией, вдохнул раскаленный пыльный воздух и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, набрал единственный забитый в память телефона номер. Через три гудка на том конце сняли трубку.

– Слушаю, – сказали по-испански. 

На долю секунды Кугар замешкался, не сразу сообразив, что слышит не английскую речь. Но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Это я – слушаю.

– А, мистер Альварес, – с явным удовольствием протянул голос, и Кугар до боли сжал в кулак пальцы свободной руки. – Не очень-то вы торопились. Я уж было начал сомневаться в вашей привязанности к родным. Нынешняя молодежь не ценит кровные узы, законы и традиции своих предков. Но вижу, это не ваш случай.

– Мне нужны доказательства, что они живы. 

Смысла ходить вокруг да около Кугар видел не больше, чем в обмене любезностями.

– Не в вашем положении ставить свои условия.

– Доказательства.

– Хорошо.

Звонок прервался. Спустя мгновение телефон в руках Кугара завибрировал, оповещая о входящих сообщениях. Фотографии одна за другой мелькали на экране: темная комната с окнами под самым потолком и единственной болтающейся на проводе лампой, сбившиеся в дальний угол мужчины и женщины, трое детей, двое стариков. Кугар прикрыл глаза, но в следующую минуту телефон снова ожил, теперь – входящим вызовом без определителя номера. Не оставалось ничего, только принять его.

– Этого достаточно? – собеседник был донельзя доволен собой.

– Нет. Мне нужно убедиться, что они живы. Сейчас.

– Карлос, Карлос, – теперь голос звучал разочарованно, будто любящий дедушка отчитывал внука за невыученный урок. – Я же говорю, что традиции и законы надо чтить. И я – чту. Они живы. Даю слово, что так будет и дальше. При одном условии – ты должен прийти. Один, без оружия, не позже, чем через двое суток. И мы проведем обмен. Клянусь, они смогут уйти, их никто не тронет, об этом я позабочусь.

– Мне нужно поговорить с ними. 

Собеседник рассмеялся:

– Этого не будет. Но если ты не доверяешь мне, ты волен не идти на сделку. Выбор за тобой. В конце концов, что значат кровные узы в этом огромном изменчивом мире, не так ли?

Еще до начала разговора Кугар заранее знал, что согласится на любые условия. Если это будет означать хотя бы минимальный шанс вызволить семью. Ему не из чего было выбирать.

– Где?

– Где будет происходить обмен? Что ж, я вижу ты принял правильное решение, мой мальчик. Я ведь могу тебя так называть? Нас теперь так много связывает. – Кугар скрипнул зубами, но смолчал, он не доставит этому ублюдку такого удовольствия – слышать реакцию на свои издевки. – Давай подумаем, где назначить встречу. На въезде в Чиуауа, если двигаться с севера, есть ранчо Гонзалес. Его хорошо видно с дороги. Жду тебя там, не позже, чем через двое суток. 

Прежде чем Кугар успел хоть что-то ответить, соединение прервалось. Он медленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, сунул телефон в карман, потянулся поправить шляпу и отдернул руку, словно ошпарившись. Шляпы не было. Как не было выбора или времени. Чтобы пересечь границу с Мексикой и добраться до Чиуауа, двух дней вполне хватит, остальное неважно.

Обнаружив, что все еще стоит перед входом в редакцию, Кугар спустился со ступенек и быстрым шагом направился вниз по улице, к мотелю. Но не прошел он и пяти метров, как перед ним резко затормозил видавший виды зеленый пикап. Через запыленное лобовое стекло на него смотрел Джейк Дженсен.

* * *

После короткого сна Дженсен гнал всю ночь, не останавливаясь. Его не покидало ощущение, что он отчаянно опаздывает и каждая минута может стать решающей. Если он не успеет перехватить Кугара в Месилле, то окажется в тупике. Накануне Дженсен нарушил данное самому себе слово – не взламывать личные дела коллег – и как следует покопался в файле Кугара. Пусть Лузеров и признали мертвыми, но информация никуда не делась. Однако вместо ответов и зацепок это дало ему лишь новые вопросы. Например, почему Кугар не указал, что у него есть родственники, когда записывался в армию? Как получилось, что после плена он два месяца числился погибшим? И наконец, почему информация об операции, в ходе которой Кугар и попал в плен, была полностью уничтожена? Все эти вопросы сильно не нравились Дженсену. Но ответить на них мог разве что сам Кугар. А он, вполне оправдывая прозвище, гулял одному ему известными тропами.

За время службы городков вроде Месиллы Дженсен повидал великое множество по обе стороны границы. Для него, выросшего в Детройте, одноэтажные домики, обнесенные белыми заборчиками, всякий раз казались чем-то из другого мира. А их жители – по меньшей мере инопланетянами. Примерно как пришельцы с Марса, только милые и улыбающиеся, а не зеленые и в скафандрах, но такие же непонятные и чужеродные. Или он просто насмотрелся ужастиков восьмидесятых? Кугар бы точно оценил их по достоинству. Вместо кучи спецэффектов и кровищи, в каждом из них был сюжет и свой завораживающий мир. Читал же Кугар Кинга. Дженсен сам видел и даже периодически незаметно подсовывал ему новые книги. В основном – фантастику. Однажды он пробовал познакомить Кугара с высоким искусством графических новелл, но тот не оценил. Но несмотря на нелюбовь к комиксам, Кугар обладал многими другими достоинствами: смелостью, меткостью, благородством, терпением, твердолобостью, скрытностью, спосбностью задеть Дженсена за живое парой взглядов и одной фразой. И непроходимой тупостью, черт бы его побрал! Что мешало сесть, все объяснить и вместе найти выход?

В полуденном знойном мареве город на фоне темной громады гор казался очередным рекламным билбордом. Таким же выцветшим на солнце и пыльным. После прочтения личного файла Кугара у Дженсена была одна единственная зацепка – статья в местной газете. В ней говорилось, что младший сын Альваресов погиб во время службы в армии. Но насколько Дженсен теперь знал, в армейских документах Кугара в его контактах не значилось никого, а в графе «родственники» стоял прочерк. Каким же образом в редакцию газеты попала информация о гибели Кугара?

Сеть в этих местах ловила через раз. Но отыскать главную улицу, на которой располагалось большинство муниципальных учреждений, включая местную газету, не составляло труда и без навигатора. Дженсен сбавил скорость, высматривая нужную вывеску. И вскоре он ее обнаружил. Вместе с Кугаром. Тот стоял на ступеньках и говорил по телефону. Без привычной шляпы, которая сейчас красовалась на голове самого Дженсена, он выглядел странно. Разговор, видимо, сильно не нравился Кугару: он замер, как перед выстрелом, только конвульсивно сжимал и разжимал правую руку, словно пытался нащупать спусковой крючок.

Дженсен тут же притормозил у обочины и снял шляпу. Теперь, когда он наконец нашел Кугара, носить ее казалось чем-то противоестественным. Когда тот закончил говорить и спустился со ступенек, Дженсен завел машину. Кугар двинулся вниз по улице, прямо ему навстречу, но казалось, что он ушел глубоко в себя. По крайней мере, когда Дженсен затормозил прямо перед ним, он выглядел ошарашенным.

Будь ситуация чуть менее серьезной, а Дженсен – чуть менее рад его видеть, он бы обиделся, что Кугар настолько не верил в его способности.

Несколько минут они молча разглядывали друг друга. Потом Дженсен встряхнулся, подхватил шляпу и вылез из пикапа. 

– Кажется, это твое. 

Он продолжал наблюдать за Кугаром, словно тот в любой момент мог раствориться в воздухе. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он сделал шаг вперед и с нечитаемым лицом забрал шляпу. Но так и не произнес ни слова. Ни тебе «Привет, Дженсен!», ни «Давно не виделись, Дженсен», ни «Прости, Дженсен, я самодовольный ублюдок, который думает только о себе». Ну ладно, у Дженсена никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы говорить за двоих.

– Ничего не хочешь сказать? 

– О чем? 

– Например, о том, что оставил команду без снайпера и техника разом.

Кугар вздрогнул, словно от удара, и его лицо потемнело. Отлично, наконец хоть какая-то реакция!

– Тебе не следовало приезжать.

– Да что ты говоришь! – Дженсен шагнул вперед, оказавшись к нему в плотную. – Не тебе решать, что мне делать, Куг. 

– Будет лучше, если ты вернешься к команде. – Дженсен не представлял, как Кугару удается сохранять бесстрастное лицо, но тот как-то справлялся.

Зато сам Дженсен ничего скрывать не собирался.

– Нет. Я уже с тобой. Смирись. И чтобы ни было, это не поменяется.

На лице Кугара проскользнуло удивленное, почти беззащитное выражение, которое, однако, быстро сменилось привычной безэмоциональной маской. Он тяжело вздохнул.

– Хорошо. 

– Что? – Дженсену показалось, что он ослышался или местный воздух все-таки оказался галлюциногенным. Или он на самом деле уже давно в мицелии гигантского плотоядного гриба, как Малдер со Скалли из «Секретных материалов», и видит цветные сны.

Кугар закатил глаза и молча кивнул на пикап.

– Вот так бы сразу и сказал! Садись, поехали. А куда мы, кстати, едем?

– В гостиницу. 

– Хорошо, а где она тут? – под внимательным взглядом Кугара Дженсен быстро сдался. – Ладно, окей, я видел вывеску на въезде в город. Но мог бы для разнообразия указать мне дорогу. Не могу же я все делать сам.

Кугар насмешливо приподнял бровь, как бы говоря, мол, до этого момента ты отлично справлялся. Вывеска и правда красовалась на самом въезде в Месиллу, не пропустишь. Развернув пикап, Дженсен неторопливо двинулся в нужном направлении. Он то и дело посматривал на Кугара. Не то чтобы тот мог сколько-нибудь измениться за сутки или деться куда-то из запертой кабины движущегося автомобиля. Но раньше Кугар никогда, даже если сильно злился на Дженсена, не закрывался от него полностью. Никогда еще обычно живое лицо не превращалось в глухую маску. Даже выискивая нужный угол для выстрела, Кугар становился сосредоточенным и собранным, а не холодным и отстраненным. Только не с Дженсеном. И кроме всего, Кугар до сих пор не надел шляпу. Так и держал ее в руках, глядя прямо перед собой сквозь лобовое стекло. 

Если Дженсен хоть что-то понимал в поведении Кугара, а он считал себя кем-то вроде эксперта в этом вопросе, то временное затишье не сулило ничего хорошего. Но если Кугар рассчитывал на фактор внезапности, то черта с два он угадал. Дженсен не просто так несся сюда, чтобы отступить. Никуда Кугар от него не денется.

Видимость спокойствия закончилась, стоило дверям гостиничного номера закрыться за ними.

Прежде чем заговорить, Кугар задернул шторы и отошел от окна вглубь комнаты, которая сразу погрузилась в полутьму. Сказывалась привычка занимать недоступные для снайпера позиции в помещении. Свет он включать не стал, явно намереваясь скрываться в темноте. Дженсен щелкнул выключателем, демонстрируя свою мысль без слов: спрятаться не получится. От яркого электрического света Кугар поморщился, как от зубной боли, и без обиняков заявил:

– Тебе надо уехать.

– Не вариант. 

– Дженсен.

– Кугар.

Дженсен сам не понял, как они оказались друг напротив друга. Но вот Кугар стоял уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки, напряженный, как большая хищная кошка перед броском. Если бы у него был хвост, он бы сейчас хлестал им из стороны в сторону.

– Ты не понимаешь.

– Так давай же, объясни мне-идиоту, зачем ты сорвался посреди ночи, бросив группу?! – Дженсен сократил расстояние между ними еще на шаг, не отводя взгляда от Кугара. – Что такое произошло, о чем ты не мог рассказать нам. О чем не мог рассказать мне. 

– Это тебя не касается.

– Черта с два, Кугар. Если это касается тебя, то и меня – тоже. – Это было самое близкое к открытому признанию, что Дженсен себе когда-либо позволял даже наедине с собственными мыслями. Но он не сказал ни слова лжи. То, что происходило между ними, длилось не один год и зашло гораздо дальше совместного снятия стресса или друзей без обязательств, или как там еще это было принято называть. Дженсен не видел смысла скрывать метафорического кота в мешке, когда кот уже давно выбрался на волю. – Что бы ни случилось с твоей семьей, просто расскажи, и мы вместе придумаем, что делать.

Лицо Кугара потемнело, он прерывисто вдохнул, но не шелохнулся.

– Ты узнал.

– Конечно, я узнал! И это было не так просто. Ты, скрытный ублюдок. Мог бы и рассказать хоть что-нибудь о себе, чтобы мне не пришлось влезать в базу данных армии США. Когда Клэю станет известно об этом, он с нас головы снимет. 

– Ты тоже не спешишь рассказывать о своей жизни.

Из всех возможных вариантов Кугар, как и всегда, безошибочно выбрал тот, который задевал за живое. С одной стороны, Дженсен прекрасно знал этот прием ведения допроса, но с другой… 

– Да ну? Ты знаком с моей сестрой и племянницей. Ты в курсе, как я предпочитаю трахаться. Ты знаешь, какой кофе я пью по утрам. Что еще ты хочешь знать о моей жизни? Давай, я сам расскажу, все равно об этом писали в газетах: семейная пара перестреляла друг друга на глазах у детей. Или вот: на судебном заседании обвиняемый во взломе баз данных Пентагона предпочел тюремному заключению службу в армии. А теперь прекрати переводить тему и ответь, что происходит. – Когда Кугар продолжил молчать, Дженсен добавил: – Я заслужил знать правду.

Медленно, словно каждое движение давалось ему через силу, Кугар кивнул и проговорил:

– Заслужил.

Однако развить свою мысль он не торопился. Чертов Кугар и его чертово красноречие. Сообразив, что такими темпами они будут выяснять все до утра, Дженсен отступил назад и сел на кровать. Теперь Кугар смотрел на него сверху вниз.

– Хорошо, это хорошо. Раз с этим мы определились, идем дальше. Ты рванул сюда, потому что некто взял в заложники твою семью и подстроил взрыв, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Потому что с родственниками ты не общаешься. – Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Дженсен продолжил: – Почему, кстати? Если не хочешь, не говори, но я бы хотел знать.

Кугар невесело хмыкнул:

– Не сошлись в трактовке святого писания, – и на удивленно поползшие вверх брови Дженсена пояснил: – Мать видела, как я целовался с мужчиной.

– Понятно. – Что еще сказать, Дженсен не знал. Правила приличия в таких случаях требовали выразить сочувствие, но Кугар вовсе не выглядел расстроенным. – В том, что мать больше заинтересована в поисках очередной дозы, чем в твоем существовании, оказывается, есть и свои плюсы. 

– Несомненно, – Кугар одарил его усталой полуулыбкой и сел рядом, но так, чтобы не соприкасаться плечами и бедрами.

Некоторое время оба молчали, а потом Дженсен наконец озвучил вопрос, который не давал ему покоя весь день:

– Что от тебя хотят?

Не глядя на него, Кугар сказал: 

– Меня.

– В каком смысле – тебя? Им нужно, чтобы ты кого-то убил? Они ищут снайпера? Но ведь можно нанять кого угодно, почему им нужен именно ты? Они что, хотят, чтобы ты застрелил президента, да?!

– Дженсен, – Кугар повернулся, и от выражения его лица Дженсен моментально замолчал. – Если ты видел мое личное дело, то знаешь, что до Лузеров я служил в другом отряде. – Теперь настала очередь Дженсена молчаливо кивнуть. – Наша последняя миссия была скомпрометирована. Не знаю кем. Возможно, высшим руководством. Мы должны были проникнуть на базу наркокартеля и изъять данные об их поставщиках. Но картель знал. Нас захватили. Месяц спустя мне удалось сбежать. Но за время своего пребывания там я видел и слышал достаточно, чтобы многие высокопоставленные чиновники в США оказались за решеткой. Один из них, Моррисон, сейчас готовится к праймериз. 

Это была самая долгая речь, которую Дженсен от него слышал едва ли не за все время их знакомства. Но что всем этим хотел сказать Кугар? Фамилия Моррисон звучала знакомо. Кажется, именно про него был сюжет в новостях о предвыборной кампании. Искать Моррисона следовало точно не в Месилле. Тут можно разве что связаться с представителями наркокартеля, захватившего семью Кугара, чтобы… Возникшая догадка казалась настолько бредовой, что Дженсен даже головой тряхнул, чтобы прогнать ее. Он ошарашенно глянул на Кугара.

– И что?

– И все. 

По лицу Кугара Дженсен понял, что тот не шутит. Их взаимодействие всегда строилось на молчании Кугара и непрекращающейся болтовне Дженсена. Хрупкое равновесие, которое устраивало обоих. Но сейчас Дженсен не мог найти подходящих слов.

– Кугар...

– Дженсен.

– Ты сбрендил? – Горло пересохло, и слова получилось выговорить не сразу.

– У меня нет другого выбора.

– Выбор есть всегда! – Дженсен схватил Кугара за плечи, словно тот мог исчезнуть прямо сейчас. – Надо найти Моррисона и вынудить его отменить заказ. Или проще – убить его.

– Не получится. 

– Подключим Клэя, связи Аиши.

– Ты не понимаешь, – спокойно возразил Кугар. – Внутри картелей есть свои правила, свой кодекс. Заказ отменить нельзя.

– И тебе достаточно какого-то кодекса? Думаешь, твою семью оставят в живых?

Дженсен знал, что бьет по больному. Но иначе не мог. Плечи Кугара под его руками напряглись, но он не попытался вырваться или отстраниться от прикосновения.

– Глава этого конкретного картеля очень… своеобразен. Чтит традиции и религию, верит во всякую нечисть и судьбу. Он не нарушает слово.

– Ты не можешь знать наверняка! – выкрикнул Дженсен в попытке достучаться до этого идиота и встряхнул его. Но Кугар только печально улыбнулся:

– Не могу.

* * *

Он качнулся вперед и поцеловал Дженсена. Тот сперва попытался отстраниться, но Кугар крепче прижался к его губам, обрывая новый виток спора в зародыше. Слова никогда не были его сильной стороной, а сейчас – особенно. Да и о чем тут говорить? Аргументы у него закончились еще в самом начале разговора. Но Дженсен действительно заслужил право знать, что происходит. Он заслужил гораздо, гораздо больше, чем узнать правду, но Кугар не мог дать ему ничего другого.

Дженсен что-то протестующе замычал в поцелуй, и Кугар прикусил его за нижнюю губу, заставляя приоткрыть рот и тут же проникая туда языком. Так было проще. Когда слова подводили, всегда оставались прикосновения, медленные и осторожные, или как сейчас, быстрые и яростные. 

Дженсен глухо застонал, и Кугар почувствовал, как хватка на его плечах превратилась в объятия. Явный сигнал, что разговор еще не закончен, но Дженсен согласен на временное перемирие. Большего и не требовалось. Они всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова. 

Доведенным до автоматизма движением Кугар снял с него очки, убрав их на прикроватный столик. Потом взялся за край майки Дженсена, и тот послушно поднял руки, позволяя стащить ее с себя. Тут же сам потянулся за поцелуем и ощутимо прикусил за губу. Отстранился, обхватив лицо Кугара ладонями, заглянул ему в глаза и лихорадочно зашептал: 

– Поэтому ты никуда не идешь, понял меня? Мы придумаем что-нибудь еще.

Вместо ответа Кугар быстро скинул с себя майку и снова поцеловал. Судя по тому, как Дженсен принялся сдирать с него джинсы, не отрываясь от губ, такой ответ его более чем устраивал. Говорить Кугар не собирался. Они и без того потратили слишком много драгоценного времени на споры.

Он повалился на спину, утягивая Дженсена за собой, на себя, обхватил его ногами за бедра, недвусмысленно намекая на дальнейший план действий. Тот с готовностью устроился сверху, снова поцеловал и принялся поочередно стаскивать с них обоих штаны. Против собственной воли и накатывающего волнами возбуждения Кугар рассмеялся. Дженсен оторвался от своего занятия по расстегиванию болта на джинсах и ожег взглядом, жестом указывая, мол, ну давай, сам попробуй. И Кугар, все еще улыбаясь, легко выпутался из своих джинсов, а потом не менее легко освободил Дженсена от его собственных. К друг другу они потянулись одновременно. Оба застонали от прикосновения кожи к коже. Дженсен легко провел раскрытыми ладонями по груди и бокам Кугара, словно знакомился заново. Чуть дольше, чем обычно, задержался на татуировках и белесых шрамах. Без сомнения, Дженсен уже сложил два и два и понял, откуда появилась большая их часть. 

Они проделывали это в сотне разных мест множеством разных способов. Дрочили друг другу среди джунглей и трахались в подсобке на базе, легко меняясь местами и подстраиваясь под настроение друг друга и лимит времени. Когда Дженсен оказывался снизу, он полностью отпускал себя, непрерывно болтал щемящие сердце нежности вперемешку с ругательствами, которые заставили бы краснеть даже морпеха. Но стоило ему оказаться в роли ведущего, все менялось. Таким сосредоточенным и внимательным Кугар не видел его больше никогда. Даже во время боя Дженсен умудрялся отпускать шуточки и комментарии по ходу действия. Но когда он растягивал Кугара, медленно проталкивая внутрь влажные от смазки пальцы, то становился полностью сосредоточен на своих действиях. Следил за малейшей реакцией Кугара, гримасой неудобства или слишком резким выдохом. Трудно было поверить, что Джейк Дженсен, который не мог оставаться в покое дольше минуты, был способен на такое пристальное внимание. 

Дженсен вообще умел удивлять как никто другой. А его следующее действие невозможно было предугадать и спрогнозировать. С этим Кугар смирился уже давно. Поэтому он только недовольно замычал, когда Дженсен внезапно отстранился. Без горячего тела сверху моментально стало холодно. 

– Сейчас, сейчас, – Дженсен быстро прижался губами к его груди, и от этой простой, привычной между ними ласки по спине пробежала волна мурашек. Из-под полуопущенных ресниц Кугар наблюдал, как Дженсен нагишом скатывается с кровати, едва не падает, наступив на дорожную сумку, которую сам же ранее принес из машины, а потом роется в ней. На пол полетели майки, патроны, пара пистолетов, какой-то гаджет в чехле, дротики для винтовки. Наконец в победно вскинутой в воздух руке мелькнул квадратик презерватива, и Дженсен добавил хриплым голосом: – Всегда готов. Как бойскаут.

– Заткнись, пожалуйста.

Дженсен сверкнул лукавой улыбкой, но в кои-то веки послушно выполнил просьбу. Как только он вернулся на свое место между широко разведенных бедер Кугара, то принялся целовать его везде, куда только мог дотянуться: в лоб, глаза, щеки, скулы, шею. Казалось, Дженсен никак не мог сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном и боялся не успеть, поэтому пытался быть везде и сразу. От его хаотичных, нервных прикосновений по телу пробегали волны дрожи и сердце рвалось в шальной, неровный ритм. Кугар обхватил его обеими руками за плечи, а ногами – за бедра, прижимая к себе настолько близко, насколько только мог, чтобы хоть так унять дрожь в собственном теле и бешено колотящееся сердце, но вместо этого почувствовал, как гулко, в унисон бьется сердце Дженсена.

– Куг, – хрипло пробормотал тот ему в плечо. – Кугар.

У Кугара не нашлось сил ответить. Вместо этого он притянул Дженсена за затылок к себе и прижался губами к губам. Не останавливаясь, Кугар целовал его до тех пор, пока Дженсен не стал тихонько поскуливать от нетерпения. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, оба молчали. Потом Кугар медленно согнул одну ногу в колене, полностью открываясь. Взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся Дженсен навис над ним с выражением тревоги и восхищения во взгляде. Никто другой не смотрел на Кугара так. Никому другому Кугар не позволил бы так на себя смотреть.

Несмотря на близорукость, Дженсен видел его со всеми его глупостями и слабостями, и все равно не отводил взгляда. Никогда. 

– Дженсен?

Тот вздрогнул, словно очнулся от гипнотического транса, погладил Кугара по бедру.

– Погоди, я сейчас.

Он зашарил по кровати в поисках вновь потерянного презерватива, вполголоса ругаясь на собственную криворукость. Хотелось запомнить его вот таким: с торчащим ежиком волос, зацелованными губами, свежим шрамом на левом плече, который Кугар не раз обводил кончиками пальцев. От желания прикоснуться прямо сейчас перехватывало дыхание. Кугар уже почти готов был просто подмять его под себя и наскоро отдрочить им обоим, когда Дженсен торжествующе выхватил серебристый квадратик из складок одеяла. 

– Нашел!

Кугар закатил глаза и несильно пнул его пяткой в бедро. Дженсен перехватил его за ногу и прильнул губами к лодыжке, щекоча кожу щетиной, потом поднялся выше – к колену, откуда продолжил целовать до самого бедра. Когда он встретился взглядом с Кугаром, то демонстративно облизнулся и медленно вобрал в рот его напряженный член. Это был запрещенный прием. Дженсен любил шутить, что у него хорошо подвешен язык, в этом все дело. Может и так, но на Кугара в любом случае действовало безотказно. Одной рукой он вцепился в покрывало, другую запустил в волосы Дженсена и прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикивать каждый раз, когда тот обводил языком головку. Еще немного, чуть сильнее, и он кончит прямо так. Кугар почти пропустил момент, когда Дженсен неспешно протолкнул в него влажный от смазки палец. Почти одновременно с этим по бедру мазнула щетина, и Дженсен вобрал член в рот почти до основания. Распахнув глаза, которые непонятно когда успел закрыть, Кугар встретился с ним взглядом. Из-за отсутствия очков Дженсен сейчас вряд ли мог что-то хорошо рассмотреть. Но ему это, судя по всему, совершенно не мешало. Он чуть отстранился, оставляя во рту лишь головку члена, и одновременно с этим согнул палец внутри. По телу теплой волной прокатилось удовольствие, Кугар забылся и глухо застонал чуть не в полный голос. Если бы только у него было чуть больше времени...

Открыть глаза снова получилось не сразу. Кугар чувствовал, как его накрывает сладкой истомой, как тяжелеет в паху. Стоило огромных усилий приподняться и остановить Дженсена прикосновением к плечу. Тот оторвался от своего занятия с влажным звуком, заставившим в очередной раз сладко вздрогнуть. Искушение позволить Дженсену довести начатое до конца было нестерпимым, и в обычной ситуации такой ход событий устроил бы Кугара. Но не сейчас. Он протянул раскрытую ладонь, и Дженсен, как и всегда, с полувзгляда понял, что от него требуется. На этот раз презерватив даже искать не пришлось.

– Все твои снайперские замашки. Не можешь не командовать, – отозвался Дженсен, когда Кугар толкнул его на спину и оседлал бедра. – Думаешь, ты один способен выбрать верную траекторию и угол?

Кугар даже не удостоил это ответом, только обхватил член Дженсена пальцами и медленно провел от основания к головке, чем вызвал короткий всхлип. 

– Знаю, знаю, я слишком много возмущаюсь орально. – Долго молчать Дженсен не мог просто физически. Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но Кугар оказался быстрее. С Дженсеном иначе не получалось – только действовать на опережение. С отточенной за годы практики легкостью Кугар закрыл ему рот поцелуем, но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться презервативом, собрал оставшуюся в пакетике смазку. Если Дженсен и удивился, то вида не подал, позволив Кугару делать все так, как ему заблагорассудится. В конце концов, у них обоих с самого начала не было других партнеров, кроме друг друга. Дженсен как-то сам признался ему в этом, когда они напились в увольнительной. Так и сказал, как умел только он – никого, кроме тебя – а потом вырубился носом в барную стойку, и Кугару пришлось тащить его пьяную задницу на базу чуть не волоком. Сейчас казалось, что это было целую вечность назад. Как невыносимо много времени и возможностей Кугар упустил. Поэтому сейчас он собирался восполнить хотя бы крупицу из этого. Чтобы в этот раз их не разделяло ничего, даже тонкий слой латекса.

Он быстро нанес гель на член Дженсена и приподнялся, направляя его внутрь. На его бедра тут же легли теплые ладони, поддерживая и одновременно не позволяя опуститься сразу на всю длину. На долю мгновения оба замерли в хрупком равновесии, так близко, как только возможно. А потом Кугар медленно двинул бедрами, и Дженсен легко подхватил его ритм, погладил ладонями бока, ягодицы, напряженную спину. Его осторожные, на грани щекотки, прикосновения распаляли едва ли не больше, чем движения члена внутри. Застонав, Кугар уткнулся лицом Дженсену в плечо, поцеловал солоноватую от пота кожу, позволяя ему задавать темп, пока напряжение внизу живота все нарастало и нарастало. Дыхание Дженсена у самого уха то и дело перемежалось резкими выдохами и обрывками фраз, в которые Кугар даже не пытался вслушивался из-за шума крови в ушах. Сейчас он не мог даже с уверенностью сказать, кто из них отзывался на стон другого всхлипом. Все смешалось, остались только руки Дженсена, удерживающие его за плечи, губы Дженсена, которые шептали что-то на ухо и растекающаяся по телу горячая волна, смывающая на своем пути любые сомнения и тревоги.

Усилием воли Кугар поднял голову и нашел губы Дженсена, чувствуя всем собой, как того тоже накрывает оргазмом. 

Все еще цепляясь друг за друга и целуясь, они повалились на кровать. Перепачканные спермой и потные, долго лежали бок о бок, восстанавливая дыхание. Дженсен рассеянно водил кончиками пальцев по груди Кугара, прослеживая тонкие линии шрамов, скрытые татуировкой. Потом Дженсен приподнялся и прижался губами к тому месту, где под кожей чувствовалось сердцебиение. Когда Кугар осторожно погладил его по взъерошенным волосам, пальцы у него подрагивали. Бросив на Кугара сонный взгляд, Дженсен пристроил голову у него на груди, закинул ногу ему на бедро и пару минут спустя погрузился в глубокий сон.

Время пришло. После секса Дженсен всегда отключался на полчаса минимум, не особенно переживая по поводу душа. Недельные путешествия по джунглям, пустыням и прочим удаленным от цивилизации местам располагали к свободным отношениям с вопросами гигиены. Обычно Кугар пользовался этим временем, чтобы незаметно выбраться из кровати и уйти. Сейчас он готов был лежать рядом сколь угодно долго, даже остаться на всю ночь, чтобы утром разбудить Дженсена неторопливым поцелуем, но не мог себе этого позволить. 

На полу у кровати в беспорядке валялось содержимое распотрошенной дорожной сумки. Дротики с транквилизатором для винтовки, словно нарочно, оказались ближе всего. Только руку протяни. Спящий на его груди Дженсен нахмурился во сне и придвинулся ближе. Доверчивый, не ожидающий подвоха, беззаветно преданный, готовый последовать за Кугаром куда угодно. И рискнуть ради него всем. Такую жертву Кугар принять не мог, хотя бы потому, что она ничего бы не изменила. Кугар зажмурился так сильно, что перед глазами заплясали разноцветные всполохи. 

Чтобы дотянуться до дротика, пришлось чуть подвинуться к краю кровати. Потревоженный этим движением Дженсен, просыпаясь, пробурчал нечто, похожее на его имя, и Кугар быстро поцеловал его в макушку:

– Спи, Джей, я тут.

Наверное, что-то такое было в его голосе. Дженсен поднял голову в тот момент, когда Кугар наконец дотянулся до дротика. 

На одно единственное мгновение их взгляды встретились.

Когда дротик воткнулся в голое плечо Дженсена, его глаза удивленно расширились, словно он не мог поверить в происходящее. Он моргнул раз, другой, назвал Кугара сукиным сыном и, ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, моментально заснул. 

– Прости.

Дженсен, разумеется, его уже не слышал.

Еще целую минуту Кугар позволил себе держать его в объятиях, уткнувшись носом в коротко стриженные волосы. Секунды текли одна за другой, теплое дыхание Дженсена приятно щекотало кожу плеча. Потом Кугар уложил его на кровать, принес из ванной смоченное в теплой воде полотенце и тщательно вытер потеки спермы с живота и бедер. Укрыл откинутым в сторону покрывалом, только после этого ушел в душ сам.

Кугар долго рассматривал свое отражение в маленьком зеркале душевой. Погладил пальцами багровеющий на шее засос. Как всегда. Шарфы в его жизни тоже появились из-за Дженсена. Потому что тот не мог удержаться, а Кугару нравилось носить на себе его метки, хотя он не признался бы в этом никому и под страхом смерти. Особенно – самому Дженсену. Впрочем, тот, похоже, все равно догадывался о происходящем без всяких слов. Потому что иначе, Кугар был в этом уверен, после первого же раза Дженсен не оставил бы на нем ни единой отметины.

Больше Кугар не медлил. После душа он собрал обратно в сумку разбросанные по полу вещи Дженсена, чтобы тот спросонья случайно не наступил на один из ножей. Сам Кугар отправлялся налегке. Его путешествие не предусматривало возвращения, поэтому о вещах можно было не беспокоиться. Единственное, что его тревожило – возможные задержки при переходе границы с Мексикой. Установленный лимит времени требовал поторапливаться. Нож и пистолет Кугар все-таки прихватил с собой, на случай возникновения осложнений в дороге. Больше его ничто здесь не задерживало, но он все равно замер посреди комнаты, разглядывая спящего Дженсена. 

Действия транквилизатора должно было хватить часов на восемь. За это время Кугар рассчитывал перейти границу и оказаться достаточно далеко, чтобы Дженсен при всех своих немалых талантах не смог напасть на его след. Не раздумывая, Кугар снял кольцо с черепом, которое носил вопреки всем армейским уставам с того дня, как вернулся к службе после реабилитации. С короткой молитвой, обращенной к Санта Муэрте, охранявшей его все эти годы, он положил кольцо на прикроватную тумбочку. Теперь оно должно было хранить другого человека. Когда Дженсен проснется, он все поймет, даже если не сможет простить. В конце концов, он всегда умел понимать Кугара без слов.


	2. Глава 2

Утро встретило Дженсена головной болью и пением какой-то птахи за окном. Еще даже не открыв глаза, он заранее знал, что увидит. Точнее – кого он не увидит. Чертов Кугар с его чертовым благородством, помноженным на фатализм, возведенным в квадрат идиотизма. Но будь Дженсен проклят, если не решит эту задачу! 

Резко скинув с себя покрывало, он оценил обстановку. Вещи из дорожной сумки перекочевали в нее обратно с пола, на краю кровати лежало полотенце, которым Кугар, по всей видимости, вытер его перед тем, как уйти. Какой заботливый мерзавец! Сейчас о присутствии Кугара напоминала только шляпа, оставленная на прикроватной тумбе рядом с очками. Дженсен потянулся за ними и чуть не смахнул что-то маленькое и металлическое, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся знакомым кольцом с черепом. В горле поднялся ком – ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть – в груди похолодело. Кугар никогда не снимал кольцо. Пару раз, после особенно сложных миссий, Дженсен видел, как он произносит короткую скороговорку молитвы и прикасается губами к серебристому черепу на пальце. Своеобразный талисман и знак благодарности одновременно. Теперь кольцо покоилось у Дженсена на ладони. 

– Черта с два ты так легко от меня отделаешься, – пообещал он пустой комнате, до боли сжимая кулаки. – Кольца дарят не на прощание, больной ты ублюдок. 

Несмотря на то, что Кугар значительно осложнил свои поиски, сдаваться Дженсен не собирался. У него все еще оставалась одна зацепка – газета со статьей про взрывы. Если сперва Дженсен лишь подозревал, что она как-то связана с происшествием, то после рассказа Кугара уверился в этом окончательно. 

Автором статьи значился Соломон Грин, тот же человек, который был указан главным редактором издания. Таким образом ничто не не могло спасти его от визита Дженсена, который не стал дожидаться начала рабочего дня, а попросту отыскал домашний адрес по фотографиям и геолокации в соцсетях. Спасибо идиотам, которые любят покрасоваться на фоне нового джипа и непременно указать, где они в этот момент находятся.

К тому моменту, когда грузный человек с залысинами вышел из своего дома и направился к припаркованному на подъездной дорожке авто, Дженсен уже давно поджидал его, считая минуты. Наверное, в ковбойской шляпе и ярко-розовой майке с эмблемой «Петунии» он смотрелся безобидно. А может, широкая улыбка делала Дженсена похожим на милого парня, который не носит под курткой кобуру с пистолетом и ножны на левой лодыжке. Но при его приближении Грин даже не напрягся и почувствовал неладное, только когда Дженсен подхватил его под локоть и ткнул дулом пистолета под ребра.

– У меня совсем нет времени, мистер Грин, поэтому сейчас мы прокатимся и поболтаем. Поверьте, я не испытываю от нашего общения ни малейшего удовольствия. Поэтому чем более плодотворной станет наша беседа, тем меньше времени мы проведем вместе. Идет?

Застывший было Грин нервно кивнул и покорно двинулся к пикапу Дженсена. Со стороны они, должно быть, смотрелись как старые приятели, которые прогулочным шагом шли к машине. Тем лучше. Дженсен не испытывал восторга от похищения и угроз без особой надобности, но Кугар не оставил ему иного выбора.

– И кстати, уже никто не фотографируется на фоне дома в новой машине. Не круто. Это каждый школьник знает. – Дженсен толкнул ошарашенного Грина на переднее сидение и сам плюхнулся за руль. Тот совершенно не производил впечатление человека, связанного с наркокартелем – слишком напуганный, бледный, трясущийся. Но Дженсен не спешил с окончательными выводами. Он как никто другой знал, насколько обманчива бывает внешность. Взять хотя бы его собственные розовые майки.

Однако в наблюдательности Грину было не отказать. Несмотря на льющийся градом со лба пот, он не отрывал взгляда от удерживающих руль рук Дженсена. Точнее – правой руки, на безымянном пальце которой поблескивало кольцо с черепом. 

– Готов поспорить, это немного не то, что вы думаете. Черт, наверное, это даже не то, что думаю я, – невесело хмыкнул Дженсен, проследив направление его взгляда. – Но я сейчас вообще стараюсь не думать на эту тему, понимаете?

Грин опасливо кивнул. Должно быть, решил, что оказался в одной машине с опасным сумасшедшим. Тем лучше для Дженсена.

– Зачем вы меня похитили?

– Не похитил, а пригласил на беседу. Чувствуете разницу? Нет, ну и ладно. Но вы верно обратили внимание на кольцо. Вчера к вам приходил человек с точно таким же. Куда вы его отправили? – Дженсен оторвался от абсолютно пустой дороги и посмотрел на стремительно бледнеющего Грина. – Человека, не кольцо.

– Никто ко мне не приходил.

– Неправильный ответ, – Дженсен резко затормозил, отчего не пристегнутый Грин со всего маху впечатался лицом в переднюю панель. – Спрашиваю снова: куда вы его отправили? И предупреждаю, если ответ снова будет неправильным, мне придется принять более серьезные меры.

Дженсен подмигнул Грину и кивнул на кобуру. Тот сполз по сиденью и вцепился в подлокотники, шаря взглядом по пейзажу за лобовым стеклом. Впереди, насколько хватало глаз, простиралось пустынное загородное шоссе с тянущимися вдоль него зарослями кактусов. За что Дженсен любил маленькие города – не составляло труда выбраться из них.

– Они убьют тебя.

– Уже ближе. Кто? Где? Как до них добраться?

– Ты ненормальный!

– Меня осматривали армейские специалисты, но к однозначным выводам не пришли. Повторяю вопрос – где мне искать картель? Как он там, кстати, зовется? Обычно у таких ребят есть громкое имя, которое должно наводить трепет на врагов и слабохарактерных журналистов.

– Эль Гато.

– Котики, значит. Прекрасно.

Дженсен судорожно рассмеялся. От его внезапного веселья Грину, кажется, окончательно поплохело. Он побледнел до синевы, зато наконец смекнул, что выбора нет – только говорить.

– Так называет себя их лидер. И если ему что-то от тебя нужно, ты выполняешь это, не задавая вопросов. Не знаю, кто вы и откуда, но тут вам не США и даже не Мексика, тут они – закон. И с ними не шутят. 

– Это к нему ты отправил Кугара?

– Какого Кугара?

– Того человека, который приходил вчера в редакцию. – Грин сдавленно кивнул. – И где мне найти мистера Гато? Где мне найти этого гада? – когда стало понятно, что продолжения не последует, Дженсен убрал одну руку с руля и недвусмысленно погладил кобуру. Убивать он никого не собирался, но Грину это было знать необязательно. – Я жду.

Это маленькое представление возымело эффект. Грин обреченно втянул голову в плечи и выдавил:

– Они меня в свои дела не посвящают и точного адреса я не знаю. Но резиденция Эль Гато находится к югу отсюда, в Чиуауа. 

– Если ты мне солгал, я вернусь.

Дженсен оказался прав про обманчивость внешности. Грин вытер вспотевшее лицо и гаденько ухмыльнулся.

– Не в моих интересах тебе лгать. Если ты их найдешь, они не позволят тебе вернуться. 

– Даже так? Ну вот и чудненько.

Очередное резкое торможение не пошло Грину на пользу. Пока он стонал, прижимая руки к разбитому носу, Дженсен остановил пикап прямо посреди дороги.

– На выход.

– Что?

– Лодка дальше не плывет, шагом марш на берег.

Для большей убедительности Дженсен достал пистолет. Такой разговор Грин понял гораздо лучше, поспешно открыл дверь и буквально вывалился на дорогу. Все-таки прав был Аль Капоне: добрым словом и пистолетом можно сделать гораздо больше, чем одним добрым словом.

– А кто отвезет меня обратно? 

– Понятия не имею.

На этот раз смеялся Дженсен вполне искренне.

Однако веселье его быстро испарилось. Потрясающая ему вслед кулаками фигурка осталась далеко позади, но впереди Дженсена ждали куда большие проблемы. Например, переход границы. Буквально пару недель назад Дженсен клятвенно пообещал Клэю не взламывать спутники правительства без крайней необходимости. Кто же знал, что таковая вскоре возникнет?

В этих местах наверняка существовала не одна дорога через границу в объезд контрольно-пропускных пунктов. И раз на помощь знакомого с местностью человека рассчитывать не приходилось, у Дженсена оставался единственный логичный выход. Что бы там потом ни говорил по этому поводу Клэй.

Вся сложность оказалась в том, чтобы найти место, где сигнал сети будет достаточным для взлома. С этим Дженсен справился, хотя и понес в процессе некоторые потери.

– Ты мне за это будешь должен, понял, Кугар? – бормотал он, вытаскивая из штанины острые золотистые иголки крупного шаровидного кактуса, который, Дженсен специально загуглил, назывался эхинокактус. – По одному минету за колючку!

Однако несмотря на временные трудности, своей цели он добился. Карта местности в высоком разрешении, на которой легко просматривались грунтовые дороги, так необходимые Дженсену. В его распоряжении оказались не только обходные пути через границу, но что еще важнее – снимки провинции и одноименного города Чиуауа. И неважно, что он пока не знал, какие именно сведения на них могут ему пригодиться.

Дженсен вообще предпочитал импровизировать на месте, потому что еще ни один план на его памяти не удалось реализовать так, как он задумывался. Вероятно, Клэй или Пуч с ним бы не согласились, но их, на этот раз – к счастью, рядом не было. Поэтому никто не мог ограничить Дженсена в выборе тактики действий. Или как сказал бы Кугар, никто не мог выступить голосом разума. 

– Извини меня, Куг, но последние события показали, что от голоса разума ты еще дальше, чем я.

Солнце давно стояло в зените, когда Дженсен, порядочно поплутав по бездорожью, все-таки нашел узкую грунтовую одноколейку, уходящую к холмам на горизонте. Если он правильно расшифровал карты, то вот она – его дорога в Мексику. От Клэя по-прежнему не было никаких вестей. Оставалось только надеяться, что если у команды возникли проблемы, они смогут решить их самостоятельно. Еще больше хотелось надеяться, что самостоятельно решить возникшие проблемы сможет сам Дженсен.

Назвать дорогой пыльную, потрескавшуюся колею, по которой медленно полз пикап, язык не поворачивался. Сперва Дженсен еще подпевал приемнику (чертово кантри стало почти терпимым), но быстро прекратил, больно прикусив щеку на очередном ухабе. Поэтому до холмов Дженсен добрался не в лучшем расположении духа.

Однако он не мог не оценить открывшийся перед ними вид. В долине до самого горизонта раскинулась каменистая пустошь, усыпанная причудливыми скалами разных форм и размеров, словно выросшими из земли. Закатное солнце щедро раскрашивало их во все оттенки красного и золотисто-оранжевого. Но любоваться захватывающим дух зрелищем не получалось. Кугар наверняка уже пересек границу и углубился в мексиканскую территорию. Дженсен отчаянно, непозволительно опаздывал.

* * *

Когда за ним закрылась дверь номера, Кугар повесил на ручку знак «Не беспокоить» и двинулся вперед по коридору. Холодный ночной воздух быстро остудил разгоряченную кожу, заставляя плотнее запахнуть куртку. Ночи в пустыне не могли похвастаться комфортной температурой даже летом, что уж говорить про раннюю весну.

Забравшись на водительское сидение своей арендованной машины, Кугар посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на темные окна номера. Вряд ли Дженсен сможет простить, но он поймет. Кугар не раз видел, как светится обожанием его лицо при одном упоминании Джен и Кэтлин. Если бы Дженсен, не приведи Санта Муэрте, оказался в подобной ситуации, он бы поступил точно так же. 

Кугар бросил еще один, самый последний взгляд на мотель и выехал с парковки. У него впереди была целая ночь, которую он не собирался тратить впустую. Шансы успешно перебраться через границу гораздо выше под покровом темноты, чем при свете дня. 

Кугар никогда не снимал наручные часы, даже вне миссий, но и без них внутренний таймер безошибочно позволял ежедневно подниматься в пять пятнадцать. В пустынных прериях время помогали определить отблески заката на западе или светлеющее небо на востоке. Сейчас над ним раскинулось кобальтово-синее покрывало с мириадами сияющих точек. Под настроение Дженсен любил болтать, что там, в других галактиках, есть пригодные для жизни планеты, что первый контакт уже состоялся и в Розуэлле действительно произошло крушение корабля пришельцев. Обычно Кугар делал вид, что ему не интересно, или напоминал, что взламывать базы данных Пентагона в поисках сведений об инопланетянах – не лучшая затея. Но однажды он в шутку купил Дженсену майку, где на фоне заката в пустыне висело три летающих тарелки. Тот пришел в полный восторг. Воспоминание об этом даже сейчас вызывало улыбку. 

Тревожили Кугара совсем другие воспоминания. На этой части границы патруль был редкостью. Считалось, что здешние каменистые пустоши, на языке коренного населения – «бесплодные земли», которые растянулись на сотни миль к югу и юго-западу, плохо подходят для того, чтобы через них перебраться. Этим пользовались по обе стороны границы. Существовали дороги и пешие тропы, через которые шла нелегальная миграция в Штаты. В юности Кугар даже знал расположение некоторых из них. Теперь он надеялся, что память не сыграет с ним злую шутку.

К удивлению Кугара, в здешних местах все менялось еще медленнее, чем он сперва думал. Дорога нашлась довольно быстро. Судя по всему, она все так же пользовалась популярностью у мигрантов и контрабандистов, как и много лет назад. 

В ночной тишине шуршание колес по высохшей земле казалось оглушающим, заполняя собой все пространство кабины. Обычно Кугар не слушал музыку. Этим в их отряде страдал Дженсен. Точнее, сам Дженсен наслаждался, страдали все остальные, вынужденные слушать, как он подпевает очередному треку. Удержать его от вокального сопровождения могла разве что боевая операция. Даже у Рока не получалось выглядеть достаточно угрожающим, чтобы Дженсен отказался от своей привычки. Именно она и стала тем яблоком раздора, из-за которого поначалу не сложились их отношения. Дженсен ужасно пел, Кугар – терпеть не мог караоке. Ссоры между военными случались и из-за меньшего.

Сейчас, посреди бесплодных земель, Кугар покрутил ручку приемника, убавив громкость до минимума. Через пару минут из динамиков раздалось едва слышное пение Синатры. До колыбельных на испанском, которые пела бабушка, ему было далеко, но чтобы скоротать ночь, сгодится. 

Вопреки всем опасениям никаких проблем с пересечением границы не возникло. Ее будто вообще не существовало в этих местах, забытых всеми известными богами. Отсутствовали даже символические металлические столбики с разметкой. На много миль вперед простиралась пустынная долина с темными громадами скал, слабо освещенная нарождающейся луной. Было не разобрать, американская это земля или уже мексиканская. Оставалось держаться выбранного маршрута и быть настороже на случай внезапных, чем черт не шутит, патрулей.

Однако продвижение на юг замедляли только неровности дороги. На незаметных в темноте кочках машину кидало вверх-вниз, а вместе с ней и Кугара, который пару раз чувствительно приложился головой о крышу. Несмотря на черепашью скорость, приходилось изо всех сил напрягать зрение, чтобы ненароком не съехать с колеи. Но этой ночью Санта Муэрте благоволила Кугару. Он не пробил шину, не съехал в кювет и, когда небо на востоке начало стремительно светлеть, увидел впереди темную ленту шоссе. При ближайшем рассмотрении указатели вдоль дороги оказались на испанском. Значит, он приблизился еще на шаг к своей цели. 

Еще до Лузеров Кугар неоднократно бывал в Мексике, каждый раз – неофициально, разумеется. Командование охотно поручало ему в том числе индивидуальные миссии. Кому еще как не мексиканцу по крови удастся смешаться с местными так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений? Поэтому Кугар прекрасно ориентировался как в географии, так и в негласных социальных законах мест, куда направлялся.

Последний раз Чиуауа он видел лет десять назад, но помнил узкие грязные улицы и глинобитные домики трущоб на окраинах. Они не очень отличались от таких же в других городах Мексики. Дворцы наркобаронов тоже походили один на другой вычурной архитектурой и вооруженной охраной у ворот. Дженсен как-то пошутил, что у плохих парней наверняка идет негласное соревнование, кто круче, и, как следствие – кто выставит себя большим идиотом. Зная нравы глав картелей, Кугар склонен был с ним согласиться. 

Глава Эль Гато отличался от них, как пирания отличается от гуппи. Во время плена Кугар не особенно рассматривал убранство помещений, как-то не до того было. В конце концов, большую часть времени его держали в подвале без света. Но кое-что он все-таки заметил. На территории базы стояла простая глинобитная церковь. Именно в ней проводились допросы. И в отличие от большинства глав картелей, которые предпочитали не пачкать дорогие костюмы, Сантьяго Гато руководил всем лично. В том числе и допросами. По опыту Кугара, большинство людей старались дистанцироваться от чужой боли, лишь некоторые получали от нее удовольствие. Однако Гато относился к третьей, самой редкой категории – тех, кто абсолютно к ней безразличен. Кугар вообще не помнил, чтобы его лицо выражало что-либо, кроме равнодушия, даже когда тот стоял с руками по локоть в крови. Иногда Гато молился и одновременно вспарывал грудь Кугара ножом. 

Если слухи не врали, Гато регулярно выделял щедрые пожертвования на благотворительность, а от всех боевиков наркокартеля требовалось начинать и заканчивать день молитвой. Кугар в этом практически не сомневался, потому что не раз и не два слышал, как к Гато обращаются его лейтенанты – отче. Однако в этой его особенности заключалась и единственная надежда. Он свято следовал своим обещаниям, какими бы безумными они ни были.

Прошлая встреча Кугара с Эль Гато случилась не в Чиуауа. Видимо, за эти годы картель или расширил свое влияние и обзавелся резиденциями в других городах, или по каким-то причинам перенес базу сюда. Кугар по привычке планировал дальнейшие действия, как еще одну операцию. От него требовалось достичь намеченной точки, войти в контакт и удостовериться в освобождении заложников. На этом план заканчивался. Внутренний голос с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями напоминал, что в их жизни еще ничего никогда не шло в соответствии с планом. 

Ранчо Кугар увидел издалека – скопление двух и трехэтажных зданий с возвышающимся шпилем церкви на удалении от шоссе. Простая деревянная вывеска указывала съезд на «Ранчо Гонсалес» с главной дороги примерно за двадцать миль до самого города. Удобное расположение, чтобы легко разглядеть и остановить любого незваного гостя еще на дальних подступах. Но слишком явное, нарочитое соседство с городом откровенно демонстрировало власть, которой пользовался картель в этих местах.

Кугар почти ожидал, что навстречу ему выдвинется вооруженная охрана, однако его никто не попытался остановить. Он спокойно припарковался на удаленной от основного комплекса зданий автостоянке, словно специально устроенной для посетителей. Пару минут он неподвижно сидел в машине, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как небольшая коричневая птица что-то выбирает в придорожной пыли. К этому времени Дженсен уже давно должен был проснуться. Кугар в мельчайших деталях мог представить себе, как тот находит оставленное на тумбочке кольцо, берет его в руки и застывает там, где стоял. Какую реакцию вызовет подарок? Больше всего на свете Кугар сейчас хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Воздав короткую молитву Санта Муэрте, он выложил пистолет и нож на приборную панель. Его наверняка обыщут, а Гато ясно сказал, что его ждут безоружным. Вот и дождались.

Оранжево-красная пыль толстым слоем покрывала асфальт, и от каждого шага вздымалось небольшое облачко, оседающее на штанинах. 

При ближайшем рассмотрении двухэтажное здание оказалось офисом с новой глянцевой вывеской «Центр милосердия». Пару мгновений Кугар думал, что, должно быть, ошибся. Но в округе не наблюдалось никаких других строений, а вывеска «Ранчо Гонсалес» ясно указывала в этом направлении. Он не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого. Внутри помещение ничем не отличалось от среднестатистического банковского офиса в Штатах. Даже миловидная девушка, выпорхнувшая ему навстречу из-за стойки ресепшн, легко вписалась бы в компанию белых воротничков.

– Чем я могу вам помочь, сеньор?

– Альварес.

Ни запыленная одежда Кугара, ни его недружелюбное лицо ничуть не смутили ее, кем бы она ни была. Охраны пока тоже видно не было, но Кугар не обольщался. За каждым его движением неотрывно следили. Он уже насчитал семь камер наблюдения: три внутри и еще четыре снаружи здания на линиях электропередач, полностью перекрывающих периметр. 

– Вы договаривались о встрече?

– Мне было назначено.

– Одну минуту, я сообщу о вашем прибытии.

Она выскользнула за дверь и через пару минут появилась вновь.

– Сеньор примет вас, проходите сюда, пожалуйста.

На этом сходство с офисом заканчивалось. В маленьком смотровом помещении без окон, но с двумя камерами и бронированной дверью на выходе, Кугара уже ждали. Два хмурых типа, покрытые татуировками с ног до головы, со скучающими лицами обыскали его и, удовлетворившись отсутствием оружия, молча пропустили к выходу на другой стороне комнаты. 

Прямо перед ним открывался короткий коридор, который заканчивался деревянными резными дверями. Когда Кугар подошел чуть ближе, то опознал в витиеватых узорах библейский сюжет изгнания Адама и Евы из Рая. В другой ситуации он обязательно оценил бы аллюзию. Без стука Кугар толкнул двери и вошел.

Годы не пощадили Сантьяго Гато. Кугар помнил его мужчиной средних лет, сухим и поджарым, с аккуратной, чуть тронутой сединой эспаньолкой. Сейчас за широким столом напротив входа сидел человек с глубокими залысинами и почти белыми волосами, собранными в хвост. Широкий зубчатый шрам деформировал его левую щеку, но глаза за стеклами очков смотрели все так же цепко и холодно. 

– Сеньор Альварес, – он склонил голову в знак приветствия и кивнул на стул. – Рад, что мы снова встретились. Прошу, присаживайтесь.

Кугар остался стоять.

– Я выполнил свою часть договора.

– Это очень благородно с вашей стороны. Как и обещал, я выполню свою, – под пристальным взглядом Кугара он невозмутимо достал телефон и приказал кому-то на том конце: – Доставьте наших гостей в город. Немедленно. – Отключившись, он снова поднял взгляд на Кугара. – Присаживайтесь. Вы же хотите удостовериться, что они в безопасности?

Он не оставил Кугару выбора и прекрасно знал об этом. В тишине комнаты ножки стула проехались по плитам пола с громким звуком. Удерживая спину идеально прямо, Кугар устроился за столом. Окружающий мир, словно за мгновение до выстрела, поблек и отдалился. Кугар замер, готовый к чему угодно – от вопросов до пули в лоб. Однако Сантьяго, казалось, потерял к нему всякий интерес и углубился в разложенные перед ним бумаги. Минуты текли одна за другой. От неудобной позы сводило спину, а Гато продолжал делать вид, что Кугара не существует. 

Он не позволял себе задумываться об этом, но в глубине души надеялся, что его просто пристрелят. Однако должен был заранее догадаться, что с этим больным ублюдком рассчитывать на «просто» не стоило. Впрочем, это все равно ничего не изменило бы.

В абсолютной тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом бумаг и гулом собственной крови в ушах, Кугар провел минут тридцать. После этого трель телефонного звонка показалась столь внезапной и громкой, что он вздрогнул. Гато принял вызов, прослушал сообщение и отключился, не прощаясь. Он с улыбкой поднял взгляд на Кугара.

– Смотрите.

На экране телефона, который он протягивал Кугару, проигрывалось видео. На нем группа людей быстрым шагом направлялась от дороги к приемному отделению больницы. Снимали сбоку, приближая изображение, чтобы можно было рассмотреть как лица людей, так и вывеску над дверями: «Центральная больница Санта-Фе». 

Далеко же Эль Гато запустили свои щупальца, если его люди не боялись орудовать в столице штата. Кугар несколько раз пересмотрел видео, жадно ловя детали: темно-бордовое платье матери, морщинистое, заросшее щетиной лицо отца, брат, сестры, их супруги и дети, которых Кугар никогда прежде не видел.

– Вы могли смонтировать его заранее.

– Мог. Но не стал бы этого делать. Я слишком дорожу репутацией. Найдите телефон приемного отделения и позвоните им. Вы узнаете все сами.

Пользуясь полученной возможностью, Кугар сделал то, что ему предлагали. Когда трубку на том конце сняли, вежливый женский голос сообщил, что он дозвонился в приемное отделение центральной больницы города Санта-Фе. Через пару минут Кугар знал все, что ему нужно. Ему даже предложили позвать кого-то из семьи Альварес к телефону, и целое мгновение он колебался, но быстро принял решение не осложнять никому жизнь. Для всех них Карлос остался в далеком прошлом, где ему было самое место.

– Теперь, когда вы удовлетворили свое любопытство, удовлетворите и мое. Вы, верно, знаете, по какой причине вас пригласили сюда? – Вместо ответа Кугар кивнул, и Гато улыбнулся. – У нас с вами есть общий друг, который тоже очень дорожит своей репутацией. Выборы – не самое приятное дело, знаете ли. Все эти проверки доходов, счетов и прочего. Достаточно лишь бросить тень, чтобы все усилия пошли прахом. А вы, мой друг, это можете. Однако, прежде чем мы перейдем к вашей части сделки, у меня тоже есть к вам несколько вопросов.

Мягкий, вкрадчивый тон Гато, рассчитанный на то, чтобы убаюкивать собеседника, усыпляя его бдительность, на Кугара действовал, как красная тряпка на быка. Он всегда больше полагался на действия, чем на слова. А если приходилось говорить, предпочитал краткость. Зачем разводить пространные беседы, когда можно сказать прямо? Сейчас Кугар слушал рассуждения Гато о долге, чести, братстве, совершенно не понимая, куда тот клонит. Поэтому вопрос, кто предал Эль Гато, застал врасплох. Хотя бы потому, что все эти годы Кугар ничего не знал о деятельности картеля. 

Однако такой ответ Гато явно не устраивал. Он разочарованно покачал головой, словно его любимый внук снова принес дурную отметку, и нажал какую-то кнопку, встроенную в боковую панель стола. Кугар даже не особенно удивился, когда двери за его спиной распахнулись. Намереваясь встретить выстрел как и полагается – лицом, он стремительно обернулся. Но вместо пули он получил удар чем-то тяжелым в затылок, и мир перед глазами стремительно померк.

* * *

Проводить ночь в дороге посреди пустыни становилось неприятной традицией последних дней. Еще одной традицией стала погоня за Кугаром. Как за черным котом в темной комнате – пока ты зовешь «кис-кис-кис», этот мерзавец уже ободрал диван и нассал в тапки. Вряд ли Кугар оценил бы сравнение, но на большее полета мысли пока не хватало. Время поджимало. Кугар мог давно привести свой смертоубийственный план в исполнение. Тогда как план Дженсена пока сложился лишь на уровне «добраться до Чиуауа и расспросить местных о картеле». Благо, что испанским он владел в совершенстве.

Нелегальное пересечение границ вообще и Мексики в частности Дженсен совершал уже не раз и даже не два. В деле нелегального проникновения куда бы то ни было он преуспел еще в средней школе. Только в те далекие времена его больше интересовали заброшенные здания и сайты правительственных организаций. С тех пор ставки несколько возросли.

И продолжали расти на глазах. К середине ночи в пикапе сдохла печка, потом, ближе к утру, Дженсен умудрился пробить шину и едва не съехал в кювет. Пока он ругался на всех известных ему языках, устанавливая запаску практически наощупь, небо на востоке посветлело. Кольцо на безымянном пальце блестело в ярких лучах утреннего солнца. Начинался новый день, от которого Дженсен уже не ждал ничего хорошего. Он пока даже не был уверен, что добрался до Мексики, а не заплутал ночью в пустыне.

Но когда он в очередной раз глянул на кольцо, с недосыпу показалось, что череп ободряюще улыбается ему.

– Ну если ты так считаешь… – Дженсен запрыгнул обратно в пикап и завел мотор. Уже через пару миль из-за очередного холма вынырнула серая лента шоссе с указателями на испанском. Дженсен пристально посмотрел на череп, но тот выглядел как обычное серебряное украшение. Слово «безделушка» не хотелось озвучивать даже мысленно. И не только потому, что речь шла о подарке Кугара. – Учти, друг мой, если я окончательно поеду кукухой и начну практиковать какую-нибудь мумбу-юмбу типа магии вуду, виноват будешь ты, Кугар. 

Хотя магия, существуй она в реальности, очень пригодилась бы. Дженсен бы, например, с огромным удовольствием сделал куклу вуду Макса и подверг сожжению на медленном огне. Ублюдок не заслужил легкой смерти. Или наложил бы на Кугара заклятье, которое всегда показывало, где он. Если магия вуду такое могла, конечно, и Дженсен не путал ее с книгами о Гарри Поттере, которые читал Кэтлин. С другой стороны, зачем ему какая-то там магия, когда есть техника? Чтобы отслеживать Кугара, достаточно вживленного под кожу микрочипа, как делают с домашними собаками и кошками. Но так то домашние животные, хотя сейчас чип значительно упростил бы Дженсену жизнь.

– Он у нас животное дикое и свободолюбивое, – сообщил Дженсен черепу. – Так что придется как-нибудь по старинке, без чипов. 

На пути в Чиуауа Дженсену встретилось три поселка, две заправки, на одной из которых он даже рискнул купить тако, и целых пять стад коз. Последнее стало неожиданной преградой. Козы всякий раз растягивались по дороге, не давая проехать и отказываясь реагировать на сигналы клаксона. Чупакабра их подери! А пастухи, в свою очередь, завидев американские номера, демонстративно теряли все познания в испанском, не говоря уже об английском. Не то чтобы Дженсен имел что-нибудь против коз, но его испанский был безупречен. Даже Кугар это признал. Пусть всего лишь один раз и предварительно выглушив бутылку текилы, но Дженсен все равно испытывал справедливую гордость. Кугар, разумеется, не сказал «безупречен», это было бы не в его духе. Он ограничился чем-то вроде «я тебя понял, Джей», но получить его одобрение все равно дорогого стоило. По крайней мере – для Дженсена.

Однако козы отнимали и без того драгоценное время. И почему, спрашивается, в этих местах вообще существовало животноводство? Чем они тут питались, жухлой травой вдоль оазисов? Встретив очередное стадо на своем пути, Дженсен наконец не выдержал. 

– Я не понял, мы едем или нет? – к собственному удивлению, тираду он адресовал не мирозданию в целом, а кольцу. – Ты же, вроде как, на моей стороне.

Когда минуту спустя козы, перегородившие проезд, как по команде двинулись к краю дороги, Дженсен вздрогнул и пристально посмотрел на череп:

– Вот так бы сразу.

Дальше ему ничто не мешало. И своей цели – окраин Чиуауа – Дженсен достиг уже к вечеру. Смысла снимать комнату в отеле он не видел, чтобы не привлекать нежелательное внимание к своему присутствию, все равно он не собирался оставлять там вещи. 

Поиски базы картеля Дженсен решил начать сразу, не прерываясь на сон. Спасибо Кугару, выспался он на славу. А еще – потерял непростительно много времени. Дженсен уже мог опоздать. И как подсказывала логика и здравый смысл, вероятнее всего, опоздал. 

Насколько он помнил свое детство, он всегда мечтал оказаться каким-нибудь мутантом со способностью к телекинезу или в крайнем случае к телепатии, или пришельцем с Криптона, или попасть в секретный правительственный эксперимент по созданию суперсолдата. С телекинезом не срослось, сломанная при падении с дерева в первом классе рука красноречиво это доказывала. С телепатией дела обстояли еще хуже. Если у Дженсена и была суперспособность, то лишь одна – умение игнорировать логику и здравый смысл в процессе поиска выхода из безвыходных положений. И судя по тому, что он все еще не умер, способность работала.

Было бы куда проще, будь у Эль Гато свой офис с расписанием часов приема. Но раз такой роскоши у наркоторговцев отродясь не водилось, пришлось действовать по старинке, то есть разыскивать наркодилеров. Чтобы найти хищника, следовало искать его добычу. Поэтому после краткой рекогносцировки на местности Дженсен отправился в ближайший ночной клуб. Где еще найти потребителей наркоты, как не там? А уже они выведут на людей, из которых можно вытрясти всю интересующую Дженсена информацию.

Припарковавшись за два квартала от подходящего клуба, Дженсен включил в салоне свет. Из мутного зеркала заднего вида на него смотрело осунувшееся лицо с покрасневшими от перенапряжения глазами. Прошли те времена, когда он мог всю ночь взламывать базы данных правительственных организаций, а утром двигать в школу и выглядеть свежим и отдохнувшим. Да и времена, когда он мог всю ночь тащиться по джунглям, а утром выглядеть живым человеком, а не героем из массовки «Ходячих мертвецов», канули в ту же Лету. Но сейчас это было ему даже на руку. Так его проще перепутать с очередным наркоманом в поисках дозы. Похлопав себя по щекам, чтобы прогнать сонливость, Дженсен выбрался из машины. 

Если в выбранном им клубе существовал хотя бы намек на дресс-код, куртку следовало оставить. Замена колеса на пользу ей точно не пошла. Но как иначе скрыть кобуру? В этот момент Дженсен вспомнил, что та самая кобура сейчас валялась на заднем сидении. Пришлось лезть обратно и исправлять оплошность. Кугар бы оценил его внимательность и предусмотрительность. А то заладил, что Дженсену можно пистолет вообще не давать, он все равно забудет об оружии в самый неподходящий момент. Он ведь всего раз (ладно, два раза) оставлял оружие рядом с компьютером.

Стрелял Дженсен, между прочим, ничуть не хуже Пуча или Клэя. Но их Кугар почему-то никогда не окидывал скептическим взглядом перед миссией, словно проверял – на месте ли оружие.

Вывеска клуба светилась розовыми фламинго буквально в сотне метров впереди, когда внимание Дженсена привлек сдавленный вскрик. Кажется, женский. Так кричат люди, которым зажимают рот. Мгновение спустя звук раздался снова, на этот раз – тише. Словно человеку не хватало воздуха. Дженсен замедлил шаг. У дверей клуба выстроилась разодетая в цветастые шмотки толпа. Цель была так близка… Но он не мог, он просто не мог! Коротко выругавшись себе под нос, Дженсен свернул в темный переулок, из которого слышал крик. 

Все оказалось так просто и банально. Нечто подобное Дженсен и ожидал увидеть: два амбала зажали девушку у мусорных контейнеров. Она уже почти не трепыхалась в хватке одного, пока второй тянул лапищи ей под юбку. Чуть дальше, спиной к этим двоим, стоял третий, в одной руке он удерживал мелкую собачонку, а второй прижимал к уху телефон. Появление Дженсена совершенно их не смутило, хотя он не особо старался скрыть свое присутствие. Только говоривший по телефону махнул в его сторону рукой с собакой, будто прогонял назойливую мошку. 

Это стало последней каплей. Бесконечные поиски Макса, игры в кошки-мышки с Кугаром, замена колеса посреди пустыни и грызущая изнутри мысль – опоздал, опоздал, опоздал – все слилось в одну ослепительно-яркую вспышку ярости. Амбал, шарящий под юбкой девушки, не успел среагировать и рухнул мешком, встретившись с ударом кулака в висок. Второй оказался чуть проворнее. Оттолкнув девушку, которая тут же осела на землю, он кинулся на Дженсена. В это время третий бросил взвизгнувшую собачонку и тоже присоединился к веселью. Шансов у них, конечно, не было. Просто они пока об этом не знали. Слишком медленные и неповоротливые, качки, а не бойцы, оба абсолютно уверенные, что Дженсену их не одолеть. Его часто недооценивали в бою.

Дженсен уже давно решил, что все дело в очках. Наверняка люди в очках кажутся беззащитными, даже если у них в руках пистолет. При первой встрече противники часто считали его самой легкой добычей из всего отряда. Даже чертова Аиша выстрелила именно в него! Ладно, она выстрелила в него, потому что он единственный был безоружен. Но все равно ни Кугар, ни Клэй, ни Пуч не оказывались в ситуации, когда их пытались захватить, считая самыми слабыми. Дженсен трижды испытал на себе прелести похищения. И неважно, что все три раза он освободился абсолютно самостоятельно. Такое положение дел все равно оскорбляло.

Улучив момент, Дженсен ударил амбала номер два ногой по колену, и когда тот согнулся, добавил кулаком под дых. Тут у третьего проснулся инстинкт самосохранения, и он наконец выхватил нож. Дженсен улыбнулся разбитыми губами и сам удивился текущей с подбородка крови. Он даже не заметил, кто из противников успел нанести столь удачный удар. Зато его наконец-то перестали дискриминировать!

– Ты кто такой вообще?

– Капитан Америка!

Амбал сперва опешил, но сообразив, что над ним издеваются, ринулся в бой. От первого замаха Дженсен легко ушел, второй чиркнул его по плечу, оставляя порез сквозь ткань. А что, рваные куртки сейчас снова входили в моду. Третий выпад пришелся в грудь и оказался такой силы, что Дженсен завалился на спину вместе со своим противником. Тот вскинул руку с ножом. Но Дженсен снова его опередил. Он вывернулся из хватки, выкрутил руку и перенаправил удар. Нож глубоко вошел в шею амбала, и на Дженсена брызнуло теплым и липким. Тело в его руках захрипело и осело на землю. 

В наступившей тишине неожиданно громко и жалобно заскулила собака, выглядывающая из-за мешка с мусором. Дженсен как-то отстраненно подумал, что ее нельзя здесь оставлять. С такими размерами она легко станет добычей не то что бродячих псов, но и крыс. С другой стороны переулка кто-то застонал. И Дженсен наконец пришел в себя. Он все еще сидел рядом с мусорными контейнерами в обнимку с трупом, который тут же оттолкнул от себя. Рядом валялись еще двое потенциально не очень живых ублюдков. Проверять им пульс Дженсен не собирался. Зато девушка очнулась и теперь смотрела на него огромными перепуганными глазами. Будь он на ее месте, смотрел бы точно так же: весь перемазанный в крови, с всклокоченными волосами и в очках. Как-то так масс-медиа изображает маньяков. Дженсен лично читал пару графических новелл, где серийный убийца выглядел именно так.

– Не бойтесь, я не причиню вам вреда, – сказал он на испанском.

На что внезапно услышал: 

– Я не тебя боюсь, а их, – девушка указала за его спину.

Оборачиваться Дженсен не стал, догадываясь, что он там увидит – дружков троих уродов, с которыми только что разделался. Он вскочил – и почему правое плечо отозвалось болью? – одной рукой схватил скулящую собаку, второй – вздернул на ноги несостоявшуюся жертву насилия и потащил обоих к выходу из проулка. И вовремя, потому что через мгновение за спиной раздались выстрелы. 

Хорошо, что он припарковал машину недалеко. Распахнув дверцу, Дженсен жестом указал своей спутнице забираться внутрь. Собака в его руках совершенно не сопротивлялась тому, что ее запихнули на заднее сидение. Когда все оказались внутри, Дженсен завел мотор. Вслед им неслась ругань и звуки стрельбы. Не сбавляя скорости, Дженсен проехал миль десять, петляя по узким улочкам, чтобы избежать преследования. Хорошо провел разведку, ничего не скажешь. Теперь придется искать другой клуб, а время уже на исходе.

– У тебя кровь, вот тут, на руке, – от тихого голоса справа Дженсен едва не дернулся. Он уже успел забыть, что не один в машине.

– Все нормально.

– Надо перевязать.

– Само пройдет.

– А если инфекция?

– Ты врач?

– Нет, – девушка насупилась. – Но моя бабушка медсестра в местном госпитале. Она может обработать рану.

– Не надо, – Дженсен осекся и внимательно посмотрел на нее. После всего произошедшего держалась она хорошо, но наверняка все еще была напугана до ужаса, потому что окровавленный псих куда-то вез ее в машине. – Давай я просто отвезу тебя домой и уеду?

– Нет, надо обработать, – теперь ее голос звучал тверже.

Кажется, с «испугалась» Дженсен поторопился.

– И ты не боишься меня?

– Ты не бросил меня. И забрал пса, – они оба посмотрели на заднее сидение, где свернувшись клубком на чехле с винтовкой спала собака, вот кого точно не волновали резкие перемены в жизни. – А еще ты носишь очки.

– Так и знал, что все дело в очках.

Пару мгновений Дженсен колебался. Несмотря на царапину на руке и разбитую губу, он не пострадал, но выдохся. Бессонная ночь за рулем начинала сказываться на скорости реакций. Продолжать поиски прямо сейчас он не мог. Хотя бы потому, что когда они увенчаются успехом, действовать придется одному. И лучше бы не валиться с ног от усталости. Стоило хотя бы пару часов поспать и, чем черт не шутит, обработать рану. Недели не прошло, как он сам пугал Пуча перечислением микрофлоры, обитающей на коже человека. 

Дженсен еще раз глянул в зеркало заднего вида на мирно спящую собаку и поймал в отражении собственное перепачканное кровью лицо. Ни в один отель его не пустят. В таком виде его даже в забегаловку не пустят, чтобы умыться. Не говоря уже о том, что от полиции теперь стоило держаться на приличном расстоянии. Пожалуй, в сложившихся условиях Дженсен мог согласиться на предложение незнакомки. 

– Меня зовут Мария.

– А меня Дженсен. Постой, я что, сказал это вслух? Вот черт.

Мария тихонько захихикала. Да, все дело было в очках, не иначе.

Следуя ее указаниям, Дженсен без труда нашел нужную улицу и дом – маленький, с покосившейся крышей. Зато его окружал забор, за которым, если все сложится удачно, вполне поместится пикап. 

На звук подъехавшей машины из дома вышла женщина с длинными седыми волосами, закутанная в темную шаль. Едва завидев Марию, которая буквально выпрыгнула с пассажирского сиденья, она кинулась отпирать ворота.

Дженсен не спешил подходить, предоставляя им возможность поговорить наедине. А сам занялся вещами. Для начала стоило получше припрятать оружие. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что собака пригрелась в шляпе, которая идеально подходила ей по размеру. Кугар будет вне себя, когда узнает. Если узнает. Несмотря на прохладный ночной воздух в горле встал ком. Дженсен до боли сжал кулаки и обругал себя последними словами из репертуара Клэя: нашел время разнюниться, рано сдаваться, пока еще ничего не известно. Когда рядом раздались шаги, Дженсен резко развернулся. Позади него с непроницаемым лицом стояла хозяйка дома.

– Спасибо, что спас мою Марию. 

Голос внезапно подвел его, и Дженсен просто кивнул, машинально смахнув кулаком присохшую к носу кровяную корочку. Со стороны это, должно быть, смотрелось глупо и по-детски. Но изрезанное морщинами лицо женщины неожиданно смягчилось.

– Пойдем в дом, надо обработать твою руку и лицо. Но сперва загони машину во двор и накрой брезентом, нечего тут светить американскими номерами.

– Спасибо, сеньора.

Та усмехнулась:

– Паула.

– Дженсен.

Мария с крыльца показала ему большой палец. Только сейчас при свете фонаря Дженсен рассмотрел ее по-настоящему и тут же пожалел, что убил только одного из ублюдков. Мария выглядела не старше шестнадцати. Что делало седовласую женщину скорее ее бабушкой, чем матерью.

Пока Дженсен загонял машину, накрывал ее большим куском парусины, которую Паула почему-то назвала «брезентом», она скрылась в доме, но Мария ждала в дверях. На простое действие ушло неожиданно много времени. Одной рукой Дженсен набрасывал ткань, а во второй удерживал шляпу с чихуахуа, кажется, так называлась эта порода. Не оставлять же ее на ночь в машине. И в шляпе. Кто знает, вдруг собака прогрызет в ней дыру? Кугар этому точно не обрадуется.

Дженсен с запозданием сообразил, что не спросил разрешения принести в дом еще и собаку, но Мария оборвала его сомнения. 

– Заходи быстрее, – позвала она. И когда он пересек порог, заперла дверь на засов.

Внутри его встретили крашеные стены и минимум мебели. Вслед за Марией Дженсен прошел в маленькую комнату с единственным застеленным цветастым покрывалом топчаном и столом, на который Паула уже поставила таз с водой и положила губку.

– Только дверь закрывай, – не глядя предупредила она. – Если Том увидит твоего зверя, может принять за крысу и сожрать.

Выполнив то, что от него просили, Дженсен поискал глазами, куда положить шляпу с собакой, и, не найдя ничего лучшего, сгрузил свою ношу на топчан. Псина тут же выбралась из шляпы и свернулась клубочком на покрывале. Хоть кто-то устроился с комфортом.

– Том это наш кот, – вставила Мария.

– А ты иди и принеси мой чемоданчик с лекарствами. И смотри не переверни его, как в прошлый раз!

Когда Мария вышла из комнаты, Паула сурово посмотрела на Дженсена.

– Я не стану злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, сеньора. Дайте мне умыться, и я уйду.

– А я не стану прогонять человека, спасшего мою внучку. Ты на ногах едва держишься, – прозвучало это не зло, а скорее раздраженно, словно Дженсен не понимал очевидных вещей. – Куда ты пойдешь, мальчишка? Американец, один, ночью в Чиуауа. 

Никто не называл Дженсена так уже лет сто.

– Я могу за себя постоять.

– Это я вижу. Если верить Марии, ты справился с тремя и убил одного из этих, – Дженсен пожалел, что не расслышал ругательство, которое она произнесла, было бы потом, чем удивить Кугара. – Это правда?

Ну точно, все дело в очках. Говорила Джен, что давно пора сделать операцию.

– А я не выгляжу как человек, который на это способен?

Паула закатила глаза и жестом приказала подойти ближе. Несмотря на то, что она едва доставала Дженсену до подбородка, по командному тону она дала бы фору и Клэю.

– Ты выглядишь как мальчишка, с которым стряслась большая беда. Снимай куртку и садись на кровать. Сейчас посмотрим, надо ли шить.

Дженсен ошарашенно моргнул, но послушно принялся раздеваться.

– Беда случилась не у меня, – слова сами вырвались наружу. – У моего друга.

– Это за ним ты приехал в Чиуауа?

Когда ткань задела рану, Дженсен зашипел от прошившей плечо боли. Зацепило его хорошо. При ближайшем рассмотрении то, что он сперва принял за царапину, оказалось глубоким порезом через все плечо.

– Будем шить, – резюмировала Паула. – Так что случилось с твоим другом?

Дженсен не был уверен, стоило ли рассказывать. Тем более, что вернулась Мария с пластиковым чемоданчиком. Но Паула тут же послала ее обратно за горячей водой. С другой стороны, он не видел, чем рассказ мог навредить.

– Его семью похитили Эль Гато.

Паула снова негромко выругалась на каком-то местном диалекте, которого Дженсен, к его огромному сожалению, не знал.

– И он отправился их спасать. А ты отправился спасать его, так?

– Ему предложили сделку: он в обмен на его семью.

– Что такого сделал твой друг?

– Не знаю, – честно соврал Дженсен. Посвящать в историю Кугара он никого не собирался. 

– Тогда спрошу иначе: твой друг стоит того, чтобы ради него умереть? Он этого заслуживает?

Дженсен никогда не ставил себе этот вопрос таким образом. Он вообще никогда не задумывался над подобными вещами, в конце концов люди же не думают над тем, как дышат или моргают. Ответ все равно мог быть только один:

– Да.

Повисло долгое молчание. Паула взяла смоченную в воде губку и принялась методично смывать засохшую кровь с его плеча. Следом в ход пошел антисептик и стерильные салфетки. Плечо жгло, но Дженсен даже не морщился – в его жизни случались ранения намного хуже. В прошлый раз, когда его подстрелила Аиша, было точно хуже. И в позапрошлый, когда его достал мачете один из головорезов в Боливии – тоже. Но тогда оба раза его зашивал Кугар. С его осторожными пальцами снайпера и уверенными прикосновениями самая неприятная процедура становилась терпимее.

– Я знаю, где их можно найти, – смысл сказанного дошел не сразу. А когда дошел, Дженсен попытался вскочить, но его остановила удивительно сильная для пожилой женщины хватка на предплечье. – Не торопись. Тут все это знают. В городе нет ни одного человека, который бы не знал, кто такой Сантьяго Гато и где его можно найти. 

– У него что, есть часы приема для населения? 

Вопреки всем ожиданиям Паула только невесело рассмеялась.

– Ты быстро схватываешь. А теперь посиди смирно и дай мне закончить мою работу. Убиться ты успеешь и после.

Паула наносила швы почти так же осторожно, как это делал Кугар. Но Дженсен и без того почти не чувствовал дискомфорт, весь обратившись в слух. Собственные царапины его сейчас волновали меньше всего. Пару раз в комнату заглядывала Мария, сперва она принесла горячую воду, потом осторожно заглянула в щелку двери, и Паула в конце концов строго отправила ее спать. Разговор явно не предназначался для посторонних ушей. За следующие полчаса Дженсен узнал, что бывают картели, которые помимо вполне стандартных вещей, вроде торговли оружием или наркотиками, активно занимаются поддержкой католической церкви и спонсируют детские дома. Прекрасная тактика, чтобы вербовать себе новых боевиков практически с пеленок. 

Притом благотворительность «Котики», как прозвал их про себя Дженсен, вели вполне легально. Судя хотя бы по тому, что офисы их организации располагались не только в Мексике, но и в Штатах. Это многое объясняло. Местные в равной степени почитали и боялись главу картеля. Но и те, и другие слушались его, как закона. По словам Паулы, Сантьяго Гато был столь набожен, что сторонники звали его не иначе как отче. Он даже читал по воскресеньям проповедь в местной церкви святого Иосифа! То есть был форменным психом, съехавшим с катушек на почве религии – перевел для себя Дженсен. Однако в этом, возможно, заключался единственный шанс спасти Кугара.

Дженсен довольно быстро отмел идею поехать в так называемый офис прямо сейчас и выбить из того, кому не повезет там оказаться, всю правду о местоположении Кугара. Вопреки расхожему мнению, у него все же имелся инстинкт самосохранения. Особенно в ситуации, когда от его жизни напрямую зависела жизнь Кугара. Численное и огневое преимущество сейчас было совсем не на стороне Дженсена. Но даже если бы ему удалось захватить кого-то из боевиков, тот мог не знать о Кугаре ровным счетом ничего. Да и не станет картель обменивать жизнь рядового боевика на свой заказ. Нет, Дженсену нужен был сам Сантьяго Гато. И кажется, у него наконец появился план. Главное, чтобы Гато оказался настолько религиозен, как о нем говорили, а у Паулы нашлась бритва.

* * *

Кугар не ожидал, что снова откроет глаза. Но когда это его ожидания оправдывались? Разумеется, если только они не касались траектории движения пули. В этом он никогда не ошибался. Однако сейчас он точно не рассчитывал очнуться живым, пусть и прикованным за запястья к какой-то потолочной балке, а за лодыжки – к полу. Рассмотреть, что там вверху, не получалось из-за царившей в помещении темноты. Но по холоду и затхлости воздуха Кугар решил, что находится в подвале. Когда он попытался упереться ногами в пол, чтобы облегчить боль в затекших руках, ему удалось коснуться плит лишь кончиками пальцев. Ботинки с него кто-то предусмотрительно снял, как и куртку. Не считая затекших рук, других повреждений он не чувствовал. Если его не убили сразу, это могло значить лишь одно. Но у Кугара не было, да и не могло быть, никакой полезной для Гато информации.

Прежде чем мысль успела оформиться до конца, в помещении вспыхнул свет, настолько яркий, что после темноты Кугар непроизвольно зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, от распахнутой двери, тяжело опираясь на трость с металлическим набалдашником, шагал Гато. Годы не пощадили не только его внешность, но и здоровье. 

– У меня был долгий день, поэтому избавим друг друга от формальностей, – без всякого выражения сообщил он. – Мне нужно знать, кто предал меня?

Кугар ожидал всего что угодно, только не этого.

– Откуда я могу это знать?

– Прошло так много лет, но ничего не поменялось, – Гато поднял трость на манер клюшки для гольфа. Удар пришелся чуть ниже правой ключицы, выбив дыхание из груди, и Кугар не смог сдержать болезненное шипение. – На протяжении всех этих лет один из моих людей сливает информацию о сделках американцам. Метит на мое место. Осторожно подставляет меня, так что не заметить, если не знать, куда смотреть. Но я смотрю. И вижу, что и тогда, когда ты и твоя команда пришли в первый раз, и сейчас один из моих доверенных людей, моих апостолов, не стоит доверия. 

Творилось нечто странное. Вместо того, чтобы выполнить заказ и убить его, Гато нес какую-то околесицу. Однако, чем больше он говорил, тем больше шансов понять смысл происходящего и попытаться выбраться появлялось у Кугара. Нужно было только разговорить Гато еще немного.

– Тебя же предупредил о нас твой человек в армии. 

– Предупредил, но сперва меня кто-то сдал. И навел вас на базу с товаром. Это мог быть только один из моих апостолов. Так скажи мне, кто – Иуда?

Гато сильно отличался от других глав картелей. Но Кугар и подумать не мог, насколько глобальны эти отличия. Еще утром тот казался абсолютно нормальным, насколько может быть нормален человек такого рода деятельности. Тем явственнее стал заметен контраст сейчас, когда Гато наконец затронул по-настоящему важную для себя тему.

– Откуда мне знать? Мое начальство никогда не делилось своими источниками.

Сделав пару шагов, Гато оказался совсем близко, его глаза возбужденно блестели. Если бы только у Кугара не были связаны ноги, он бы с легкостью мог дотянуться и ударить.

– Ты знаешь. Как иначе ты сбежал и вышел живым из пустыни? Ты – Лазарь, который умер и воскрес. Я сразу понял это, как только на тебя поступил заказ и я узнал, что ты жив. Ты – знаешь.

Сложив имеющуюся у него информацию, Кугар быстро пришел к неутешительному для себя выводу. Гато бредил. По-настоящему слетел с катушек, свихнулся, спекся, ополоумел, сбрендил, взлетел над гнездом кукушки – или как там еще любит говорить Дженсен? 

– Можешь отпустить меня, и я покажу предателя.

В улыбке Гато отсутствовал даже проблеск рассудка. Однако насколько бы безумным он ни был, отпускать Кугара он не собирался. Что ж, стоило хотя бы попытаться. А вот объяснять что-то сумасшедшему – явно нет. На очередное предложение назвать предателя Кугар промолчал. Будь у него чуть больше времени и знаний о реальном положении дел в картеле, он бы, пожалуй, нашел способ выкрутиться. Но ни одного имени боевиков картеля, а тем более ближайших доверенных лиц он не знал. Однако глядя на Гато, Кугар серьезно сомневался, что того устроил бы какой-либо ответ. 

Это еще не означало, что ситуация стала безвыходной. Выход был – вывести Гато из себя, чтобы быстрее покончить со всем этим. Запястья жгло огнем от малейшего движения, пальцы онемели и слишком плохо слушались, чтобы попытаться вывернуться из кандалов. Кугар уже попробовал, и у него не получилось. А скованные ноги окончательно лишали возможности к сопротивлению. 

Тем временем Гато наконец надоело ждать. Замахнувшись еще раз, он ударил Кугара под дых. Боль полоснула по груди, лишая возможности дышать. Кугар дернулся и зашипел. Гато снова поднял трость, тяжелый металлический набалдашник в форме львиной головы застыл прямо напротив лица Кугара.

– Кто? 

– Любой из них, все они, – между рваными выдохами выплюнул Кугар, и набалдашник обрушился ему на грудь.

– Я спрашиваю еще раз – назови Иуду по имени!

Даже если бы Кугар собирался отвечать, у него бы не получилось. Гато бил снова и снова, слишком часто и хаотично, не заботясь о том, куда попадет: корпус, плечи, голова. Боль прошивала то справа, то слева, взрываясь искрами перед глазами. Кандалы надежно удерживали в вертикальном положении, полностью лишая возможности уклониться или закрыться. Сделать вдох никак не получалось, очень скоро грудь жгло не только от сыплющихся градом ударов, но и от недостатка воздуха. Несмотря на яркий свет, в глазах начинало темнеть. Спасительное беспамятство подкрадывалось все ближе, когда Гато неожиданно остановился.

– Ты ответишь мне, – он опустил трость и тяжело оперся на нее. Его дыхание сейчас мало чем отличалось от дыхания Кугара: такое же частое и поверхностное, со свистящим хрипом на вдохе. Он побледнел и держался на ногах с видимым усилием, но даже не будь Кугар сейчас скован, он бы вряд ли смог оказать серьезное сопротивление. Каждый глоток воздуха отзывался в груди и животе ослепляюще резкой болью. О количестве сломанных костей Кугар судить не брался, потому что пока не мог сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном. Боль, казалось, горячими волнами растекалась по всему телу.

Едва у него получилось сделать вдох с металлическим привкусом, воспользовавшись минутной передышкой, как на него обрушились новые удары. Каждый раз, высоко поднимая трость, Гато повторял вопрос, ответа на который не было ни у кого. Вряд ли предатель существовал где-то, кроме его больного разума. Следом за очередным ударом звучал короткий болезненный вскрик. Кугар смутно догадывался, что его собственный. Но звук шел будто не изнутри, а доносился откуда-то издали. 

Очертания комнаты расплывались. Взгляд выхватывал то темные плиты пола, то дальнюю стену бледно-песочного цвета. Примерно такого оттенка стали волосы Дженсена, когда Кэтлин протестировала на нем краску для волос. Кугар видел все это своими собственными глазами, потому что Дженсен уговорил его поехать в увольнительную вместе. День был солнечный и яркий. Как улыбка на лице Кэтлин, когда Дженсен согласился побыть ее подопытным кроликом. Осветленные прядки настолько понравились ему, что он заявился с такой прической на базу. Словил два наряда вне очереди, но несмотря ни на что продолжал сверкать белозубой улыбкой. Кугар помнил, что хотел дотронуться кончиками пальцев до светлых прядей. Но не помнил, почему так и не сделал этого. Кажется, он выстроил себе целую систему аргументов, почему нельзя. Хотя Дженсен бы позволил. Дженсен позволял ему вообще все, если задуматься. Но где она сейчас, эта система? А он – где?

Пол (или это был потолок?) перед глазами качался из стороны в сторону, в груди пульсировало в такт шуму в висках. Рук Кугар не чувствовал, но не понимал – почему. Кто-то хотел выбить из него какую-то информацию. Но к счастью, Кугар ничего не знал, поэтому не смог бы выдать тайные сведения, даже если бы захотел. И к лучшему. Потому что он очень хотел. Не выдать сведения, разумеется, но чтобы все это быстрее закончилось и ему дали наконец поспать. Ведь если перед глазами стремительно разрасталась темнота, это значило лишь одно – наступала ночь. Его вахта закончилась. Он свободен. Жаль, что Дженсен будет недоволен.

Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в чернильную тьму, Кугар успел слабо удивиться, с чего бы это Дженсену быть недовольным.

Неопределенное время спустя Кугару почудилось, что рядом кто-то есть. Раздался скрежет, и он рухнул откуда-то. В щеку ударилось нечто холодное, рот моментально наполнился чем-то вязким и теплым, и Кугар закашлялся, пытаясь выплюнуть жидкость, тут же потекшую по подбородку. Когда это ему наконец удалось, кто-то ухватил его за плечи и перевернул на спину. В глаза хлынул свет, но прежде чем зажмуриться, Кугар выхватил взглядом нависшую сверху темную фигуру.

Он лежал на полу в каком-то подвале. Теперь он вспомнил. Но в отличие от последних часов (дней?), руки и ноги ничто не сковывало. Это давало небольшой шанс на маневр. Если только его не пристрелят раньше. Но Гато, если темной фигурой был он, никуда не торопился, просто стоял и наблюдал за валяющимся на полу Кугаром. Тот делал все возможное, чтобы не выдать, что уже достаточно пришел в себя. Пока его недооценивали, оставался крошечный шанс напасть и убить. 

У него почти получилось. Подсечка едва не сбила Гато с ног: он пошатнулся, на миг потеряв равновесие, но в последний момент удержался от падения. Но маневр все равно получился слишком медленным и вялым, чтобы из него вышло что-то кроме катастрофы. Если бы руки слушались Кугара чуть лучше, а дышать было чуть легче, он бы поднялся вовремя. Но он только начал вставать, когда сверху обрушился еще один удар, заставивший повалиться обратно на пол. Из повторно разбитого носа хлынула кровь, и Кугар закашлялся, утыкаясь лбом в холодные плиты и отплевываясь. Он проиграл. Они с Гато оба это понимали.

Не собираясь встречать пулю лицом в пол, Кугар тяжело повернулся на бок. Но мгновения текли одно за другим, а выстрела так и не последовало. Вместо этого Гато склонился над ним и прошептал:

– Ты думаешь, что получишь избавление? Что я убью тебя, когда сказал Он – не убий? Но смерть еще надо заслужить. Искупить страданиями тела грехи души.

Сквозь слипшиеся от крови ресницы Кугар разглядел задумчивую полуулыбку Гато, прежде чем затылок обожгло болью, и окружающий мир наконец окончательно поглотила тьма.

И снова Кугар пришел в себя от падения. С закрытыми глазами было не разобрать, куда или откуда он упал, только вывернутая нога отозвалась болью, а ноздри забило песком. Было холодно, очень холодно. Голая кожа стоп и рук моментально покрылась мурашками. Кугар приоткрыл глаза: сверху падала бледная полоса лунного света. Плечи упирались во что-то твердое и холодное, похожее на камень. С трудом повернув голову и осмотрев окружающее пространство, Кугар обнаружил, что находится на дне колодца. Руки ему связали за спиной веревкой, но он вряд ли смог бы двигаться, даже будь они свободны. Не говоря о том, чтобы выбраться на поверхность. Слишком высоко карабкаться по отвесным гладким стенам, слишком сильно болела грудь на каждом вдохе и шумело в ушах. Попытка подняться провалилась сразу же, даже не столько из-за поврежденной ноги, сколько по причине головокружения и слабости. Откуда-то сверху послышался звук мотора и шелест шин по грунтовой дороге. Они быстро удалялись, пока не исчезли совсем. Над колодцем опустилась звенящая тишина. И Кугар наконец позволил себе обессиленно прикрыть глаза. 

В следующий раз он очнулся под свистящие хрипы собственного дыхания. От холода или начавшейся лихорадки все тело трясло так сильно, что Кугар каждый раз слегка бился виском, плечом и локтем о каменные стенки. Диаметр колодца позволял вытянуть ноги почти во всю длину, но чтобы хоть немного согреться, Кугар держал колени подтянутыми к животу. Он пристроил голову так, чтобы видеть небо, медленно меняющее цвет с иссиня-черного на кобальтово-синий. В пустыне всегда светало по-особому. Рассвет подкрадывался внезапно, за какие-то несколько минут темное небо внезапно вспыхивало красками, возвещавшими о восходе солнца.

В детстве Кугар всегда старался поймать это момент, когда тьма отступала перед светом. Он всегда отдергивал шторы в спальне, несмотря на бурчание сонного Мигеля, которому мешало солнце. А если получалось незаметно выскользнуть в окно – то и вовсе забирался на дерево, ожидая, когда за холмами на востоке вспыхнет рассвет. Мать, которая не единожды заставала Кугара за этим занятием, каждый раз ругала его на чем свет стоит за отлучки из дома по ночам. Но его это не останавливало. Возможно ли, что с того детского неповиновения между ними и пробежала трещина, которая со временем разрослась до размеров Гранд Каньона? 

Но сейчас рассвет почему-то все не наступал. Небо будто завесили темными пыльными шторами, вроде тех, что отделяли раздевалку для персонала на заводе по производству кукол. Для каких целей потребовалась раздевалка, когда на улице и в помещении стояла жара, а рабочая форма отсутствовала, Кугар так и не понял. Но прикрытие вышло неплохим. На них с Дженсеном не обращали внимания и вовремя платили, что было большим плюсом в ситуации, когда скрываешься от правительства и лишен доступа к счетам. А Дженсен и вовсе нашел себе развлечение. Незаметно от Кугара он протащил в каморку, которую они сняли на двоих, одну из кукол. Угробив на нее радио и еще бог весть какую технику, Дженсен собрал нечто вроде робота, который мог передвигаться и даже говорить механическим голосом. Кугар никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так орал, как Пуч, когда Дженсен познакомил его со своим творением. А сам Кугар, кажется, еще никогда так не смеялся. Даже несмотря на то, что оттаскивать разъяренного Пуча пришлось именно ему. Дженсен, к слову, в долгу не остался и с энтузиазмом отплатил за свое «спасение» той же ночью.

Кугар почувствовал, что смеется, только когда в груди заболело сильнее и стало ощутимо не хватать воздуха. Но остановиться не смог. В памяти вновь и вновь всплывало лицо Дженсена и кукла-робот, которую он, разумеется, назвал Петунией. Им всем очень повезло, что Дженсен не подался в безумные ученые с идеей мирового господства, иначе мир был бы обречен. А так обречен был только Кугар, что, в сущности, ничего не меняло. Он, кажется, был обречен уже давно. Но он выполнил свой кровный долг, его семью отпустили. Команда справится с Максом и без него. И Дженсен тоже справится. 

Кугар словно наяву вдруг увидел, как Дженсен недовольно скрещивает руки на груди и молча хмурится, всем своим видом показывая, что недоволен такой идеей и не хочет справляться один.

– Придется, – бесшумно ответил ему Кугар и снова закрыл глаза.

Ему снилось, как Дженсен насвистывает что-то в стиле кантри. Потом кантри сменилось колыбельной на испанском, которую пел уже не Дженсен, а женщина в темном платье. Она стояла спиной, и лица Кугар не видел, но он узнал длинную цветастую шаль. Бабушка куталась в нее даже теплыми летними днями, жалуясь, что мерзнет. Сейчас Кугар тоже мерз. Холод пробирал до костей. Но тихий голос звал за собой, обещая тепло и спокойствие. Перед сном бабушка всегда пела колыбельные, а потом они вместе читали молитву. Пошатываясь, Кугар поднялся и сделал шаг вперед. Женщина перед ним обернулась, открывая костлявое лицо с черными провалами глазниц. 

– Не смей! – приказал голос Дженсена у самого уха.

Кугар проснулся, и его сразу же вырвало смесью желчи и крови. От рвотных позывов грудь сдавило, словно в тисках. Чтобы отдышаться, он уткнулся лбом в каменную стену, хватая воздух мелкими глотками. В голове шумело, а под смежными веками разбегались разноцветные круги, но усилием воли Кугар заставил себя открыть глаза.

Уже давно рассвело. Солнце еще или не вошло в зенит, или уже перевалило за полдень. В маленьком оконце колодца виднелось только бледно-голубое небо без единого облака. 

Попытавшись сглотнуть поднявшийся в горле тошнотный ком, Кугар закашлялся. Во рту пересохло, а дышать все еще получалось через раз. Скорее всего, из-за сломанных ребер, а может быть – и грудины тоже. Когда Кугар попытался перевести связанные руки в положение перед собой, грудная клетка взорвалась такой болью, что с этой идеей пришлось расстаться. Как и с мыслью о том, чтобы выбраться. Даже если бы ему удалось каким-то чудом высвободить руки, вскарабкаться по отвесной каменной стене все равно не получилось бы.

Несмотря на зной, Кугара снова лихорадило. Он облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Осталось потерпеть совсем немного: дня три, может быть, меньше, с учетом обезвоживания. Заплетающимся языком Кугар прочел короткую молитву к Санта Муэрте, которой научила его еще бабушка. Веки тяжелели с каждой минутой. Но стоило Кугару закрыть глаза, проваливаясь в сонное марево, как совсем рядом раздался знакомый голос:

– Я кому говорю, не смей! 

Перед ним прямо на песке сидел очень недовольный Дженсен, привычно взъерошенный, в пыльных штанах и ярко-розовой майке с логотипом Петуний. На безымянном пальце его левой руки поблескивало кольцо с черепом. 

– Ты галлюцинация. 

Дженсен закатил глаза:

– Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.

Точно, Дженсен не был бы Дженсеном, если бы не нашел способ достать его даже здесь и даже таким образом. 

– Не смей закрывать глаза. 

Кугар хотел сказать, чтобы Дженсен не командовал, но в горле слишком сильно першило, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть звук. 

– Эй, Куг, тебе нельзя спать. Если заснешь, уже не проснешься.

Кугару все-таки удалось протолкнуть через наждачную бумагу, которой, казалось, было выстлано горло, пару слов, иначе чертов Дженсен от него не отстанет:

– Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.

– Оргазм свиньи длится до получаса, – Кугар слабо фыркнул, и Дженсен продолжил: – Не находишь, что в свете этой информации то, что Клэй называет нас свиньями, даже льстит?

– Вы с Пучем и Роком любую базу превращаете в хламовник. И вдвоем с Пучем. Даже без Рока.

– Потому что Рок погиб.

– Потому что я его убил.

– Поправка, – Дженсен вскинул вверх указательный палец. – Потому что Рок предал нас всех и собирался убить. И все это ради безумного ублюдка, который спит и видит, как сотворить конец света. По-моему, разница очевидна.

– Но Рок тащил меня на себе двадцать миль по джунглям Боливии, когда меня подстрелили.

– Только потому, что меня в тот раз тоже подстрелили, в противном случае тебя тащил бы я.

Даже Дженсен-галлюцинация болтал без умолку. 

– Больше не придется, – Кугар с трудом сглотнул и закончил: – меня таскать.

Веки наливались тяжестью, в голове шумело, и Кугар не видел ни одной причины, почему не может поспать прямо сейчас. Делать тут все равно больше нечего. Только у Дженсена, как и всегда, были свои планы.

– О, еще как придется. Эй, Кугар, предупреждаю, если ты еще раз закроешь глаза, я буду петь. Я знаю наизусть весь репертуар Эминема! Кугар? Ну все, сам напросился.

Как же его всегда бесила привычка Дженсена мычать себе под нос песни. Кугар понял, что улыбается, потому что снова закровила разбитая губа. Даже у Дженсена-галлюцинации не было ни малейшей способности к пению.


	3. Глава 3

– Придется, – Дженсен рассматривал собственное помятое отражение в крошечном зеркале над умывальником. Спал он от силы часа четыре, вскакивая то от снов, в которых находил Кугара с перерезанным горлом, то из-за того, что Петуния начинала лизать ему лицо. В какой момент Дженсен дал имя этому недоразумению, которое по цвету сливалось с бежевыми стенами, а ушами напоминало скорее тушканчика, чем собаку, он и сам не заметил. Вероятно, в процессе того, как она разбудила его от очередного кошмара. С другой стороны, надо же было ее как-то называть. А Петуния ничем не хуже любого другого имени. 

Бритва все-таки нашлась. Правда, не обычная пластиковая фиговина, а самая настоящая стальная опасная бритва, оставшаяся еще от мужа Паулы. Не то чтобы Дженсен горел энтузиазмом воспользоваться антиквариатом, но суровая реальность не оставляла выбора. Чтобы план сработал, ему требовалось избавиться от лишней растительности на лице.

– В фильмах это всегда выглядит сексуально и круто, – сообщил Дженсен сидящей у его босых ног Петунии. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это очередной обман кинематографа, вроде громких взрывов в космосе. А на деле все окажется неудобно и больно. Ну что ж, приступим.

К концу процедуры Дженсен радостно внес ясновидение в список своих потенциальных сверхсил. Потому что получилось не так чтобы очень приятно и совсем не безболезненно. Но в целом поставленных целей он достиг – избавился от щетины и притом не перерезал себе горло.

Со второй частью подготовки вышло сложнее и проще одновременно. Вернувшись в отведенную ему комнату с Петунией под мышкой, он обнаружил, что Паула уже принесла одежду. Кажется, ее это немного забавляло. В глубокой задумчивости Дженсен поставил собаку на пол и воззрился на длинное серо-зеленое платье и черную шаль, которые ему предназначались. 

Прошлой ночью, когда Паула закончила с обработкой раны, она без обиняков спросила, что Дженсен намерен делать. А услышав честный ответ, произнесла длинную тираду на местном диалекте, из которой тот понял хорошо если половину. Но суть улавливалась по одной только интонации. Чистое безумие – так Паула оценила его план. Дженсен счел это за комплимент. 

Он собирался похитить Гато, когда тот будет читать мессу в церкви, чтобы потом, при удачном раскладе, обменять на Кугара. Мысли о неудачном раскладе Дженсен старательно гнал прочь, но этот вариант не предусматривал, что Гато доживет до понедельника. В любом случае, ничего лучше Дженсен все равно не придумал. Церковь – не резиденция наркокартеля. Пробраться туда незамеченным в толпе прихожан должно быть значительно проще, чем проникнуть на охраняемую базу и выбраться оттуда живым. По словам Паулы, Гато всегда читал вечернюю мессу, что оставляло немного времени на подготовку. Например, стоило определиться, когда похищать Гато: до, после или во время чтения мессы.

Еще одно слабое место всей затеи Дженсен видел и сам, но Паула не преминула озвучить его вслух. Он выглядел слишком по-американски, чтобы смешаться с толпой прихожан. Среди них он будет выделяться, как больной палец на руке, и сразу же привлечет внимание охраны. К сожалению, Дженсен не мог с ней не согласиться, на мексиканца он походил не больше, чем танк на малолитражку. Но другой возможности вытащить Кугара он не видел, поэтому собирался привести план в исполнение несмотря на риски. Впрочем, кое-какой способ маскировки он все же предусмотрел.

Расчет Дженсена был прост. По его опыту, многие мужчины, особенно вооруженные до зубов боевики, видели в женщинах в первую очередь вещь, а не человека. Отбрасывая вопросы социальной справедливости, это могло сыграть ему на руку – вещь не воспринимается как угроза. Женщина вызовет меньше подозрений, в здешних местах на нее не обратят внимания как на источник потенциальной опасности. Женщина незаметна, а некрасивая мужеподобная женщина незаметна вдвойне.

Так Дженсен обнаружил себя лицом к лицу с платьем, которое ему предстояло надеть, чтобы разыграть убитую горем вдову. Черная шаль, скрывающая лицо, должна была стать завершающим штрихом к образу. От макияжа он сперва отказывался наотрез. Не то чтобы Дженсен имел что-то против мужчин, пользующихся косметикой, но себя в такой роли не видел ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

Однако утром, когда Мария присоединилась к Пауле, Дженсен сдался под их двойным напором. Ни одна уважающая себя женщина не придет на воскресную мессу без хотя бы минимального макияжа. Учитывая, что Джен красилась даже для поездки в супермаркет, спорить с этим было трудно.

Опасливо повертев в руках помаду, Дженсен передал все в руки профессионала, то есть Марии. Вряд ли она хорошо спала, судя по бледности и темным кругам под глазами, но за идею накрасить Дженсена схватилась с энтузиазмом. 

– Тебе пойдет, – хихикнула она. – Пудра и румяна скроют царапины на щеках и расширенные поры на лбу.

– Поры на лбу, ну конечно.

Стоило Дженсену усесться перед Марией на табурет, как Петуния тут же поставила лапы ему на ногу и сочувственно тявкнула. Ну, хоть кто-то на его стороне. Дженсен легко подхватил собаку на руки и решительно закрыл глаза. 

– Ну все, я готов.

Прикосновения кисточки для румян щекотали кожу, а от запаха хотелось чихать, не говоря уже о маслянистом ощущении помады на губах, которую Мария строго-настрого запретила слизывать. В том числе и поэтому Дженсен с юности предпочитал мужчин, хотя иногда встречался и с женщинами тоже. Мужчины были проще и понятнее. Все, за одним единственным исключением, ради которого Дженсен и пустился в эту авантюру. 

– Гений маскировки, – оценил Дженсен свой внешний вид, когда Мария закончила. 

– Я же говорила, что тебе пойдет!

Яркие губы, подведенные глаза, напудренные и подкрашенные румянами щеки – из подсунутого Марией зеркала на него словно смотрел другой человек, которого дорога привела не в армию, а в шоу драг-квин. Пару минут спустя, когда Паула достала откуда-то видавший виды темный парик, образ стал полным. Несмотря на кроссовки сорок шестого размера и то, что лиф платья пришлось наполнить ветошью, маскировка получилась неплохая. По крайней мере, так Дженсен мог осмотреть окрестности церкви и пройти внутрь, не привлекая к себе внимания. 

– Женщина из тебя так себе, но в целом пойдет, – невозмутимо подвела итог Паула.

Возможно, не стоило начинать разговор про гендерные особенности одежды, но любопытство перевесило. Слишком невозмутимо Паула приняла его идею маскировки.

– Вы так спокойно относитесь к тому, что мужчина переодевается женщиной, словно это для вас обычное дело.

– А ты так спокойно надел платье, словно это обычное дело для тебя, – заметив вытянувшееся лицо Дженсена, Паула весело рассмеялась: – Мальчик, я тридцать пять лет работаю медсестрой отделения скорой помощи, поверь мне, я видела и не такое.

Главное, чтобы обо всем этом никогда не узнали Пуч, Клэй или Аиша, иначе останется только затворничество где-нибудь в хижине на Аляске. Кугару Дженсен не побоялся бы рассказать все добровольно, только бы возможность рассказать представилась. Черт, сейчас он бы посвятил Кугара в любую свою постыдную тайну, лишь бы тот остался жив. Сознался бы даже, как ревел вместе с Кэтлин во время просмотра «Короля льва», хотя на похоронах своих собственных родителей не проронил ни слезинки.

– И куда ты собрался? – вопрос Паулы застиг Дженсена врасплох, когда он запихивал свои перепачканные кровью вещи в дорожную сумку. 

– Мне пора. Я благодарен вам за гостеприимство и помощь, но не хочу, чтобы у вас возникли из-за меня неприятности. 

Некоторое время Паула молча рассматривала его, словно взвешивая что-то про себя, а потом решительно повернулась к двери:

– Пойдем завтракать, Дженсен. 

– Но помада…

Паула расхохоталась.

– Мария накрасит тебя снова. Не заставляй повторять дважды. Иди поешь, до вечера еще далеко.

– Но мое пребывание тут может быть опасным для вас. Если кто-то увидит…

– Что увидит? Что ко мне приехала внучатая племянница? Это не запрещено.

В нерешительности Дженсен остановился посреди комнаты, и Петуния воспользовалась его замешательством, чтобы снова поставить на него свои крошечные лапки. Оказавшись на руках, она моментально притихла. Ее вес практически не ощущался, и если бы не биение сердца под пальцами, она мало чем отличалась бы от игрушки, которую Пуч лепил на приборную панель.

– Бери своего зверя, его тоже кормить надо, и марш за стол. 

– Кстати, о Петунии. – Дженсен смотрел на собаку, доверчиво льнущую к рукам, постепенно осознавая, что сильно прокололся. Взять ее с собой на миссию, которая потенциально могла закончиться для него фатально, он не мог. Видимо, на его лице отразились эти мысли, потому что Паула повернулась к нему и нахмурилась.

– Так и быть, собаку заберешь потом. Прогуляешь, чтобы она тут не гадила. А когда вернешься со своим другом или без него – заберешь.

Дженсен проглотил готовые сорваться возражения, что без Кугара он никуда не вернется. Вместо этого он озвучил другой, гораздо более вероятный вариант развития событий:

– Я могу не вернуться вообще. Если у меня все получится, я привлеку внимание очень опасных людей. Я не хочу, чтобы вы и Мария оказались из-за меня в опасности. Вы совершенно ничего обо мне не знаете, но уже сделали для меня больше, чем я мог просить.

От цепкого взгляда Паулы захотелось отвернуться или куда-нибудь спрятаться, но Дженсен заставил себя не опускать голову.

– Ты прав, я не знаю, откуда ты или чем занимаешься. Но ты спас мою внучку, несмотря на то, что приехал сюда не для этого. И даже собаку не бросил. Думаю, я знаю тебя достаточно. Вот поэтому ты заберешь собаку. Когда и если сможешь. – Паула продолжала смотреть ему прямо в глаза. – И если тебе и твоему другу потребуется помощь, ты знаешь, где ее найти. 

Горло сдавило, и Дженсен смог выдавить в ответ только:

– Так точно, сеньора.

Но Пауле этого оказалось достаточно.

– Идем завтракать, – уже мягче сказала она.

Усаживаясь за стол, Дженсен обещал себе, что потом, когда это все закончится, если он останется жив, то непременно найдет способ отплатить этим людям. 

Прощание вышло коротким и немногословным. Притихшая Мария молча забрала из его рук Петунию, а Паула прочитала короткую молитву и потребовала, чтобы он не делал глупостей. Совсем как Джен. Вместо того, чтобы привычно отшутиться, что глупости – его второе имя, Дженсен неожиданно для самого себя обещал постараться. Он практически не сомневался в том, что больше никогда не увидит ни Марию, ни Паулу. 

Щедро замазав грязью номера пикапа и получше спрятав оружие, Дженсен отправился прямиком к церкви святого Иосифа. Водить машину в юбке и парике ему еще не доводилось. Отплевываясь от лезущих в рот прядей, Дженсен пришел к выводу, что это – точно не его стиль. Загадка, как Кугару не мешали его длинные волосы. Он ведь даже не всегда собирал их в хвост.

Снимки со спутника давали общее представление о расположении зданий и дорог, но этого было мало. Пока позволяло время, он хотел оценить потенциальные огневые позиции, укрытия. А если повезет, то и разведать дополнительную информацию у местных, чтобы не действовать совсем вслепую. 

За два квартала до церкви Дженсен остановился, припарковав пикап на стоянке перед супермаркетом, который ярким синим пятном выделялся на фоне окружающих его оранжево-коричневых зданий. Судя по облупившейся штукатурке и вывалившимся кое-где кирпичам, ремонта они не видели со времен постройки. 

Прежде чем направиться к церкви, Дженсен сделал пару кругов по району, отмечая подворотни и проулки между домами, разбитые фонари и почти полное отсутствие камер наблюдения. Даже у банкомата, в котором он снимал деньги с выданной на подставное имя карты, не велась запись. Дальнюю часть парковки занимал рынок. Еще некоторое время Дженсен бродил среди толпы покупателей и продавцов, рассматривал товары, наблюдал за манерой говорить и двигаться. Несколько раз на пробу сам спрашивал цену и даже поторговался при покупке связки бананов. Если его акцент и замечали, то подозрений он не вызывал. Как Дженсен и надеялся, взгляды прохожих не задерживались на нем дольше положенного. Высокая, грузная женщина с пакетом бананов не привлекала к себе лишнего внимания.

Уже у самой церкви Дженсена ждал внезапный подарок. Прямо напротив оказалось здание закрытой на реконструкцию библиотеки, вокруг которого высились строительные леса. Отсутствие свежих следов ремонта и строительной техники позволяло надеяться, что Дженсену никто не помешает. Так и вышло. Сломать замок и проникнуть внутрь оказалось проще простого. Видимо, из библиотеки собирались сделать торговый центр, но что-то пошло не так. Теперь о старом предназначении напоминали только табличка на входе и забытый ящик с книгами во внутреннем дворике. В самом здании остались лишь пыль, голые цементные стены и голуби, которых пришлось буквально раскидывать в стороны, чтобы пройти. 

Из окна как на ладони открывался церковный двор. Устройство религиозных объектов никогда не входило в круг интересов Дженсена, поэтому наличие стоянки для авто прямо за церковной оградой стало для него приятным сюрпризом. Он почти не сомневался, что автомобиль Гато припаркуется именно там. 

Кугар бы оценил огневую позицию. Впрочем, ее оценил и Дженсен. Снайперская винтовка никогда не была его любимым оружием, но обращаться с ней он умел. Помимо базовой подготовки в учебке, он получил несколько приватных уроков. Кугар не выносил, когда Дженсен околачивался на стрельбище без дела. А тот не мог отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать за четкими, доведенными до автоматизма движениями и безошибочными выстрелами, за восхищенными и немного опасливыми взглядами других стрелков. Но больше всего Дженсену нравилось, когда Кугар неторопливо показывал, как выбрать оптимальный угол для выстрела, буквально вручную поправляя положение его рук и тела. Судя по тому, каким образом заканчивались их совместные тренировки, против присутствия Дженсена на стрельбище Кугар ничего не имел.

Сглотнув поднявшуюся во рту горечь, Дженсен взглянул на часы. Времени до вечерней мессы оставалось еще достаточно, чтобы осмотреть церковь изнутри и попытаться заглянуть в служебные помещения. Достаточно, чтобы Кугара могли убить. С каждой истекшей минутой такой исход становился все более вероятным. Терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Дженсена. Стоило огромных усилий не сорваться по адресу, указанному на сайте благотворительной организации Гато. Если бы Дженсен знал наверняка, что Кугара держат именно там, он бы так и сделал, несмотря ни на что. Но все, что он мог сейчас – вглядываться в фотографию на экране мобильного и ждать, когда изображенный на ней человек появится в прицеле снайперки.

Запарковать пикап во внутреннем дворике библиотеки получилось только со второй попытки. Сперва Дженсена спугнула монахиня, сметавшая песок с тротуара перед зданием церкви. Зато спустя буквально полчаса она же, разговорившись, охотно делилась со своей новой знакомой, как Отче благочестив, скромен и всегда проходит через заднюю дверь, а своих людей оставляет у входа. Потому что людям с оружием не место в доме Господнем. 

Узнав, что телохранители остаются ждать босса снаружи, Дженсен приободрился. Сперва он рассчитывал пройти внутрь вместе с другими прихожанами и по окончании мессы захватить Гато в одном из коридоров. Однако теперь от этого плана пришлось отказаться. Внутри церковь оказалась маленькой и светлой, со стрельчатыми окнами, закрытыми решетками снаружи, и узким проходом между расставленных в два ряда скамеек, который заканчивался кафедрой для священника. С нее отлично просматривался весь зал.

Пока Дженсен бродил вдоль расписанных фресками стен и разглядывал витражи, из боковых дверей то появлялись, то снова исчезали церковные служители. На него не обращали внимания до тех пор, пока он не попытался заглянуть в дверь позади алтаря. Дженсен успел разглядеть длинный слабо освещенный коридор, когда вынырнувшая буквально у него из-за плеча монахиня попросила сеньору отойти. Чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, «сеньора» тут же ретировалась. А еще некоторое время спустя немногочисленных посетителей попросили покинуть помещение, чтобы подготовить его к вечерней мессе. В работе католических церквей Дженсен разбирался не больше, чем в буддистских храмах, но сильно сомневался, что это делалось из соображений религиозных канонов, а не мер безопасности. Значит, Сантьяго Гато не собирался менять свой привычный распорядок.

На улице Дженсен поднес руку с кольцом к лицу, легонько тронул холодный металл губами, как это иногда делал Кугар, и прошептал:

– Ну, не подведи.

Забравшись в свое временное убежище, Дженсен прильнул к окулярам и принялся ждать. 

Кругом ворковали устраивающиеся на ночлег голуби. В полосах закатного солнца, проникающего внутрь сквозь уцелевшие кое-где оконные стекла, танцевали мириады пылинок. Перед входом в церковь постепенно собиралась разношерстная толпа: мужчины, женщины, дети. Минуты текли неспешно и неумолимо, приближая время вечерней мессы. Стоило тяжелому черному внедорожнику показаться в конце улицы, как Дженсен машинально перехватил винтовку покрепче.

Про меры безопасности он попал в самое яблочко. Фигурально выражаясь. Хотя от возможности попасть в уже вполне реальное яблочко его отделяло одно движение пальца на спусковом крючке. Даже в четыре яблочка – по числу вооруженных АК-47 головорезов, которые выбрались из внедорожника, перегородившего улицу за церковью. Двое отправились к главному входу, еще двое – к черному выходу. Пару минут спустя появился и сам Гато. Он медленно спустился с заднего сиденья и, с достоинством опираясь на трость, двинулся в сторону храма. Через прицел Дженсен мог разглядеть его в мельчайших деталях. От седого хвостика волос на затылке до четок в правой руке; от идеально подогнанного пиджака до резной трости с металлическим набалдашником. Вышедший навстречу Гато священник склонился в почтительном приветствии, и тот удостоил его легким кивком головы, после чего скрылся из вида внутри церкви. Телохранители остались стоять по бокам от входа с автоматами наперевес. Еще двое зорко следили за входящими в церковь прихожанами, останавливая и досматривая подозрительных. 

Дженсен облизнулся, передернул плечами, прогоняя напряжение в руках: пока еще рано. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из охраны успел начать стрельбу и убить случайных прохожих. Значит, придется подождать, пока все войдут внутрь и быстро перестраиваться. Как там говорил Кугар? Дышишь, не дышишь, стреляешь, просто, как раз-два-три. На мгновение Дженсен словно снова оказался на стрельбище, лежа напротив мишени по уши в пыли, пока Кугар негромко давал указания: ждать, оценить направление ветра, помнить о дыхании, корректировать прицел, а теперь…

– Раз, – Дженсен нажал спусковой крючок, и головорез справа от заднего хода мешком осел на землю.

– Два, – второй последовал за ним, не успев даже дернуться.

– Три, – один из тех, что были у главного входа, рухнул как подкошенный, и его напарник вскинул автомат, но Дженсен его опередил. 

– Четыре.

Теперь против него играло время – пока кто-нибудь из прохожих не вызовет полицию или Гато – подмогу. 

Еще никогда Дженсен не собирал оружие и не бегал так быстро. Встревоженный гомон разлетающихся в стороны голубей слышался будто сквозь вату, как и эхо его собственных шагов. Если днем длинная юбка мешала двигаться, а волосы лезли в лицо, сейчас Дженсен на одном дыхании выскочил на улицу, бросил винтовку в распахнутую дверцу пикапа и пересек дорогу. Кажется, он понял, как Кугару удавалось носить длинные волосы. Они просто не имели значения, когда дело доходило до схватки и бурлящего в крови адреналина. Взбегая по ступеням к двери церкви, Дженсен походя отметил ровные дыры от пуль в лбах головорезов. Кугар бы гордился. Кугар еще будет гордиться!

После яркого закатного солнца полумрак внутри ослеплял. Не сбавляя скорости, Дженсен двинулся вперед по коридору на приглушенный шум голосов. В главной зале, кажется, еще никто ничего не понял. Это было Дженсену на руку. Он не собирался причинять никому вреда. Никому, кроме Гато.

Шум стал громче. Одной рукой Дженсен поправил шаль, закрывая лицо, второй достал пистолет из наплечной кобуры, до поры до времени пряча его в складках юбки. У самой двери в главный зал его встретил священник, удивленно воскликнувший:

– Сеньора, куда вы?! Сюда нельзя!

Дженсен толкнул его плечом с такой силой, что тот ударился о стену, и пробормотав:

– Простите, мне срочно надо исповедоваться, – ворвался в главный зал. 

Взгляды всех присутствующих моментально обратились к нему, включая Гато, который уже занял свое место за кафедрой. Дженсен не видел на его лице ни капли страха, только раздражение. Так привык, что никто не смеет его ослушаться? Ну ничего, это легко можно исправить.

– Чего ты хочешь, дочь моя? – мягко спросил Гато.

– Простите меня, Отче, ибо я согрешила, – Дженсен поднял пистолет и направил его Гато в лицо. – И сейчас, кажется, согрешу еще больше. Ты – идешь со мной, всем остальным – не двигаться! 

В два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Дженсен схватил Гато за плечо и, ткнув пистолетом под ребра, потащил из зала. 

– Ты не представляешь, что творишь, безумная! 

– О, я отлично представляю, – Дженсен запихнул Гато в коридор и захлопнул дверь, отрезая их от залы. – И кстати, я не безумная, я безумный.

Позади них тут же зашумели одновременно десятки голосов, кто-то кричал, чтобы вызвали полицию. Раздался топот ног, а потом – истошный визг, видимо те, кто первыми выскочили на улицу, увидели мертвых головорезов.

Гато, казалось, настолько не верил в происходящее, что даже не сопротивлялся, послушно шагал рядом с Дженсеном. Только оказавшись на улице и увидев своих телохранителей, он понял, что все серьезно.

– Вот и славно, – прокомментировал Дженсен его ошарашенный взгляд. – А теперь двигай, дважды повторять не стану.

– Тебя нанял он, Иуда?

– Понятия не имею, о ком речь, но нет, не он. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам и не обнаружив поблизости никого, кто мог бы ему помешать, Дженсен потащил начавшего сопротивляться Гато через дорогу и дальше – под строительными лесами во дворик библиотеки. Полицейских сирен пока слышно не было, но это не значило, что можно расслабиться. Перед пикапом Гато попытался вырваться, несмотря на дуло пистолета, упиравшееся ему в бок. Но Дженсен перехватил его руку, вывернув запястье до хруста, а потом сильно ударил пяткой в колено и, пока Гато корчился от боли, затащил его в машину. 

– Не нравится? Тогда не дергайся.

В отдалении послышался вой сирен. Проверять, кто первым приедет на место – скорая или полиция – Дженсен не собирался. Запрыгнув на водительское сидение, он сунул пистолет в кожух двери и завел мотор. Гато смотрел на него полным ненависти взглядом, тяжело дыша и прижимая к груди сломанную руку.

– Можешь застрелить меня тут.

– Могу. Но не стану. Вечер только начинается. А ты что же, не боишься смерти? Тебя не волнует, что в любой момент тебе может прийти конец?

– Меня ожидает Царствие Господне. Как говорится в Писании: у всего сущего есть конец. 

– Как говорится в немецкой пословице: и только у колбасы их два.

Пикап выехал на полупустую дорогу и покатил в противоположном от приближающихся сирен направлении. На очередном светофоре, когда Дженсен удостоверился, что погони нет и не предвидится, он наконец стянул с головы шаль. Вместе с париком она давала эффект парника, из-за чего по его лицу градом лился пот, оставляя на щеках темные потеки туши и теней. Дженсен мельком оценил свой внешний вид в боковом зеркале и поставил Марии твердую пятерку по нанесению грима. Зато Гато, кажется, не понравилось. Он смотрел на Дженсена с нескрываемым отвращением, словно увидел нечто мерзкое, вроде раздавленного таракана.

– Никогда не видел мужчину с макияжем? 

– Педераст, – выплюнул Гато.

– Ну зачем же так грубо. Тем более совершенно безосновательное умозаключение. То есть, в моем конкретном случае это так, конечно. Но вообще, на будущее, использование мужчиной косметики не коррелирует с его сексуальной ориентацией. В прошлом году в институте Джорджтауна провели исследование, доказывающее… А впрочем, тебе не надо. Мы тут собрались не для просвещения отсталых слоев населения.

– А для чего тогда?

– Рад, что ты наконец спросил! – на очередном перекрестке Дженсен повернул на шоссе, ведущее из города. Все-таки он любил маленькие городки, пусть и мексиканские. – Что ты знаешь о Кугаре?

– О ком?

– Карлос Альварес, высокий, темноволосый. Красивый. Мало говорит, метко стреляет. Где он? 

То, как гримаса ненависти на лице Гато сменилась гаденькой ухмылкой, стоило ему услышать имя Кугара, очень не понравилось Дженсену. И не зря.

– На пути к Всевышнему.

– Что это значит? – Дженсен вцепился в руль с такой силой, что онемели пальцы. Гато продолжал молча улыбаться. – Я спросил, что это значит?!

– Он искупает грехи. Или уже искупил, – голос Гато будто бы не выражал никаких эмоций.

Сердце пропустило удар и забилось с бешенной скоростью. Нет, если бы этот сукин сын убил Кугара, он бы выражался однозначнее и уж тем более не играл в показное равнодушие. Это давало надежду. Кугар просто не имел права умереть, только не теперь, когда Дженсен был так близко. 

– И где же он искупает грехи?

– Зачем тебе знать? Тебе стоит беспокоиться о себе. Если ты не отпустишь меня, тебе некуда будет бежать. Мои люди найдут тебя везде.

Дженсен поискал взглядом, где бы припарковаться, но пока он отъехал недостаточно далеко от города. Впереди в сгущающихся сумерках светилась вывеска мотеля, чуть дальше – виднелась заправка с магазинчиком. Неподходящее место, чтобы учинять допрос. 

– Так уж и везде? А я думаю, они недолго будут горевать, если вообще будут. И даже искать не станут – зачем им слабый старый лев, если всегда найдется молодой и сильный. Твое место займут быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать: «Эль Га **д** о». Постой, или вы не так называетесь?

Показное равнодушие исчезло, как и не было. Забыв о сломанной руке, Гато подался вперед: 

– Не смей!

– Что – не сметь? Я всего лишь говорю правду. У тебя есть лишь один шанс сохранить достоинство и силу в глазах своих людей. Мы проведем обмен: твоя жизнь и свобода в обмен на жизнь и свободу Кугара. Прикажешь своим людям доставить Кугара куда я скажу, и я отпущу тебя.

– Ты требуешь невозможного. Он уже свободен. Как ветер в пустыне, где встречаются холод со зноем, день с ночью, а жизнь – со смертью. Там он предстает пред Всевышним, – нараспев, как молитву, произнес Гато. – Я лично позаботился об этом.

Терпение Дженсена лопнуло. Ярко освещенные заправки и придорожные магазинчики остались далеко позади, пригород и вечерние сумерки сменились непроглядной тьмой пустыни. Резко затормозив у обочины, Дженсен быстрым движением сгреб Гато за грудки:

– Заканчивай свои шарады! Где Кугар?

В темном салоне, подсвеченном только приборной панелью, движение Гато было почти неуловимым. Почти. Дженсен перехватил руку с пистолетом в тот самый момент, когда над ухом раздался сухой щелчок спускового крючка. Мгновением позже висок обдало жаром, запахло порохом, с волос на лицо потекло что-то горячее, а в голове загудело. Но Дженсен не разжал хватку, даже когда Гато с неожиданной силой навалился на него, пытаясь направить пистолет ему в грудь. 

Все это время ублюдок просто заговаривал зубы высокопарными речами, прикидываясь идиотом. А сам незаметно вытаскивал из внутреннего кармана пиджака «дамский» пистолет, как называл такие модели Рок. Дженсен сам свалял дурака – не обыскал заложника! Ему как раз почти удалось выбить пистолет из пальцев Гато, когда тот резко дернул рукой в попытке освободиться. Грянувший выстрел на секунду оглушил их обоих. Зато у Дженсена неожиданно легко получилось перехватить пистолет. Гато больше не сопротивлялся. Он, кажется, вообще перестал двигаться. 

Когда Дженсен включил подсветку, то быстро понял – почему. По груди Гато быстро расползалось кровавое пятно, он судорожно пытался сглотнуть стекающую из края рта кровавую пену. Зажав руками рану, чтобы немного замедлить кровотечение и выиграть хотя бы несколько минут, Дженсен навис сверху:

– Где Кугар?!

– Пстня огрмна, ты его не…

Глаза Гато закатились, и он перестал дышать.

Ошарашенный, Дженсен отстранился и замер над трупом с перепачканными в крови руками.

Ну и кто виноват, что единственный человек, знавший, где искать Кугара, мертв? Так обрадовался, что похищение прошло как по нотам, что не догадался обыскать. Расслабился, отвлекся, какого-то черта решил, что Гато не только своих головорезов в церковь не пускает, но и сам читает мессу безоружным. И что теперь делать? Где и как искать Кугара? Принять на веру бредни Гато про пустыню? Даже если это были не просто россказни, чтобы заговорить зубы, как отыскать человека в пустыне, не зная даже примерного направления?

Кровь на руках начинала подсыхать, стягивая ладони липкой корочкой. Когда Дженсен машинально вытер их о чистый край пиджака Гато, пальцы прошлись по чему-то твердому в его кармане. Телефон.

Мгновенная догадка прошила, как молния. Боясь поверить своей удаче, Дженсен резко вскинулся, ударившись головой о крышу, и подрагивающими пальцами выудил телефон из кармана. 

– Пожалуйста, пусть мне повезет. Я обещаю, что больше не буду таскать арахисовую пасту Клэя, подначивать Аишу, подкалывать Пуча из-за его боязни кукол и даже петь в душе перестану! Я буду очень-очень хорошим мальчиком, я сделаю все что угодно, только пусть трекер будет включен! – затаив дыхание, Дженсен принялся копаться в настройках телефона и пару минут спустя победно вскинул вверх сжатый кулак, снова ударился о крышу, но даже не заметил этого: – Да, да, да!!! Черт тебя дери, работает!!!

Теперь у него была практически карта всех перемещений Гато.

Если тот не солгал про пустыню, Дженсен найдет нужный маршрут. Вероятнее всего, Кугар достиг Чиуауа утром в субботу, значит, примерно в то же время должна была состояться и его встреча с Гато. Дальнейшего развития событий Дженсен не знал, поэтому исходил из предположения, что ему нужны любые поездки Гато далеко за пределы города в прошедшие сутки. 

Только бы их не оказалось больше одной. Проверить все направления он просто не успеет. Когда стало ясно, что за пределы города Гато выезжал лишь однажды, Дженсен облегченно выдохнул. Он вбил координаты в навигатор, стараясь не думать, насколько мал шанс, что он сделал верные выводы, основываясь на оговорках Гато и собственных догадках. Других вариантов все равно не осталось. 

Труп Гато Дженсен оттащил в кювет у дороги, не став тратить на поиски более подходящего места драгоценное время. Он вернулся в машину и завел мотор, чувствуя, как от напряжения гудят ладони:

– Ты только подожди еще немного, я скоро буду.

К счастью, въезжать в город снова не пришлось, путь лежал на юг именно по этому шоссе. Через двадцать миль, так и не встретив по пути ни единого автомобиля, Дженсен съехал на грунтовую дорогу, а еще примерно через двадцать и вовсе свернул в пустыню. Теперь двигаться получалось только совсем медленно, чтобы не въехать в камни или заросли кактусов. Их неровные очертания всплывали в свете фар прямо перед капотом то тут, то там, из-за чего приходилось резко выкручивать руль, чтобы не закончить путешествие досрочно. Гато явно приезжал сюда в светлое время суток.

Когда Дженсен наконец достиг точки, отмеченной в трекере телефона, было уже за полночь. Впереди, насколько хватало света фар, тянулась неровная каменистая площадка, а вдалеке на фоне иссиня-черного неба маячили темные громады гор. Такие же бесплодные земли, как и по ту сторону границы, повидавшие на своем веку гораздо больше, чем отпущено человеческой жизни. Незыблемые, неизменные, почти что вечные. Им не было дела до флагов, границ и языков, до человеческих страхов и чаяний.

Дженсен заглушил мотор и прислушался – тишину нарушал только заполошный стук его сердца, которое словно норовило выскочить из груди. Дневной зной давно сменился пронизывающим до костей холодом. Наощупь отыскав в дорожной сумке майку со штанами, Дженсен с облегчением избавился от платья и переоделся. Когда он накинул куртку, то наконец почувствовал себя человеком. Не в обиду ребятам из шоу драг-квин, Дженсен не горел желанием повторять этот опыт в ближайшее время.

Ночная пустыня встретила его безмолвием. Фонарик, которым Дженсен подсвечивал себе дорогу, выхватывал из темноты каменистую почву и песок.

– Кугар! Если ты меня слышишь, отзовись! Кугар!

Но как Дженсен ни звал, как ни вслушивался в окружающую его ночь, он не смог различить ничего, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего голос. Ответа не было. Кугар, если он и находился где-то поблизости, либо потерял сознание, либо не мог отозваться по другой причине, озвучивать которую Дженсен не хотел даже мысленно.

Поэтому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ходить кругами, постепенно удаляясь от машины. Звать снова и снова, не получая ответа, и до рези в глазах всматриваться в темноту впереди. В неровном свете каждый куст, камень или приземистые заросли кактусов казались человеком, лежащим на земле. Раз пять Дженсен бросался вперед, только затем, чтобы резко затормозить в самый последний момент. Он порядком продрог и собрал на одежду все колючки от кактусов, мимо которых проходил, но упрямо продолжал поиски, не позволяя себе останавливаться. Еще рано сдаваться. В крайнем случае, утром, когда рассветет, он сможет лучше разглядеть местность. Возможно, тогда ему удастся найти Кугара, если тот здесь. Если Кугар вообще жив. Если слова Гато про пустыню изначально имели под собой основания, а не были насмешкой или бредом воспаленного сознания.

Дженсен сжал кулаки так сильно, что пластиковый корпус фонарика скрипнул, а кольцо больно впилось в палец. Горло уже саднило от постоянных выкриков, но пустыня вокруг все так же безмолвствовала. 

– Я тебе его не отдам, – хрипло выговорил Дженсен. – Он мой. 

Он сам бы не смог точно сказать, кому адресовано предупреждение: ночи, пустыне или той, чей символ был изображен на кольце. Всем троим сразу. Хотят они того или нет, Дженсен проделал слишком долгий путь, чтобы отступить. 

Буквально в следующее мгновение земля под ногой резко сменилась пустотой. В попытке удержать равновесие Дженсен взмахнул руками, но не справился и рухнул на задницу. Фонарик мигнул и погас от столкновения с землей, послышался звук сыплющихся вниз мелких камешков и песка. Выудив чудом уцелевший телефон из кармана, Дженсен включил подсветку и забыл, как дышать. Прямо перед ним зиял черный провал колодца, на дне которого угадывались очертания неподвижно лежащего тела. Кугар.

– Кугар?.. – человек на дне колодца не пошевелился, и Дженсен сорвался на крик: – Кугар!

Однако никакой реакции снова не последовало. Кугар был без сознания. Он не мог умереть. Точка. Не имел никакого права так подводить Дженсена. И Клэя, и Пуча. А еще Дженни с Кэтлин. Кто же будет учить Кэтлин испанскому, если не дядя Кугар? Кто будет носить шляпу с самодовольной усмешкой, и цедить по слову в час, и ворчать, что не любит сладкое, но таскать запасы карамелек Дженсена, пока тот делает вид, что не замечает? Кто будет надежным молчаливым присутствием за плечом днем и ночью, кто еще, если не Кугар? 

Подавив первый порыв спрыгнуть вниз сразу же, как нерациональный, Дженсен бегом кинулся к машине – за тросом. Навскидку глубина колодца составляла не меньше десяти, а может, и всех пятнадцати футов. Если он переломает себе ноги, этим Кугару он точно не поможет. В спешке Дженсен запнулся о камень, свалился, тут же вскочил, не обращая внимания на содранные колени. Не до того сейчас, только бы скорее оказаться рядом с Кугаром.

Пара минут лихорадочных поисков увенчались успехом – трос нашелся, и даже достаточной длины. Еще несколько бесконечно долгих минут пикап подпрыгивал на кочках, пока не затормозил у колодца. Дженсен выскочил из кабины, наскоро зафиксировал трос и сразу начал спуск. Руки тут же обожгло – стоило бы надеть защитные перчатки, но сперва их пришлось бы найти, тратя на это драгоценное время. А Дженсен больше ни секунды не собирался медлить. Из-под ног, которыми он упирался в стены колодца, сыпался песок и мелкие камешки, но с каждым шагом дно становилось ближе. С каждым шагом все ближе становился Кугар.

Оставшееся расстояние Дженсен преодолел, зависнув на руках и просто спрыгнув вниз. Он приземлился на ноги и тут же упал перед Кугаром на колени. Тот полулежал, привалившись плечом к стене, не двигался, и кажется, не дышал. Без света нельзя было сказать наверняка. Но сердце все равно моментально подскочило к горлу. Оттягивать неизбежное не имело смысла. Дженсен коснулся лица Кугара, и от нахлынувшего облегчения перед глазами потемнело. Щека была горячей. Кугара лихорадило, значит, он был жив. Дженсена повело, тяжело дыша, он оперся на стену колодца левой рукой, правой продолжая машинально поглаживать Кугара по щеке. 

– Кугар?.. Эй, приятель, это я, твоя заноза в заднице. Ты меня слышишь?

С помощью подсветки телефона Дженсен попытался рассмотреть Кугара получше. Сразу же стало ясно, почему тот полулежал со странно вывернутыми за спиной руками. Кисти были крепко стянуты веревкой. К счастью, с этим Дженсен мог справиться. Будь благословенна привычка носить ножны на лодыжке. Осторожно, чтобы не причинить больше вреда, чем пользы, Дженсен принялся перерезать ножом веревки. В ответ на его действия Кугар издал слабый, на самой границе слышимости, полустон-полувздох, но не пошевелился.

– Ты только потерпи немного, я сейчас.

Освободив его руки, Дженсен взял левую ладонь в свою – кисть превратилась в один сплошной багровый отек, переходящий на запястье и дальше, под рукав рубашки. Но обломков костей не торчало, хотя это и не исключало возможность закрытых переломов.

– Кугар, мне нужно тебя развернуть, хорошо?

Ответа Дженсен уже не ждал. Когда он мягко обхватил Кугара за плечи, чтобы уложить на спину, тот внезапно завозился.

– Кугар?

Вряд ли тот понимал, где и с кем находится, потому что попытался отстраниться от прикосновения, и застонал, когда Дженсен чуть усилил хватку на плечах, чтобы удержать его от падения лицом в песок.

– Легче, легче, это всего лишь я, Дженсен. Ты узнаешь меня?

Телефон временно перекочевал в карман, поэтому в темноте Дженсен не мог разглядеть выражение лица Кугара, даже не видел, открыты ли его глаза. Но сил на сопротивление у того, кажется, не осталось. Вскоре он снова затих, только едва слышно, с присвистом дышал. Учитывая альтернативу, Дженсен был благодарен и за это.

Беглый осмотр с помощью подсветки телефона показал отсутствие ножевых и огнестрельных ран, следы крови на песке вокруг них тоже, вроде бы, отсутствовали. На этом хорошие новости заканчивались. Грудь, плечи, шею и даже лицо Кугара покрывали синяки и ссадины, которые при слабом освещении казались практически черными. Как минимум, без сломанных ребер дело не обошлось. При каждом прикосновении к грудной клетке Кугар болезненно вздыхал. О других переломах и возможности внутреннего кровотечения можно было только догадываться. 

Дженсен положил свою ладонь ему под затылок, другой рукой машинально поглаживая спутанные и, кажется, склеившиеся от крови, волосы. После первой попытки отстраниться Кугар больше не приходил в себя, но несмотря ни на что, дышал. Пока дышал. 

– Ни о чем не беспокойся, – Дженсен погладил его покрытый испариной лоб. – Давай договоримся сразу. Ты дышишь, а все остальное я беру на себя. Для разнообразия побуду мускулами и мозгами операции одновременно. А потом ты сможешь высказать все, что думаешь о моем стратегическом планировании, идет?

Разумеется, Кугар не ответил. Но Дженсен с легкостью представил себе его привычную едва различимую полуулыбку, скрывающуюся в уголках губ и насмешливых морщинках вокруг глаз. Бывали у Дженсена дни, когда он только этой улыбкой и жил. И черт возьми, он собирался во что бы то ни стало увидеть ее снова.

Чтобы выбраться из колодца вдвоем, пришлось поднять Кугара и взвалить его себе на плечо. Его глухой стон заставил Дженсена самого болезненно содрогнуться. Он понятия не имел, насколько сильно усугубляет своими действиями травмы Кугара. Но вытащить его иначе просто не получилось бы. Поэтому Дженсен уцепился за трос и медленно полез вверх, несмотря на саднящие от трения ладони. Приходилось следить, чтобы Кугар не упал с плеча, пока из-под ног летели вниз камни, а край колодца постепенно приближался. Если бы Дженсен верил в каких-то богов, сейчас было бы самое время для молитвы. Но молитв он не знал, поэтому в голову лезли только строчки из навязчивой кантри-песенки.

Самым сложным оказалось перебраться через край так, чтобы не уронить Кугара на землю со всего маха. Пока Дженсен вытягивал их обоих на поверхность, плечи и руки ныли от напряжения. Но даже когда он справился с этой задачей, передышки не вышло. Не хотелось опускать Кугара на землю, чтобы потом, вновь поднимая на руки, не причинить ему лишней боли. Пара футов до пикапа показались Дженсену вечностью. Только уложив Кугара на откинутое переднее сиденье, он наконец позволил себе передохнуть, попросту рухнув на землю у открытой двери. Ноги гудели даже сидя. Дженсен уткнулся лбом Кугару в бедро, зажмурился, и когда его затылка коснулись пальцы, едва не заорал от неожиданности. 

– Джнсн?

Дженсен так резко вскинул голову, что рука соскользнула с его головы.

– Конечно, я, кто же еще? Как ты?

Среди всех идиотских вопросов этот, несомненно, занял бы место в первой тройке, пропустив вперед только «Ты в порядке?» и «Все хорошо?», но Дженсену было откровенно плевать. Кугар пытался приподнять голову, чтобы взглянуть на него и осмыслить сказанное, остальное не имело значения.

– Ты отвратно поешь, – прошептал Кугар и отключился.

Пару мгновений Дженсен сидел на песке, озадаченно моргая и пытаясь сообразить, о чем идет речь. Не то чтобы он высоко ценил свои вокальные данные, но сейчас точно было не время и не место для их обсуждения. Вывод, который из всего этого напрашивался, очень не понравился Дженсену. Как бы сильно ни хотелось сейчас же рвануть в сторону границы со Штатами, состояние Кугара не позволяло это сделать. Ему требовалась медицинская помощь, и чем скорее – тем лучше. 

Когда несколько минут спустя Дженсен поднялся на ноги, он уже принял решение. Перед тем, как сесть за руль, он осторожно укрыл Кугара своей курткой, пристегнул ремнем безопасности и напоследок осторожно погладил по темному кровоподтеку на скуле:

– Как только тебе станет лучше, мы обязательно вернемся домой.

Еще никогда Дженсен не водил с такой осторожностью. Чтобы не тревожить Кугара, он старательно объезжал все кочки, которые только мог разглядеть, но их все равно попадалось слишком много. Каждый раз, когда пикап сильно кидало из стороны в сторону, Кугар издавал тихий стон. Дженсен до боли стискивал руль, ругался себе под нос и обещал быть осторожнее. Когда наконец началась грунтовая дорога, он выдохнул с облегчением. По крайней мере, теперь они могли ехать, а не ползти со скоростью улитки-инвалида. Пустыня отпустила их. 

На въезде в город Кугар внезапно напрягся всем телом и мучительно захрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть и натягивая ремень безопасности. Дженсена словно ледяной волной окатило. Он уже съезжал на обочину, когда судорога сошла на нет, и дыхание Кугара восстановилось. В слабом свете его лицо выглядело пергаментно-бледным, как посмертная маска.

– Все будет хорошо. Ты только продержись еще немного, очень тебя прошу. 

Больше Дженсен не говорил, только жал на газ, лавируя по пустынным улицам спящего города. Больше Кугар не стонал, но и в себя не приходил. Дженсену не впервой было заполнять молчание между ними ничего не значащей болтовней, чтобы скоротать время или разрядить напряжение, вызвать мимолетную улыбку или унять тревогу. Но сейчас в шуме слов мог утонуть тихий шелест дыхания – самый важный звук в мире Дженсена.

За очередным поворотом он свернул на уже знакомую улицу. Первоначально возвращаться сюда не входило в его планы. Но ехать до границы было слишком долго, Кугар не выдержит такое путешествие по бездорожью. Если бы Дженсен мог просто привезти его в больницу, не рискуя привлечь внимание картеля или полиции, что в здешних местах не сильно отличалось одно от другого, он бы, не задумываясь, так и сделал. Чтобы не ставить никого в затруднительное положение. Но в сложившихся обстоятельствах иного выхода не видел, поэтому с тяжелым сердцем остановился у дома Паулы. Часы показывали половину пятого утра, но в одном из окон уже горел свет.

– Никуда не уходи, – Дженсен отвел прядь волос и всмотрелся в бледное лицо Кугара. – Я на минуту.

На стук в ворота внутри дома раздался звонкий лай, а через пару минут из приоткрывшейся двери выскочила Петуния. В предрассветной полутьме Дженсен не столько видел ее, сколько слышал приближение заливистого лая, а потом звук скребущихся по воротам когтей. Следом за ней на крыльце появилась Паула.

– Цел? – она отперла ворота, и пока Дженсен пытался поймать прыгающую под ногами собаку, сама развернула его за плечи и недовольно прицокнула языком. – Снова шить?

Опешивший от такого напора Дженсен застыл с Петунией в руках.

– Что – шить?

– Голову тебе.

Теперь Дженсен припомнил выстрел и пулю, прошедшую где-то у самого виска. Значит, зацепило все-таки. Он машинально поднял руку, чтобы проверить на ощупь, насколько велик ущерб, но Паула оттолкнула его ладонь:

– Куда грязными руками! Рассказывай, что случилось. – Послушно опустив руку, Дженсен посмотрел на Паулу, не зная, как выразить свою благодарность словами. – Твой друг хоть в сознании, это ведь он на переднем сидении?

– Нет, то есть да. В смысле – это он и он без сознания.

– И давно?

– Не знаю, с того момента, когда я его нашел, он приходил в себя лишь однажды. Но я бы не сказал, что он понимал, где находится.

Минутой позже на крыльцо выглянула сонная Мария, которая, едва завидев Дженсена, моментально оживилась:

– Я же говорила, что он не убьется! Привет, Дженсен.

– И тебе привет. Приятно знать, что хоть кто-то в меня верит, – Дженсен ухмыльнулся, но улыбка быстро сползла с его лица. – Было темно, я смог лишь удостовериться, что нет огнестрельных и ножевых ранений. Но у Кугара, как минимум, сломаны ребра. И боюсь, что одно из них повредило легкое.

– Кугар – интересное имя. – Паула открыла пассажирскую дверь и склонилась над Кугаром, прислушиваясь к его свистящему дыханию. Дженсен придвинулся ближе. Когда это все закончится, он вообще не сможет выпустить Кугара из поля зрения ни на минуту.

– Его зовут Карлос, но он предпочитает Кугара.

– Значит, Кугар. – Паула расстегнула на нем рубашку. Когда она осторожно прощупала кончиками пальцев его грудную клетку, Кугар болезненно застонал, и Дженсена передернуло, словно это его сломанные ребра потревожили. Паула коротко выругалась и убрала руки. Из-за ее спины Дженсен мог рассмотреть не много, но ему хватило, чтобы увиденное навсегда отпечаталось в памяти. И чтобы пожалеть, что Гато умер слишком легко – тоже. Грудь, живот и даже плечи Кугара превратились в один большой багровый кровоподтек, который расползся по коже, точно плесень. Ничего удивительного, что он не мог дышать, тут одними сломанными ребрами не обошлось. И несмотря на то, что Дженсен не раз и не два оказывал первую помощь, такие травмы сильно выходили за пределы его знаний. Насколько бы это ни было рискованно, Кугару требовалась квалифицированная медицинская помощь.

Судя по всему, Паула пришла к тем же выводам.

– Ты прав насчет поврежденного легкого. Я не врач, конечно, но у твоего Кугара пневмоторакс. Ему надо в больницу. 

Чего-то такого Дженсен и боялся.

– Вы можете помочь? Потому что с больницей могут возникнуть проблемы.

– Могут, – Паула бросила на него тяжелый взгляд. – Но если поторопимся, то не возникнут. Моя смена только завтра, но нам нужно успеть до сегодняшней пересменки. Жди меня тут. И пока ждешь, вытри лицо, а то выглядишь так, словно собрался на день мертвых.

Мария попыталась увязаться с ними, но Паула быстро загнала ее домой с Петунией в руках и по-военному четкими указаниями идти в школу. Ни одному офицеру на памяти Дженсена такой командный настрой и не снился. 

Он снова укрыл Кугара своей курткой и забрался на пассажирское сиденье:

– Видел это? Она и Клэя уделает вчистую, – он осторожно отвел темную прядку с бледной щеки, машинально погладил потрескавшуюся нижнюю губу большим пальцем. – Когда проснешься, познакомлю вас, сам оценишь. И еще я, кажется, завел нам собаку. Точнее, она сама завелась, не бросать же ее было. Она тебе понравится. Как игрушка Пуча с приборной панели, только живая и громко орет.

Если не смотреть на Кугара, можно было представить, что он сейчас сидит рядом и по своему обыкновению прячет смеющийся взгляд за полами шляпы, как бы говоря: «Ну давай, что ты еще придумаешь?». Дженсен закусил губу и отвернулся. В боковом зеркале маячило его чумазое отражение. Мда, про праздник мертвых Паула не слукавила, с такими разводами туши вокруг глаз Дженсен бы смотрелся там как родной. Интересно, отмечает ли этот праздник Кугар? За все то время, что они знали друг друга, Дженсен так и не удосужился спросить. А теперь может статься, что уже и не спросит. Он слишком часто болтал о ничего не значащих вещах, а о важном постоянно умалчивал. Но если повезет, когда все закончится, он еще достанет Кугара всевозможными вопросами. Напишет список, чтобы ничего не забыть, и приступит сразу же, как только тот придет в себя. Только бы повезло. Дженсен наощупь нашел какую-то тряпку и принялся с ожесточением оттирать лицо.

Вернувшаяся через пару минут Паула с неожиданной для нее тактичностью сделала вид, что не заметила его покрасневшие глаза.

– Ты молодец, наделал шуму, – заявила она с заднего сидения, когда Дженсен выехал на дорогу. – Половина города ищет мусульманку, похитившую уважаемого сеньора, остальные – готовятся к атакам террористов. Мэр брызжет слюной, что не оставит покушение на нашу веру без ответа.

В другой ситуации Дженсен непременно оценил бы похвалу. Да что там, он бы гордился безупречной маскировкой и удачной миссией по захвату противника. Но не сейчас, когда Кугар лежал рядом, бледный и неподвижный.

Ориентируясь на указания Паулы, они подъехали к больнице, минуя главные ворота и въезд для машин скорой помощи, чтобы остановиться у невысокой одноэтажной пристройки к основному лечебному корпусу.

– Жди меня здесь.

Дженсену не оставалось ничего, кроме как довериться Пауле. К счастью, та вернулась быстро и с каталкой. В том, что от него требовалось, Дженсен разобрался без слов. Когда он поднял Кугара на руки, чтобы переложить на каталку, тот не пошевелился, не издал ни звука, и это заставило сердце рухнуть куда-то в пятки быстрее, чем любые стоны. 

– Что дальше?

– Хирург отделения скорой помощи посмотрит твоего друга, я помогу. Но тебе придется подождать в машине. – Дженсен сжал поручни каталки так сильно, что пальцы побелели. Он не сомневался в том, что Пауле можно доверять, она уже сделала для него больше, чем мог бы любой другой человек в ее ситуации. И все же меньше всего сейчас хотелось оставлять Кугара одного. – Заберешь его, когда операция закончится.

– Хорошо, хорошо.

Ничего хорошего. Усилием воли Дженсен разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы. Паула направила каталку вперед по выщербленной плитке пола, и по коридору прокатился дребезжащий звук из-под колес. Пока они не исчезли за поворотом больничного коридора, Дженсен не сдвинулся с места. Потом вернулся в машину, уперся подбородком в скрещенные на руле руки и невидящим взглядом уставился в закрытые двери, за которыми только что исчез Кугар.

Пока от него требовались активные действия: стрелять, драться, обеспечивать связь, искать прикрытие – от него хоть что-то зависело. Но здесь и сейчас Дженсен не мог ровным счетом ничего. Только ждать, отсчитывая минуту за минутой, пока небо на востоке постепенно светлело и над ломаной линией крыш занялся рассвет. Впервые за очень долгое время в голове было абсолютно пусто. Будто кто-то поставил процесс обработки информации на паузу в тот самый момент, когда Кугар исчез за внутри здания. 

Когда изнутри здания послышался дребезжащий звук, Дженсен вздрогнул и оказался на улице даже раньше, чем успел сообразить, что делает. Спина моментально покрылась холодной испариной, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, мешая сделать вдох. Как-то так, наверное, должен чувствовать себя подсудимый, ожидая вынесения приговора. Створки дверей разошлись в стороны, пропуская вперед низкого пожилого человека в хирургической шапочке. Дженсен замер, человек достал самокрутку и как ни в чем ни бывало прикурил, не обращая на компанию никакого внимания.

Мгновением позже в дверях показалась Паула:

– Чего стоишь истуканом, иди помогай, – рявкнула она.

– У меня перерыв, женщина, – отозвался человек.

– Я тебе сейчас устрою перерыв!

Пару мгновений Дженсен наблюдал за перепалкой с разинутым ртом, пока не заметил в коридоре позади Паулы каталку. Кугар лежал на спине с перебинтованной грудью, из которой торчала какая-то тонкая трубка. Звуки продолжающегося спора отодвинулись на второй план, окружающий мир перестал существовать, сузившись до бледного неподвижного лица. Дженсен оказался рядом в два шага, навис над каталкой, пытаясь рассмотреть все и сразу: запавшие глаза под сомкнутыми веками, сухие бледно-розовые губы; темнеющие гематомы на животе и груди, частично скрытые повязками; короткую трубку малого диаметра, выходящую из неполностью зашитого разреза на коже груди справа; катетер для капельницы в локтевом сгибе левой руки; примотанную к ноге скотчем пластиковую бутылку с тремя жирными отметинами черным маркером, от которой отходила к члену трубка катетера.

– Что это? – почему-то из всего увиденного три черные полоски на бутылке вызывали наибольшую оторопь.

Спорщики внезапно замолчали, синхронно обернувшись к Дженсену, словно только сейчас вспомнили о его существовании. Невысокий человек потушил самокрутку носком резинового тапка, ткнул пальцем в самую верхнюю линию на бутылке и заговорил на английском с легким акцентом.

– Это то, за чем тебе надо следить. Спавшееся легкое я расправил, но на ближайшие дни он лежачий. Если за двенадцать часов мочи по катетеру будет отделяться вровень с этой отметкой – все идет нормально. Вот с этой, – палец сместился ниже, – Означает необходимость увеличения дозы диуретика, чтобы избежать отека мозга и легких. Если мочи будет до этой отметки, – он указал на последнюю линию, – звоните мне. Спать – только полусидя, антибиотики вводить парентерально. Все понял? Тогда свободны. 

Прежде чем Дженсен успел хоть что-нибудь сказать, незнакомец исчез в дверях, не обратив внимания на выкрикнутое ему вслед «Спасибо».

– Он хирург? – Дженсен уже снова переключил все внимание на бледное лицо Кугара. 

– Он тот еще придурок, но дело свое знает.

Пока Паула придерживала переднюю дверь, Дженсен осторожно, чтобы не выдернуть ни один из катетеров, уложил Кугара на откинутое сиденье. Дышал тот тихо, ровно, без давешних свистящий хрипов. Но кожа на ощупь по-прежнему оставалась сухой и холодной. Делая вид, что прощупывает пульс, Дженсен незаметно погладил большим пальцем неподвижную кисть. И шепнул еще одно «Спасибо» – кольцо с черепом бликовало в первых лучах утреннего солнца.

Всю дорогу обратно он то и дело поглядывал на Кугара: дышит ли? Оторвался от своего занятия Дженсен лишь раз, чтобы поспорить с Паулой, которая не хотела брать его деньги, чтобы купить в аптеке нужные препараты. Свою правоту он все-таки отстоял. И целых десять минут до возвращения Паулы неотрывно смотрел на спокойное лицо Кугара. В утреннем свете багровые кровоподтеки и темные до черноты круги под глазами выделялись особенно сильно. Будь Кугар в сознании, он бы, скорее всего, никогда не позволил Дженсену такой ласки вне постели – осторожно провести кончиками пальцев по линии скулы, огладить колкую от щетины щеку. В ответ на прикосновение Кугар чуть сдвинул голову, отворачиваясь, и нахмурился. Едва ли это был осознанный жест, но Дженсен все равно воспринял его как маленькую победу.

– Весь в своем репертуаре. Когда-нибудь, когда буду точно уверен, что мне не прилетит за это дротик с транквилизатором, подарю тебе пижаму с черными котами. 

В том, что жест все-таки был не таким уж неосознанным, Дженсен убедился очень скоро. По возвращении их встретила залитая солнцем улица и писклявый лай Петунии, запертой в доме. На пороге развалился огромный черный кот с белой манишкой, видимо, тот самый Том, о котором говорила Мария. На хозяйку и незнакомцев он взирал со спокойным превосходством. Дженсен не раз видел такой взгляд, только не у кота. Мысль о пижаме внезапно обрела очертания плана на будущее.

– И черт с ним, с дротиком, – шепнул он, поднимая Кугара на руки. 

Чтобы занести его в дом, не потревожив рану на груди, не стряхнув катетеры и не ударив головой о дверь, пришлось постараться. Но Дженсен изловчился и даже не наступил на прыгающую под ногами Петунию. Под руководством Паулы он уложил Кугара на том самом топчане, на котором недавно ночевал сам, проверил состояние катетеров и накрыл пледом. Только устроить его в положении полусидя никак не получалось, пока Дженсен не сел в изголовье сам и не устроил его на собственной груди. 

– Наконец-то, – прокомментировала Паула, настраивающая систему для капельницы, подвешенную на стойку для одежды. – Держи его, чтобы голова не запрокидывалась назад и язык не запал в глотку. 

Дженсен согласно кивнул и, откинувшись на стену, уложил голову Кугара у себя на плече. Впервые за последние несколько дней не нужно было никуда спешить, гадая: опоздал или нет? Легкое дыхание щекотало кожу плеча, теплая тяжесть тела в руках умиротворяла. Несмотря на все свои способности, прямо сейчас Кугар никуда не мог исчезнуть. Дженсен в буквальном смысле держал ситуацию в своих руках.

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, Паулы в комнате уже не было, а импровизированная капельница с закончившимся пакетом раствора стояла в стороне. Зато Кугар предпринимал слабые попытки вырваться из его рук.

* * *

Показалось, что Дженсен-галлюцинация куда-то ушел, хотя куда можно уйти из колодца? Впрочем, у галлюцинаций могли быть свои дела. Но вскоре он вернулся. Разглядеть его мешала окружающая темнота, но голос совершенно точно принадлежал Дженсену. Его Кугар узнал бы среди многотысячной толпы. Разобрать слова не получалось, но Дженсен кого-то звал, сперва интонации звучали сердито, а потом и вовсе – отчаянно. Сам голос тоже изменился, стал глухим и хриплым, словно Дженсен очень долго кричал. Только кого можно звать в пустыне? Не чупакабру же. Хотя Дженсен однажды пытался. Все закончилось тем, что он наступил в потемках на какую-то длинную корягу, та зашевелилась, как ползущая змея, и Рок всадил в нее целую обойму. А потом чуть не всадил еще одну, уже в Дженсена.

Сейчас Рока с ними не было. Поэтому Дженсену ничего не угрожало, даже Дженсену-галлюцинации. Его голос становился все ближе и отчетливей. Он точно звал кого-то. Нет, не кого-то – Кугара. Но зачем его звать, если Кугар уже здесь? Впрочем, Дженсен редко следовал формальной логике, даже когда не был галлюцинацией. Но сейчас он хотя бы перестал петь, а просто звал Кугара по имени. Звук шел откуда-то сверху, уже совсем близко. Теперь к нему примешивался какой-то шелест, похожий на сыплющийся с высоты песок. А потом Дженсен позвал:

– Кугар?.. Эй, приятель, это я, твоя заноза в заднице. Ты меня слышишь?

Кугар хотел было ответить, но язык стал какой-то слишком большой, никак не получалось повернуть его во рту. Поэтому Кугар просто подумал: «Не заноза. Гарпун». В конце концов галлюцинация должна уметь читать мысли. Однако вместо ответа Дженсен зачем-то полез ощупывать его руки, а потом и вовсе попытался развернуть. Грудь сдавило, стало трудно дышать, и Кугар начал падать куда-то. Но Дженсен снова оказался рядом. Его ладони легли сперва на плечи Кугара, затем бережно прошлись по шее, туловищу, рукам и ногам. По своему обыкновению Дженсен болтал что-то там про мозги и мускулы и о том, что надо дышать. На волнах его голоса Кугара уносило далеко-далеко, все выше и выше. Он будто стал невесомым, как перышко, мог бы взмыть к самым звездам. И с этим миром его связывали лишь прикосновения Дженсена, который почему-то не отпускал. Который уткнулся головой Кугару в бедро, будто совсем обессилел. Занемевшие пальцы скользнули по ежику волос: 

– Джнсн?

Кугар никогда не видел его таким испуганным и радостным одновременно, слышал его голос и не мог разобрать ни слова. Только бы он снова не начал петь.

– Ты отвратно поешь.

Вот теперь, удостоверившись, что Дженсен не станет донимать его пением, можно было поспать. Кугар так долго не отдыхал.

Из сонного серого марева, в которое он погрузился, как в глубокую воду, Кугара выкинуло, когда внутри полыхнуло огнем. Грудь сдавило – ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и боль разлилась по всему телу. Собственный хрип он больше почувствовал, чем услышал. Откуда-то издали снова послышался голос Дженсена, который о чем-то просил, почти умолял. Перед тем как нырнуть обратно в беспамятство, Кугар еще успел удивиться, что могло его так напугать. 

Кажется, он еще несколько раз слышал обрывки слов, но определить их источник уже не мог. Чувствовал прикосновение прохладной ладони к своему пылающему лбу и щеке. Это мог быть только Дженсен. Потому что кому еще взбредет в голову гладить Кугара по лицу? Это нужно было прекратить немедленно. Кугар не помнил почему, но знал точно – так не могло продолжаться. Он хотел сказать об этом Дженсену, когда кто-то резко похлопал его по щекам. Не Дженсен. На минуту Кугар приоткрыл слипшиеся веки. Над ним нависало нечто белое, похожее на человека в медицинской маске, оно посветило фонариком в глаз, от чего по лицу потекли слезы, а потом сказало:

– Нормально, полностью отойдет часов через пять.

И Кугар снова нырнул в мутную серую воду. Но несмотря на мягко укачивающие его волны, полностью погрузиться на глубину уже не получалось. Откуда-то снаружи прорывались звуки голосов, шум двигателя, тянущее ощущение за грудиной, резкий запах какого-то антисептика и пыли. Несколько раз кто-то, наверняка снова Дженсен, касался его лица. А потом Кугару показалось, что его подняли, и тянущее ощущение за грудиной усилилось, ненадолго став болезненным. Но тут же ушло. Зато вернулись прохладные руки, сперва поддерживающие за плечи, а потом фиксирующие голову. Одна ладонь так и осталось на лбу, а вторая замерла на животе. 

На этот раз Кугар не собирался возражать, прикосновения дарили прохладу, принося облегчение от пылающего внутри жара. Черт с ними, с причинами, почему нельзя, пусть Дженсен делает, что хочет. Лишь бы не убирал со лба ладонь, от которой расходилась прохлада. Его дыхание Кугар почему-то чувствовал всем телом: размеренное, глубокое. Под него легко получилось подстроиться теперь, когда боль в груди отступила. В отличие от мутной воды, так и норовящей затянуть в глубину с головой, оно убаюкивало бережно, как раскачивающийся из стороны в сторону гамак. Кугар не мог и не хотел сопротивляться ему.

Неопределенное время спустя Кугар ощутил, как внизу живота что-то мешает и едва ощутимо царапает. Но почему-то убрать причину дискомфорта не получалось. Налившиеся свинцовой тяжестью руки отказывались слушаться, а при попытке пошевелить хотя бы пальцами вверх от запястья к локтю прострелило болью. Сделав слишком резкий вдох, Кугар закашлялся. В груди все еще болело, но не резко, а ноюще. С трудом разлепив тяжелые со сна веки, он увидел перед собой буро-коричневые стены незнакомой комнаты, мелкую собаку, свернувшуюся клубком у него на ногах. И одновременно почувствовал руку у себя на животе, щекочущее шею дыхание и чье-то тело, к которому он привалился спиной. Но не успел он отстраниться, как рука на его животе напряглась, и хриплый голос над ухом позвал:

– Кугар?

«Дженсен?» – хотел было сказать он, но пересохшее горло не позволило, и получилось лишь снова закашляться. Спящая у него в ногах собака вскочила с писклявым лаем. Огромными ушами она отчетливо напоминала пустынного тушканчика.

– Легче, легче, приятель, – голос над ухом совершенно точно принадлежал Дженсену. Но обернуться, чтобы удостовериться в этом, не получалось. От непрекращающегося кашля сильнее заныло в груди и на глубокий вдох не хватало сил. Собака продолжала тявкать, переминаясь с лапы на лапу. – Я сейчас, погоди.

Дженсен убрал руку с живота Кугара и пару мгновений спустя поднес к его губам открытую бутылку с водой.

– Много не пей.

Едва ли Кугар смог бы. Из-за кашля вода то и дело выплескивалась мимо рта, несмотря на то что Дженсен придерживал бутылку, помогая ему сделать пару глотков. Как только она смочила пересохшее горло, кашель улегся, и дышать сразу стало легче. Но Дженсен тут же убрал бутылку.

– Хватит, после операции нельзя много пить.

Операции? О чем это он? Кугар дышал, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что, кажется, все еще жив. За такой вариант развития событий говорили ощущения по всему телу, будто его пару раз переехало асфальтоукладчиком. Ни пламени, ни сковородок для грешников, обещанных в геенне огненной, вокруг тоже не наблюдалось. Зато прямо перед ним стояла странная собака, почти сливающаяся по цвету со стенами. Кугар был почти уверен в том, что это галлюцинация. Казалось, стоит моргнуть – и она растворится в воздухе. 

Зато присутствие Дженсена, который удерживал его за плечи, помогая оставаться в полусидячем положении, сомнений не вызывало. Кугар слишком хорошо знал этот голос и эти прикосновения, чтобы ошибиться. Чего он не знал, так это почему Дженсен сейчас сидел позади него. И самое главное – каким образом Кугар оказался здесь, а не в колодце? Но если он хоть немного успел изучить привычки Дженсена, то очень скоро тот все расскажет сам, можно даже не спрашивать.

– Ну как, лучше?

Кугар молча прикрыл глаза и только потом сообразил, что Дженсен не видит его лицо.

– Да.

– Хорошо, это хорошо. Ну и напугал ты меня, – Дженсен продолжал говорить что-то про больницу, операцию и какие-то линии на бутылке. Но нить беседы ускользнула от Кугара еще вначале, и понимать смысл сказанного становилось все сложнее с каждой минутой. Голос Дженсена постепенно превращался в равномерный, навевающий дремоту гул в ушах. Веки против воли наливались тяжестью, но Кугар упрямо боролся со сном, стараясь смотреть на собаку. Если это все-таки была именно собака, а не галлюцинация. Или тушканчик-мутант. Именно так решил бы Дженсен. Черт, кажется, годы тесного общения с ним не прошли даром, раз в голову лезут подобные мысли. 

Чем бы животное ни было, но оно пристально и почти осмысленно смотрело в ответ. Словно в гляделки играло. И как только огромные глаза помещались на такой маленькой голове? Точно, мутант. Чертов Дженсен. Кугар зажмурился, признавая поражение от собаки или тушканчика-мутанта. В этот момент точное происхождение существа не имело особого значения. Пока Кугар его не видел, то мог о нем не беспокоиться. С закрытыми глазами вообще не получалось ни о чем беспокоиться, особенно когда привычный треп Дженсена убаюкивал лучше любой колыбельной на свете. 

Кугару снился странный сон, в котором он почему-то был жив. А Дженсен придерживал его голову на своем плече, рассказывая, как искал кого-то среди зарослей кактусов. Какой идиот шляется ночью по пустыне? Потом пришла незнакомая пожилая мексиканка с вешалкой для одежды и пакетом раствора для капельниц. Когда и куда она делась, Кугар не заметил. Зато Дженсен выбрался со своего места позади него и, непрестанно извиняясь, полез куда-то под покрывало. У него было непривычно гладко выбритое, обветренное лицо. На этом Кугар решил, что хватит с него странностей, и провалился в сон без сновидений. 

Пару раз он просыпался от кашля. Тогда Дженсен тотчас подносил к его губам горлышко бутылки. Кугар пытался придержать ее рукой, но пальцы едва гнулись и отзывались болью на каждое движение, в результате чего Дженсен отводил его руки, сам поддерживал одновременно и бутылку, и голову Кугара до тех пор, пока тот не заканчивал пить. После чего оставалось только снова соскользнуть в сон. Кугар каждый раз забывал спросить, где они находятся и что происходит. Но он не сомневался, если бы творилось что-то важное, Дженсен бы ему обязательно сказал.

Когда Кугар открыл глаза в очередной раз, то обнаружил все ту же, уже знакомую комнату, которую видел будто бы во сне. Значит, не во сне. Окружающий мир наконец обрел четкие очертания, а не расплывался перед глазами. На сером покрывале слева от него дремала собака. Справа прямо на полу сидел Дженсен, подложив руки под голову и уткнувшись лбом Кугару в бедро.

Убедившись, что непосредственная опасность отсутствует, Кугар откинулся на подушку и попытался сообразить, что произошло. Короткая трубка в груди намекала на перенесенную операцию. Как и внутривенный катетер в сгибе левого локтя, и мочевой катетер, которого Кугар хоть и не видел под покрывалом, но прекрасно чувствовал. По опыту он даже догадывался, что трубку в груди оставили в качестве дренажа, и сделал вывод, какого рода операцию перенес. Но всякие связные воспоминания заканчивались на синем клочке неба в просвете колодца, который постепенно заполнялся темнотой, и ощущении нарастающего удушья. Что произошло после, а главное – каким образом Дженсену удалось его найти, оставалось загадкой. Дженсен сам оставался сплошной загадкой.

За окном на противоположной стене виднелось темное небо. Что бы ни случилось, пока Кугар был без сознания, прошло не меньше суток, а скорее всего – значительно больше. Похоже, все это время Дженсен не сомкнул глаз. Даже во сне он выглядел усталым и осунувшимся. И судя по торчащим над ушами дужкам очков, вырубился моментально лицом в кровать. Несмотря на боль в запястье и пальцах, Кугар протянул руку, чтобы погладить коротко стриженный затылок. 

От прикосновения Дженсен резко вскинулся, просыпаясь, и сел на полу. В ту же минуту тоненько залаяла собака. Но он даже не обратил на нее внимания, не сводя с Кугара чуть расфокусированного спросонья взгляда. На переносице остались глубокие розовые следы от очков, губы выглядели так, словно Дженсен непрестанно покусывал их, как делал, когда долго не мог решить какую-то задачу. Кугар непроизвольно облизнулся. И Дженсен пришел в движение, потянувшись за бутылкой с водой, которая стояла прямо на полу. Как сейчас заметил Кугар, кроме узкой кровати, на которой он лежал, и шкафа в углу, другой мебели в комнате не было.

– Не надо, – прохрипел Кугар.

– Что не надо? – Кугар кивком указал на бутылку в руке Дженсена, и когда тот спросил: – Уверен? – закатил глаза. – Хорошо, я не настаиваю. Ты как, со мной? Потому что еще пару часов назад ты был в полной отключке.

Кугар серьезно задумался над этим вопросом. Собака, которая все это время тявкала, наконец замолчала, перелезла через его ноги и снова улеглась под боком. Но Дженсен продолжал игнорировать ее, словно собаки не существовало. Точно – галлюцинация. Кугар слышал, что такое иногда случается на выходе из наркоза после операции. Надо только немного подождать, когда сознание полностью прояснится, и собака-тушканчик-мутант исчезнет сама собой. Дженсен все еще ждал ответа, поэтому Кугар сказал:

– Я в порядке.

– Рад слышать, что это, – Дженсен красноречиво окинул его взглядом, задержавшись на трубке в груди, – ты называешь порядком.

– Бывало и хуже. 

Кугар не солгал. Даже не считая плена, уже с Лузерами он не раз и не два оказывался на больничной койке. Как и сам Дженсен. Но почему-то тот правды не оценил. Вскочил на ноги и, взъерошив пятерней волосы, принялся расхаживать по комнате.

– Не сомневаюсь. 

На его левой руке мелькнуло знакомое кольцо. Значит, все-таки надел. Кугар облегченно выдохнул, отчего грудь будто раскаленным обручем сдавило, и надсадно закашлялся. Собака снова начала тихонько тявкать, не поднимая морды с крошечных лап. В мгновенье ока Дженсен оказался рядом, поддержал за плечи. 

– Дыши, просто дыши. – Когда кашель чуть улегся, он снова поднес к губам Кугара бутылку с водой, и на этот раз тот сделал пару глотков, благодарно прикрыв глаза. – Давай без резких движений – у тебя сломаны ребра с обеих сторон.

Закончив пить, Кугар слабо улыбнулся:

– Я догадался.

Боль немного утихла, хотя грудь и бока все еще пылали огнем при любом неосторожном вдохе или выдохе. Кугар с облегчением закрыл глаза.

– Тогда тебе не составит труда догадаться, как близко ты был от того, чтобы умереть.

Голос Дженсена звучал так недовольно, словно не они каждый день рисковали жизнями на протяжении многих лет. Кугар хотел сказать ему об этом, но лежать с закрытыми глазами и просто дышать было слишком хорошо. Ничего, Дженсен умеет понимать его без слов, сам как-нибудь разберется.

Когда Кугар проснулся в следующий раз, волшебные препараты, которыми его накачали во время операции, должно быть, выветрились окончательно. Поэтому все тело немилосердно болело, особый дискомфорт причинял катетер. Однако попытку вытащить его пресек Дженсен, который не только снова оказался рядом, но и на этот раз сам разбудил Кугара. 

– Тебе надо поесть, – в руках он держал тарелку с чем-то кашеобразным, при ближайшем рассмотрении действительно оказавшимся кукурузной кашей с кусочками бананов. Правильно истолковав скептический взгляд Кугара, Дженсен вскинул руку с зажатой в ней ложкой, словно отдавал честь на плацу: – Не беспокойся, это съедобно. Клянусь, это даже не я готовил. Мария перед школой сделала завтрак. Она, кстати, говорит, ты как две капли воды похож на ее двоюродного дядю в молодости. У тебя, случайно, нет родственников в Мехико?

Из всего потока информации Кугар выловил только незнакомое имя в связке со школой, что заставило его наконец озвучить возникший еще вчера вопрос:

– Где мы?

– Рад, что ты наконец спросил! – Дженсен присел на стул, которого в прошлый раз в комнате точно не было. Из окна ярко светило солнце, а собака наконец исчезла, как и положено галлюцинации. Явно передразнивая скептическое выражение лица Кугара, Дженсен с преувеличенным вниманием осмотрел его руки. Отек и синюшность с фаланг пальцев, кистей и запястий, разумеется, никуда не делись. Придерживая тарелку на уровне груди Кугара, Дженсен протянул ложку и, как только тот ее взял, принялся рассказывать. 

Еще Рок однажды заметил, что в Дженсене умер великий переговорщик – любые террористы сдадутся, лишь бы он заткнулся и свалил. Даже во время марша по пересеченной местности или артобстрела он мог болтать не переставая почти на любую тему. А уж когда Дженсен нервничал, вычленить основное из непрерывного потока информации, перемежающегося отвлеченными рассуждениями, становилось особенно трудно. 

Сейчас Кугар никак не мог полностью сосредоточиться на рассказе, слушая вполуха. Пальцы практически не гнулись, приходилось прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы удерживать ложку и не подавать вида, как сложно это дается. Следивший за каждым его движением Дженсен перехватил бы ее, стоило только дать слабину. Но пока Кугар мог шевелить конечностями, он собирался питаться самостоятельно. У него почти получилось. Когда на тарелке осталось совсем немного, чертова ложка все-таки выскользнула из пальцев и упала на плед. 

Оборвав свой рассказ на полуслове, Дженсен подобрал ее и с задумчивым видом принялся вертеть в пальцах. Возобновлять повествование он, кажется, не собирался. Но Кугар уже узнал все, что пропустил – почему жив, в чьем доме находится, что случилось с Гато. Все вместе это выглядело как второй шанс, который он хоть и не заслужил, но внезапно получил. Не знал Кугар только одного – что дальше. От комментариев по поводу ложки Дженсен, хвала небесам, воздержался. В том числе за это Кугар был ему по-настоящему благодарен.

Операция, которую провернул Дженсен, казалась невероятным совпадением нестандартных профессиональных навыков и почти мистической удачи. Уже в который раз Кугар поймал себя на том, что смотрит на кольцо. Серебристый череп на пальце удивительным образом подходил Дженсену. Перехватив взгляд Кугара, он поднял руку и тоже посмотрел на кольцо.

– Неужели это так сложно? 

Очень медленно Дженсен опустил ложку в тарелку и поставил ее на пол рядом со стулом. Потом перевел взгляд на Кугара.

– Что именно?

– Хотя бы иногда просить о помощи.

Если Кугар хоть немного знал Дженсена, тот говорил не о ложке. Точнее – не только о ней. Он хотел пожать плечами, мол, сам понимаешь. Но привычное движение внезапно отозвалось острой болью в груди, и Кугар застыл, ожидая, когда снова сможет дышать. 

– Только если это что-то изменит, – сквозь сцепленные зубы выдавил он.

– Например, спасет тебе жизнь? Достаточные изменения? Это же так сложно – просто сразу обо всем рассказать, а не идти геройствовать в одиночку! 

– Это не геройство.

Дженсен оперся на кровать, и теперь они с Кугаром оказались лицом к лицу. Некстати вспомнилось, что их первый поцелуй случился именно после такого вторжения в личное пространство друг друга.

– А что тогда? – Дженсен подался вперед еще ближе, так что Кугару представилась возможность хорошенько рассмотреть и темные круги под глазами, и щетину на щеках, и свежие швы над левым виском. – Долг чести, поход камикадзе? Знаешь, в Японии были такие воины-самоубийцы, для которых высшей ценностью был героический суицид. А может быть, это просто обычный эгоизм? 

– У меня не было выбора.

– Черта с два! Выбор есть всегда. Но это же надо достать язык из задницы и заговорить! Но ты делаешь то, что считаешь нужным, а остальные могут катиться к чертям собачьим?!

– Я делал то, что должен был.

– А я что должен был, по-твоему, сидеть и не вмешиваться? Просто ждать, когда ты сдохнешь? 

– Это был только мой долг, – наконец Кугар сказал то, что думал с самого начала. Как Дженсен мог не понимать, что семья, какая бы она ни была, это святое? – Будь на их месте Дженни и Кэтлин, что бы сделал ты?

– А если у меня на их месте не только Дженни и Кэтлин? – очень тихо спросил Дженсен, и от его спокойного тона по спине побежали мурашки. Кугар, оказывается, никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Дженсен по-настоящему злился. И уж тем более не оказывался причиной его злости. – Что, если это – ты?

Кугару показалось, что он снова не может дышать. Потому что этого не могло быть, просто не могло.

– Дженсен...

– Кугар, – Дженсен поднял руку с кольцом, чтобы серебристый череп было как следует видно им обоим. – Ты оставил вот это. И я чего только не передумал, что бы это могло значить. Пока не понял, что ничего это не значит. Ни-че-го! Тебе просто наплевать.

Он смотрел Кугару в глаза, тяжело дыша, словно только что пробежал полосу препятствий. А тот не мог взять в толк: Дженсен это серьезно? Это Кугару-то на него наплевать?

Тишина затягивалась. Наконец Дженсен молча содрал кольцо с пальца, положил его на покрывало и, подхватив с пола тарелку, скрылся за дверью. Дребезжащий звук, с которым ложка стукалась о края тарелки, не оставлял сомнений – у него тряслись руки.

Только пару минут спустя Кугар с запозданием осознал, что Дженсен ждал хоть какой-нибудь его реакции, возражений или возмущения, и только потом снял кольцо. Само предположение, что Кугару наплевать, казалось таким абсурдным и далеким от действительности, что подходящих слов не нашлось. Потому что действия говорят сами за себя. Однако их причины порой все-таки стоило объяснять. Хотя бы потому, что оставить все так, как есть, значило бы признать правоту Дженсена с его «наплевать». Этого Кугар допустить не мог.

Действовать он решил, не дожидаясь, пока воображение Дженсена нарисует апокалиптические картины. Мысль, что тот всерьез решил, будто Кугару все равно, вызывала почти физический дискомфорт, ничуть не меньший, чем уретральный катетер. От которого предстояло избавиться в первую очередь, чтобы сейчас же отправиться на поиски Дженсена и прояснить ситуацию. Сказано – сделано. Сидеть в кровати получалось без головокружения, дышать почти ничто не мешало, а к сломанным ребрам Кугар привык еще с детства – мать не просто так запрещала ему взбираться на дерево.

Медленно и осторожно он вытащил катетер, попутно обнаружив, что одежды на нем нет. Ничего, можно завернуться в плед. По словам Дженсена, хозяйка дома была на дежурстве, а ее внучка – в школе. Поэтому Кугар надеялся, что никого не побеспокоит. Собравшись с силами, он сдвинулся к краю постели и свесил ноги на пол. Кольцо, про которое он успел забыть, с громким стуком упало, покатившись по комнате. В то же мгновение залаяла собака. От неожиданности Кугар слишком резко дернулся, грудь сдавило с новой силой – ни вдохнуть. Он скорчился, уперевшись локтями в колени, из раны через трубку потекла, пачкая повязки, сукровица. Пока он безуспешно пытался отдышаться, стоящая в дверях собака все не замолкала. Она выглядела точно так же, как и в прошлый раз: маленькая, с непомерно огромными ушами и тонкими лапами. Могли ли галлюцинации так детально дублировать одна другую?

Ответ на свой вопрос Кугар получил минутой позже, когда вошедший Дженсен подхватил «галлюцинацию» на руки и шикнул:

– Петуния, тихо.

Собака, разумеется, его проигнорировала. Зато Дженсен сходу заметил скорчившегося Кугара, валяющийся на полу катетер, сложил два и два и с чувством выругался. Из чего можно было сделать два важных вывода. Первый: Кугар и правда никого не побеспокоил. Дженсен не стал бы ругаться при ребенке. И второй – собака ему все-таки не привиделась. Третий вывод – фантазия на имена у Дженсена была так себе – в категорию важных не входил.

– Что ты творишь?!

В два шага оказавшись рядом, он отпустил собаку и мягко взял Кугара за плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. В кои то веки тот собирался ответить, объяснить все словами, насколько мог, но дыхания не хватало, и получилось только захрипеть. 

– Молчи, не пытайся говорить, просто дыши, – Кугар вскинул на него хмурый взгляд, и Дженсен – умница Дженсен! – понял все без слов: – Да, я сначала задаю вопрос, а потом говорю молчать. Я очень, очень последовательный, ты разве не знал? 

Если за нарастающим шумом в ушах Кугар верно расслышал интонации, то Дженсен как минимум заметил сукровицу на повязках. Перед глазами замелькали темные мошки. На какое-то время Кугар, должно быть, все-таки отключился. Потому что в следующий момент почувствовал, что уже полулежит на кровати, привалившись спиной к груди Дженсена.

– Вот так, дыши, просто дыши вместе со мной. Вдох – раз, два, три – выдох. И еще раз.

Одна ладонь Дженсена теплой тяжестью лежала у него на плече, вторая – на груди. Когда дышать стало немного легче, а комната перед глазами вновь обрела четкость, Кугар заметил, что у него в ногах примостилась собака.

– Петуния? – получился лишь шепот, но Дженсен, разумеется, услышал. От его тихого смешка и теплого дыхания по шее побежали мурашки.

– Так и знал, что ты оценишь.

– Думал, она мне привиделась. 

Дженсен напрягся, его объятия на мгновение стали крепче, словно он боялся, что Кугар может куда-то исчезнуть сию минуту.

– И ничего не сказал. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, ты думал, что галлюцинируешь, видишь собаку...

– Тушканчика-мутанта, – честно признался Кугар и ощутил, как Дженсен уткнулся лбом в его плечо, хрипло смеясь.

– Тушканчика-мутанта? Ты серьезно? Ничего еще не хочешь рассказать?

– Вообще-то хочу, – говорить, не видя лица Дженсена, было гораздо легче, но подобрать правильные слова все равно получалось с трудом. Только тот принял заминку на свой счет.

– Не надо. Я все понял. Я пересек границу, заступил за черту дозволенного, влез куда не просят. Пересек Рубикон, хотя нет, вот это сюда не подходит. Что я хочу сказать – я не считаю тебя эгоистичным или что я там еще наговорил. Ты меня жутко напугал и я наговорил лишнего, и прошу за это прощения, и не считаю, что...

Вставить реплику в речитатив оказалось непросто, но Кугару требовалось сказать одно единственное слово:

– Прости.

Дженсен резко прервал свою тираду, словно налетел на бетонную стену со всего размаха:

– Что?

Кугар прикрыл глаза. Во второй раз было немного проще:

– Прости, что напугал.

– Хорошо. – Кугар почувствовал мимолетное прикосновение губ к плечу, такое быстрое, что при желании его можно было списать на касание одежды или дыхание. Вероятно, на такой эффект Дженсен и рассчитывал. – То есть ты больше не станешь пропадать неизвестно куда среди ночи, отправляясь в одиночные суицидальные походы?

Если бы Кугар не боялся, что снова начнет задыхаться, он бы рассмеялся. Дженсен оставался собой – дай ему палец, руку откусит.

– Я просил прощения, что напугал. Но не за мои действия. Иначе было нельзя.

– То есть ты ничего не обещаешь. И фактически не видишь никакой проблемы в том, что сделал. А извиняешься, потому что… Черт тебя знает, почему ты делаешь так или иначе. Но ладно, хорошо. То есть плохо, конечно. Просто отвратительно. Но я знал, на что подписываюсь. Как, кстати, все прошло? Кроме того, что ты почти умер. 

– Они в порядке.

– Хорошо, вот это очень хорошо!

Кугар замер, как перед выстрелом. Если он неверно оценил траекторию этой пули… Впрочем, даже если так, он готов был рискнуть. 

– Есть еще кое-что.

– Неужели? – Дженсен чуть крепче обнял его. – Ты разговариваешь развернутыми фразами в течение получаса. К нам летит метеорит, на нас надвигается зомби-апокалипсис или нас ждет нашествие тушканчиков-мутантов, к какому концу света готовиться?

– Дженсен.

– Молчу, извини.

– Подними кольцо, пожалуйста.

По тому, как Дженсен молча отстранился и выполнил просьбу, было понятно, что он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Даже ни одного комментария не отпустил. Вернувшись, он присел на край постели. Теперь они оказались лицом к лицу. Но Дженсен смотрел на руки Кугара, с которых еще не сошли отеки. Вне всяких сомнений, он видел, что кольцо не налезет ни на одну фалангу. И должен был понять, куда клонит Кугар. По крайней мере, тот очень надеялся, что Дженсен все поймет, потому что не знал, как произнести свою просьбу вслух. 

– Сильно болят? – Дженсен поднял взгляд от рук Кугара на его лицо, и тот медленно кивнул. – Тогда, думаю, пока ты не можешь его надеть, чтобы оно не потерялось…

– Да, чтобы не потерялось, – поспешно подхватил Кугар, чувствуя, как быстро-быстро бьется сердце в груди. Он неотрывно следил за тем, как Дженсен возвращает кольцо на собственный палец.

– Мы же не хотим разгневать Санта Муэрте.

– Вообще-то, мою бабушку. – Кугар все еще смотрел на кольцо, как завороженный, поэтому едва не пропустил полный ужаса и восторга взгляд Дженсена.

– Твоя бабушка – Санта Муэрте?! 

– Боже, Джей, – Кугар все-таки рассмеялся, из-за чего задохнулся на полуслове от боли, и Дженсен тут же оказался рядом. Через пару минут дышать стало легче. Кугар снова привалился спиной к груди Дженсена и сказал: – Моя бабушка подарила мне это кольцо, когда я был ребенком.

– И маленький Карлос Альварес гордо носил его как атрибут принадлежности к древнему магическому культу?

– Нет, – Кугар улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Маленький Карлос Альварес носил его, потому что оно бесило маму.

Теперь смеялся уже Дженсен. Его левая рука с кольцом на безымянном пальце все еще лежала у Кугара на груди. Вот что взбесило бы миссис Альварес по-настоящему.

У самого Кугара аналогичные чувства вызывала невозможность самостоятельно стоять и как следствие – необходимость помощи при передвижении до ванной. Бессилие. Однако альтернатива в виде катетера не нравилась ему куда больше. Поэтому он стоически вытерпел сперва помощь Дженсена с одеждой, а потом медленный и мучительный путь до ванной и обратно, на протяжении которого пришлось несколько раз останавливаться, чтобы передохнуть. Хуже могло быть, только если бы Дженсену пришлось нести его на руках.

Какие-то двадцать шагов, а Кугар почувствовал себя так, словно часов двенадцать пробирался сквозь джунгли в полной выкладке. Голова кружилась даже лежа, вдохнуть получалось через раз. Видимо, Дженсен это тоже заметил, потому что снова занял свое ставшее уже привычным место за спиной, позволяя облокотиться на себя и расслабиться. 

Видимо, почувствовав, что разборки и хождения на ближайшее время закончились, собака переместилась с изножья постели Кугару под правую руку. Теплое маленькое тельце свернулось клубком у самого локтя. С такого ракурса она уже не казалась похожей на мутанта. Если только самую малость.

– Пуч будет в восторге, – раздался над ухом голос Дженсена.

– Они выходили на связь?

– Еще нет, но ты же знаешь Клэя с его режимом радиомолчания, – наигранно бодро отмахнулся Дженсен. – Наверняка Аиша уже заполучила голову Макса. Фигурально выражаясь. Хотя с Аишей я бы не был так уверен, конечно. Как думаешь, она сделает себе ожерелье из его ушей или ограничится снятием скальпа?

Несмотря на кажущуюся беспечной болтовню Дженсена, Кугар как никто понимал – того тревожит, что Клэй не выходит на связь. Аиша его не беспокоила. А вот Клэй и Пуч… Если с ними что-то случится, то по вине Кугара, из-за которого команда лишилась сразу двух боевых единиц. Как он и сказал Дженсену, иначе поступить он не мог, но это еще не означало, что выбор дался легко.

– Ну так что: ожерелье или скальп? 

Кугар моргнул, прогоняя сонливость. К счастью, ответ Дженсену не требовался. Почти сразу он принялся рассказывать что-то про технику и значение скальпирования в обрядах индейцев Северной Америки. Под его голос, размеренное дыхание и теплые прикосновения отлично спалось. Правда, ровно до тех пор, пока Дженсен не сверился с часами и объявил, что настало время очередной капельницы. Когда он отстранился, спине и боку стало холодно, но почти сразу Кугару на колени улеглась Петуния. В полусне он вяло наблюдал, как Дженсен подключает капельницу, считает пульс и касается губами лба, чтобы проверить наличие температуры. Вне всяких сомнений, только для этого. Кугар поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Дженсена и хотел сказать, что ему бы тоже не мешало поспать, но прежде чем мысль оформилась в слова, сам провалился в сон.

Он проснулся, когда за маленьким окном на противоположной стене уже опустились сумерки. В комнате горел свет, собака по-прежнему спала у него на коленях, только теперь – развалившись на спине и задрав лапы кверху. 

– Он плохо выполняет приказы, да? – Кугар медленно повернул голову – на стуле рядом с кроватью сидела девочка лет четырнадцати на вид: смуглая, с длинными темными волосами, собранными в косы. – Привет, я Мария. Дженсен пошел за продуктами. Хотя бабушка строго-настрого запретила ему выходить на улицу.

– Карлос. 

– Дженсен просил передать тебе, если ты проснешься, пока его не будет, что он скоро вернется и чтобы ты не пробовал вставать сам. – Мария не сводила с него заинтересованного взгляда. – У тебя ведь не лучше с приказами, чем у него, правда?

Кугар не сдержал улыбки.

– Да.

– А это правда, что он убил того человека, из-за которого с тобой это случилось? – Она выразительно посмотрела на трубку в груди Кугара.

– Ты много знаешь.

– Бабушка отправила меня спать, но я подслушивала под дверью, пока они говорили. Я всегда так делаю. А ты сам кого-нибудь убивал?..

От скорости смены темы у Кугара даже голова разболелась. К счастью, от необходимости отвечать его избавил звонкий лай Петунии, которая внезапно вскочила со своего места и кинулась к выходу. Через пару мгновений раздался стук в дверь, и вместо продолжения допроса Мария пошла открывать. Но окончательно Кугар расслабился, только услышав голос Дженсена, увещевающего ее разобрать принесенные им пакеты. 

Пару минут спустя тот и сам появился в дверях в компании мельтешащей у него под ногами Петунии. 

– Лежишь? – Дженсен подозрительно оглядел Кугара с головы до ног и прищурился: – Учти, у меня есть свой шпион, который сдаст все твои незаконные передвижения. Даже два шпиона, – задумчиво добавил Дженсен, взглянув на Петунию.

Не произнося ни слова, Кугар отсалютовал ему. Движение отозвалось резкой болью в запястье и в боку, но улыбка, озарившая лицо Дженсена, того стоила. Он открыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но в тот же момент в его кармане ожил телефон, и улыбка на его лице сменилась напряжением. Этот номер был известен очень ограниченному кругу лиц, которые никогда не звонили, чтобы просто поболтать.

Дженсен поспешно выудил телефон из заднего кармана джинсов и поднес к уху. То, что он услышал, заставило его облегченно выдохнуть:

– Клэй! Как вы? Отлично! Да, мы тоже! Он со мной, сейчас переключу на громкую связь.

Кугар не знал, чего ожидать и что должен говорить он сам, поэтому молчал. Но Клэю, кажется, было не до выяснения отношений:

– У меня для вас две новости, – без предисловий начал он, но Дженсен не дал ему договорить. 

– Начинай с плохой.

– Макс мертв.

– Не хочу быть занудой, но разве не этого результата мы хотели? Это же хорошая новость, верно? 

– Нет, Дженсен, это плохая новость.

– А какая же тогда хорошая?

– Никакая. 

– Погоди, ты же сказал, что их две!

– Верно. Вторая – очень плохая.

Кугар обменялся с Дженсеном быстрыми взглядами и спросил:

– Как он умер?

– Его убил голубь.

– В каком смысле? 

– Птица нагадила Максу на голову, он попытался ее пристрелить, но промазал. Срикошетившая от крепления крыши пуля попала в ящик с противотанковыми минами. Дальше рассказывать, или сам догадаешься?

– И чем это так уж плохо? Ну, кроме того, что у нас теперь вряд ли получится восстановить свои прежние жизни.

– А вот это и есть очень плохая новость, – на том конце линии Клэй невесело хмыкнул. – Судя по всему, он не оставил свои игры с оружием массового поражения. Только на этот раз – с бактериологическим. 

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Он убил своих поставщиков оружия, чтобы не платить им. Заразил каким-то вирусом, а сам остался невредим. Они погибли через двадцать минут после заражения, Дженсен.

Тот присвистнул, и Петуния тявкнула ему в тон. Даже несмотря на новости, Кугар почувствовал, как улыбается. Заметивший это Дженсен изобразил, что подвывает, но тут же снова стал серьезен:

– Погоди-погоди, почему вы так уверены, что это вирус, а не отравляющее вещество?

– Он сам так сказал. По крайней мере, мы так расслышали. У нас есть запись с одной из камер, которые мы установили на складе, где происходила встреча. Но она не очень хорошего качества. Вернешься – посмотришь, что с этим можно сделать. Кроме того, контакты Аиши подтверждают, что Макс интересовался биологическим оружием.

– То есть у нас есть смертельный зомби-вирус, который убивает в считанные минуты, – протянул Дженсен, и Кугар отчетливо услышал, как Клэй скрипнул зубами, – и никаких материальных подтверждений его существования, кроме записи, которая «не очень хорошего качества»? Дерьмово.

– Спасибо за комментарий по существу, Джей!

Видя, что Дженсен готов продолжить, Кугар поднял руку, призывая его к тишине:

– А данных, где он держал свои разработки, у контактов Аиши нет? 

– Мы работаем над этим. И работа пойдет куда быстрее, если к ней наконец подключатся еще два члена команды.

Прежде чем Кугар успел решить – Клэй просто зол на них обоих или не доверяет конкретно ему – Дженсен уже ответил:

– Мы сможем. Но не сейчас. Куг временно нетранспортабелен. 

– О каком времени мы говорим? 

– Пять дней.

– День-два максимум, – поправил Кугар.

– Пять дней, – с нажимом повторил Дженсен.

На том конце линии послышался тяжелый вдох:

– Отставить препирательства, парни. Где вы?

Дженсен и Кугар снова переглянулись и так же синхронно ответили:

– В Мексике.

Что бы Клэй ни думал по поводу услышанного, никаких объяснений, как они оказались в Мексике, он требовать не стал. Или ему надоело, или, что вероятнее, он уже больше ничему не удивлялся, когда дело касалось Дженсена и Кугара.

– Завтра мне нужно знать, когда вы можете выдвигаться, чтобы Аиша организовала вашу переправку в Штаты. Все понятно? Тогда до связи. 

– Постой, – внезапно вскинулся Дженсен. – Вот еще что. Нам потребуются дополнительные средства. У меня случились непредвиденные расходы.

– В размере?

– Десяти тысяч.

– Черт возьми, Дженсен! – сказал Клэй и отключился.

С наигранно беспечным видом Дженсен спрятал телефон обратно в карман и пожал плечами. Но Кугара было не провести:

– Непредвиденные расходы? Поход за продуктами?

– Ладно-ладно, признаю, – Дженсен быстро оглянулся, проверяя, одни ли они в комнате. – Я снимал деньги, чтобы оставить в знак благодарности Пауле за доброту. 

Кугар никогда не видел ее, но, исходя из рассказа Дженсена об обстоятельствах их знакомства, сильно сомневался, что она возьмет деньги. Если вообще не сочтет их оскорблением.

– Отдам Марии запечатанный конверт перед отъездом. – Дженсен похлопал себя по нагрудному карману куртки. – Что? Ты думаешь, я не понимаю? Знаю я эти ваши законы благодарности, чести и все такое. Но поверь мне, лишние пара тысяч наличными еще никому никогда не мешала.

Звучало разумно. Особенно принимая в расчет спартанскую обстановку комнаты.


	4. Глава 4

В том, что Кугару потребуется гораздо больше нескольких дней на восстановление, не было ни малейших сомнений. Но спорить прямо сейчас не имело смысла. Перевязка и поход до ванной вымотали его настолько, что на этот раз он даже не особенно сопротивлялся, когда Дженсен предложил свою помощь с ложкой. Однако съел едва ли половину порции. Пока Кугар молча рассматривал Петунию, снова устроившуюся у него на коленях, Дженсен рассматривал его самого. 

– Ты ей понравился. Было бы странно, окажись иначе. Дети и собаки тебе доверяют. 

– Зато мне не доверяет Клэй, – вдруг заметил Кугар. – Больше нет.

– Я уверен, что это не так. 

– Откуда такая уверенность, телепатия?

– В дополнение к телекинезу и дару провидения, – Дженсен с серьезным видом приложил два пальца к виску, изображая, что читает мысли. – Ну, знаешь, предсказание апокалипсиса я, кажется, сделал вполне удачно.

– Накаркал.

– Предвосхитил. Черт, надо было сразу сказать, чтобы Клэй прислал запись. Хотя подходящей техники с собой у меня нет. Если у Макса действительно есть вирус, который способен привести к смерти за двадцать минут, и он попадет не в те руки... Да вообще в любые руки…

– Был. Макс мертв.

Повисла тишина. Кугар наверняка тоже думал о последствиях утечки вируса такой летальности. На фоне этого меркла даже невозможность вернуться к прежней жизни.  
Если Макс заразил поставщиков, но не заразился сам, значит ли это, что у него была вакцина? Жаль, что самого его об этом уже не спросишь. Возможно, запись даст ответы. 

– Вопрос, окончательно ли Макс мертв, остается открытым.

– Зомби-апокалипсис, я помню, – лениво протянул Кугар.

– Ты смеешься, но вспомни, в фильмах всегда все так и начинается. Неведомый вирус, утечка из сверхсекретной лаборатории военных. А, ты же их все равно ни один не смотрел. 

– Если Клэй говорит, что Макс мертв, значит, он мертв.

Кугар зевнул и прикрыл глаза. Для полноты картины не хватало только надвинутой на лицо шляпы, да еще трубка в груди мешала представить, что все как обычно. 

– Откуда Клэю знать, он тоже наверняка не смотрел фильмы про зомби!

Ответа не последовало – Кугар уже спал. Но Дженсен еще долго сидел, не шевелясь и разглядывая его спокойное лицо. Потом расстелил принесенный из машины спальный мешок и улегся рядом с кроватью. Минут через пять на телефон пришло сообщение с неопределенного номера: «Я рад, что вы оба живы, больные ублюдки». Старина Пуч узнавался в каждой букве. Дженсен отбил: «Мы тоже тебя любим, козел» и закрыл глаза. Зомби-апокалипсис или нет, но лабораторию Макса нужно было найти и уничтожить, пока вирус не попал на черный рынок или не стал собственностью правительства США. Дженсен не знал, какой из этих двух вариантов сулил худшие последствия.

Вокруг было темно и холодно, как и должно быть в пустыне ночью. Дженсен шел, цепляя носками ботинок за мелкие камешки. В лунном свете силуэты кактусов высились вдоль дороги, как часовые на посту. Ни дать ни взять шеренга колючих часовых. Когда Дженсен проходил мимо одного из них, справа что-то пошевелилось. Не кактус. Человек, высокий, широкоплечий, странно переваливающийся при ходьбе с ноги на ногу, двигался в его сторону. Что-то в его фигуре было странно знакомым. Где же Дженсен его видел? Что-то подсказывало, что выяснять это не стоит. Но ноги будто приросли к земле, ни шагу не сделать. Дженсен застыл, наблюдая, как человек приближается. Еще немного, и в лунном свете стало видно его обгоревшее лицо с черным провалом вместо левого глаза и оскаленным ртом. Рок шел, подволакивая ноги, которые превратились в обугленные кости, протягивал к Дженсену скрюченные, покрытые струпьями пальцы. А тот не мог даже пошевелиться.

Что-то схватило его за плечо стальной хваткой. Дженсен дернулся всем телом, ударился обо что-то головой и проснулся. Кругом было холодно и темно. Только он не шел по пустыне, а лежал на полу, выпутавшись из спальника во сне.

– Джей? – послышался хриплый голос Кугара. Сдвинувшись к самому краю постели, тот протягивал руку к Дженсену. Так вот что его схватило. И приснится же. Тяжело дыша, Дженсен благодарно погладил тыльную сторону ладони, все еще лежащую у него на плече, и плавно сел, привалившись спиной к кровати. Потер покрытый холодной испариной лоб.

– Порядок. Я проснулся. Чертов зомби-апокалипсис. 

Из-за спины послышался сдавленный смешок. Дженсен обернулся. В падающем из окна фонарном свете на фоне стены вырисовывался неподвижный профиль Кугара, опирающегося на подушку. Когда Дженсен ставил капельницу вечером, он ввел простенькое обезболивающее, но сомневался, что оно сильно помогает. Даже без пробитого легкого, с переломанными ребрами никогда не получалось нормально поспать. Это Дженсен хорошо знал на собственном опыте. Сам он уже давно вертелся бы из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти несуществующую удобную для сна позу. Но несмотря на явный дискомфорт, Кугар не шевелился, даже руку с плеча Дженсена так и не убрал. Только едва ощутимо поглаживал кончиками пальцев коротко стриженные волосы на затылке. Чтобы случайным комментарием не спугнуть нечаянную ласку, Дженсен прикусил губу. От невесомых прикосновений по спине бежали мурашки, а в груди становилось тесно, словно это он сломал пару ребер. Кугар впервые касался его так – с затаенной нежностью, лишенной всякого подтекста. 

Но совсем молчать Дженсен все-таки не мог. Он улыбнулся в темноту и тихонько позвал:

– Эй, Кугар, – просто чтобы услышать, как тот так же тихо отзовется:

– Эй, Дженсен.

В следующий раз Дженсен проснулся уже под утро, в серый предрассветный час. Шея ныла, потому что он всю ночь так и провел, сидя у кровати, но Кугар, хвала небесам, все еще спал. Зато Петуния подняла ушастую голову с его колен, явно заметив, что Дженсен уже бодрствует. Чувствуя себя последним идиотом, он приложил палец к губам. Жест внезапно сработал – Петуния бесшумно улеглась обратно, не потревожив Кугара. Чтобы не разбудить его самому, Дженсен достал телефон. В сообщении для Джен он без лишних деталей просил, чтобы они с Кэтлин избегали торговых центров и прочих скоплений народа. А еще лучше – арендовали бы домик где-нибудь на природе, подальше от города на время летних каникул. За такую секретность Джен при следующей же встрече надерет ему зад, но сейчас просьбу исполнит без лишних вопросов.

Еще некоторое время, пока не рассвело окончательно, Дженсен позволил себе наблюдать за спящим Кугаром. К сожалению, долго это не продлилось. Вскоре тот заворочался и, поморщившись, открыл глаза. 

– Проснись и пой! – расплылся в улыбке Дженсен. Глядя на живого, хмурого и взъерошенного со сна Кугара он не мог не улыбаться. 

– Только попробуй запеть.

– Эй, так нечестно! Когда это ты последний раз слышал мое пение? Неделю, две назад? – по лицу Кугара пробежало странное выражение, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Дженсен легко поднялся на ноги, указал взглядом в сторону ванной и, получив утвердительный кивок, осторожно подхватил Кугара под руки, чтобы помочь подняться. – Вот я и говорю, что слишком давно. И с тех пор я даже не тренировался. – Пока они со скоростью улитки-инвалида продвигались в нужном направлении, Петуния чинно семенила рядом с ногой Кугара. – А я ведь даже дал обещание, что не буду петь в душе по утрам и подкалывать Пуча из-за кукол.

– Кому? 

– Мирозданью, вселенной, всем, кто слышал? Но про кукол это я погорячился. Я всего лишь один раз на спор заставил его посмотреть «Чаки»!

Кугар качнул головой, словно не мог поверить, что Дженсен это серьезно, но уголки его губ едва заметно поднялись в улыбке. Они оба помнили тот просмотр «Чаки». А также Клэя, который раз и навсегда запретил кино перед миссиями и еще орал на Дженсена, что тот зря травмирует членов команды. Ничего не зря, если это воспоминание способно заставить Кугара улыбаться. 

Обратный путь из ванной занял еще больше времени. Кугар старался не подавать вида, насколько выбился из сил, но частое поверхностное дыхание выдавало его с головой. Зато повязки были сухие, и руки выглядели уже не такими опухшими. Но не успел Дженсен порадоваться, как Кугар указал на катетер в своей груди и потребовал:

– Вытащи и зашей.

– Рано. – Дженсен сложил руки на груди и выпрямился во весь рост, надеясь хотя бы так выглядеть немного суровее и авторитетнее. У Клэя же как-то получалось. – Ты сам знаешь, насколько тебе оставили бы катетер, будь мы в больнице.

– Мы не в больнице. – Кугар развернул руки ладонями вверх, открывая взгляду темно-синие кровоподтеки на внутренней стороне кистей и предплечий. – Я бы и сам, но...

Вопреки расхожему мнению, Дженсен умел признавать поражение. И сейчас затея провалилась с треском – Клэя из него не вышло. Или просто Кугар знал его как облупленного, и беззастенчиво этим пользовался. Но и сам Дженсен умел мухлевать не хуже.

– Окей, зашиваю сейчас, и мы едем через пять дней. Давай, это хорошая сделка.

Кугар прищурился, как делал во время игры в покер, оценивая – блефует соперник или нет, но Дженсен стойко выдержал его взгляд. В конце концов они играли в карты бессчетное количество раз. И даже если похвастаться выигранными партиями Дженсен не мог, то повадки Кугара изучил досконально.

– Зашиваешь завтра и завтра едем.

– Послезавтра. И то, и другое, – быстро вставил Дженсен. Если Кугар пошел на уступки, стоило попробовать выбить более выгодные условия.

– Вытащить я могу и сам.

– Не можешь. – На пороге стояла Паула. За своим спором они оба пропустили момент, когда она бесшумно вошла в дом. – Такой катетер подшивают к ране, чтобы не вывалился, поэтому сперва придется снять шов. И я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь держать ножницы или скальпель. Так что послушай своего друга и полежи спокойно, мальчик.

Поприветствовав Паулу, Дженсен с удовольствием наблюдал, как вежливость и воспитание борются в Кугаре со своенравием и побеждают с разгромным счетом. 

– Да, сеньора, – он склонил голову в знак согласия. – Доброе утро, сеньора.

Кажется, дело было в возрасте, как и в случае с Клэем. Когда-нибудь, когда Дженсен станет старше и, в худшем случае, приобретет залысины, а в лучшем – седину, его тоже все будут слушаться. Кроме, наверное, Кугара. Тот так и будет делать то, что ему вздумается. Дженсен вдруг очень ясно представил себя и Кугара лет через двадцать, вместе, и чуть не задохнулся от того, насколько сильно захотелось, чтобы это вероятностное будущее стало реальностью. И насколько давно он, оказывается, уже не хотел ничего другого.

Пораженный этим внезапным открытием, Дженсен застыл, глядя, как Паула склоняется над Кугаром, проверяет повязки. Потревоженная Петуния спрыгнула с кровати, завертелась под ногами. Но Дженсен не обратил на нее внимания. Правду говорят, что великие открытия случаются в самые тривиальные моменты и в самых неподходящих условиях. Ну, спасибо, что ему хотя бы не явился лик святого на тосте с арахисовой пастой. Или Санта Муэрте. Дженсен скользнул взглядом по кольцу на своем пальце. В солнечном свете оскал черепа ужасно напоминал ехидную усмешку.

– Так-то лучше. Отделяемого нет, – объявила Паула пару минут спустя. – Выпусти ее, только смотри, чтобы Том не сожрал. И не стой как истукан, никуда твой друг не денется.

Дженсен не сомневался, что его отсылают специально. Паула наверняка хотела о чем-то поговорить с Кугаром с глазу на глаз. Но предлог был придуман мастерски, не придерешься. Дженсен отсалютовал Кугару и наконец сдвинулся с места. Выпустив Петунию на улицу, он сел на ступеньку перед дверью, наблюдая, как та что-то деловито вынюхивает в пыли у стены дома. Когда минут через десять он вернулся, то застал невероятную, невиданную до этого момента картину – смущенного Кугара. Если бы Дженсен мог сделать это незаметно, он бы достал телефон и щелкнул фото в качестве доказательства, что такое вообще возможно. Паула заканчивала подключать капельницу, рядом крутилась Мария, а взгляд Кугара при виде Дженсена можно было описать только одним словом – облегчение. 

Однако никаких подробностей разговора, если он и состоялся, ни сразу, ни потом выяснить не удалось. Сперва Кугар делал вид, что задремал под капельницей. Потом внимательно следил, чтобы не выронить ложку во время завтрака, после которого задремал уже по-настоящему. Из-за этого Дженсен не один час провел, мучаясь от любопытства. Был куда более простой способ выяснить все – спросить, о чем они говорили, саму Паулу. Но на этот отчаянный шаг он так и не решился. Хотя в течение дня она несколько раз заглядывала, в том числе, чтобы высказать Дженсену за поход в магазин. 

Кугар проснулся ближе к вечеру. Из-за того, что кровоподтеки на его лице, груди и руках понемногу меняли цвет с синего на зеленоватый, выглядел он прямо как из комиксов про восставших мертвецов. Чертов зомби-апокалипсис. Дженсен моргнул, прогоняя наваждение.

– Ты предупредил Джен? – хрипло спросил Кугар.

– Еще утром. Эй, Куг, я хотел тебя спросить, утром Паула…

– Нет.

– Что – нет? Так нечестно, я же еще даже ничего не спросил!

– Зато я тебе уже ответил.

По лицу Кугара было понятно, что он скорее унесет этот секрет с собой в могилу, чем расколется. Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось. То есть хотелось, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы из-за этого спорить. Тем более, что тема для споров нашлась и без этого. Хватило одного слова.

– Завтра.

– Рано. Клэй и остальные подождут нас несколько дней, ничего не случится. Ты же на ногах не стоишь, Куг, – начал было объяснять Дженсен, но это произвело обратный от желаемого эффект. Когда Кугар медленно свесил ноги с кровати, явно намереваясь продемонстрировать свою способность к самостоятельному передвижению, Дженсен предупреждающе сжал его колено. Чертов упрямец. – Что мы будем делать, если тебе станет хуже в дороге или потом? 

Кугар ожидаемо молчал и заговорил, только когда Дженсен уже опрометчиво решил, что в кои то веки переупрямил его.

– А что мы будем делать, если вирус попадет не в те руки?

– Что бы мы ни сделали, он все равно может попасть не в те руки. При условии, что это действительно вирус, а не стандартное отравляющее вещество. Ты представляешь себе вирулентность микроорганизма, чтобы при заражении смерть наступила за двадцать минут? Вот и я нет. Не знаю, что там у них с записью, но пока ставлю на то, что они неверно ее расшифровали. Из-за пары дней ничего не случится.

– Ты прав, – спокойно сказал Кугар и, когда Дженсен уже готов был победно вскинуть руку вверх, добавил: – Но что, если это все-таки вирус?

На этот вопрос существовал один-единственный ответ. И Кугар прекрасно знал об этом.

– Тогда нас ждет конец света.

Кугар молча приподнял брови. У нас очень мало времени и ты сам об этом знаешь – читалось в его взгляде. Вопреки расхожему мнению, Дженсен умел признавать поражение.

– Хорошо. Но если тебе станет хуже. И под «хуже» я имею в виду что угодно, от температуры до внутреннего кровотечения включительно. Так вот, если в дороге тебе станет хуже, я найду первую попавшуюся больницу, и плевать я хотел на нелегальное пересечение границы, старую добрую армию США, ЦРУ и чертов вирус вместе взятые, все понял? 

На большее, чем кивок, Дженсен и не рассчитывал. Зато Петуния, до его тирады вполне мирно дремавшая у Кугара на коленях, подняла голову и тявкнула.

– Я не с тобой разговариваю. Хотя ты тут, кажется, единственная, кто меня хоть немного слушает.

Петуния еще раз важно тявкнула, словно соглашалась. Кугар засмеялся, откинув голову назад, но тут же закашлялся. 

– Вот именно об этом я и говорил.

К счастью, дыхание Кугара быстро пришло в норму. Но Дженсен все равно некоторое время не сводил с него взгляда, машинально отсчитывая вдохи и выдохи. Грудная клетка под тугой повязкой плавно опускалась и поднималась, из-за чего катетер каждый раз тоже чуть сдвигался, что наверняка не добавляло приятных ощущений. Неудивительно, что Кугару не терпелось от него избавиться. Наконец, убедившись, что задыхаться он не собирается, Дженсен подхватил Петунию в одну руку, телефон – в другую и направился к двери.

– Погуляю собаку, поговорю с Клэем. Никуда не уходи.

Все еще улыбаясь, Кугар молча отсалютовал ему с постели.

Пока Петуния занималась своими собачьими делами, Дженсен снова занял ступеньку и набрал Клэя. Тот ответил с третьего гудка.

– Что у вас? 

– Мы готовы выдвигаться завтра вечером.

– Хорошо, у Аиши есть люди в порту Тампико.

– Тампико?! Босс, вы хотите, чтобы мы тащились восемьсот миль через всю Мексику?

– Я хочу как можно скорее вытащить вас оттуда. А это самый быстрый путь до Нового Орлеана.

– Мы едем в Новый Орлеан?

– Это мы – едем, вы – плывете. Через два дня из порта Тампико отходит корабль «Мария-Луиза». Вам нужно быть там не позднее вечера пятницы. Я пришлю контакты человека, который вас на него посадит. Принято? – с нажимом спросил Клэй.

– Принято, босс. 

На том конце линии Клэй немного помолчал, потом заговорил уже гораздо мягче:

– Как он?

– Как и всегда, держится.

– Я не спрашивал, как он держится. Я спросил: как он?

Дженсен снял очки и потер переносицу, собираясь с мыслями. В опустившихся сумерках окружающий мир перед глазами расплывался, превращаясь в сплошное серое пятно.

– Множественные переломы ребер, пробитое легкое, два с половиной дня после операции. Это не считая синяков по всему телу, травмированных рук и сотрясения.

Вместо того, чтобы выругаться, Клэй тяжело вздохнул.

– Если ему потребуется неотложная медпомощь, дай мне знать. Что-нибудь придумаем.

– Принято, – выдохнул Дженсен в трубку, прежде чем Клэй отключился.

Несколько минут он так и сидел на пороге, глядя прямо перед собой. Потом надел очки, поймал Петунию и вернулся обратно к Кугару. Тот уже был не один. На стуле рядом с постелью Кугара сидела Мария. Судя по тарелке у него на коленях, она принесла ужин и задержалась поболтать. Дженсен как раз поймал обрывок разговора.

– А ты сам когда-нибудь видел ее? 

– Кого – ее? – заинтересовался Дженсен.

– Чупакабру, конечно же! – сверкая глазами, пояснила Мария.

«Только не снова», – говорил взгляд Кугара. Но у Дженсена было слишком много чего рассказать на эту тему, чтобы он промолчал.

– Сам не видел, но я знал одного чувака, которого… – рассказывать в подробностях ребенку о том, как во время миссии в Боливии нечто разорвало их проводнику шею во время ночевки, наверное, не стоило. Судя по выражению лица Кугара, точно не стоило. – В общем, это длинная история, суть которой сводится к тому, что чувака в джунглях нечто укусило за шею и выпило кровь.

– И почему это должна быть обязательно чупакабра?

Кугар усмехнулся:

– Да, Дженсен, почему?

– А кто еще кусает в шею и пьет кровь? Вот вы мне скажите? То-то же!

Несмотря на скептически настроенных Кугара и Марию, Дженсен не сомневался в своей правоте. Потому что не вампир же укусил того проводника. Все знают, что вампиров не существует. А вот чупакабра – это совсем другое дело. 

И пусть Кугар весь остаток вечера бросал на Дженсена насмешливые взгляды, оно того стоило. Много позже, после очередной капельницы, когда они наконец остались вдвоем, Кугар спросил про Клэя. Услышав их планы на ближайшее время, он даже бровью не повел, словно его нисколько не удивлял ни Новый Орлеан, ни путешествие практически через всю Мексику.

– Часов двадцать дороги до порта, – Дженсен очень выразительно посмотрел на катетер. – Если не произойдет ничего непредвиденного. Потом еще столько же до Нового Орлеана. Почти двое суток пути. В прошлый раз мы выбрались из Южной Америки быстрее, хоть и в гробах.

– Не знаю, как ты, а я отлично выспался.

– О, я тоже замечательно провел время! Всегда мечтал о тихом темном месте, чтобы побыть наедине с самим собой, подумать о вечном. Трудно придумать для этого нечто лучшее, чем гроб. Для разнообразия в этот раз можем оказаться в трюме с рыбой. Или на что там еще хватит чувства юмора у Аиши.

Одной рукой Кугар машинально поглаживал Петунию, которая снова задремала у него на коленях. Предательница, а ведь Дженсен рисковал своей жизнью ради ее спасения! Пальцами свободной руки Кугар осторожно дотронулся до катетера, проверяя его на устойчивость, и поморщился. 

– Сейчас или утром?

Черт, Дженсен не ожидал, что этим придется заниматься прямо сейчас. Но оттягивать неизбежное дальше было бессмысленно. 

– Если зашьем сейчас, сможешь спать?

Кугар молча кивнул. Ну, разумеется. Будто Дженсен ждал чего-то другого. Катетер требовал удаления, рана, какой бы маленькой она ни была – ушивания. Все вместе это требовало инструментария и обезболивания. Они все прошли тренинги первой помощи. И хотя на миссиях этим чаще всего занимался Кугар, в случае крайней необходимости Дженсен мог справиться сам. Он точно мог. Однако ему не пришлось. Стоило лишь заикнуться Пауле о том, что ему нужны инструменты для наложения швов, как она взяла все в свои руки. Даже Кугар не спорил, только поморщился и закусил губу, когда она вытащила трубку. В несколько ловких экономных движений Паула закончила со швами раньше, чем Дженсен успел рассмотреть, что она делает. У него эта процедура заняла бы гораздо больше времени.

– Благодарю, сеньора, – Кугар только что не поклонился.

– Лучше постарайся не умереть.

Несмотря на ворчливый тон, она улыбалась. Кугар умел очаровывать людей, не прилагая для этого ни малейших усилий. Дженсен сам был тому лучшим подтверждением. Чтобы хоть как-то выразить свою благодарность, он навязался следом за Паулой на маленькую кухню вымыть посуду после ужина. Покончив с тарелками и ложками, Дженсен достал из кармана заранее приготовленный листок бумаги:

– Завтра утром мы уедем, – начал он, протягивая записку Пауле. – Тут телефон и два адреса электронной почты. Номер телефона, боюсь, временный, но с почтой ничего не случится и через десять лет. Если когда-нибудь вам понадобится помощь в чем бы то ни было, одно слово, и я сделаю все.

Он не знал, чего ожидать в ответ, поэтому, когда Паула обняла его за плечи, на мгновение застыл истуканом, прежде чем вернуть объятия.

– Береги себя.

– И вы тоже берегите.

Как и ожидалось, Кугар преувеличивал, когда сказал, что никаких проблем, если вытащить катетер на ночь, не возникнет. Но старательно изображал, что спит. Некоторое время Дженсен даже делал вид, что верит ему. Потом ему надоело притворяться, что он не слышит болезненные вздохи, которые Кугар издает при каждом движении, и, приподнявшись, оперся на локоть.

– Я тут подумал…

– Опасно. – В темноте и без очков Дженсен не видел его лица, но был уверен, что Кугар улыбается.

– Да иди ты. Так вот, я подумал, раз уж мы оба не спим, то могли бы сыграть в слова или во что-то аналогичное, чтобы скоротать время. Словесные игры учат правильно выбирать стратегию и тактику общения, расширяют общий кругозор и эрудицию, тренируют память и сообразительность, развивают логику и ассоциативность мышления. Например, я начинаю с «винтовка», ты должен назвать существительное на букву «а» и так далее, пока у одного из нас не закончатся слова.

– Спи, Джей. 

– А ты? Может, еще обезболивающего? 

– Нет. Утром. 

Кугар замолчал. Вне всяких сомнений, он так и собирался сидеть не шевелясь до самого рассвета. Беззвучно выругавшись, Дженсен выпутался из спальника и облокотился боком на кровать, пристроив подбородок на своей лежащей поверх покрывала руке. Прямо на уровне его лица свернулась клубком Петуния, вот у кого точно не было проблем со сном.

– Итак, начинаем: винтовка.

– Идиот.

– Нет, «идиот» не подходит, ты должен назвать слово на букву «а».

– Тебя ждут двадцать часов за рулем, идиот. – Вопреки резким словам, Кугар бережно погладил Дженсена по взъерошенной макушке, и тот прикрыл глаза, прижавшись лбом к теплой, шершавой ладони. – Спи. Не волнуйся за меня.

– А кто тогда будет за тебя волноваться? Сам-то ты не умеешь.

Кугар насмешливо фыркнул, но руку не убрал. Это было очень, очень хорошим знаком. Дженсен потерся лбом о ладонь и зажмурился. Сон пришел мгновенно.

* * *

Даже после того, как Дженсен заснул, Кугар еще долго не отнимал руки. Потом, когда тянущая боль за грудиной немного отступила, а ощущения от свежего шва притупились, вопреки собственным ожиданиям все-таки задремал. Проснулся он моментально, не сразу поняв, что его разбудило прикосновение чего-то влажного к подбородку. В ярком утреннем свете у него на коленях стояла Петуния, которая обнюхивала его лицо, касаясь кожи крошечным мокрым носом. Хватило одного дуновения, чтобы она тут же убрала лапы с его груди. Однако вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, она перелезла через его ноги и пошла обнюхивать Дженсена. Этот упрямый идиот так и спал сидя, уткнувшись лбом в покрывало и подложив ладонь под щеку. Кончиками пальцев Кугар чувствовал его ровное теплое дыхание.

Прежде чем Петуния успела разбудить Дженсена, он проснулся сам. Застонал, потирая шею, и обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Кугаром. После чего полез за очками.

– Хочу большую, нет, огромную кинг-сайз кровать, чтобы можно было спать хоть поперек нее.

Вопреки раннему утру, ноющей груди и неясным перспективам на будущее, воображение тотчас нарисовало развалившегося поперек кровати Дженсена, одетого почему-то в одну из его розовых маек с принтом «Петуний». Что ж, видимо, человек даже в фантазиях не может получить все и сразу. В реальности Кугар получил еще одну прогулку до ванной, закончившуюся сбитым дыханием, и очередную капельницу, после которой сам с облегчением выдернул венозный катетер. Почти свобода. Как бы ни протестовал Дженсен, в дороге придется обходиться таблетками.

Хотя любое движение все еще отзывалось болью в руках, отек на пальцах немного спал. О том, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки или набрать сообщение на телефоне, речи пока не шло, зато Кугар смог позавтракать почти самостоятельно. Дженсен всего раз подхватил опасно накренившуюся в его руке тарелку. Только самостоятельно одеться не получилось. Затея с майкой вовсе провалилась – поднять руки над головой пока было в прямом смысле выше его возможностей. Когда Кугар все-таки попробовал это сделать и ожидаемо схватился за бок, Дженсен так закусил губу, что повторять попытку сразу расхотелось. Пришлось согласиться и на его помощь, и на его рубашку, в которую они вдвоем кое-как завернули Кугара, сперва запихнув руки в рукава, а потом медленно натянув ее на плечи. 

После этого сил осталось ровно на то, чтобы попрощаться с Паулой и Марией, не потеряв сознание. Кугар все равно не смог бы выразить всю степень своей благодарности, поэтому просто повторил то, что уже сказал Дженсен:

– Если когда-либо вам будет нужна помощь, я к вашим услугам, – и благодарно кивнул, когда Паула перекрестила его на прощание.

Короткая дорога до машины показалась вечностью. По напряженному лицу Дженсена было видно, что он почти готов все отменить и остаться еще на несколько дней. Поэтому Кугар сцепил зубы и заставил себя делать шаг за шагом, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы дышать, а не хрипеть. Отдышался он, только когда добрался до откинутого назад переднего сиденья. Сбоку Кугар с нескрываемым облегчением обнаружил чехол с винтовкой. Когда он повернул голову, в зеркале заднего вида мелькнуло его покрытое синяками лицо с заросшими щетиной щеками и бледными до синевы губами. Бывало и хуже. Словно соглашаясь с ним, с заднего сидения тявкнула в нетерпении Петуния. 

Уже из окна машины он наблюдал, как Дженсен прощается с Паулой и Марией. Тот говорил слишком тихо, чтобы его можно было расслышать, но Кугар и без того знал, о чем идет речь. Чуть раньше он сам положил конверт с наличными под подушку, на которой спал последние дни. Люди, с которыми их обоих не связывало ровным счетом ничего, сделали для них больше, чем можно было представить. Тогда как Рок, с которым они бок о бок рисковали жизнью и прикрывали друг другу спины, обменял их на зеленые банкноты.

Сев за руль, Дженсен помахал на прощание и завел мотор.

– Восемьсот миль по территории Мексики с американскими номерами просто обречены на неприятности с полицией, – негромко заметил он. – Нужно будет сменить машину. 

– Или номера.

– Или номера, – легко согласился Дженсен, сжимая руль крепче, чем это было необходимо. По тому, как он бросал короткие тревожные взгляды в сторону Кугара, не составляло труда догадаться о ходе его мыслей.

Кугар осторожно вздохнул и откинулся на сидении. Повязка сдавливала грудь, но дышать ничто не мешало. При условии, что он не будет совершать резких движений и слишком глубоких вдохов, пожалуй, проблем возникнуть не должно. Если не считать напряженного профиля Дженсена, который, кажется, вознамерился удавить руль окончательно. Что он там говорил ночью про тренировку эрудиции?

– Винтовка.

– Что – винтовка? Твоя винтовка тут, сбоку.

– Я видел. Спасибо. Но я не о том. Игра в слова. Твое слово на букву «а».

Дженсен коротко нервно рассмеялся, но его хватка на руле чуть ослабла.

– На «а» говоришь? Легко! Армагеддон.

Ну, конечно, чего еще он ждал от Дженсена?

– Нота.

– Апокалипсис.

– Дженсен.

– Не по правилам! Кроме того, имена собственные называть нельзя.

Щурясь от яркого солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза, Кугар смотрел на ухмыляющегося Дженсена. 

– Напрашиваешься. Сепсис.

– Сифилис, – смеясь, отбил подачу Дженсен.

– Смерть.

– Шляпа.

– Теперь ты сам нарушаешь правила.

– Нет, я говорю, возьми шляпу, – Дженсен на мгновение отвлекся от дороги и одной рукой, как фокусник – кролика из цилиндра, выудил откуда-то с заднего сидения шляпу. – Приберег тут, подумал, что еще пригодится.

Кугар машинально взял шляпу, но вместо того, чтобы надеть, так и держал ее в руках, не в силах отвести взгляда. Дженсен сохранил ее. В груди на мгновение стало тесно, но Кугар сильно сомневался, что на это раз причина кроется в переломанных ребрах. Однако Дженсен истолковал его заминку по-своему.

– Да, если ты гадаешь, шерсть ли это, то скажу сразу – это она, шерсть. Собака, которая в тот момент еще не была Петунией, некоторое время использовала твою шляпу в качестве спального места. Честное слово, я не мог ее остановить.

– Врешь, – хрипло сказал Кугар, потому что не мог высказать все то, что крутилось на языке. Только не сейчас. Слишком рано, слишком сильно. Все это время Дженсен таскал с собой его чертову шляпу, не зная, удастся ли вернуть ее владельцу. Все это время Дженсен… Ох, черт.

– Вру, конечно, – Дженсен бросил на него быстрый тревожный взгляд. – Зато шляпа не погрызена и в нее никто не гадил. Честное слово. Даже не обоссал.

– Какое облегчение, – смех подкатывал к горлу, как волна во время шторма к берегу. Быстро и неудержимо. Кугар фыркнул, выдавил: – Что в нее никто не гадил, – и рассмеялся, несмотря на то что грудь моментально отозвалась такой болью, что даже в глазах на мгновение потемнело. Еще никогда он не видел настолько ясно. Дженсен смеялся вместе с ним. 

Когда Кугар немного отдышался, то вернул шляпу на положенное ей место. Черт с ней, с шерстью. Его волосы все равно кое-где склеились от засохшей крови и налипшего песка, а до того момента, когда получится нормально вымыть голову, было еще слишком далеко. Примерно как до Нового Орлеана.

Привычно надвинув шляпу на лицо, Кугар уже приготовился подремать, когда машина сбавила скорость. Он выпрямился на сидении, но Дженсен успокаивающе тронул его за руку.

– Все в порядке. Нам нужны новые номера. 

Пикап мягко остановился в тени какого-то двухэтажного здания с наглухо забитыми досками окнами. Сбоку от него виднелся забор из сетки-рабицы, за которым выстроились ряды битых и просто очень старых автомобилей. Некоторые из них до сих пор сохранили номера.

– Я быстро, – с этими словами Дженсен выскользнул из машины и ловко перемахнул через забор, вскарабкавшись по сетке. Глядя ему вслед, Кугар думал, что куда проще было бы снять номера с припаркованного у обочины автомобиля. Но идея Дженсена имела свои преимущества – никто не обратится в полицию в связи с украденным номером. Кугар потерял его из поля зрения минут на десять, даже напрячься толком не успел, когда снова заметил светловолосую макушку, мелькнувшую между ржавых капотов. Дженсен вернулся тем же путем, через забор, и после того, как немного повозился со сменой номеров, снова занял место за рулем, буквально лучась от самодовольства. – Гений тактики и стратегии. Быстр, незаметен, эффективен, неотразим!

– Болтлив.

– А это, мой молчаливый друг, называется коммуникативные навыки.

Не удостоив его репликой, Кугар надвинул шляпу пониже на лоб, закрываясь от яркого солнца, и облегченно прикрыл глаза. Дженсен продолжал говорить, комментировал пейзаж за окном, рассказывал что-то про географию Мексики, по обыкновению, не требующее ответа. Его слова сплетались в ровный успокаивающий гул, в который Кугар погружался, как в прогретую на солнце воду – теплую и безопасную. Периодически он выныривал на поверхность, когда снаружи раздавались гудки клаксонов, грохот проносящихся мимо фур или другие резкие звуки, но очень скоро погружался обратно в вязкую дрему, успокоенный теплым прикосновением к предплечью и коротким:

– Спи, все в норме.

Окончательно Кугар вынырнул из сна, только когда пикап остановился. Солнце клонилось к закату, тело ощущалось неповоротливым и тяжелым, а совсем рядом шумела дорога.

– Надо заправиться и перекусить, – объявил Дженсен, заметив, что Кугар сонно оглядывается по сторонам, и кивнул на одноэтажное здание магазинчика рядом с заправкой. – Хочешь потом размять ноги?

Получив утвердительный кивок, он выбрался из автомобиля. Из-под полуопущенных ресниц Кугар вяло следил за тем, как он возится с заправочным автоматом, пальцами свободной руки машинально постукивая по бамперу в одному ему ведомом ритме, затем возвращается на водительское сиденье, чтобы подъехать вплотную к магазинчику. После короткого путешествия до уборной Кугар остался сидеть с открытой дверью, маленькими глотками вдыхая сухой раскаленный воздух. В тени у его ног что-то вынюхивала Петуния.

Дремотный туман в голове постепенно рассеивался. К тому моменту, когда Дженсен вернулся с увесистым пакетом в руках, Кугар практически проснулся, хотя виски по-прежнему сдавливало. Он молча принял открытую бутылку воды и завернутый в салфетку тако. Учуявшая съестное Петуния тут же ловко запрыгнула ему на колени, поводя крошечным черным носом, беззастенчиво сунула морду к самым губам. Но стоило Дженсену отломить кусочек от своего тако, моментально перебралась к нему. Пока она кормилась с его ладони, Кугар наблюдал за ними обоими. Почувствовав его пристальный взгляд, Дженсен оторвался от своего обеда, из-за чего Петуния тут же попыталась сунуть морду в салфетку с тако, не получила желаемого и обиженно заскулила.

– Ревнуешь? – на перепачканных в соусе губах Дженсена играла лукавая полуулыбка.

– Думаю, можно ли собакам есть такую дрянь.

– Без понятия. Но если ей очень хочется, значит, можно. 

– Это не всегда так работает.

– У меня обычно работает, – Дженсен беспечно пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что если что-то очень хочется, то запреты роли не играют. Следуя его примеру, Кугар отломил кусочек от своего тако и протянул на ладони Петунии, которая легко вернулась к нему. – Эй, куда!

– И кто теперь ревнует?

Дженсен демонстративно запихнул в рот весь остаток тако разом, после чего едва не подавился и долго кашлял, пытаясь отдышаться. А когда Кугар было собрался высказать, что думает по этому поводу, просто показал язык и достал пару шоколадных батончиков. Петуния заинтересованно потянула носом воздух, но как бы мало Кугар ни знал о собаках, в одном он был уверен твердо – сладкое в их рацион не входит. Если так пойдет и дальше, в самое ближайшее время именно ему придется выяснять подробности кормления и ухода. Видел он, что Дженсен считает «здоровой пищей», с него станется кормить собаку сосисками и пончиками. Настораживало то, что эта перспектива не только не вызывала раздражения, но даже казалась чем-то совершенно логичным и естественным. Вроде того, как останавливать бурную деятельность Дженсена, пока никто, и в первую очередь он сам, не пострадал.

Когда они втроем с Петунией, получившей еще пару кусочков тако, покончили с едой, а Кугар проглотил на сладкое горсть таблеток, Дженсен выехал обратно на дорогу. По задумке тех, кто ставил тут дорожные указатели, колея с неровно положенным асфальтовым покрытием, должно быть, планировалась как скоростное шоссе, но по факту лишь немного отличалась от грунтовки. За то время, пока Кугар спал, они забрались далеко вглубь страны, и засушливые пустынные прерии сменились зарослями деревьев с густым подлеском. По мере продвижения к восточному побережью, Дженсен то и дело притормаживал, чтобы пропустить то местную фауну, то груженые повозки, запряженные лошадьми и в одном памятном случае – ослом, которые съезжали с шоссе на ведущие к поселкам грунтовые дороги.

– Будто никуда и не уезжали, – прокомментировал Дженсен, когда в опускающихся сумерках дорогу перегородило стадо коз. 

Кугар согласно кивнул. Латинская Америка так просто не отпускала. За пару месяцев можно было легко отвыкнуть от местного колорита или даже забыть о нем вовсе, но хватало и пары часов, чтобы вспомнить.

Некоторое время Кугар смотрел на темную дорогу за лобовым стеклом, борясь с подступающей дремотой. После захода солнца температура упала, и несмотря на включенный обогрев салона, Петуния прочно обосновалась у него на коленях. Дженсен то и дело посматривал на них и улыбался, очевидно думая, что Кугар не замечает. «Идиот», – подумал Кугар, засыпая, но так и не определился, к кому из них двоих это обозначение относилось в большей мере.

Когда он открыл глаза, Петуния все еще спала у него на коленях, только теперь зарылась мордой ему под рубашку. Сверху он был укрыт курткой Дженсена, который беззвучно что-то напевал, постукивая по рулю в такт неизвестной мелодии и неотрывно следя за темной дорогой. Спросонья показалось, что ритм напоминает кантри. Хотя где Дженсен – и где кантри-музыка? Стекла его очков ловили зеленоватые отблески приборной панели, из-за чего все лицо казалось каким-то потусторонним, как раскрашенные черепа ко дню Мертвых. Особое сходство придавал непривычно гладко выбритый подбородок. Кугар мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение:

– Почему ты побрился?

Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом, но к его чести, машина даже не вильнула.

– Черт, Куг, я слишком молод, чтобы поседеть. Давно не спишь? – На мгновение он оторвался от дороги и улыбнулся Кугару, который отрицательно качнул головой.

– И все-таки?

– А я разве не рассказывал? Я не рассказывал. Но черт, ладно. Я обещал, что расскажу.

– Кому?

Иногда Кугар просто не успевал за ним. И дело было не в ранении или вязкой сонной слабости во всем теле, которая накатывала, стоило только немного ослабить концентрацию на окружающем. Когда Дженсен перескакивал с одной темы на другую, связь между ними не всегда оказывалась заметна стороннему наблюдателю. Кугар сторонним наблюдателем не был. И с Дженсеном он никогда не ориентировался на одни лишь слова. А сейчас во всей позе, в закушенной нижней губе, закаменевших плечах отчетливо читалось напряжение, словно за историей о бороде стояло нечто большее, о чем он не хотел говорить. 

– Тебе, конечно. Пару дней назад, когда я еще не был уверен, что успею вовремя, я пообещал рассказать тебе о самых постыдных моментах своей жизни, – бодро начал Дженсен и внезапно хрипло закончил: – Если снова увижу тебя в живых. 

Вопреки обыкновению Дженсен не торопился развить тему, покусывал нижнюю губу и, словно завороженный, смотрел на убегающую в темноту дорогу за лобовым стеклом. Осторожно, чтобы не смахнуть куртку с плеч и не потревожить спящую собаку, Кугар протянул руку, чтобы положить ладонь ему на колено. В опустившейся тишине было хорошо слышно, как тот глубоко, облегченно вздохнул. Плечи Дженсена расслабились, он отнял одну руку от руля, и Кугар почувствовал осторожное прикосновение теплых пальцев к своему запястью. 

– Так что там с бритьем?

– А я так рассчитывал, что ты проникнешься сентиментальностью момента и не станешь поднимать эту тему, которая сулит мне очень некомфортные воспоминания. Неужели ты заставишь меня заново переживать их, погружаясь в пучины стыда и сомнений, в трепетные… Ох, черт, – Дженсен так и не закончил свою тираду, рассмеявшись. – Слишком пафосно, да? 

– Абсолютно.

Сидеть с вытянутой рукой было неудобно, бок отзывался тупой ноющей болью на такое положение тела, поэтому Кугар коротко сжал ладонь Дженсена и с сожалением отстранился. 

– У тебя никакого сострадания к ближнему своему, знаешь об этом? Но ладно. Бритье было для маскировки. Кажется, я уже упоминал тебе об этом, но ты был еще немного не в себе после наркоза. Так вот…

Даже несмотря на сломанные ребра, Кугар все равно тихонько посмеивался. Рассказ изобиловал отступлениями и комментариями по ходу действия, которые уводили все дальше от основной темы. При первом знакомстве именно манера Дженсена говорить обо всем одновременно стала тем, что вызывало наибольшее раздражение. Сейчас Кугар мог слушать его болтовню часами, как старую песню, которую знаешь наизусть, но все равно улыбаешься при первых же нотах. По прошествии времени он даже научился вылавливать суть за нагромождением слов. И дорого бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть, как Дженсен пользуется опасной бритвой. А еще лучше – мог бы сам сделать это – мягко вести острейшим лезвием по щекам и скулам, по доверчиво открытой шее, чтобы потом прижаться к гладко выбритой коже губами... Дженсен бы ему позволил, в этом Кугар даже не сомневался. Может быть, потом, в более подходящее время, стоило попробовать. Кугар облизнул пересохшие губы. Да, определенно, стоило. А Дженсен все продолжал говорить, не сбавляя оборотов. 

– ...Мне ведь даже не понравилось переодеваться. Не пойми меня неправильно, женская одежда и макияж прекрасны, но когда они на женщинах, не на мне. И если об этом когда-нибудь узнает Пуч, мы его потеряем. Насовсем. Он умрет от смеха. Точно тебе говорю. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы это случилось, правда? – Сверкнув улыбкой, Дженсен коротко посмотрел на Кугара, дождался, когда тот кивнет, и удовлетворенно закончил: – Точно, не хочешь. Мы любим старого доброго Пуча. Он, кстати, писал. Назвал нас больными ублюдками, но рад, что мы живы. И я тоже рад, что мы живы. Очень-очень рад. У меня на нас большие планы. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Дженсен наконец замолчал, переводя дух, словно все накопившееся за последние дни напряжение выплеснулось наконец вместе со словами. После долгих минут тишины, когда Кугар уже снова начал проваливаться в сон, тот едва слышно спросил, продолжая разговор с того места, на котором остановился:

– Ты ведь знаешь, да?

– Теперь – да.

Кугар надеялся, что ему это не снилось. И вопрос, и его собственный ответ.

Утро встретило его мелким моросящим дождем, скребущими по стеклу дворниками и тупой ноющей болью в боках. Дженсен за рулем то и дело зевал, прикрывая рот то правой, то левой ладонью по очереди. В свете серого пасмурного утра он выглядел особенно усталым, под глазами залегли густые тени, а между бровей прорезалась глубокая морщинка. Но стоило ему заметить, что Кугар открыл глаза, как его лицо озарилось довольной улыбкой.

– Это как зарядка, – Дженсен снова зевнул, и Кугар, не удержавшись, последовал его примеру. – Ты ничего особо не делаешь, но разминаешь мышцы глотки. Наверное. Да ладно тебе, не закатывай глаза, я тоже знаю психофизиологические механизмы, заставляющие человека зевать.

Исключительно из чувства противоречия Кугар выразительно закатил глаза. Посмеиваясь, Дженсен выудил из вчерашнего пакета бутылку воды и сэндвич, протянул ему и полез в карман за таблетками. Собственное тело казалось неловким, а каждое движение требовало концентрации. Чтобы не облиться водой, приходилось прилагать максимум усилий. Особенно когда проснувшейся Петунии надоело выпрашивать кусок, просто глядя на сэндвич, и она перешла к активным действиям. Закончив с едой и таблетками, Кугар ощутил себя так, словно весь день провел на стрельбище. Руки гудели, грудь сдавливало, будто он надышался пылью. Хотя за прошедшие четверо суток он, кажется, спал едва ли не больше, чем за предыдущие пару недель, но все равно чувствовал себя абсолютно вымотанным. 

В салоне было тепло, особенно под курткой, а Петуния, получив свою часть завтрака, снова улеглась. Ничто не мешало дремать, отгородившись от внешнего мира опущенными веками, пока в кармане Дженсена не ожил телефон.

– Дженсен на связи! – бодро отрапортовал тот. – Да, все живы. Все идет по плану. Пятый док, позвонить по номеру, который ты прислал, в неприятности не встревать – принято, босс. Кугар, Петуния и я готовы к плаванию. – Кугар засек момент, когда Дженсен понял, что сболтнул лишнее: на долю мгновения глаза за стеклами очков расширились, и он беззвучно пробормотал ругательство. Клэй на том конце тоже не пропустил оговорку. – Кто такая Петуния? Контрабанда. То есть сувенир! Нет, босс, что вы, это не обезьяна. Вы слишком плохо обо мне думаете. Петуния, она… Будем считать, что она ближе к чупакабре, чем что бы то ни было, кроме, наверное, самой чупакабры. Обещаю, проблем не будет. Что вы говорите? Вас очень плохо слышно. А теперь совсем ничего не слышу.

Дженсен отнял от уха телефон, из которого все еще доносились вопли Клэя, и, пожав плечами, нажал отбой. Петуния смотрела на Кугара непомерно большими для такой маленькой головы глазами, улыбаясь своей собачьей улыбкой. Судя по тому, что ей досталась минимум треть сэндвича, про чупакабру Дженсен совсем не слукавил. И ладно, у Кугара все равно не было аппетита. 

Второй раз он проснулся уже ближе к полудню, когда Дженсен остановился еще раз заправить машину. До Тампико оставалось около двух часов пути, поэтому стоило завершить неотложные дела сейчас, чтобы потом не тратить лишнее время в городе. Умывшись над крошечной раковиной в туалете позади здешней забегаловки, Кугар проснулся окончательно. Бока болели, но при сломанных ребрах другого ожидать и не стоило. Хотя это не помешало Дженсену, едва увидев его мокрое от воды лицо, недовольно нахмуриться.

– Еще обезболивающих? – получив отрицательный ответ, он сильнее помрачнел, и Кугар, предчувствуя начало спора, неохотно пояснил:

– Терпимо.

Признавая поражение, Дженсен убрал пузырек с таблетками обратно в карман, но ждать, что он смирится и не озвучит свое мнение, не приходилось. Кугар даже сам с собой поспорил, на сколько его хватит. Один – Дженсен подставил ему плечо, чтобы помочь дойти до машины, два – они медленно двинулись к парковке, три… И бинго!

– Так терпимо, что ты выглядишь, как мокрая кошка, которая провела ночь в работающей стиральной машине. – Если бы Дженсен не держал свободной рукой Петунию, он бы наверняка изобразил пальцами движение барабана. Оставлять собаку одну в машине он категорически отказался под предлогом того, что ей станет одиноко, а запирать собак в автомобилях негуманно. Вот бы он так следил за тем, где оставляет оружие.

– У кошки девять жизней.

– Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.

Кугар старался смотреть себе под ноги, чтобы не оступиться на потрескавшейся земле, поэтому не видел его лица. Но в голосе Дженсена безошибочно угадывалась улыбка.

В машине Кугар уже привычно вытянулся и замер на сидении, стараясь не шевелиться, несмотря на ноющие бока. Какая разница, если все равно не удастся найти удобного положения. Дженсен только недовольно поджал губы, но в кои-то веки воздержался от комментариев. Однако его молчание длилось недолго.

– Клэй хочет, чтобы мы связались с контактом Аиши и еще до темноты погрузились на корабль.

– Хм.

– Почему всегда должно быть какое-то «но»? 

– Что? 

Когда Кугар оторвался от созерцания вздрагивающих во сне ушей Петунии и посмотрел на Дженсена, тот нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой в воздухе:

– Да-да, именно этот взгляд я имею в виду. Ты так делаешь, когда прикидываешь расстояние до цели и оно тебе не нравится. Так что давай, колись. Что тебе не нравится в плане?

– Ничего.

– Ничего не нравится? Или ничего – все нравится? Между этими двумя «ничего» большая разница, знаешь ли.

Кугар знал эту игру. Каким-то шестым чувством Дженсен улавливал его сомнения, а потом вытягивал их слово за словом. Сегодня, пожалуй, Кугар даже готов был в эту игру сыграть. Потому что сомнения на этот раз касались дела, а не глупости, вроде того, напьется ли Пуч в баре до такой степени, что его придется тащить обратно на себе. 

– Аиша.

– Что Аиша? Тебе не нравится Аиша, это не новость. Даже не могу сказать, что сильно опечален по этому поводу, хотя и не вполне понимаю причину. Она вроде как нам жизни спасла. 

Разумеется, собственное простреленное плечо в список веских причин для Дженсена не входило. Идиот. Пока его не унесло в очередные пространные объяснения, Кугар озвучил сомнения, которые не давали ему покоя с самого звонка Клэя:

– Зачем Аише помогать кому-то из нас, когда Макс уже мертв?

– По доброте душевной? – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Ладно, плохая попытка. Ради Клэя?

– Джей.

– Нет, подожди, я серьезно. Как там было у Шекспира? Любовь с рассудком редко живут в ладу. Всякое препятствие любви только усиливает ее. Ну и все в таком духе. Может быть, таким образом она хочет сделать Клэю приятное? Знаешь, как кошка, которая приносит хозяину пойманную крысу и кладет на подушку? Понимаю, плохое сравнение, но лучше у меня нет. А ты и правда недооцениваешь силу эмоциональной привязанности. – Дженсен на мгновение встретился взглядом с Кугаром. – Она способна толкнуть на самые непредвиденные и нелогичные действия. Точно тебе говорю.

– Не Аишу.

– Хорошо, мы можем быть нужны ей для чего-то. Команда высококлассных специалистов военного профиля всегда пригодится. Особенно когда возникла угроза глобального зомби-апокалипсиса. И прежде, чем ты озвучишь это, я в курсе, что наш вирус не превращает людей в зомби. Но пока я говорю про зомби-апокалипсис, я могу делать вид, что все происходит в очередной серии «Ходячих мертвецов», и с чистой совестью игнорировать возможность того, что какой-нибудь идиот наложит на него свои лапы и устроит уже настоящий апокалипсис. 

Кугар молча отсалютовал Дженсену, и тот осекся на полуслове, нервно облизнув губы. Вот и молодец, сам все понял.

– Погоди, ты считаешь, что Аиша хочет с нашей помощью заполучить образцы, чтобы потом продать их на черном рынке?

– Это деньги, Джей. Большие деньги. А еще – разменная монета для шантажа и легкий способ устранения кого угодно.

Некоторое время Дженсен молчал, сжимая руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

– Знаешь, мне гораздо больше нравится моя версия. Любовь, Шекспир, крысы на подушке. Или хотя бы команда для спасения мира. – Он усмехнулся без особого веселья. – Но если я неправ, а я, признаю, не всегда бываю прав в том, что не касается электроники, у нас проблемы.

В этом Кугар даже не сомневался, как и в том, что Клэй решительно не умел выбирать себе женщин. Правда, обычно пассии ограничивались попытками пристрелить или взорвать самого Клэя, а не заполучить в свои руки смертоносный вирус. Но и раньше случались осечки. Чего стоила хотя бы дамочка, которая попробовала похитить Дженсена, чтобы тот провел ее на базу. Пуч и Рок еще пару месяцев хохмили над этим случаем, а Клэй ходил мрачнее тучи. Дженсен картинно страдал, что его считают самым слабым в команде, и несмотря на то что совершенно самостоятельно обезоружил несостоявшуюся похитительницу, беспрестанно донимал Клэя, что ему срочно нужно новейшее компьютерное оборудование, чтобы почувствовать себя более уверенно. А Кугар еще долго не мог выкинуть из головы вид приставленного к виску Дженсена девятимиллиметрового. 

Аиша наверняка собиралась воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы получить образец вируса. Слишком лакомый кусок для такой, как она. Идеальное оружие – невидимое и смертоносное, которым можно не только устранить врагов, но и шантажировать целые государства. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, станет ли Клэй слушать доводы, или после Рока, после самовольной отлучки Кугара предпочтет собственное чутье голосу разума?

– Клэю это не понравится, – после долгого молчания сказал Дженсен. – Черт, даже мне это не нравится, а я не сплю с Аишей.

Он напряженно смотрел на дорогу, по обеим сторонам которой потянулись указатели, сигнализирующие о приближении к большому городу. Тампико ничем не отличался от других портовых южноамериканских городов. Такой же шумный и многолюдный, с узкими улочками, отсутствующими правилами дорожного движения и разношерстной публикой. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться или спрятать. 

Переговорив по телефону с их связным на корабле, Дженсен остался доволен. Но на встречу с ним пистолет в кои-то веки взял без лишних напоминаний, с подчеркнутой аккуратностью сунул его в кобуру, а второй отдал Кугару. Профессионал военного дела, черт бы его побрал. Ехидная ухмылка Дженсена не оставляла сомнений – на такой эффект он и рассчитывал.

* * *

Оставляя Кугара одного в припаркованной неподалеку от порта машине, Дженсен ждал неприятностей. Он буквально готовился к тому, что сейчас что-нибудь пойдет не так, заранее просчитывая варианты дальнейших действий. Однако, когда он вернулся после встречи со связным Аиши, который должен был провести их на корабль, пессимистичные прогнозы не оправдались. За время его отсутствия не произошло ровным счетом ничего. Кугар, кажется, вообще не сдвинулся с места, все так же незаметно следил за происходящим на улице из-под низко надвинутой на глаза шляпы. Для случайного прохожего он выглядел спящим. Но Дженсен слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы купиться на подобную уловку. Вне всяких сомнений Кугар успел оценить все тактические плюсы и минусы своей позиции и, несмотря на ограниченную мобильность, составил у себя в голове план улицы. Разумеется, он заметил Дженсена сразу, как только тот вынырнул из прорехи в заборе, который огораживал припортовую территорию.

– Порядок, можем перебираться прямо сейчас, – объявил Дженсен, забираясь на водительское сидение. Плечи Кугара заметно расслабились, но он все также продолжал осматривать немноголюдную улицу. Петуния подняла голову, но так и не оставила своего насиженного места у него на коленях. 

– Связной? 

– Выглядит, как персонаж «Пиратов Карибского моря». Уточняю: первой части, где экипаж «Черной Жемчужины» состоял из скелетов. И у него какие-то свои дела с Аишей, но вроде проблем возникнуть не должно. Отсидимся в трюме.

– Если верить человеку Аиши.

– Да, если верить человеку Аиши. А что еще нам остается делать?

Кугар неопределенно хмыкнул, но спрятал пистолет в карман куртки, всем своим видом показывая, что он был готов еще вчера. Ну, конечно. Будто Дженсен не видел, что глубокие вдохи по-прежнему причиняют ему боль, а движения рук все еще слишком медленные и осторожные. Даже раскрыть упаковку энергетического батончика или удержать бутылку воды получалось с трудом. Кугар, конечно, старался не подавать вида, скрывая потемневший взгляд за широкими полями шляпы и нехотя позволяя проверить заживающий шов. Но одно то, как он молча принял протянутую горсть таблеток, на этот раз не возражая против еще одной дозы обезболивающего, говорило само за себя. 

Дженсен записал на свой счет два очка, включая смену повязки, и счел за благо ненадолго оставить Кугара в покое, переключив свое внимание на третьего участника их карибского круиза. Ничего не подозревающая Петуния или еще у прошлых хозяев привыкла сидеть в сумке, или сама по себе не возражала против такого обращения. Дженсен не думал, что с ее транспортировкой возникли бы проблемы, но ловить мелкую собаку по территории порта в случае ошибки не хотелось. 

По плану им предстояло забраться в один из погрузочных контейнеров, чтобы внутри него попасть на корабль. Уже на борту человек Аиши должен был открыть контейнер и выпустить их. Дженсен от всей души надеялся, что тот достаточно обязан Аише или достаточно сильно боится ее, чтобы не подвести. Перспектива провести почти сутки в закрытом металлическом ящике не вдохновляла. Хватит с него и путешествия в гробу.

Оставив водительскую дверь открытой, а ключи – в замке зажигания, Дженсен подхватил сумку и помог Кугару закинуть чехол с винтовкой на плечо. Еще одна битва, выиграть которую не получилось. Чтобы Кугар позволил кому-то нести свою винтовку, когда сам был в сознании? Невозможно. Зато такое удовлетворенное выражение лица Дженсен обычно видел у него всего в двух случаях – после оргазма и – особенно удачного выстрела. Даже несмотря на то что они передвигались с черепашьей скоростью, оно того стоило.

Перед зоной погрузки, где для них уже стоял открытым заранее оговоренный контейнер, Кугар спросил:

– Рыба?

Наконец-то Дженсен мог ответить ему столь же немногословно:

– Бананы. 

Внутри контейнера было прохладно, сыро и пахло бананами. Прямо у входа стеной стояли картонные коробки, за которыми обнаружилось свободное пространство, рассчитанное на то, чтобы туда могли протиснуться как раз два человека. Когда Дженсен осторожно закрыл дверь, внутри стало темно. Только из вентиляционных отверстий под самым потолком просачивались слабые лучи заходящего солнца. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как Дженсену надоело быть немногословным. 

– По-моему, это такая извращенная месть. 

Аиша превзошла саму себя. Путешествие в гробу не входило в список самых комфортных, но там хотя бы было на чем лежать. Справа послышался тихий смешок. В окружающей их темноте Дженсен не видел вообще ничего, но не сомневался, что Кугар только что закатил глаза. 

– Могло быть хуже.

– И почему ты такой оптимист?

Используя телефон в качестве подсветки, Дженсен снял несколько коробок, вытряхнул оттуда бананы и сложил картон на дно контейнера. Закусив губу, Кугар опустился на импровизированный лежак, тяжело привалился к стене и с облегченным вздохом вытянул ноги. Винтовку он устроил сбоку от себя. Шляпа надежно скрывала его глаза, хотя Дженсен и без того не смог бы рассмотреть ничего в слабом свете, исходящем от экрана телефона. Пока он стоял, оглядываясь по сторонам и не зная, что еще должен сделать, снаружи послышались шаги. Дженсен было схватился за пистолет, но потом в стену контейнера трижды постучали. Человек Аиши проверял, внутри ли они. Дженсен дважды стукнул кулаком в металлическую стену, условным сигналом подтверждая, что они на месте. Лязгнул замок, и все снова стихло. Теперь Дженсен сделал все от него зависящее и, кажется, нигде не налажал. По крайней мере, сколько бы он ни просчитывал свои действия, так и не находил, где мог бы совершить ошибку. Это еще не значило, что все пройдет удачно, но…

– Джей?

Он осоловело моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Экран телефона давно погас, а Дженсен все так же стоял посреди контейнера, только теперь – в кромешной темноте. Включив подсветку, он обнаружил, что Кугар уже успел выпустить Петунию из заточения, и теперь она неторопливо обнюхивала разбросанные по дну контейнера бананы. 

– Дженсен, – в голосе Кугара слышалось нетерпение. Он похлопал ладонью по картону рядом с собой, и Дженсен наконец отмер: попытался засунуть пистолет в кобуру, не попал с первого раза. Чертыхнулся, когда снова погас экран телефона, и на ощупь все-таки убрал оружие. В воздухе стоял удушающий аромат бананов, от которого уже начинала болеть голова. Дженсен повалился рядом с Кугаром, придвинулся к нему вплотную плечом к плечу, но сразу же встрепенулся. Точно – температура. Как он мог забыть! Потянувшись ко лбу Кугара, Дженсен нечаянно сбил с его головы шляпу, но пальцы коснулись прохладной кожи. Лихорадки не было. Вот теперь он точно сделал все, что от него зависело. Или нет?..

– Джейк, – Дженсен замер, тяжело дыша и отчаянно жалея, что кругом непроглядная темень. Интерпретировать интонацию Кугара не получалось, но он точно не злился из-за шляпы, слишком мягко звучал его голос. – Тебе надо поспать.

– Не хочу.

Забыв, что Кугар его не видит, Дженсен даже головой помотал для большей убедительности. Спать и правда не хотелось. «Спать» сейчас было также далеко от Дженсена, как Великая Китайская Стена от пирамид Египта. Будь тут достаточно места, он мог бы прямо сейчас пробежать стометровку или сделать сотню отжиманий с личным рекордом. А если бы ему дали мощный компьютер… Но здесь не было ни места для бега, ни тем более компьютера. И от Дженсена больше ничего не зависело. Оставалось только в прямом смысле сидеть и ждать. Как же он ненавидел ждать!

Когда теплая ладонь легла ему на плечо, осторожно надавливая, Дженсен легко подался вперед и как-то незаметно для самого себя оказался лежащим головой на бедре Кугара и без очков. Мелькнула мысль, что тому может быть больно из-за еще не сошедших гематом. Но на попытку подняться Кугар тихо выругался на испанском и скомандовал, удерживая свою ладонь у Дженсена на затылке:

– Просто закрой глаза. 

– Зачем? Тут и так темно, если ты не заметил. Разницы все равно не будет никакой.

– Сделай это для меня?

– Закрыл.

– Джей, – укоризненно прозвучало откуда-то сверху.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я не закрыл глаза? Ты же не чертов кугуар на самом-то деле и не можешь видеть в темноте. Ведь не кугуар, да?

Кугар усмехнулся и погладил его по голове, прошелся теплыми пальцами от висков к затылку, перебирая короткие волосы, словно кошака чесал. Осторожные прикосновения успокаивали, унимали бешеный стук крови в висках и колотящееся в груди сердце. Против собственного желания Дженсен закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул. 

– Так-то лучше.

– Ненавижу ждать, – пожаловался Дженсен и подтянул к себе колени, устраиваясь поудобнее. Пожалуй, он начинал понимать Петунию, которая все их недолгое путешествие не слезала с Кугара. Бежать стометровку или отжиматься уже не хотелось. Даже мысли текли лениво и медленно, как загрузка страницы с навороченной графикой при слабом интернет-соединении. Словно почувствовав, что о ней вспомнили, Петуния устроилась рядом, привалившись к Дженсену маленьким теплым комком на уровне груди.

Когда откуда-то сверху раздался скрежет металла, он вздрогнул и проснулся. Показалось, что контейнер качнулся, сдвигаясь с места. Но прежде чем Дженсен успел встрепенуться, он почувствовал, как Кугар снова гладит его по голове:

– Это погрузка, спи.

– А ты споешь мне колыбельную? 

– Могу пережать сонную артерию на пару секунд, чтобы ты быстрее отключился.

Не открывая глаз, Дженсен тихонько рассмеялся, потерся щекой о колено Кугара и заснул даже раньше, чем контейнер снова опустился на твердую поверхность.

Показалось, что прошла всего пара минут. Но для этого Дженсен чувствовал себя слишком выспавшимся, словно отключился часов на пять минимум. И хотя он продрог, голова уже не болела, а запах бананов больше не вызывал желания в срочном порядке отключить обоняние или выблевать содержимое желудка. Окружающая темнота никуда не делась, как и теплая ладонь Кугара с затылка. Только Петуния за это время сменила место сна, и теперь ее крошечный нос щекотал шею. Перспектива провести так ближайшее время больше не вызывала тревожного нетерпения, от которого все тело будто зудело, вибрировало нерастраченной энергией. 

Дженсен улыбнулся в темноту и почувствовал, как рука Кугара переместилась с его затылка на шею. Подушечки пальцев прошлись по коже, от чего по спине пробежала волна мурашек. Это был чистый рефлекс. Точно таким движением Кугар прижимал его к постели, другой рукой придерживая за бедра, когда трахал. Чтобы не начинать того, что не получится сейчас закончить, Дженсен до боли прикусил губу и приказал собственному телу не рассчитывать ни на что. Помогло плохо.

– Давно понял, что я не сплю? 

– Сразу, – голос Кугара звучал чуть хрипло от долгого молчания. Он точно глаз не сомкнул, все это время оставаясь настороже, пока Дженсен спал. Но чертово голодное воображение моментально нарисовало себе другую причину для хрипотцы в голосе. В конце концов Кугар не только умел отсасывать как никто другой, но и по-настоящему любил ласкать Дженсена таким способом, никогда не позволяя кончить сразу же, доводя буквально до исступления… Чтобы унять поднимающееся возбуждение, Дженсен ущипнул себя за бедро, надеясь, что Кугар не заметит в темноте ни его маневров, ни его состояния.

– Частота дыхания, сердцебиение, пульс или другие снайперские штучки?

– Храп прекратился.

– Эй! Я не храплю, – моментально забыв про возбуждение, Дженсен вскинулся, сгоняя дремлющую на нем Петунию, и сел рядом с Кугаром плечом к плечу. Левому боку сразу стало тепло. – Я никогда не храплю.

Только Кугар умел молчать настолько саркастично.

– Между прочим, причина храпа – сердечная патология, а я все-таки служил в армии и проходил медосмотры ничуть не реже, чем все остальные. У меня нет проблем с сердцем. И нет храпа. Должен сказать тебе, что...

Дженсен осекся и замолчал на полуслове, когда почувствовал, как плечо Кугара, плотно прижатое к его собственному, мелко затряслось. Со всей очевидностью – тот беззвучно смеялся. Обидно, что Дженсен даже не видел его лица. 

– Ты знаешь, что...

Несмотря на травмы, движение Кугара оказалось слишком быстрым и неожиданным, чтобы вовремя его отследить. И безошибочным даже в полной темноте, как у настоящего кугуара. Дженсен успел уловить лишь шорох справа, а в следующий момент Кугар уже поймал его лицо в ладони и поцеловал, прерывая дальнейшие возражения. Говорить, безумно улыбаться и одновременно целоваться не получилось бы даже у такого мастера многозадачности, как Дженсен. Поэтому он просто подался в поцелуй, приоткрыв рот и позволив Кугару делать все, что заблагорассудится. 

Ради теплых прикосновений губ и языка Дженсен сам готов был на все, даже замереть и не двигаться. Боясь причинить боль неосторожным прикосновением, он так и удерживал руки на коленях, вцепившись пальцами в штаны, чтобы не схватить Кугара за плечи. Пока тот не взял одну его ладонь и потянул к себе, без слов показывая, чего хочет. С тихим выдохом Дженсен зарылся пальцами в спутанные волосы Кугара. Мелькнувшая было мысль о том, куда и когда подевалась шляпа, потонула в прикосновениях губ и рук. Кугар никуда не торопился: целовал медленно, словно пробовал на вкус, посасывал нижнюю губу; осторожно – словно делал это впервые; очерчивал кончиками пальцев лицо – словно узнавал заново. Каждые пару минут он чуть отстранялся, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, обдавая лицо Дженсена горячим дыханием, а потом снова бережно касался его губ и гладил шершавыми пальцами щеки и скулы. Чертовы сломанные ребра были как никогда некстати. Но несмотря на то что, кроме поцелуя, рассчитывать было не на что, Дженсена все устраивало. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, он так и остался сидеть, не шевелясь и машинально облизывая губы. Обычно их поцелуи были другими – яростным сплетением языков, борьбой за право подарить другому удовольствие, необходимостью забыться до саднящих, прокушенных губ. Прежде их поцелуи всегда означали одно – секс. Но сейчас, пока темнота вокруг обволакивала мягким коконом, загораживая от окружающего мира, ладонь Кугара согревала плечо, а в голове словно собрался густой туман – ни единой связной мысли – что-то менялось окончательно и необратимо. И Дженсен знал: менялось не для него одного.

Он потянулся вперед, и Кугар встретил его движение на полпути, поймав губы своими. В очередной поцелуй Дженсен провалился, как в омут. Окружающий мир отодвинулся на задний план, не осталось ничего, кроме Кугара и его уверенных прикосновений. Поэтому, когда тот внезапно отстранился и пробормотал по-испански нечто неразборчивое, Дженсен не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Только пару мгновений спустя он расслышал, как Петуния поскуливает и скребет лапами по его собственной штанине, требуя внимания. Прежде чем он успел среагировать, Кугар потянулся вперед и безошибочно подхватил нарушительницу спокойствия на руки. Скулеж тут же стих, но Дженсен все равно недовольно поджал губы. О том, чтобы возобновить поцелуй, можно было и не мечтать. 

– Какое ревнивое животное, – все так же по-испански произнес Кугар.

Дженсен запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену контейнера, и рассмеялся.

Человек Аиши не подвел, наверное, действительно слишком сильно боялся ее для этого. Его можно было понять. Связываться с Аишей, не боясь за сохранность собственных яиц, мог или безумец, или Клэй. Двери контейнера оказались не запертыми, когда Дженсен пошел проверять. Не то чтобы им требовалось осматривать трюм, но пути отхода на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств еще никому не мешали. Учитывая, как часто их обстоятельства становились непредвиденными. Сигнал телефона здесь отсутствовал. Последнее, что Клэй слышал от них – «Рыбки в аквариуме», оставленное Дженсеном, на которое ответил: «Принято». По плану к условленному времени в порту их уже должны были встречать. 

Дженсен то и дело поглядывал на телефон, подсчитывая оставшиеся часы плавания и тихонько постукивая пальцем по колену в ритме кантри. Чертовы мелодии накрепко засели в памяти. С каждой минутой оставаться неподвижным становилось все труднее. Часов пять назад Кугар задремал у него на плече, а будить его хотелось гораздо меньше, чем размять ноги. Тем более, когда еще выдастся такая роскошь – быть рядом и никуда не спешить? Возможно, когда-нибудь потом, когда все закончится...

Чем больше Дженсен об этом думал, тем логичнее выглядела версия Кугара о том, что Аише нужны образцы вируса. Как бы заманчиво ни звучали другие объяснения, реальность всегда была куда прозаичнее. Деньги и власть решали все. Чисто теоретически оставался шанс, что никакого вируса не существовало, а поставщики оружия погибли из-за банального отравляющего вещества, против которого у Макса был антидот. Чисто практически, с везением Лузеров было хорошо уже то, что они столкнулись не с настоящим зомби-вирусом. 

Когда дыхание Кугара сбилось с ровного ритма спящего человека, Дженсен почувствовал сразу же. Снайперские штучки для этого и правда не требовались. Он слишком сконцентрировался на тихих вдохах-выдохах, чтобы пропустить момент пробуждения, хотя Кугар не выдал себя ни единым движением. Во сне он немного сдвинулся, из-за чего сейчас утыкался Дженсену лицом шею, перекинув через него ногу и положив руку ему на грудь. Не сказать, чтобы тот сильно возражал против такого положения дел. Даже отросшая щетина, щекотавшая кожу, не мешала. Просто раньше Кугар не казался ему человеком, склонным к обнимашкам. Вот к собственническим жестам – запросто. Время от времени в барах, куда они выбирались командой, Дженсен ловил на себе пристальные взгляды из-под полы шляпы, стоило кому-то, мужчине или женщине, проявить к нему искренний интерес. 

– Кажется, я больше никогда не смогу есть бананы. Да я даже смотреть на бананы без содрогания больше не смогу.

На самом деле, бананы пока ничего не сделали Дженсену. Но не говорить же: «Я знаю, что ты не спишь, но не знаю, что у тебя на уме. Не могу больше молчать, но обсуждать что-то серьезное не хочу, потому что наверняка сболтну лишнего». 

– Почему? – Кугар безошибочно расслышал оставшееся между строк и подозрительно легко включился в игру. 

– Они желтые и продолговатые, затаились в темноте, будто только и ждут своего часа. А еще их много и они совсем рядом. Разве этого недостаточно?

Вместо ответа Кугар поднял голову, отстраняясь, но прежде чем Дженсен успел испытать сожаление по этому поводу – коротко поцеловал. Мысли о бананах улетучились, словно их снесло торнадо. Дженсен вообще сразу забыл, о чем собирался говорить дальше, сосредоточившись на теплых прикосновениях. Несколько минут спустя Кугар снова улегся, используя его плечо как личную подушку. Если Дженсен и возражал, то лишь о том, что поцелуй закончился слишком быстро. Но придуманную байку про бананы, которую так и не вышло вспомнить, было откровенно жаль. Если Кугар возьмет в привычку затыкать его таким способом, он же двух слов не сможет связать. Так и будет улыбаться, как последний лузер.

– Нечестно.

– Зато эффективно, – голос Кугара у самого уха звучал настолько самодовольно, будто он только что выиграл партию в покер. И тут нашел способ смухлевать.

Зато тугой комок тревоги в груди исчез, будто и не было. Со всей очевидностью Кугар ни в чем не сомневался и ни о чем не жалел, ни о словах, ни о действиях. Значит, и у Дженсена причин для сомнений больше не осталось. Несмотря на угрозу смертоносного вируса, будущее внезапно показалась не таким уж мрачным и неопределенным, как еще неделю назад.

* * *

После поцелуя Дженсен неожиданно затих. Перестал выстукивать нервный ритм пальцем по колену и молчал, позволяя использовать себя в качестве подушки не только Кугару, но и забравшейся на него Петунии. И кажется, был всем доволен. Стоило запомнить на будущее. Раз уж других способов успокоить его мирным путем Кугар за долгие годы знакомства так и не обнаружил. Только зная Дженсена, на долгое молчание рассчитывать не приходилось. И точно, получаса не прошло, как он спросил:

– Будем говорить Клэю или сперва обсудим с Пучем?

Способность Дженсена моментально переключаться всегда в равной степени восхищала и ставила в тупик. Однако сейчас Кугару даже не приходилось гадать, о чем идет речь. Аиша. Его самого мучил тот же самый вопрос. 

– Посмотрим, как он настроен.

На первый взгляд, настроен Клэй был мрачнее некуда. Когда несколько часов спустя Пуч выпустил их из контейнера в портовых доках, тот стоял поодаль, щеголяя в ночи темными очками. Или плохой день, или подбитый глаз – решил Кугар, краем уха слушая возбужденный голос Дженсена, вещающего об опасностях путешествия с бананами. Коварные, опасные, непредсказуемые бананы. Бедный Пуч. Кугар был как никогда благодарен за этот маленький спектакль, который дал ему время выбраться из контейнера самостоятельно, не привлекая к себе внимания. Ровно как и за то, что Дженсен не стал спорить и помогать ему идти.

– Заткнись, пожалуйста, пока Пуч не начал жалеть, что ты вернулся. Кугар?

Тот наконец перестал вглядываться в темный силуэт Клэя.

– С возвращением, – улыбаясь, Пуч протянул кулак для приветствия, но, разглядев руку Кугара, сочувственно поморщился и осторожно тронул тыльную сторону его ладони: – Неплохо тебя отделали.

– Переживу.

Прежде чем Пуч успел углубиться в расспросы, Дженсен расстегнул сумку, в которую немногим ранее снова посадил Петунию. Та уже привычно забралась ему на руки, потягивая крошечным носом переполненный незнакомыми запахами воздух. Будь Кугар на ее месте, он бы забился на самое дно сумки – порт провонял мазутом, рыбой, стоялой водой. От этой какофонии ароматов уже начинала болеть голова.

– Смотри, кого мы привезли с каникул. Знакомься, Пуч, это Петуния.

При виде собаки тот ожидаемо оставил Кугара в покое, склонился к ней, сияя улыбкой, и заворковал:

– Это кто тут у нас такой красивый? Это чьи такие большие ушки? Пойдешь к дяде Пучу? Какая молодец, умница, девочка…

Дженсен смотрел на Кугара поверх его головы и улыбался, как ненормальный.

– Вот мы и потеряли Пуча.

– Пуч вас слышит, больные вы уроды. 

– И сам говорит о себе в третьем лице.

Молча показав Дженсену средний палец, Пуч забрал Петунию к себе на руки и окончательно потерял всякий интерес к окружающему миру.

– Они оба ничего не смыслят в настоящей красоте, правда, девочка? Два неотесанных мужлана, которых нельзя подпускать к настоящей леди.

Они так и застыли рядом с раскрытым контейнером. Пуч ворковал над собакой и никак не мог остановиться. Пока у Клэя не лопнуло терпение. Дженсен, как ему наверняка казалось, незаметно переместился ближе к Кугару. Вдвоем они наблюдали за приближением Клэя, который, едва заметно прихрамывая, двигался в их сторону.

– Или кто-то хорошо провел ночь, или плохо – день, – шепнул Дженсен, прежде чем тот окажется в зоне слышимости, и повысив голос, позвал: – Босс! Сто лет, сто зим. Спасибо за комфортную доставку.

– Благодари Аишу. Что здесь происходит?

Клэй остановился перед ними, но Пуч даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

– Это Петуния, я тут подумал, что у нас просто обязана быть собака. Ну, знаешь, как далматины у пожарных команд.

– Мы не пожарные.

Прежде чем Дженсен нашелся с ответом, Кугар сказал:

– Так и это не далматин, – и, выпрямившись, кивнул Клэю: – Босс.

– Кугар, – вот и все приветствие, что ж, могло быть и хуже. В следующий момент Клэй будто бы забыл об их с Дженсеном существовании, развернулся к Пучу: – Кого ждем? Поехали, живее.

Он первый направился в сторону парковки, не прекращающий восхищаться Петунией Пуч двинулся следом, на ходу вытаскивая ключи. 

– Дом, милый дом, – улыбнулся им в спины Дженсен и закинул сумку на плечо. Он подстроился под медленный шаг Кугара, задевая его пальцы при ходьбе своими.

Когда они подошли к парковке, Клэй уже забрался в неприметный бежевый фургон с надписью «Газонокосилки» через весь левый бок. 

– Прошу, – Пуч распахнул перед ними заднюю дверь и со страданием на лице передал Петунию обратно Дженсену, чтобы самому сесть за руль. Тот подождал, пока Кугар заберется внутрь фургона, ненавязчиво страхуя его от падения спиной вперед, и полез следом. Хлопнула закрывшаяся дверь, и салон погрузился во тьму. Дженсен опустился на соседнее сиденье. Боком и плечом Кугар чувствовал исходящее от него тепло, а в следующий момент ему на руку оперлись лапы и в шею сунулся мокрый нос.

– Держи, – Петуния легко перебралась к нему, а Дженсен продолжил: – Пока Пуч не увидел и не начал ревновать.

– Мое сердце разбито, – проорал тот с водительского места.

– Идиоты, – негромко прокомментировал Клэй, который явно жалел, что не может назначить им всем выговор.

В том, что служба закончилась, были свои неоспоримые плюсы. Пикап тронулся. Кугар откинулся на сидении и прикрыл глаза. На заднем плане шла давно уже ставшая привычной перепалка Дженсена и Пуча. Оба знали свои роли наизусть и легко приступили к исполнению, стоило снова оказаться вместе. Ничего не изменилось. Они все еще оставались командой, несмотря ни на что. В то же время за опущенными веками плескалась головная боль, грудь сдавливало, не позволяя сделать глубокий вдох. Не говоря уже о том, что Кугар даже не надеялся удержать в руках ничего тяжелее Петунии в ближайшее время. Но Дженсен, не прекращая пикировку с Пучем, то и дело легко касался его плеча или локтя и даже не пытался держать руки при себе. Мир сдвинулся необратимо, жизнь продолжалась. 

Пока фургон петлял в ночи по Новому Орлеану, Кугар не то чтобы заснул, но успел провалиться в вязкую дремоту. Словно из-под воды до него доносились обрывки фраз, которые однако никак не желали складываться во что-то связное. Пока в разговоре не проскользнула «больница».

– Не надо, – Кугар наделся, что для остальных его голос звучит не настолько хрипло, как кажется ему самому. Он проснулся достаточно, чтобы почувствовать теплую ладонь Дженсена у себя на боку, удерживающую его от того, чтобы завалиться лицом вперед. Шляпа с головы и собака с колен куда-то исчезли. Чтобы точно донести до остальных свои мысли на тему больницы, Кугар прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз: – Ребра срастутся сами.

– Одно – хотя откуда нам известно, что лишь одно? – из них проткнуло тебе легкое, Куг, – напомнил Дженсен. Кугар не видел его лица, потому что голова все еще была слишком тяжелой, чтобы поднимать ее, но слышал недовольство и – тревогу. – Нужно удостовериться, что операция прошла успешно.

– Я все еще жив. Она прошла успешно.

– Кугар, – а вот это уже был Клэй. – Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна медицинская помощь? 

– Да, босс.

Над головой Кугара послышался недовольный вздох – Дженсен не собирался так просто отступать.

– Но, Кугар…

– Дженсен, он прав. Если бы что-то пошло не так, это было бы уже ясно. Не вижу смысла ехать в больницу.

Мысленно поблагодарив Клэя за внезапную поддержку, Кугар положил Дженсену ладонь на колено.

– Отлежусь еще пару дней. Этого будет достаточно.

Они оба понимали, что на восстановление уйдет гораздо больше, чем несколько дней. Но в его состоянии в больница уже ничем помочь не могла, оставалось только ждать, когда организм сам придет в норму. 

– Вот и славно, – подвел итог Пуч, когда новых возражений не последовало. – Приехали, Лузеры.

Здание, у которого остановился фургон, напоминало ангар, которым, вероятно, и являлось в действительности. Вокруг него шумели на ветру деревья – темные силуэты в бледном свете луны. Ни фонарей, ни вывесок поблизости Кугар не заметил. Промышленная зона и старый склад, к которому вела единственная дорога и рядом с которым отсутствовали камеры наблюдения. Идеальное место для временной базы.

Стоило открыть дверь, как снаружи потянуло влажным теплым воздухом, наполненным густым пряным ароматом каких-то цветов. Чтобы выбраться из фургона, не навернувшись с подножки, пришлось временно расстаться с винтовкой и принять протянутую Дженсеном руку. Не слушая возражений, тот насколько мог осторожно обхватил Кугара поперек груди, помогая не споткнуться в потемках. Как-то буднично и уже привычно, они медленно двинулись вдвоем следом за Клэем, пока Пуч замыкал шествие, непрерывно разговаривая с сидящей у него на руках Петунией. 

Щелкнул замок входной двери. Внутри оказалось так же темно, как и снаружи, пока Клэй не нащупал выключатель. С дребезжащим звуком под потолком зажглись лампы. И Кугар зажмурился, внезапно ослепленный. Головная боль, было утихшая, тотчас вернулась с новой силой, виски сдавило. Он пошатнулся, тяжело опираясь на Дженсена, а когда открыл глаза, тот смотрел с недовольством. Не нужна медицинская помощь? Ну-ну. 

Когда-то в прошлом ангар выполнял функцию или ремонтной мастерской, или, что вероятнее, базы угонщиков, где автомобили разбирали на запчасти. Посреди просторного помещения в беспорядке валялись шины, покореженные двери, битые стекла, в дальнем углу стояла пара диванов и самодельный стол, который представлял собой конструкцию из двух шин с брошенной поверх них доской. На противоположной от входа стене виднелись три одинаковые двери в подсобные помещения. Ничего удивительного, что Аиша выбрала это место. Сама она, кстати, до сих пор так и не показалась. Кугар позволил себе задуматься, каков шанс, что Аиша уже оставила их, но Дженсен опередил его.

– А где еще один член нашей бесстрашной команды? Хотел поблагодарить ее лично за ни с чем несравнимый опыт путешествия.

– Придется подождать утра, – так и не сняв темные очки, Клэй уверенно шел в направлении подсобок, и Дженсен, а с ним и Кугар, в которого тот вцепился мертвой хваткой, двигались следом. – Она встречается со своим источником, который может помочь найти лабораторию Макса. 

– Кстати, о лабораториях. Ты уверен, что это все-таки вирус?

– У меня для тебя есть целая видеозапись, чтобы это выяснить, – невесело хмыкнул Клэй. – Как только будешь готов, милости прошу.

– Я был готов еще неделю назад, две недели, всю жизнь! 

– Значит, утром и займешься, – Клэй распахнул крайнюю дверь слева. Как оказалось, Кугар угадал с подсобкой. Предыдущие хозяева ангара использовали его не только для бизнеса, но и ночевали здесь же. По крайней мере, у них возникла необходимость оснастить помещение кроватью. 

Не говоря больше ни слова, Клэй скрылся за крайней дверью справа, Пуч махнул рукой и последовал его примеру. 

Никто из них даже не попытался сделать вид, что Кугар и Дженсен не будут ночевать вместе. Это многое упрощало. С другой стороны, Кугар никогда не питал иллюзий, что Клэй или Пуч не знают о них с Дженсеном. Клэй закрывал глаза, пока их связь не мешала службе, а старый добрый Пуч делал вид, что это его не касается, потому что – и правда, не касалось. Но метафорический кот давным-давно выбрался из мешка и разгуливал там, где ему вздумается. Только про Рока Кугар, пожалуй, не мог сказать с уверенностью, но это уже не имело значения. 

Кровать была узковата для двоих, но когда их это останавливало? В гостиничных номерах, снятых на одну ночь, чтобы передохнуть в безумной погоне за Максом, бывало и хуже. Вот от того, чтобы забраться в кровать, не рискуя задохнуться от боли в груди, Кугар бы не отказался. Но получить все и сразу не мог никто. Поэтому он подвинул подушку и оперся на спинку кровати, наблюдая, как Дженсен зачем-то осматривает комнату. Без какой бы то ни было системы тот заглядывал в пустые металлические шкафчики вроде тех, которые ставят в школах или спортзалах, постукивал по тонкой перегородке между комнатами, выполняющей роль стены, потом шел к окну и снова возвращался к кровати. Кугар молча ждал, когда ему надоест кружить по комнате. Однако вместо того, чтобы скинуть ботинки и лечь, Дженсен так и стоял, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

– Как думаешь, что это за место? Слишком чисто для приюта бывших военных и криминала, скрывающегося от закона.

Раньше Дженсена такие вещи не заботили. Да и сейчас вряд ли причина внезапной ажитации крылась в заинтересованности их временным пристанищем. Кугар хмыкнул, одновременно выражая скепсис и показывая, что слушает. Если Дженсену есть что сказать – скажет, рано или поздно. И хорошо бы рано, потому что удерживать глаза открытыми становилось все труднее. 

– Тебе не кажется, что они как-то слишком безразлично... – Дженсен с многозначительным видом покрутил рукой в воздухе, указывая в сторону соседних комнат, так и не подобрал подходящих слов и продолжил: – восприняли все?

– Все?

– Нас, – уточнил Дженсен, подходя вплотную к кровати. Он смотрел на Кугара сверху вниз с озадаченным выражением лица, словно столкнулся с файерволом, который не мог обойти. 

– Ты ждал нравоучительную речь? Или поздравительную?

– Ни то, ни другое, конечно, хотя Пуч мог бы…

– Не дождешься! – заорал Пуч из соседней комнаты. – Потому что мне плевать, кто из вас с кем трахается! 

Каким бы целям ни служило помещение ранее, шумоизоляция тут была ни к черту. Кугар пожал плечами и посмотрел на застывшего столбом Дженсена – сам хотел услышать мнение Пуча. Ну вот – получай. Тишина длилась недолго.

– Кончайте орать! – рявкнул Клэй, несмотря на то что он находился через комнату, его было слышно не хуже, чем Пуча. – А ты, Дженсен, прекрати шляться и греметь. Спите. Это приказ.

– Мы больше не в армии, – прошептал Дженсен, опасливо косясь на стену. – Ты уже не полковник. А я не обязан выполнять твои приказы.

– Да ну? – также шепотом сказал Кугар и насмешливо приподнял брови.

Пару мгновений Дженсен разглядывал его с явным намерением выразить все, что думает о субординации вообще и Клэе в частности. Потом как подкошенный повалился на кровать и уткнулся лицом Кугару в бедро, без особого успеха пытаясь подавить смех. Никогда в жизни тот не думал, что окажется в подобной ситуации, более того, делал все от него зависящее, чтобы этого не произошло. А Дженсен взял и перевернул все с ног на голову, заставив сперва отступиться от собственных принципов, а потом отказаться от них вовсе.

Зато теперь ничто не могло остановить Кугара от того, чтобы запустить руку в короткие волосы на его затылке и, дождавшись, когда он поднимет голову, потянуть к себе. Дженсен всегда схватывал на лету и легко подался в поцелуй, безошибочно угадав, что от него требуется. Одной рукой он оперся на постель, другой стянул мешающиеся очки, отложил их куда-то на кровать и обхватил Кугара за голову, прижимаясь ближе. Теплое дыхание обожгло губы, но не распаляя внутри огонь, а напротив – согревая, успокаивая. Поцелуй длился и длился, пока в груди не стало слишком тесно. Кугар с сожалением отстранился, делая осторожный вдох, и чуть не поперхнулся воздухом. Подслеповато щурясь, Дженсен смотрел на него и улыбался непривычной робкой улыбкой, прячущейся в самых уголках губ, так не похожей на его обычные широкие ухмылки. Все его лицо будто светилось радостью, от которой делалось сперва хорошо, а потом – страшно. Потому что невозможно получить такой дар, не отдав взамен столько же. Прежде чем Кугар сумел подобрать слова, Дженсен коротко, невыносимо нежно поцеловал его в щеку и улегся рядом.

Кугар не привык просыпаться позже рассвета, тем более он не привык, чтобы его будили. Обычно, если время и концентрация кофеина в крови позволяли, это Дженсен залеживался допоздна, отсыпаясь после ночных бдений в сети. Зато подниматься через силу, когда тело протестует и отзывается болью на любое движение, было не впервой. Дженсен ворвался в комнату вместе с ароматом кофе и какой-то выпечки.

– Порабощенный собакой гуманоид привез завтрак. Это я про Пуча, если ты вдруг не понял. 

Пружины матраса скрипнули под добавившимся на кровать весом, запах кофе усилился, и не успел Кугар проморгаться, как ему на лоб легла прохладная ладонь. 

– Температуры нет.

– Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю.

– У Клэя подбиты оба глаза, – понизив голос, сообщил Дженсен. Видимо, вчерашнее происшествие все-таки кое-чему его научило. – Пуч сублимирует нерастраченные отцовские инстинкты. Аиша пропадает со своим контактом. Я почистил запись от помех, и сейчас моя программа обрабатывает ее. Если все получится, у нас будет видео и звук в приемлемом качестве. Других новостей пока нет. Держи, твой завтрак.

Приняв протянутый бумажный стакан и пакет с едой, Кугар с наслаждением сделал глоток. Пальцы все еще гнулись плохо, но дрожали значительно меньше. А даже маленькая победа оставалась победой.

Из рассказа Дженсена выходило следующее: за утро он успел написать программу для обработки записи, заскучать, довести до белого каления последовательно Клэя и Пуча, чтобы потом от греха подальше ретироваться к Кугару. Это схема была отработана годами и опробована в различных условиях. К своему собственному удивлению, Кугар уже давно не имел ничего против. 

Теперь, пока он медленно потягивал кофе, Дженсен, насколько умел, терпеливо ждал. Но стоило оставить пустой стаканчик, как он потянулся проверить состояние швов, затем – гематом на боках и плечах. Линзы его очков бликовали на солнце, слепя и не позволяя заглянуть в глаза. Но торопливые движения рук выдавали его с головой. Серебристый череп на безымянном пальце ловил отблески солнца не хуже линз. Когда Дженсен потянулся осмотреть ссадину на голове, Кугар, до этого проявлявший чудеса выдержки, отстранился. Терпеть легкие, щекотные прикосновения, от которых по спине бежали мурашки, больше не было никакой возможности.

– Что, волосы теперь тоже трогать нельзя?

– Их надо мыть.

Осознание совершенной ошибки пришло мгновенно. Но поделать Кугар уже ничего не мог. Дженсен выпрямился и потер ладони. Энергия бурлила в нем, как в молодом золотистом ретривере. 

– Так чего мы ждем!

– Дженсен, нет.

– Дженсен, да. И прежде чем ты снова начнешь возражать, подумай логически. Сам ты сейчас с этим не справишься. А если не вымыть и не расчесать волосы, потом придется выстригать колтуны. Или хуже – выводить насекомых.

Даже больше, чем о невозможности без посторонней помощи вымыть голову, Кугар жалел, что чисто физически не может сейчас стукнуть Дженсена.

– Кстати, ты знаешь, что у человекообразных обезьян взаимное выбирание насекомых из шерсти считается проявлением привязанности?

Кинуть в Дженсена скомканным в шарик пакетом из-под выпечки оказалось вполне приемлемой альтернативой. И плевать на прострелившую запястье боль. Оно того стоило. Особенно когда Дженсен начал подбрасывать шарик над головой и, задев себя по носу ладонью, сбил очки. Неожиданно для самого себя Кугар почувствовал, что улыбается.

Он и сам не заметил, как обнаружил себя в душевой, облицованной пожелтевшей от времени плиткой. Каким образом Дженсену удавалось раз за разом уговаривать его на свои затеи, оставалось загадкой. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Кугар так и не вытолкал его из душевой. Дженсен пока не вмешивался, только бросал на него быстрые оценивающие взгляды, словно опасался, что Кугар в любой момент может упасть. Как бы не так. Тошнотворная слабость пока не исчезла полностью, но после ночи сна в нормальной кровати почти не ощущалась.

Разглядывая свое заросшее щетиной лицо в отражении зеркала во время бритья, Кугар еще надеялся, что удастся обойтись собственными силами. Руки кое-как слушались, ребра болели, но в целом было вполне терпимо, хотя процесс шел вдвое медленнее обычного. Непривычно тихий Дженсен так и застыл у входа, скрестив руки на груди. Окрыленный победой над бритвой, Кугар встретил его взгляд в отражении зеркала и самодовольно приподнял брови. Видишь? Губы Дженсена тронула легкая улыбка, но он так и не сдвинулся с места.

Однако скоро стало понятно, насколько Кугар переоценил свои возможности. Попытка поднять руки над головой, чтобы поправить лейку душа, отозвалась в груди ослепительной вспышкой боли, от которой перехватило дыхание. Кугар покачнулся, сжимая кулаки, и охнул, когда от ладоней до запястий и выше прокатилась судорога. Чертовы бесполезные конечности!

К чести Дженсена, он молчал, терпеливо ожидая, когда Кугар самостоятельно придет к единственному возможному выводу. Ему требовалась помощь в таком простом повседневном действии как мытье головы. Тяжело дыша, он отвернулся от душа и не глядя протянул Дженсену бутылку шампуня. Поражение от собственного тела горечью оседало на языке. Будь на месте Дженсена кто угодно другой, гордость взяла бы свое. Кугар скорей побрился бы налысо, чем позволил кому-то видеть себя задыхающимся и беспомощным.

– Я рассказывал, как в старшей школе сломал челюсть? – тихо проронил Дженсен у него за спиной. Кугар мотнул головой, и тот подошел ближе, на ходу скидывая одежду. – Так вот, в старшей школе я сломал челюсть и ногу. Подрался. Это была полностью вина другого парня. И видел бы ты того парня!

– Ну, конечно. 

Дженсен потянулся к его рубашке, и Кугар позволил ему стянуть ее сперва с одного плеча, а потом с другого. В наступившей тишине резкий вдох показался особенно громким. Кугар догадывался, как выглядит его спина и бока при ярком свете. Подобие географической карты – с чернильно-синими по центру и зеленовато-желтыми по краям кровоподтеками на фоне неповрежденной кожи. Дженсен коротко поцеловал его в обнаженную шею и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

– Не суть. Важно, что меня отпустили домой из больницы в тот же день на костылях, но запретили есть твердую пищу под страхом того, что кость развалится окончательно, и придется фиксировать ее металлическим штырем. – Дженсен включил воду, покрутил вентили, настраивая подходящую температуру и положил одну ладонь Кугару на плечо. – Наклони голову? Да, вот так. – Когда по затылку и плечам ударили теплые струи, Кугар закрыл глаза. Почти сразу Дженсен запустил пальцы в его волосы, осторожно массируя кожу и одновременно продолжая говорить: – Думаешь, меня остановили предостережения врачей? Нет, конечно. Когда Дженни вернулась с работы и узнала обо всем, думал, она меня прибьет. Но представляешь, она выбросила из дома буквально всю твердую пищу! Оставила мне всякие йогурты, бананы и арахисовую пасту.

Опасные, коварные бананы. Так вот, значит, в чем было дело. По лицу стекала теплая вода, попадая в рот, но Кугар все равно спросил:

– И что?

Поддерживающая за плечо рука ненадолго исчезла. Щелкнул колпачок баночки с шампунем, и в воздухе расплылся резкий аромат мяты. 

– И ничего, – рассеянно отозвался Дженсен, запах мяты усилился, по лицу потекла мыльная пена. – Месяц питался йогуртами, бананами и арахисовой пастой. С тех пор возненавидел йогурты, а бананы и пасту почему-то нет.


	5. Глава 5

Методично намыливая шампунем волосы Кугара, Дженсен следил, чтобы у того не закружилась голова от долгого пребывания под наклоном. Только разбить голову Кугару и не хватало сейчас для полного счастья. И без того при одном взгляде на его спину, на которой живого места не осталось, внутри поднималось что-то темное и пугающее, требующее мести. Дженсен впервые почти понимал Аишу с ее вендеттой. Почти – потому что Кугар был жив и прямо сейчас не нуждался ни в каком отмщении. Только в том, чтобы вымыть волосы и перевязать намокшую повязку. Но спрятанный под ней шов не позволял забыть, насколько близко Дженсен подошел к тому, чтобы потерять Кугара. Как много всего могло пойти не так. Оглядываясь назад, все случившееся казалось прогулкой по тонкому мостику над бурлящей рекой, лишь чудом не закончившейся падением. Ничем, кроме чуда, Дженсен не мог объяснить, что вообще нашел Кугара, не говоря уже о том, что тот выжил. 

Заполнивший душевую пар стеснял дыхание, влажный теплый воздух обволакивал горло, собирался каплями на лбу и щеках, застилал глаза. Будто мало было того, что без очков Дженсен и так видел не дальше вытянутой руки. Мир будто подернулся туманной пеленой, как сон, который растает дымом на ветру, стоит лишь моргнуть. И теплое тело в руках обернется пустотой. 

Дрогнувшими пальцами Дженсен смыл остаток шампуня с волос и отжал лишнюю воду. Когда Кугар выпрямился, его ожидаемо зашатало. Дженсен легко перехватил его поперек груди, прижимая к себе двумя руками, чтобы не позволить упасть. Чтобы удостовериться – Кугар жив, вот оно, его сердцебиение, под кончиками пальцев. Когда Дженсен уткнулся носом в мокрые волосы, оглушительно пахнущие мятой, дышать сразу стало легче. Но дрожь в руках никуда не делась. Кугар замер. Конечно, он не мог не заметить, учитывая, как тесно они оказались прижаты друг к другу. Несколько ударов сердца он не шевелился, позволяя объятиям длиться, а потом накрыл руку Дженсена у себя на груди и переплел его пальцы со своими. Как в узел завязал.

Так и оставшаяся включенной вода с тихим шелестом лилась на кафельный пол. Но Дженсен едва слышал его за стоявшим в ушах гулом собственного сердца. Он прижался губами к мокрому плечу, да так и замер, пока Кугар не пошевелился в его руках, оборачиваясь.

Прикосновение к щеке заставило распахнуть глаза, и наваждение спало. Несмотря на клубы пара вокруг, мир больше не казался зыбким и призрачным. Дальше пары метров Дженсен по-прежнему не видел, но все, на что он сейчас хотел смотреть, было прямо перед ним. Кугар неподвижно стоял в кольце его рук, грудью к груди, и молчал. Но в его молчании – в расслабленной линии плеч, пристальном взгляде темных глаз, прячущейся в уголках губ улыбке – читалось намного больше, чем могли сказать слова.

Они отстранились друг от друга почти синхронно. Дженсен подхватил полотенце и вопросительно глянул на Кугара. Тот кивнул, подставляя голову. Вытертые волосы смешно завивались крупными кольцами на шее и висках. Дженсен осторожно разобрал пальцами влажные прядки и накинул полотенце Кугару на плечи. 

К тому моменту, когда они оба переоделись в сухое, умница Пуч уже приготовил аптечку. Он ждал их, сидя на кровати с Петунией на коленях. Но стоило ей увидеть Кугара, как она опрометью кинулась к нему.

– Ну вот, ты гуляй, корми, а они уходят к другим, – осклабился Пуч.

– Это потому, что у нее хороший вкус, – не остался в долгу Дженсен.

Кугар сверкнул улыбкой и для разнообразия даже не мешал, пока Дженсен обрабатывал антисептиком заживающий шов и накладывал свежую повязку, а потом туго перетягивал грудь. 

– Кстати, Джей, у тебя там что-то пищало.

– Должно быть, запись готова к просмотру. Зови Клэя, мы сейчас.

– Окей, – Пуч встал, поманив Петунию: – Пошли, девочка?

Однако та осталась лежать на кровати рядом с Кугаром, который наблюдал за всем происходящим из-под лезущих в глаза волос. Дженсен едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы своими руками забрать их в хвост или хотя бы завести за ухо. Увидев вытянувшееся лицо Пуча, он заржал, и тот показал им обоим средний палец перед тем, как выйти за дверь. 

– Я же говорил, у этой собаки отличный вкус.

Кугар закатил глаза, словно не мог поверить, как это Дженсену еще не надоело. И тот все-таки провел пальцами по темным локонам, отводя их с глаз. А Кугар даже не попытался отвести его руку.

– Пойдем, посмотрим, что нас ждет.

Вместе с Пучем и Клэем в главном помещении ангара их внезапно ждала Аиша. На ее лице мелькнуло удивление, но она тут же взяла себя в руки и коротко кивнула в знак приветствия. Хотя Кугар и ответил ей тем же, Дженсен почувствовал, как он напрягся.

– Кого я вижу. Сто лет, сто зим! Босс, забыл сказать вчера – стильные очки.

– Дженсен, заканчивай, – Клэй устало откинулся на спинку дивана.

– Даже не начинал.

Дженсен плюхнулся на свободный диван, подождал, пока Кугар опустится рядом, и потянулся к ноутбуку. 

Установленная на импровизированный стол аппаратура показывала, что процесс очистки записи от помех завершен.

– Прежде чем мы приступим. Для протокола, я не представляю, что надо было делать с камерой и динамиком, чтобы получить такой результат. Точнее – отсутствие результата. Признавайтесь, кто занимался установкой? Пуч, это был ты? – В минутном молчании Дженсен обвел строгим взглядом сидящих в ряд Клэя, Пуча и Аишу. – Потому что это было гениально, но со знаком минус. Антигениально.

– А если я скажу, что это была я? – Аиша достала нож и демонстративно провела лезвием по идеально наманикюренному ноготку. – Пока ты, – теперь острие указывало на Дженсена, – отсутствовал. 

Краем глаза Дженсен заметил, как Кугар едва заметно сдвинул руку – машинально потянулся к бедру, где обычно висела кобура. Несмотря на отсутствие оружия, лишившее жест всякого смысла, улыбка сама собой скользнула на губы Дженсена. 

– Я скажу, что стреляешь ты лучше, чем обращаешься с чувствительной аппаратурой. 

В своей любви к холодному оружию Аиша пугающе напоминала Рока. Дженсен почти не сомневался, что сейчас нож полетит в дюйме от его головы, не с целью ранить, разумеется, но припугнуть. Однако, прежде чем Аиша успела хоть что-нибудь сделать, Клэй снял очки, обнаруживая под ними темно-синие кровоподтеки вокруг глаз.

– Аиша, Дженсен, у нас есть дела поважнее. Упражняться в острословии и метании ножей будете когда-нибудь потом.

К его удивлению, Аиша пожала плечами и спрятала нож. Дженсен последовал ее примеру и не стал спорить. Нажав пару клавиш, он повернул ноутбук так, чтобы всем было видно экран, и запустил проигрыватель. Несмотря на все свои умения, творить чудеса он все-таки не мог. Поэтому качество видео оставляло желать много лучшего, картинка была зернистой и нечеткой. Установленная под одной из потолочных балок камера давала достаточный обзор сверху, чтобы рассмотреть все помещение. Макс угадывался по силуэту и белому костюму, отличить его от поставщиков оружия – трех чернокожих головорезов с автоматами наперевес, не составляло труда. Но вот звуковой дорожкой Дженсен по праву гордился. Даром, что ли, он сам сконструировал передатчик! Жаль, что аппаратура погибла при взрыве. Эта модификация стала результатом вдохновения, суток без сна и трех банок энергетика. Звук был настолько хорош, что теперь они могли расслышать, как Макс приветствует всех троих головорезов, по очереди пожимая им руки. Кугар коснулся локтя Дженсена и, кивнув на монитор, негромко заметил:

– Его руки.

– Он не снял перчаток, вижу.

Следующие двадцать две минуты Макс осматривал предоставленное ему оружие, обсуждал детали сделки, расхаживая по складу взад-вперед и периодически поглядывая на часы, словно куда-то торопился. Его поставщики выглядели совершенно обычно ровно до момента обсуждения оплаты, когда один из них закашлялся. Следом за ним кашель начался у второго, а потом и у третьего. Макс остановился и картинно, словно дирижер, призывающий оркестр к вниманию, взмахнул руками. Один из головорезов в этот самый момент схватился за горло и захрипел, валясь на пол.

– Что касается причитающихся вам выплат. Мы довольно давно работаем вместе, не так ли? И я подумал... – Оставшиеся двое присоединились к первому. – Я подумал, что оплата вам больше не понадобится. – Макс остановился напротив валяющихся на полу мужчин, у одного из которых вытекало что-то темное изо рта, скорее всего, кровь. – В эту самую минуту вирус разрушает клетки ваших легких. Но не волнуйтесь, все закончится быстро. Мы же не варвары и при его создании учли не только стопроцентную летальность, но и гуманность. 

Один из задыхающихся головорезов, хрипя, потянулся к автомату, но Макс наступил носком ботинка на его ладонь. Больше тот не пытался. Все трое корчились на полу в агонии, едва ли способные сделать хоть что-то.

– Вы, наверное, задаетесь вопросом – почему? Почему я невредим? – Макс присел перед ними на корточки, разглядывая предсмертные судороги. – Потому что вирус генетически рассчитан не на таких, как я, а на третьесортное отребье вроде вас – цветных. Он самый неподкупный судья, который не знает сомнений и усталости. Считайте честью, что вы первые опробовали на себе всю силу волны, которая вскоре смоет грязь, отравляющую мою страну. А потом очистит весь остальной мир. 

Три тела перед Максом уже не подавали признаков жизни, когда он поднялся на ноги, стряхнул невидимую пыль с лацкана пиджака. Из-за качества видео и удаленности камеры было сложно разглядеть его лицо, но Дженсен не сомневался, что он улыбается. Раздался шелест перьев, на мгновение камера выхватила мелькнувшую под крышей крылатую тень. Внизу Макс брезгливо вытер что-то со лба перчаткой. Улыбка, если она и была, быстро сменилась гневным возгласом. Он вскинул голову кверху, ища глазами обидчика, а когда нашел – прицелился и выстрелил. Через пару секунд на экране полыхнуло, раздался грохот и запись прервалась. Дженсену даже показалось, что за мгновение до взрыва он заметил мелькнувший рикошет. 

В наступившей тишине он словно со стороны услышал собственный голос:

– В этом всем должна быть какая-то мораль, но я ее пока не вижу.

– Не стреляй в помещении со взрывчаткой? 

– Нет, Пуч, не создавай смертельный расистский вирус.

– Теперь мы уверены, что это вирус. Но в чем план Макса? – Аиша снова достала нож и в задумчивости принялась подбрасывать его. Сидящий рядом Клэй даже глазом не моргнул. Зато Пуч недовольно покосился на нее и отодвинулся подальше:

– Он же сам сказал: убить тебя, меня и еще миллионы людей не европеоидной расы в США и по всему миру.

– Это понятно, – Аиша продолжала с равнодушным видом играть с ножом, подбрасывая его в воздух и ловя за рукоять. – Я о другом. Каким образом Макс собирался это провернуть – вот в чем вопрос. Он создал вирус, но как, где и когда планировал пустить его в ход? И как его смерть повлияет на реализацию этих планов?

– Нет, – негромко сказал Кугар. – Вирус создал не Макс.

– Понял, куда ты клонишь, Куг. Вирус создали ученые или ученый, которым Макс или заплатил, или похитил и заставил работать на себя. – Получив утвердительный кивок Кугара, Дженсен закончил: – И этих ученых можно найти.

– Вряд ли они посвящены в планы Макса. Особенно если их действительно заставили создать вирус не по доброй воле.

– Тут ты прав, босс. Но при работе с подобного вида оружием начинают обычно с антидота. Но даже если он создан не был, то кто еще знаком с вирусом настолько хорошо, чтобы его создать?

– Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, но сейчас Макс был бы полезнее нам живым, – невесело хмыкнул Клэй. – Но в целом ты прав. Только забываешь, что при создании вируса нужно еще кое-что...

– Оснащенная лаборатория! – выпалил Дженсен, прежде чем тот успел закончить. 

– Бинго.

– То есть мы все равно ищем иголку в стоге сена, – резюмировал Пуч. 

– Ты неправ, мой друг. Мы одновременно ищем и иголку, и стог сена.

– Обожаю твои метафоры, Джей. То, что и без того выглядело хреновым, становится еще хреновее.

Однако судя по лицам собравшихся, оптимизма Дженсена никто не разделял. Разве что Петуния, которой надоело исследовать территорию ангара и она запрыгнула на диван рядом с Аишей. Та сбилась с ритма, поймала нож за острие и, выругавшись, сунула окровавленный указательный палец в рот. Петуния беспрепятственно забралась на колени Пуча, словно понимала, что так ей точно ничего не грозит. 

– Это что еще за недоразумение?

К удивлению Дженсена, ответил Клэй:

– Сувенир из Мексики. За которым Дженсен и Кугар должны следить, раз уж притащили. 

Кугар поймал взгляд Дженсена и неожиданно улыбнулся. 

– Кому-нибудь напомнить, что над нами висит угроза смертельного вируса? Нет? Тогда давайте решим, что делать дальше, – не выдержал Пуч. Но стоило Петунии ткнуться носом в его руку, как он машинально принялся ее поглаживать с выражением абсолютного блаженства на лице. 

Занятно, если Дженсен провернет аналогичный номер с Кугаром, получит ли почесывание за ухом? При свидетелях точно нет. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду под «делать дальше»? 

Пуч уставился на Аишу, будто у нее выросла вторая голова:

– Найти лабораторию, обезвредить образцы вируса. Если работающих там ученых удерживают насильно, освободить. Если нет – сдать АНБ или ФБР?

– Не проще ли сразу передать всю известную нам информацию в АНБ или ФБР и позволить им разбираться со всем?

Хотела она того или нет, Аиша озвучила ту мысль, которая наверняка приходила в голову каждому из них. И у каждого нашелся свой аргумент против этой идеи. 

– А как мы это сделаем, не привлекая внимания к себе? Источником подобной информации заинтересуются в первую очередь. Тогда уже проще прийти в главный офис ФБР или Центр Борьбы с Заболеваниями и отдать запись лично в руки. Хотя с таким качеством Макса на ней все равно не опознать.

– Пуч прав, – вступил в разговор Клэй. – Мы не знаем, в чем состоял план Макса и когда он собирался приступить к его реализации. Не знаем, как на все это повлияла его смерть. И кому он собирался продать образцы. Нельзя допустить, чтобы вирус попал не в те руки.

– Вирус не должен попасть ни в чьи руки, – просто сказал Кугар. – К правительству в том числе.

На это аргументов ни у кого не нашлось. Дженсен обвел присутствующих взглядом и, не дождавшись возражений, потер руки:

– И это возвращает нас к началу. Ищем иголку и стог сена.

– Тогда у меня хорошие новости. У нашей иголки есть имя. – Аиша улыбалась, словно заранее знала, что этим закончится, но сперва хотела проверить, кто как настроен: – Моя подруга, с которой мы вчера хорошо провели вечер, шепнула мне, что некоторое время назад среди людей ее профессии прошел заказ – похитить одного человека и подстроить его смерть, чтобы не искали. По стечению обстоятельств этим человеком был заведующий кафедрой молекулярной генетики Университета Северной Каролины. Она не знает, кто взялся за исполнение, но судя по некрологу на сайте университета, – Аиша показала экран мобильника с фотографией в траурной рамке, – профессор Грант Стивенсон безвременно почил целых два года назад.

– Иголка есть, осталось найти стог сена.

Строго говоря, иголку тоже требовалось найти, но Дженсен был уверен, что она в стогу, то есть – в лаборатории. Следовательно все силы требовалось бросить на ее поиски. Создание бактериологического оружия требовало определенных ресурсов – техники, расходных медицинских материалов, образцов вирусов для опытов в конце концов. Оснащение подобной лаборатории должно было оставить следы, в том числе – финансовые и цифровые. С другой стороны, Дженсен надеялся, что сможет отыскать и самого доктора Стивенсона. Была у него одна идея. Код он так и не дописал – то времени не находилось, то подходящего стимула, но задумка того стоила. Анализ всей имеющейся в сети информации на совпадение с лицом профессора. Кто-то по чистой случайности мог сделать снимок, на который попал Стивенсон, когда его перевозили похитители. Этим Дженсен и собирался заняться в ближайшее время. 

Аиша, которая отправилась вместе с Клэем выуживать информацию по своим каналам, могла сколько угодно считать, что у нее получится быстрее. Дженсен не сомневался, кто из них справится первым. 

Но сперва у него было еще одно важное дело – позвонить сестре и племяннице. После просмотра записи он испытал минутное облегчение, что вирус не опасен хотя бы для Джен и Кэтлин. Но мучительная смерть грозила миллионам людей, одними из которых были Пуч с семьей. И Кугар, который сидел рядом, бедром к бедру, пока Дженсен набирал номер и ждал, когда Джен ответит. Она сняла трубку лишь после восьмого гудка и, едва сообразив, с кем говорит, принялась ругаться, в подробностях рассказывая, что и куда он себе может засунуть после таких писем.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и засмеялся, слушая ее разгневанный голос на том конце линии. Это лучше, чем если бы она снова плакала, как в тот раз, когда он внезапно восстал из мертвых. Из них двоих умение витиевато ругаться досталось именно ей. Видимо, как побочный эффект от необходимости одной воспитывать братца-шалопая.

Кугар, который тоже прекрасно слышал все на том конце провода, положил Дженсену руку на колено и беззвучно ухмыльнулся.

– Дженни, тут со мной Кугар.

По неведомой причине она считала Кугара очень серьезным и воспитанным. Наверное, потому, что они виделись не так часто, и если Кугар сквернословил в ее присутствии, то всегда переходил на испанский. Вот и сейчас она сразу же потребовала переключиться на громкую связь.

– Карлос, прошу тебя, дай этому идиоту подзатыльник от моего имени.

– Эй, за что это? – Однако несмотря на возмущение, Дженсен даже не подумал увернуться, когда Кугар легко щелкнул его по лбу, только перехватил руку, переплетая их пальцы, и шепнул: – Будешь знать, как применять физическое насилие.

– Спасибо, Карлос. Я всегда знала, что на тебя можно положиться, – с чувством сказала Джен, на что Дженсен тут же показал телефону язык, пока Кугар тихо посмеивался. – А теперь объясните мне, что значит «держитесь подальше от людных мест»? Зачем уезжать на лето из города?

– Кэтлин рядом?

– Нет, Джей, она у подруги. Да что случилось? Ты начинаешь меня пугать.

Беззаботное настроение растаяло, как туман поутру. Сжав пальцы Дженсена, чтобы привлечь внимание, Кугар качнул головой и высвободил свою руку. Ему не нужно было озвучивать свою мысль вслух. Но Дженсен не хотел пугать сестру, если мог этого избежать. 

– Ничего опасного для вас с Кэтлин не происходит. С тем, чтобы уехать из города, я поторопился, так как на тот момент не обладал всей информацией. Но есть теоретическая вероятность, что в ближайшее время могут произойти некоторые события, которые вызовут панику среди населения, – Дженсен замолчал, переводя дыхание. Он уже и сам понял, что сболтнул лишнего, и Джен ухватится за его оговорки, как голодная собака за сахарную косточку. Но тут на помощь пришел Кугар. Он одарил Дженсена таким выразительным взглядом, что тот практически услышал не озвученное вслух «Идиот», и очень мягко произнес:

– Джей хочет сказать, что немного поторопился, когда просил тебя уехать из города. Ситуация изменилась. Этого не потребуется. 

– И какова же ситуация сейчас? – обманчиво спокойный тон не оставлял ни малейших сомнений в том, что при первой же встрече подзатыльники ждут их обоих.

– Сейчас, – протянул Дженсен, осторожно подбирая слова, – мы пытаемся сделать так, чтобы ничего не случилось. 

– А что может случиться? – в голосе Джен послышался металл. Точно так же она допытывалась у Дженсена, что происходит, когда он в шестнадцать на спор взломал сайт почты США со школьного компьютера и впервые в жизни почувствовал себя если не всесильным, то способным хоть на что-то. Тогда он тоже заболтал ее, уйдя от прямого ответа. И через два года оказался на скамье подсудимых.

Дженсен взглянул на Кугара, и тот еще раз качнул головой, а потом бесшумно произнес одними губами:

– Не лги. – Это решило дело.

– Часть населения может заразиться вирусом. Для вас с Кэтлин он не опасен, потому что не поражает людей европеоидной расы. – На том конце линии повисло молчание, и Дженсен заставил себя продолжить: – Я рассказываю это только потому, что верю – ты не станешь паниковать.

– Ты рассказываешь мне, потому что Карлос против того, чтобы скрывать это от меня.

У Кугара вырвался удивленный вздох. Если бы Дженсен не знал наверняка, что такое невозможно, то начал бы искать, где в комнате припрятана камера, через которую Джен наблюдает за ними обоими. Не могла же она знать их настолько хорошо. Или могла? 

– Сдаюсь, подловила. Но ты не должна никому сообщать о том, что я тебе рассказал. Если поднимется паника, люди, которые все это планировали, могут привести свой план в исполнение до того, как мы их остановим. Ты меня поняла?

– Поняла, я буду молчать. Но почему останавливать этих людей должны вы, а не правительство? Вы ведь больше не служите в армии.

– Именно по той причине, по которой мы больше не служим, мы и не можем поставить в курс дела официальные власти, Дженни. По крайней мере, пока. 

– Хорошо. Но учтите, вам лучше выбраться из всего этого дерьма целыми и невредимыми. Это вас обоих касается, поняли меня? Что бы ни царапины не было.

– Так точно, мэм.

– Да иди ты, Джей.

Когда Джен отключилась, Дженсен еще какое-то время машинально вертел в руках телефон:

– Все прошло лучше, чем я ожидал.

Рядом с ним Кугар неопределенно пожал плечами, то ли соглашаясь, то ли размышляя о чем-то своем. Пока они получили день-два передышки, настало время заняться тем, что Дженсен умел лучше всего – добычей информации. Раскрыв ноутбук, он погрузился в пучину купли-продажи медицинской техники и бактериологического оружия на черном рынке. Некоторое время он еще фиксировал присутствие Кугара рядом с собой по теплому прикосновению к плечу, но очень скоро полностью сконцентрировался на поставленной задаче. Окружающий мир сузился до раскрытых на экране окон со столбцами цифр и символов. Если Кугару потребуется привлечь его внимание, он найдет способ это сделать.

Не считая пройденного в армии курса оказания первой помощи, медицина никогда не входила в интересы Дженсена. Ровно как и техника, необходимая для работы с вирусами, или отслеживание финансовых каналов, по которым происходит оплата за поставленное в больницы и лаборатории оборудование. Однако чтиво оказалось на редкость увлекательным. Выходило, что компаний, которые производят сложную медицинскую технику, интересующую Дженсена, не так уж и много, еще меньше тех, кто ее обслуживает. А специальный герметичный шкаф для роста бактериальных и вирусных культур и вовсе могла изготовить лишь одна фирма. Оставалась сущая мелочь – взломать ее и найти поставки, оплаченные с теневых счетов за последние три года, а затем проследить, куда отправилась техника. Процесс, в сущности, не особенно сложный, но кропотливый и требующий полного погружения. Иногда Дженсен всплывал на поверхность, чтобы сходить в ванную или когда его отвлекало прикосновение к локтю и вложенный в ладонь стакан кофе или сэндвич, который он принимался машинально жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. Пару раз ему в руку тыкался мокрый собачий нос, но очень быстро исчезал, повинуясь тихому зову на испанском.

Когда Дженсен поднял голову от клавиатуры, то с удивлением обнаружил, что уже стемнело и в комнате горит свет. Табло внизу экрана показывало час ночи. Рядом, сложив руки на груди, дремал Кугар. Петунии нигде видно не было, что следовало расценивать, как ее полную и безоговорочную победу над Пучем. Дженсен хмыкнул и с наслаждением потянулся. За время неподвижного бдения над ноутбуком мышцы затекли, а в глаза словно песок насыпали. Сняв очки, Дженсен потер лицо, прогоняя сонливость. Зацепок о местоположении лаборатории он пока не нашел, зато обнаружил несколько многообещающих банковских счетов, с которых оплачивалась необходимая для работы с вирусом техника. Еще часов пять или шесть – и Дженсен докопается до сути. Он перевел взгляд на спящего Кугара. Проще простого было улечься ему под бок и хотя бы на некоторое время забыть о счетах, лабораториях и медицинском оборудовании. 

На покрывале валялись разноцветные фантики от карамелек, а на полу с его стороны кровати стояла початая бутылка колы. Дженсен не помнил, чтобы пил из нее, но кончики пальцев покалывало от фантомного ощущения покрытого конденсатом пластика. Должно быть, в какой-то момент Кугар принес конфеты и сунул ему в руку охлажденную колу. Минимум пару часов назад, потому что за это время жидкость успела нагреться. Но Дженсен все равно выпил все, что оставалось в бутылке, и, порывшись в складках покрывала, закинул в рот последнюю оставшуюся карамельку. Чтобы немного отвлечься от поставок медоборудования, от которых уже рябило в глазах, он открыл новую вкладку. Собственная программа для распознавания лиц, способная самостоятельно обрабатывать массивы данных в сети и достаточно чувствительная, была его давним проектом. Но что-то постоянно мешало. На нее не хватало то времени, то сил, то вдохновения – код никак не желал складываться. Зато сейчас кончики пальцев буквально жгло в предвкушении. Еще раз потянувшись до хруста в суставах, Дженсен склонился над клавиатурой.

* * *

Кугар засыпал под перестук клавиш. Минимальная физическая активность вымотала его настолько, что тело ощущалось тяжелым и неповоротливым даже лежа. Хотя все, чем он занимался за день, ограничивалось вялым осмотром ангара и разговорами с Пучем. Точнее – кивками в нужных местах, пока тот пересказывал события последних дней, и немногословными репликами в ответ. Пуч не умел забалтывать, как Дженсен, но не уступал ему в любопытстве. Хорошо, что он хотя бы чуть больше уважал личные границы. Сам Дженсен нырнул во всемирную паутину и выныривать обратно в скором времени не собирался. Когда Пуч позвал его обедать, тот никак не среагировал. Вряд ли он вообще слышал, что происходит вокруг. Однако послушно съел сэндвичи, которые Кугар по очереди вкладывал в его ладонь, а чуть позже вполне самостоятельно разворачивал фантики карамелек, не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука. 

Дорвавшийся до компьютера Дженсен становился пугающе сосредоточен, как служебный пес, который кажется игривым и безобидным, пока не возьмет след. Таким внимательным Кугар не видел его больше никогда, разве что во время секса. Этот пронизывающий взгляд, прикушенная от напряжения губа и ловкие пальцы, мелькающие сейчас по клавиатуре. Им хотелось любоваться, запомнить всего целиком – от напряженной складки между пробей до светлой щетины на подбородке. За этим занятием Кугар сам не заметил, как задремал и не ощутил самого сна. Вот он смотрел на отбивающие свой ритм по клавиатуре пальцы, а в следующую минуту уже открыл глаза в залитой солнцем комнате. 

Дженсен спал поперек кровати, подтянув колени к животу и уткнувшись Кугару лбом в бедро. Из-за ушей торчали дужки очков, зато любимый ноутбук он предусмотрительно и, скорее всего, чисто рефлекторно поставил на пол. В этом был весь Дженсен. Кугар не хотел его никаким другим. 

Он провел рукой по светлому ежику волос, и Дженсен замычал, просыпаясь. На Кугара взглянули сонные глаза из-за покосившихся очков, от которых остались глубокие розовые отметины на переносице и скулах. Как только взгляд Дженсена сфокусировался, на его губы скользнула абсолютно счастливая улыбка. Будто увидеть Кугара с утра пораньше было самой большой радостью. От одного этого взгляда сердце начинало частить в груди. Смотреть в дуло нацеленного в голову пистолета бывало проще. Усилием воли Кугар заставил себя не отводить взгляд, медленно потянулся, подцепил пальцами дужку очков и убрал их в сторону. Улыбка Дженсена стала еще ярче. Подслеповато щурясь, он потянулся к Кугару и поймал его губы своими, неторопливо поцеловал. Один поцелуй плавно перетек в еще один, и еще, пока за дверью не послышались шаги. Намеренно громкие, словно человек предупреждал о своем приближении. Скорее всего, Пуч. Ни Клэй, ни Аиша деликатностью не страдали.

За мгновение до того, как открылась дверь, они синхронно отстранились друг от друга. Но если Кугар выглядел хотя бы вполовину таким же взъерошенным, как Дженсен, сомнений в том, чем они только что занимались, возникнуть не могло. 

У Пуча их и не возникло:

– Надеюсь, вы одеты.

Вместо приветствия он демонстративно закрыл лицо руками. Поэтому брошенная Дженсеном пустая бутылка из-под колы беспрепятственно попала ему в плечо.

– Мазила Дженсен. 

Полетевшую обратно бутылку Кугар перехватил машинально, даже раньше, чем сообразил, что делает. От резкого движения запястье прострелило болью, но он все-таки не разжал пальцы. Если все так пойдет и дальше, стрелять он сможет еще нескоро, но маленькая победа – лучше, чем никакой.

– Мазила Пуч, – не остался в долгу Дженсен, и тут же получил бутылкой по лбу. – Эй, Куг, за что? Он же первый начал!

– За дилетантство. Целиться надо так. – С нечитаемым лицом Кугар только сделал вид, что собирается замахнуться, а Пуч уже отпрыгнул в сторону. Дженсен уткнулся лицом в покрывало, давясь хохотом.

– Давайте, смейтесь над Пучем, который принес благие вести, – вопреки недовольному тону сам Пуч тоже улыбался от уха до уха.

– Что за вести? 

– Аиша, кажется, нашла человека, который участвовал в похищении нашего профессора. Но он залег на дно. Немудрено, после заказа трое его сообщников были убиты.

– Макс избавился от лишних свидетелей.

– Именно. Аиша и Клэй уже выехали, мы пакуем вещи и отчаливаем следом.

– Куда?

– В Сент-Луис. 

Дженсен, который до этого момента все так же валялся ничком на кровати, веселясь, встрепенулся.

– Путешествие в Сент-Луис не тянет на благие вести.

– Правильно, это распоряжение Клэя. Благая весть – видео, которое прислала Аиша. – Пуч выждал драматичную паузу и продолжил: – Клэй поет в караоке. И я еще посмотрю, достоин ли ты, Дженсен, чтобы это увидеть!

В подтверждение своих слов Пуч продемонстрировал телефон. Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и Дженсен с неожиданным проворством скатился с кровати. Когда они оба скрылись за дверью, послышался возглас:

– Стой, ты не можешь быть настолько жесток! Или можешь?! Пуч, дай сюда телефон.

Кугар смотрел им вслед, все еще держа в руке пустую бутылку. Потом пожал плечами и отбросил ее в сторону, выжидая. Дженсен вот-вот должен был вернуться обратно. В своем стремлении скорее увидеть запись он упустил из виду кое-что критически важное. Очки, которые до сих пор лежали в изголовье кровати, куда их убрал Кугар.

Он как раз поднялся на ноги, когда за дверью послышались быстро приближающиеся шаги. Мгновение спустя на пороге возник Дженсен. Увидев очки в руке Кугара, он обезоруживающе улыбнулся, словно не ожидал ничего другого. Одной этой улыбки хватило, чтобы едкий комментарий про внимательность застрял в горле. Тем временем Дженсен благодарно кивнул, подхватил очки и скрылся за дверью. Кугар остался стоять посреди комнаты, размышляя, когда успел стать настолько предсказуемым. Чутье подсказывало, что где-то в промежутке между первой совместной дрочкой и той ночью, когда от Дженсена не хотелось уходить. К счастью, это работало одинаково хорошо в обе стороны. Как бы легко Дженсен ни читал его, он с той же легкостью читал самого Дженсена. Ход размышлений внезапно прервал удивленный возглас по ту сторону двери. Насколько позволяло дыхание, Кугар поспешил к остальным. Не только Дженсен хотел взглянуть на поющего в караоке Клэя.

– Мне одному кажется, что вот тот парень за барной стойкой не сводит глаз с Аиши? – сказал Дженсен пару минут спустя, когда они все втроем просматривали видео уже с ноутбука.

– Не одному.

Выступление Клэя на сцене маленького бара было лишь поводом для видеосъемки. Хоть и весьма забавным. Кугар тихо порадовался, что тот не разделяет привычку Дженсена петь по утрам в душе, в противном случае их существование стало бы невыносимым. Мужчина, о котором шла речь, стоял у бара, достаточно далеко, чтобы его было сложно заметить, но недостаточно, чтобы совсем скрыть лицо. Невысокий, коротко стриженый, седеющий, одетый неброско, но практично – свободная джинсовая куртка маскировала военную выправку и наверняка скрывала под собой кобуру. Бывший военный, связанный с нелегальным бизнесом? Или действующий оперативник?

– По какой базе данных его пробить: Интерпол, ЦРУ, ФБР?

– Кончай рисоваться, Дженсен. Время не ждет. Это видео было снято за два дня до вашего возвращения. 

Дженсен поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

– И почему я вижу его только сейчас?

– Как я понимаю, Клэй думал, что у Аиши разыгралась паранойя. Ну, или не хотел, чтобы мы видели его исполнение «Аллилуйи». Но сегодня утром Аиша заметила этого парня на заправке, когда они покидали город.

– Следил, но не вмешивался?

– Сегодня – да, – фыркнул Пуч.

– Что это значит?

– Точно, вы же не в курсе, как Клэй получил фингалы.

– Рассказывай, – приказал Кугар, и Дженсен согласно закивал, всем своим видом выражая нетерпение.

Так со слов Пуча они узнали о драке в баре, в котором первоначально планировалась встреча с контактом Аиши. По мнению Клэя, все произошло из-за агрессивного посетителя, на которого бармен по неосторожности пролил напиток. Но Аиша считала иначе. В ее версии этой истории официанта толкнули специально, чтобы затеять драку и сорвать встречу. Что и вышло. Контакт не появился, а во время завязавшейся потасовки Клэй словил удар от какой-то разгневанной дамочки, которой испортили свидание. Подозрительный парень исчез до того, как Аиша успела до него добраться и допросить. Однако на обратном пути, как и в последующие дни, за ними никто не следил. Это признавала даже сама Аиша. Поэтому Клэй решил, что если наблюдение и велось, то не за ними. Косвенно это подтверждалось поведением контакта Аиши, который после фиаско в баре отказался встречаться на нейтральной территории и запретил ей приводить с собой кого бы то ни было.

То, что неизвестный снова возник на горизонте, говорило само за себя. В деле появилась неизвестная третья сторона, которая или пока не знала о гибели Макса и разыскивала его самого, или, что куда вероятнее, охотилась за образцом вируса. Кто-то заметил, что Аиша наводит справки, и решил воспользоваться Лузерами в качестве проводников к лаборатории.

– Тебе хватит получаса, чтобы проверить его по базам?

– Обижаешь, Пуч. – Дженсен застучал по клавишам и добавил, уже полностью поглощенный своим занятием: – Я успею даже быстрее, чем ты, растяпа, соберешь вещи.

– Не представляю, что ты в нем находишь?

Усилием воли Кугар заставил себя сохранить безразличный вид. Только мгновение спустя он понял, что Пуч обращается вовсе не к нему, а к Петунии. Та все это время лежала рядом с Дженсеном, пристроив крошечную мордочку ему на колено. Кажется, Пуч воспринял это как предательство.

– Женщины непостоянны.

– У вас осталось минут пятнадцать на сборы, – не поднимая головы от экрана, напомнил Дженсен. – Вы не поверите, но эти ребята с прошлого раза даже не проапгрейдили защиту! Мне стыдно за ведомство.

– Не говори гоп, пока не увидел, куда прыгаешь.

– Как скажешь, Кугар, – Дженсен не глядя отсалютовал ему, и Кугар, усмехаясь, отправился на помощь Пучу. 

Пока они вдвоем собирали оружие, технику и другие вещи, которые успели расползтись по их временному пристанищу, на заднем плане слышался несмолкающий перестук клавиш. Они действительно не успели упаковать все, когда Дженсен закончил. Но запасная кобура с пистолетом уже нашла свое место во внутреннем кармане куртки. Сразу стало спокойнее.

– Та-дам! Только посмотрите, кого я нашел. У нас тут намечается ночь оживших мертвецов.

Подойдя ближе, Кугар взглянул на экран. Эрик Шнайдер: дата рождения, дата смерти, награды. До того, как примкнуть к радикальной группировке «Белые львы», ратующей за освобождение США от засилья чернокожих и арабов, служил в армии США на Ближнем Востоке. Погиб при взрыве самодельной бомбы. Человек на фотографии выглядел в точности, как незнакомец из бара.

– Просто отлично. – Пуч с отвращением рассматривал Шнайдера. – Расистских ублюдков в этом деле становится больше с каждым часом. Откуда он узнал, что мы тоже ищем вирус?

– Люди очень, очень, очень ненадежные создания: слово тут, слово там – и вот уже плохие парни знают то, что им знать не положено, – заключил Дженсен, одновременно набивая сообщение с телефона. – Отправил Клэю новости, вряд ли они ему понравятся. Вопрос в том, отслеживают только Аишу или за нами тоже есть хвост?

Кугар молча вынул пистолет из кобуры и кивком указал на дверь. Оружие в руке ощущалось приятной тяжестью, которая компенсировала даже ноющую боль в запястье. По лицу Дженсена без труда читалось все, что он думает об участии Кугара в этой затее. Но вместо того, чтобы начать спорить, просто вытащил еще один пистолет из сумки и двинулся к двери:

– Пуч – направо от входа, я налево. Обходим периметр. Куг, на тебе дверь, прикроешь нас от гостей с дороги.

– Это почему ты командуешь?

Дженсен обернулся, одарив Пуча широкой улыбкой.

– Если ты не забыл, я капитан, вы – сержанты.

– Мы больше не в армии – твои слова. – Стоило крепче сжать рукоять, как пальцы быстро начали неметь. Ослабив хватку, Кугар посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот спокойно встретил его взгляд.

– Да ну?

Крыть, по существу, было нечем. От двери в обе стороны просматривалась пустынная дорога. Заняв позицию, Кугар некоторое время наблюдал, как Дженсен и Пуч крадутся вдоль стены, пока они не пропали из виду, скрытые зарослями кустарника и деревьев. Рука с оружием быстро начала затекать, пальцы едва заметно дрожали. В случае необходимости Кугар смог бы поразить цель, однако на скорость реакции и меткость стрельбы пока рассчитывать не приходилось. Как и на физическую силу в рукопашной. Какая там сила, если его до сих пор пошатывало, а в груди давило при любом слишком глубоком вдохе? Если что-то произойдет прямо сейчас, он не сможет оказать существенной помощи. Но и обузой не станет тоже.

Время текло медленно, минута за бесконечно долгой минутой, но ничего не происходило. Послышался стук коготков о цементный пол – Петуния подошла и села у его ноги. И все снова стихло: ни перестрелки, ни звуков драки, ничего. Дорога тоже оставалась пуста. Скорее всего, слежка велась за Аишей, которая привлекла внимание, когда узнавала про вирус по своим каналам. Но Кугар смог выдохнуть, лишь когда Пуч и Дженсен снова появились в поле зрения. Они оба уже выглядели расслабленно, хотя и не спешили убирать оружие. 

– Чисто, – отрапортовал Пуч, проходя внутрь, а Дженсен просто показал Кугару большой палец. – Пока Клэй и Аиша сбрасывают хвост, мы можем их нагнать.

– С тобой за рулем мы нагоним их в любом случае.

– Не подлизывайся, Дженсен. Нет тебе прощения за жестокое обращение с Пучем!

Пока они пререкались, Кугар медленно убрал пистолет в кобуру, рука все еще болела от напряжения. И это ему еще не пришлось стрелять. Кугар заранее предвкушал ощущения, которые принесет отдача при выстреле. Он поймал вопросительный взгляд Дженсена и заставил себя перестать хмуриться, качнул головой. Неважно, бывало и хуже. Что там говорилось о позитивном мышлении? Большая удача, что Кугар мог просто удерживать оружие в руках, с остальным как-нибудь разберется. В очень точной пародии на него самого Дженсен закатил глаза, ясно давая понять, что Кугар хочет сразу слишком многого. Будто сам не ныл, когда из-за простреленного плеча не мог спать на левом боку.

– Прекратите! 

– Что именно, Пуч?

– Вот это вот, – Пуч сделал неопределенный жест двумя руками, указывая сразу на них обоих. – Не поймите меня неправильно, но это жутко, когда вы начинаете свои разговоры без слов.

Кугар чуть не застонал. Сейчас начнется, Дженсен физически не сможет упустить такой шанс. Сколько лет они все знают друг друга, а Пуч все не научится. Или он это специально? Чутье не обмануло. Хищно улыбнувшись, Дженсен приложил два пальца левой руки к виску – взгляд Кугара сам собой остановился на кольце с черепом – и замогильным голосом пропел:

– Это потому, что я обладаю даром телепатии. Не веришь? А ведь я могу прочитать все твои грязные мыслишки. – Пуч молча показал ему средний палец. – Прямо сейчас ты думаешь: «Как хорошо, что этот идиот не может в действительности прочитать мои мысли». 

– Иди ты!

– А сейчас ты думаешь: «Какой козел этот Дженсен».

Пуч повторил свой жест уже с двух рук и перевел ошалевший взгляд с Дженсена на Кугара. Тот молча пожал плечами. Что тут непонятного? Сам начал – сам расхлебывай. 

– Ты видела, что Пучу приходится терпеть от этих злых, бессердечных людей? – не найдя поддержки у Кугара, Пуч подхватил на руки Петунию. – Эй, злые и бессердечные, пошевеливайтесь, у нас пять минут до отправления.

Дженсен заржал, но послушно принялся таскать сумки в машину. Каким-то образом они с Пучем, не сговариваясь, умудрились погрузить вещи в пикап еще до того, как Кугар упаковал оставшуюся технику. Крутящаяся у него под ногами Петуния быстро сообразила, что он закончил, и встала передними лапами ему на колено. Когда Кугар осторожно склонился к ней, сломанные ребра протестующе заныли, но он устоял. Маленькое теплое тельцо в руках ощущалось еще одной победой.

Как выяснилось, в своем стремлении выиграть титул «отец года» Пуч успел закупиться собачьим кормом, но продукты для людей закончились. Поэтому по дороге из города он сделал остановку в «Макдональдсе», где с виноватым видом заказал себе сразу два гамбургера и молочный коктейль.

– Джослин беспокоится о моем уровне холестерина. Будто инфаркт – единственное, что может меня убить! 

Кугар хмыкнул. Некоторые вещи не менялись. Например, Джослин и правильное питание. Пуч и чувство вины перед ней и сыном. Дженсен и еда за компьютером. Как только они погрузились в пикап, он сразу открыл ноутбук, чтобы продолжить то, что не закончил ночью. И теперь совмещал прием пищи с работой, периодически начиная печатать с чизбургером в зубах. Чем конкретно Дженсен занимался в этот момент, оставалось лишь догадываться. В общих чертах Кугар знал о его плане написать свою собственную программу поиска и распознавания лиц, которая могла бы помочь в поисках Стивенсона, но не вдавался в детали. Как и не пытался понять, чем Дженсена не устраивают существующие поисковые алгоритмы.

– Ты сказал ей? 

– А ты как думаешь? 

– И?

Пуч поморщился и уставился на дорогу за лобовым стеклом так, словно она персонально его оскорбляла:

– Она согласилась уехать на время к родителям в Аризону. Но черт, Кугар, лучше бы она ругалась или даже плакала.

Кугар отвел взгляд. Наверняка Пуч заранее знал все, что он мог бы сказать. И все это сейчас не имело никакого смысла. Слова лишь пустой звук, если не подкреплены действиями.

Пару минут спустя, покончив со своей порцией, Пуч внезапно спросил:

– А ты?

– Что – я?

– Предупредил кого-нибудь?

На мгновение оторвавшись от дороги, Пуч взглянул на Кугара, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил. Думал ли он о том, чтобы предупредить кого-то из Альваресов? Даже если бы между ними не было пропасти более чем в десять лет глубиной, его вряд ли послушали бы. Теперь все стало еще сложнее. Самое лучшее, что Кугар мог для них сделать – решить проблему вируса до того, как он вырвется за пределы лаборатории. 

– Мы говорили с Джен, – «мы» вырвалось совершенно случайно, без какого-либо подтекста. Кугар ведь действительно разговаривал с Джен, когда Дженсен позвонил ей. Но в то же время в этом «мы» крылось и нечто другое, гораздо большее, чем простая констатация факта. Его заминка осталась незамеченной, или Пуч предпочел сделать вид, что не обратил внимания. 

– Это хорошо. Они с Джослин наверняка уже все обсудили. И знаешь, я себе не завидую при следующей нашей с ней встрече.

– Я нам всем не завидую, – откликнулся Дженсен. – Предупреждаю сразу, рука у Дженни тяжелая.

Некоторое время тишину нарушал только перестук клавиатуры да поскуливание Петунии с переднего сидения, которая не понимала, почему все едят, а с ней никто не делится. Однако под бдительным оком Пуча, который восстал против кормления собак фастфудом, как против расовой сегрегации, даже Дженсен не решился дать ей кусочек. Хотя он с тем же успехом мог просто не видеть и не слышать ничего вокруг. Вот уже пару минут он печатал, удерживая в зубах недоеденный чизбургер и совершенно не обращая на это внимания. С куска хлеба медленно стекала капля соуса. Кугар поймал момент, когда она упала Дженсену на руку, тот вздрогнул, быстро дожевал остаток чизбургера и снова уткнулся в экран ноутбука. Непочатая бутылка воды стояла рядом на полу.

Шесть часов спустя Дженсен даже не думал останавливаться. За это время они успели проделать больше половины пути, переброситься парой сообщений с Клэем и Аишей, которым, кажется, удалось сбросить хвост. А Кугар смог какое-то время подремать. Но теперь, когда Пуч остановился на заправке, вскинулся, стряхивая сонливость. 

Некоторое время Дженсен так и продолжал печатать, оставаясь безразличным к окружающему миру. Хлопнула дверь, в салон ворвался влажный, пахнущий дождем воздух, и Пуч, матеря погоду на чем свет стоит, трусцой побежал к заправке. Пару минут спустя Дженсен закончил печатать, стянул очки и потер глаза со стоном, от которого у Кугара по телу пробежала сладкая дрожь. Обычно этот звук ассоциировался с немного иными ситуациями, которые словно нарочно всплывали в памяти одна за другой.

– Кажется, у меня есть зацепка! – торжествующе объявил Дженсен, сорвал крышку с бутылки и принялся жадно глотать воду. Струйки, стекающие по его губам и подбородку, мигом намочили ворот майки, сделав положение Кугара еще более тяжелым. – Не хочешь спросить, что именно я нашел? 

Кугар моргнул, с трудом заставив себя поднять взгляд от влажных губ. Глаза Дженсена смеялись. Провокация работала, но в эту игру могли играть и двое.

– Зачем? Ты сам все расскажешь.

Прошла секунда, вторая, третья, пятая – на седьмой Дженсен не выдержал и вместе с раскрытым ноутбуком пересел ближе к Кугару. С переднего сидения тявкнула Петуния, не способная перебраться к ним в салон.

– У меня есть три банковских счета, не принадлежащих официальным организациям, с которых платили за медицинское оборудование и расходные материалы, необходимые для бактериологической лаборатории. 

– Что нам это даст?

– Само по себе – ничего. Если не знать, что наступает после оплаты. Доставка!

Вымокший Пуч юркнул на водительское сидение.

– Доставка чего? 

– Медоборудования, в том числе редкого, которое выпускает единственная фирма.

– Ты хочешь найти, кто и куда делал доставку, – понял Кугар.

– Если только технику не перевозили вооруженные до зубов головорезы Макса, должен был остаться хоть какой-то след, который выведет нас на лабораторию. И я его найду. Если повезет, то даже раньше Аиши.

Выехав с заправки, Пуч посмотрел на них в зеркало заднего вида:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что это не соревнование? Кугар, объясни ему, что это не соревнование.

Прежде чем Дженсен успел ответить, Кугар перехватил его взгляд и покачал головой, призывая к молчанию. 

– Что ты думаешь по поводу Аиши?

– В каком смысле?

– Макс мертв. Ее вендетта закончена. 

– Хочешь спросить, зачем ей все это? Не знаю. Вирус угрожает ей и ее народу?

Кугар с Дженсеном переглянулись. Они оба знали, что иногда Пуч, как и абсолютное большинство людей, склонен судить других по себе. Как и то, что он записался в армию после одиннадцатого сентября. 

– Не забывай, Пуч, она осталась до того, как мы выяснили расистские особенности вируса, – сказал Дженсен.

– Постойте, вы оба считаете, что у нее свой интерес в этом деле? Что она хочет сама заполучить образцы вируса? – Когда возражений не последовало, Пуч выругался. – Получается, когда мы найдем лабораторию и вирус, она может ударить в спину.

– Скорее, выстрелить, – поправил его Кугар. Перед глазами все еще стояло, как Дженсен валится на пыльный ковер с простреленным плечом. Она не стреляла на поражение, но из них всех безошибочно выбрала того, чье ранение нейтрализует сразу двоих. 

После долгого молчания Пуч озвучил мучивший их всех вопрос:

– Считаете, Клэй это понимает?

– Что Аиша использует его? Или Клэй сам использует ее? Или они используют друг друга? А побеждает тот, кто…

– Выстрелит первым, – закончил за Дженсена Кугар.

В опустившейся тишине Кугар наблюдал, как Дженсен машинально поглаживает большим пальцам кольцо с черепом.


	6. Глава 6

К огромному неудовольствию Пуча, Аиша и Клэй опередили их дважды. Первый раз, когда прибыли в Сент-Луис еще до заката, и во второй – сразу отправившись на встречу с человеком, который, предположительно, участвовал в похищении Стивенсона. Однако признавать, что в дороге стоило тратить меньше времени на выгул Петунии, Пуч упорно не желал. В опустившихся сумерках они еще немного поплутали по окраинам города в поисках адреса, который Клэй назначил точкой общего сбора.

Отель оказался той еще дырой: с потертыми деревянными панелями в главном холле и таким количеством пятен на ковровом покрытии, что воображение Дженсена мигом нарисовало перестрелку каких-нибудь гангстеров образца начала двадцатого века. Зато оплату здесь брали наличкой, удостоверений личности не спрашивали, а забегаловка напротив работала круглосуточно. Расположение отеля на краю города позволяло в случае необходимости быстро исчезнуть, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. 

А еще здесь наконец-то нормально ловила сеть, чем Дженсен незамедлительно воспользовался, стоило им покончить с ужином. Пока Кугар и Пуч коротали время до возвращения Клэя и Аиши за игрой в карты, он проверял свои зацепки одну за другой. Адрес чертовой лаборатории становился все ближе, но пока оставался недосягаем. Дженсен начинал чувствовать себя Петунией, гипнотизирующей взглядом желейные конфеты, которыми делали ставки Пуч и Кугар. Подобно ей, Дженсен тоже едва слюну не пускал на появляющиеся на экране все новые столбцы цифр. Но в отличие от Петунии, которой точно ничего не светило, кроме собачьего корма, его непременно ждал успех.

Знакомства Аиши бесспорно приносили свои плоды, но собственные методы поиска информации нравились Дженсену куда больше. Люди могли лгать, а цифровые следы – нет. Кроме того, люди имели привычку стрелять, если ты им не понравился. Но они мало отличались друг от друга. В частности, удобную доставку ценили все, даже злодеи из ЦРУ. Взломать сайт компании, занимающейся перевозкой ценных медицинских грузов, для Дженсена составляло не больше труда, чем сходить в магазин за пивом. Даже меньше – не пришлось никуда ходить. 

Немного отвлекал лишь Кугар, который самозабвенно мухлевал. Обычно он играл в карты с абсолютно нечитаемым лицом, но усталость и долгая дорога давали о себе знать. Хитрый прищур глаз, мимолетный взмах ресниц, тень улыбки на губах – Дженсен любовался каждым жестом. И тихо радовался, что сам не участвует в игре. Не очень-то хотелось оказаться разнесенным в пух и прах.

Пуч героически сливал уже четвертую партию в кункен кряду, когда пришло сообщение от Клэя. Тот писал, что у них есть новости. За то время, которое потребовалось Кугару, чтобы выиграть еще три желейные конфеты, поставленные на кон, Клэй и Аиша добрались до отеля. Первой их приближение засекла Петуния. Стоило ей навострить уши и зарычать на дверь, как Пуч и Кугар синхронно потянулись к оружию. Дженсен собирался последовать их примеру, но вовремя осознал, что его пистолет остался лежать в дорожной сумке, запертой в машине. Поэтому он просто сделал вид, что полностью поглощен происходящим на экране ноутбука. Не стоило даже рассчитывать, что этот маневр проведет Кугара.

Когда Аиша и Клэй вошли, он так многозначительно посмотрел на Дженсена, прежде чем убрать оружие, что тому почти стало стыдно.

Общее собрание проводили здесь же, в двухместном номере Пуча. Пока Дженсен с ноутбуком захватил свободную кровать, Аиша пристроилась рядом с занавешенным окном, которое выходило на парковку. Уверенности Клэя в том, что он сбросил хвост еще по дороге в Сент-Луис, она не разделяла. Сам Клэй занял изножье второй кровати, рядом с Пучем и задумчиво тасующим колоду Кугаром. Одна из карт спланировала на пол. В попытке поднять ее Кугар несколько раз цеплял пальцами за край, пока наконец не подхватил. По его лицу скользнула болезненная гримаса.

– Какой счет?

– Четыре – ноль, – отозвался Кугар.

– Неплохо. Сочувствую, Пуч.

– Эй, почему это ты решил, что ноль у меня? 

– А это не так?

– Ну, так. Но все равно, это несправедливо. Почему, когда речь заходит о картах, все сразу думают, что выиграет Кугар?!

«Потому что это Кугар», – хотел сказать Дженсен, но тут на экране открылось очередное окно, требующее его внимания, и на какое-то время он отключился от окружающего. Оставалось совсем немного, если эти ребята заказали доставку, что называется, до дверей… От адресов получателей его отвлек голос Аиши.

– Мы нашли место.

Дженсен поднял голову от ноутбука, чтобы улыбкой встретить ее самодовольный взгляд. 

– Бетел, штат Мэн? – спросил он.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

Размашистым движением Дженсен продемонстрировал экран ноутбука собравшимся, которые, разумеется, не могли разглядеть колонки цифр с такого расстояния, но сам жест ему нравился. Смотрелось драматично.

– Последние дни я посвятил изучению медицинского оборудования, при помощи которого было бы технически возможно создать известный нам вирус. И нашел интересные закупки, проведенные некоей компанией «КС», якобы являющейся подрядчиком ЦКЗ. На деле такой компании не существует, еще интереснее счета, с которых производилась оплата оборудования и расходных материалов. Но когда я стал копать глубже, то нашел куда более примечательные сведения. С одного из этих счетов была оплачена постройка объекта в штате Мэн, значащегося как «клуб». В том же штате Мэн, в городишке Бетел, находится и получатель медицинского оборудования. По невероятному совпадению пунктом доставки указан частный загородный клуб «Ренессанс». Символично, не правда ли? 

Клэй присвистнул.

– Ренессанс? У этого ублюдка было чувство юмора.

– Значит, наши разведданные сходятся, – заключила Аиша.

Выживший наемник, с которым она вышла на контакт, подтвердил, что его группа получила заказ на похищение профессора Стивенсона. Заказчик отдельно оговаривал необходимость устроить все так, чтобы его считали погибшим и не разыскивали. По плану передача Стивенсона должна была состояться в Бетеле. Группа отправилась туда вместе с грузом не в полном составе. У одного из наемников в пути случился аппендицит, из-за чего он вынужден был закончить дорогу в больнице. Что и спасло ему жизнь. Потому что с места передачи остальные так и не вернулись. Это произошло два года назад, но выживший сделал правильные выводы и с тех пор не отсвечивал. 

– Иголку мы нашли, стог сена – тоже. Что делать будем, босс?

Взгляды всех собравшихся обратились к Клэю. Даже Аиша смотрела на него выжидающе. Как бы Дженсен ни иронизировал о субординации и окончании службы, но Клэй до сих пор оставался их лидером. Не по званию, но по духу.

– Что делать? Сравняем все с землей. Возражения? – Он одарил каждого взглядом исподлобья и остановился на Аише. Возражений не последовало. – Принято единогласно.

– Парой пистолетов тут не обойтись. Где возьмем оружие и боеприпасы? – поинтересовался Пуч.

– Мы в Миссури. Не найти здесь оружие, как не найти воду в море. Есть у меня в этих краях знакомый, за которым должок двадцатилетней давности.

– Ого, а он точно еще жив?

– Не все мои сослуживцы умерли, Дженсен. Кое-кто вовремя ушел и неплохо устроился на гражданке. Дэйв предводитель местного ополчения.

Воображение сразу же нарисовало Дженсену коренастого парня с пивным животиком и пышными усами. К мысленному образу прилагалась ковбойская шляпа (не такая сексуальная, как у Кугара) и сапоги с высокими голенищами. Добавить сюда националистические взгляды в духе подобных организаций, и образ получился, мягко говоря, не вдохновляющий. Но Клэю было лучше знать. По крайней мере, Дженсен на это надеялся.

– Когда все закончится, нам тоже нужно создать что-то такое. Не ополчение, разумеется. Агентство по контролю рисков или сопровождению сделок. У нас бы неплохо получилось. 

– Дженсен.

– Что? Только не говорите мне, что у всех уже есть свои планы.

В том, что никаких планов ни у кого нет, Дженсен не сомневался. Они все слишком привыкли жить одним днем, от миссии к миссии. Раньше, еще год назад, он и сам не задумывался над возможным будущим дальше, чем вернуться в США и снова увидеть Джен и Кэтлин. Сейчас обстоятельства изменились. Минуту Клэй выглядел так, словно собирался сказать что-то резкое, но внезапно передумал:

– Вот когда все закончится, тогда и поговорим.

На том и остановились. Утром Клэй вместе с Аишей и Пучем отправлялись за оружием, Дженсена ожидало наблюдение за лабораторией и ее окрестностями через спутник. Им могла пригодиться любая информация о том, что их ждет на месте. Кроме того, Дженсен рассчитывал внести последние штрихи в программу распознавания лиц и запустить ее в работу. Хотя они и определили местоположение лаборатории, где работал Стивенсон, это еще не означало, что он до сих пор там. 

Скоординировав планы на следующий день, команда начала разбредаться по своим номерам. Клэй и Аиша ушли к себе, а Пуч громко потребовал освободить ему помещение. Не проронивший ни слова за все время обсуждения Кугар, явно в отместку, подхватил на руки дремлющую Петунию и ссыпал в карман выигранные конфеты.

Никаких распоряжений для него не прозвучало, чем Клэй недвусмысленно давал понять, что Кугар остается в отеле. Такое решение Дженсен горячо одобрял. Более того, он не сомневался, что его одобряли и понимали все, за исключением самого Кугара. Он был совершенно не в той форме, чтобы стрелять, драться или даже переносить ящики с боеприпасами. Где-то впереди уже маячил очень непростой разговор об участии Кугара в планируемой операции. Судя по его молчанию, он прекрасно понимал это. Дженсен заранее очень не завидовал Клэю, да и самому себе тоже. У каждого из них были проблемы с тем, чтобы дождаться восстановления перед возвращением к активной службе. И хотя хуже всего с этим дела обстояли у Клэя, однажды пытавшегося покинуть больницу с огнестрельным ранением живота, Кугар занимал почетное второе место.

Его мрачный настрой, и без того почти физически осязаемый, усугубился, стоило им оказаться в номере. Две узкие койки на расстоянии трех с лишним футов друг от друга не радовали и Дженсена, если уж на то пошло. Но свободных номеров с двуспальной кроватью попросту не осталось. Он собирался напомнить об этом, когда Кугар пнул ближайшую к себе койку раз, другой, пока не придвинул ее вплотную ко второй. Потом отпустил с рук Петунию, которая сразу же запрыгнула на кровать, чтобы улечься на одной из двух подушек. 

– Именно это я и собирался предложить. Но я рад, что ты проявил инициативу. – В ответ Кугар одарил Дженсена долгим взглядом. – Эй, с меня тоже на всю жизнь хватило односпальных коек на базе, лежанок в джунглях или в песках и всего прочего! 

Дженсен прикусил язык, чтобы не развить свою мысль, как с него хватило коек в отелях, с которых Кугар раз за разом исчезал, стоило притвориться спящим. Вопреки расхожему мнению, иногда он умел держать язык за зубами. Но Кугар наверняка услышал оставшееся между строк. Настолько быстро, насколько пальцы справлялись с мелкими пуговицами, он принялся расстегивать рубашку. Будь он настоящим кугуаром, давно уже шипел бы и огрызался, прижав уши и выгнув спину. Впрочем, он зашипел и без того, едва попытавшись развязать повязку на груди.

В этот раз Дженсен не выдержал:

– Можно? – Он подождал кивка и стянул повязку – заживающий шов покрывала подсохшая корочка. – Сильно чешется? – последовал еще один молчаливый кивок, Кугар потянулся к своей груди, но Дженсен быстро перехватил его руку. – Дай мне? Пожалуйста.

В потемневших глазах Кугара читались растерянность и злость на самого себя. Он замер, напряженный, как дикий зверь прямо перед броском. Дженсен не двигался и упрямо не отводил взгляд, продолжая удерживать его ладонь в своей. Все так же молча Кугар опустил руку, позволяя.

Чтобы унять зуд, Дженсен провел подушечками пальцев по коже с обеих сторон заживающего шва, не дотрагиваясь до него самого. Другой рукой погладил Кугара по спине под рубашкой снизу вверх и обнял. Тот выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы и наконец расслабился, подался вперед, опустив голову Дженсену на плечо. Раздражение схлынуло, оставив после себя усталость.

Несколько минут оба не двигались. Потом Дженсен, не разрывая объятий, потянул Кугара к сдвинутым кроватям. Тот позволил: сперва помочь выпутаться из рубашки, затем – заново перетянуть грудную клетку. И уже сам достал из дорожной сумки вечернюю порцию таблеток, неловко стянул джинсы. 

Избавившись от собственной одежды, Дженсен опустился на кровать рядом так, чтобы они соприкасались плечами, но чтобы при этом не потревожить спящую собаку.

– Кстати, – Кугар покопался в кармане джинсов и небрежно протянул ему на раскрытой ладони россыпь желейных конфет. – Держи.

Ненавязчивое предложение мира очень в духе Кугара. Тем более, когда это Дженсен отказывался от конфет? Он собрал их с протянутой ладони и тут же раскрыл одну.

– Будешь?

Едва заметно улыбаясь, Кугар покачал головой.

– Ты же знаешь, я не люблю сладкое. 

Дженсен сунул конфету в рот, который тут же наполнился вишневой кислинкой, и потянулся к губам Кугара. Маневр удался. Хотя Кугар и закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, насколько морально устарели такие приемы, он охотно ответил на поцелуй. Когда Дженсен протолкнул язык между его губ, он с глухим вздохом приоткрыл рот. За языком последовала конфета. В отместку Кугар прихватил его зубами за нижнюю губу, а потом углубил поцелуй. Они гоняли конфету изо рта в рот и целовались до тех пор, пока от нее ничего не осталось. Но Дженсен до последнего слизывал вкус вишни с губ Кугара. 

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Кугар даже не пытался скрыть улыбку. Пока Дженсен выключал свет и заново устраивался на кровати, ворча, что Петуния заняла его подушку, он не проронил ни слова. Но тишина больше не давила невысказанной горечью. Дженсен сел в изголовье, копируя позу Кугара, и тот сразу привалился к его плечу. На губах до сих пор ощущался вишневый привкус.

Через некоторое время Кугар провалился в сон, но Дженсен еще долго прислушивался к его тихому дыханию, машинально считая вдохи и выдохи, и сам не заметил, как заснул.

Когда Дженсен открыл глаза, то обнаружил прямо перед лицом собачий хвост – у него на груди спала Петуния. За ночь он, видимо, все-таки отвоевал у нее подушку, но и она в долгу не осталась. Это Кугар умел надолго застывать в одной позе даже во сне – снайперская привычка, которой Дженсен немного завидовал. Сам он так не умел и вертелся, сбивая простыни и превращая одеяло в кокон. Вот и сейчас Кугар все так же сидел, привалившись к спинке кровати и свесив голову на грудь. Но стоило Дженсену спихнуть с себя Петунию и начать выпутываться из одеяла, как он зашевелился, просыпаясь. 

Вопреки ожиданиям утро промелькнуло незаметно в суете и суматохе. Сперва в номер вломился Пуч, потребовавший от Дженсена освободить фургон от своей электроники, чтобы расчистить место для боеприпасов. Затем Клэю срочно понадобилось найти адрес местного ополчения, у которого, оказывается, был не только свой сайт, но и официальное отделение! Потому что номер телефона, оставленный его армейским приятелем, не отвечал, а о месте встречи они уже договорились. В завершение всего, уже после отъезда Аиша трижды присылала Дженсену номера машин, казавшихся ей подозрительными. Он проверил все три и ничего не нашел, ни один даже в угоне не числился. Но паранойя в рядах команды росла и ширилась, потому что вскоре уже Пуч прислал номер машины, которая, как он считал, преследовала их. Закончив проверку, которая снова ничего не дала, только оторвала Дженсена от его собственного задания, он просто сфотографировал и послал Пучу средний палец.

Когда рядом раздался смешок, Дженсен вздрогнул. На минуту он совершенно забыл про Кугара, который неспешно разбирал винтовку на второй половине кровати, а теперь смотрел на него с затаенным весельем в глазах.

– Ничего смешного! Посмотрю я на Пуча, когда вместо спутниковых снимков нашей лаборатории я выдам ему снимки детской больницы где-нибудь в Зимбабве! Зачем ты ее разбираешь?

– Чтобы почистить. Из нее стреляли.

Кугар вновь вернулся к своему занятию, поморщившись, когда вывернул запястье под неудобным углом. Он явно испытывал боль и так же явно пытался это скрыть.

– О да, целых четыре раза. 

– Я помню. – Кугар снова мельком глянул на него. – Ты говорил.

– А я говорил, какие меткие это были выстрелы? Все четыре – точно в цель!

– Не сомневаюсь.

У Дженсена с языка чуть было не сорвалось, что он, вообще-то, не давал повода сомневаться в своих стрелковых навыках. Но Кугар не шутил, не ерничал, он констатировал факт. Он и правда был уверен в Дженсене. 

– Хорошо. Это хорошо, что не сомневаешься, – сквозь вставший в горле комок сказал тот. По губам Кугара скользнула едва заметная улыбка.

Долгое время они молча работали бок о бок. Пока Дженсен занимался спутниковыми снимками горы Лок, у подножья которой располагалась лаборатория, Кугар возился с винтовкой, приводя ее в идеальный порядок. Как перед заданием. Эта мысль тревожила все больше и больше. Движения Кугара оставались все еще слишком осторожными, медленными, руки – неловкими. И Дженсен по опыту знал, как больно дышать со сломанными ребрами, не говоря уже о поврежденном легком. Но от вчерашней вспышки раздражения не осталось и следа. Кугар явно принял решение и не видел в этом никакой проблемы. 

Предстоящий разговор обещал стать еще более катастрофичным. Дженсен разглядывал очередной снимок – длинное одноэтажное здание с многочисленными отходящими от него «рукавами», – когда Петуния подняла голову и тоненьким голоском залаяла на дверь. В руке Кугара тут же оказался пистолет. Но шаги в коридоре быстро стихли, удаляясь, а Петуния все не унималась.

– Кажется, нам нужно в Конкорд, – протянул Дженсен, глядя на то, как она заливается лаем. – Петуния, тихо!

Никакого результата не последовало. Зато стоило Кугару повторить то же самое по-испански, как Петуния наконец замолчала. Дженсен предпочитал думать, что она просто успокоилась, и не показывать вида, насколько уязвлено его самолюбие. Но по лукавой ухмылке Кугара быстро понял, что получается у него так себе.

– Хочешь оставить ее у Джен?

– Ну, с собой-то мы ее точно взять не можем, так что да. Я готов рискнуть и навлечь на себя гнев Дженни. Тем более, нам все равно по дороге.

– Клэю это вряд ли понравится.

– Брать собаку с собой на миссию ему понравится еще меньше.

Правы оказались они оба. Клэй не испытывал восторга от необходимости тратить время на путешествие до Конкорда ради того, чтобы сдать с рук на руки собаку. Но, как напомнил ему Дженсен, их дорога до Бетела все равно пролегала через Нью-Гэмпшир, в котором и находился Конкорд. Свою роль сыграло и хорошее расположение духа самого Клэя – его бывший сослуживец собрал для них все необходимое.

Поэтому первоначальный план претерпел некоторые изменения. Вместо того, чтобы отправиться всем вместе, они разделились. Тем же днем Дженсен, Кугар и Пуч выехали в Конкорд, чтобы затем уже в Бетеле встретиться с Аишей и Клэем, которые покидали Сент-Луис несколькими часами позже них. Первоначально Дженсен рассчитывал, что они с Кугаром возьмут машину Клэя, по-быстрому отвезут Петунию вдвоем и нагонят остальных, но расчет не сработал. Сперва это не устроило Клэя, затем Пуч категорически отказался покидать свое место у руля. Поэтому они отправились втроем в набитом оружием и боеприпасами фургоне, чтобы отвезти собаку, перед тем как столкнуться со смертоносным вирусом. Мечта, а не поездка! Однако не все разделяли восторги Дженсена.

– Когда я проговариваю обстоятельства нашего путешествия у себя в голове, звучит так, будто мы все немного спятили, – сообщил Пуч.

– Немного? – Дженсен все еще возился с ноутбуком. На бескрайних просторах Среднего Запада сеть ловила неважно, и хотя он дописал программу распознавания лиц, нормально запустить ее никак не получалось. Приходилось снова и снова ждать, проклиная никудышнее спутниковое покрытие. Выругавшись, он захлопнул крышку ноутбука только затем, чтобы через пару секунд снова ее открыть, и вздрогнул, когда сидящий напротив Кугар пихнул его ногу. Только сейчас Дженсен обратил внимание, что отстукивает нервный ритм носком ботинка по полу. Должно быть, Кугара, который до этого момента с переменным успехом пытался дремать, раздражал стук.

– Прости.

– Подожди до Иллинойса. – Когда Дженсен непонимающе вскинул брови, Кугар пояснил: – Ближе к крупному городу сигнал сети будет устойчивее.

Так и вышло. За двадцать миль до Иллинойса программа принесла свои первые плоды, которые, к большому сожалению Дженсена, были бесполезны. Профессор Стивенсон вел активную просветительскую деятельность в области вакцинации, что неизбежно влекло за собой огромное количество фото и видеоматериалов, находящихся в открытом доступе. Дженсен проглядел первые фото, датированные двумя-тремя годами ранее, но не нашел ничего интересного. Профессор обладал неприметной внешностью и скромным вкусом в одежде – невысокий и худой, он чаще всего появлялся на фото в кипенно-белом халате и огромных очках, закрывающих половину лица. И кажется, был хорошим малым, который выступал за доступную медицинскую помощь и повсеместную вакцинацию. Дженсен очень надеялся, что он еще жив. 

– Ну что? – негромко поинтересовался Кугар, молча наблюдавший за тем, как Дженсен просматривает страницу за страницей выданных программой результатов.

– Пока ничего, но все еще может измениться.

– А чем тебя обычный гугл-поиск не устроил? – проорал Пуч из-за руля.

– Да ты шутишь?! Это же как день и ночь, хаммер и игрушечная машинка. Тем более гуглу доступны лишь материалы, находящиеся в открытом доступе, моя программа проникнет гораздо глубже, включая закрытые страницы социальных сетей и электронную почту. Если кто-то, сам того не подозревая, мог сделать фотографию, на заднем плане которой случайно окажется наш профессор, мы об этом узнаем.

– Ты думаешь, его могли перевезти?

– Или он мог сбежать от похитителей после смерти Макса.

– Или его могли убить, – заметил Кугар. – Сразу после создания вируса.

Из всех людей, которых Дженсен встречал в своей жизни, Кугар меньше других был склонен строить иллюзии. Но это еще не значило, что самый пессимистичный вариант событий должен оказаться самым верным. 

– Такую возможность тоже нельзя исключать. Но будь я на месте человека, планирующего конец света, я бы не разбрасывался такими ценными кадрами, как Стивенсон. Если он за какие-то два года создал этот вирус, вы представляете, на что он способен в перспективе, лет через пять или десять?

– Когда ты начинаешь представлять себя на месте человека, планирующего конец света, мне становится не по себе. А ты как считаешь, Кугар, у Дженсена бы получилось устроить апокалипсис?

– Не волнуйся, Пуч, если бы я планировал конец света, я непременно включил бы в него нашествие маленьких роботизированных кукол. Встроил бы в них шпионскую программу, скачивающую всю информацию с любых электронных гаджетов. Оснастил бы модулями человеческой речи.

Несмотря на гневный вопль Пуча, который явно еще не забыл совместный просмотр «Чаки», Дженсен собирался продолжить свой рассказ. Но Кугар метко пнул его в лодыжку и, поймав вопросительный взгляд, серьезно сказал:

– Ты дал обещание.

– Какое еще общение? – переспросил Пуч, но Кугар его проигнорировал, продолжая смотреть на Дженсена, пока до того не дошло. Точно. Он же вроде как заключил с мирозданием договор, включающий в числе прочего обещание не подкалывать Пуча из-за боязни кукол. И потом зачем-то сболтнул об этом Кугару, который относился к подобным вещам не менее серьезно, чем к подготовке оружия перед боем.

– Опрометчивое обещание, мой друг, – вздохнул Дженсен, сдаваясь и не испытывая ни малейшего сожаления по этому поводу. Может быть, Кугару слишком легко удавались такие манипуляции, но он сам попался в свою ловушку. Время от времени Дженсен замечал взгляд, которым он смотрел на кольцо, и улыбку, проскальзывавшую на его губах в эти моменты.

– Я ни черта не понял, но уже уверен, что ничего не желаю об этом знать, – сказал Пуч и первый засмеялся, когда Кугар молча отсалютовал ему, подтверждая сказанное.

После захода солнца, когда они остановились на заправке, Дженсен предложил Пучу сменить его за рулем. Все равно от спутниковых снимков лаборатории уже рябило в глазах, а программа распознавания лиц пока ничего не дала. Но от предложения отдохнуть Пуч отказался, будто этим ему нанесли личное оскорбление. Ну и ладно, кто Дженсен такой, чтобы отнимать у человека возможность сидеть за рулем ночь напролет? Да он даже не претендовал на выгул собаки! Зато на этот раз он выбирал им ужин в придорожной забегаловке и теперь с затаенным удовольствием наблюдал, как Кугар расправляется с вишневым пирогом, облизывая стекающий по губам сок. Кажется, вишня имела все шансы занять особое место в списке фетишей. Впрочем, когда дело касалось Кугара, фетишем рисковало стать что угодно, даже то, как он запивал водой таблетки. 

В конечном итоге желание Пуча остаться за рулем оказалось только к лучшему. Даже несмотря на жуткую радиостанцию, которую он выбрал. Когда Кугар стал проваливаться в сон, Дженсен беспрепятственно смог подставить ему свое плечо в качестве подушки. В темном салоне пикапа их невозможно было разглядеть с водительского сиденья. Но даже если бы Пуч мог сейчас видеть их, Дженсена бы это не остановило. Он приобнял Кугара за плечи одной рукой и на всякий случай, только чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии температуры, быстро прижался губами к прохладному лбу.

Утром во время очередной остановки у придорожной забегаловки Дженсен все-таки выгнал Пуча из-за руля. Любой водитель нуждается во сне, но особенно тот, который перевозит нелегальное оружие и не может позволить себе встреч с полицией. Позевывая и ругаясь, Пуч поплелся в салон, а Кугар каким-то образом оказался на переднем пассажирском сидении. Дженсен сам не заметил, как это произошло. Но весь остаток пути они так и провели. Пока Дженсен болтал обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, Кугар с устроившейся у него на коленях Петуний слушал и временами вставлял реплики. Проснувшийся во второй половине дня Пуч попытался было отвоевать свое место обратно, но быстро сдался под напором аргументов:

– Мы едем к моей сестре. Вот когда поедем к Джослин, будешь командовать сам. А пока готовься к фирменным подзатыльникам Дженни.

– Ты ее предупредил? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Кугар. В этот самый момент Дженсен обнаружил в своем плане критически значимый промах. – Ясно. Не предупредил.

– Нет ничего проще. Предупрежу ее прямо сейчас. – Дженсен достал телефон и нажал на вызов. – Дженни, солнце мое, а скажи, вы с Кэтлин дома?..

– Джейк Дженсен, мне не десять лет, чтобы меня называли «солнце мое». Что еще стряслось? Это связано с тем, о чем мы говорили в прошлый раз?

– Ничего не стряслось! И нет, почти не связано, – на одном дыхании выпалил Дженсен и быстро продолжил: – Вы с Кэтлин дома? Мы где-то через часик заедем к вам ненадолго. Со мной Кугар и Пуч. И сюрприз для Кэтлин.

– Кэт у подруги, но скоро будет дома. Что за сюрприз?

– Приедем – покажу. Все, мне надо бежать, в смысле, вести машину. В смысле, до встречи. – Дженсен нажал отбой и выдохнул. – Кажется, все прошло неплохо.

Главное – Джен не успела выудить из него, что в роли сюрприза выступала собака. Слышавший весь разговор от начала до конца Кугар погладил дремлющую у него на коленях Петунию и усмехнулся:

– Она тебя убьет. 

Еще бы! Он был в курсе истории про то, как Дженсен лет в тринадцать притащил раненого кота, который все изгадил, перепачкал кровью, а потом сбежал, оставив о себе память в виде лишая. После окончания курса лечения Джен установила правило – никаких животных в доме – и неукоснительно следовала ему до сих пор. Она сама мстительно поведала обо всем этом Кугару еще в самую первую их встречу.

– Убьет, – согласился Дженсен, предвкушая грядущий подзатыльник.

Сестрой он гордился всегда, хотя в подростковые годы показывал это довольно странным образом. Сколько же проблем он ей доставил! Но из растерянной девчонки, взявшей опеку над непутевым братом после гибели родителей, она давно превратилась в уверенную женщину, которая до сих пор не стеснялась отвешивать ему подзатыльники. Хотя он и вымахал на две головы выше нее. 

Как бы там ни было, Дженсен с нетерпением ждал возможности хотя бы ненадолго повидаться с Джен и Кэтлин. Они до обидного мало времени проводили вместе. Слишком короткие увольнительные, слишком длинные миссии, а потом – те восемь месяцев в списках официально погибших, о которых Дженсен предпочитал не вспоминать. На месте Джен он бы поколотил себя после «воскрешения» из мертвых. Но она только расплакалась и долго обнимала сперва его, а затем сгребла в объятия ничего не подозревающего Кугара, маячившего за плечом Дженсена молчаливой моральной поддержкой. 

С момента их прошлого визита пару месяцев назад на знакомой улице ничего не поменялось. Разве что Кэтлин высадила пышные петунии в цветнике у дороги. Она хвасталась им с Кугаром об этом в письме.

На порожке перед входной дверью их уже ждали. Едва фургон притормозил у обочины, как Кэтлин сорвалась с места с криком:

– Дядя Джейк! Дядя Карлос!

Улыбка Кугара слепила не хуже закатного солнца.

Дженсен выбрался наружу как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить Кэтлин на руки:

– Привет, солнышко! Я же обещал, что мы скоро увидимся!

Пушистые светлые волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста, щекотали лицо, маленькие ладошки крепко ухватились за плечи, и Дженсен замер, обнимая в ответ. Позади хлопнули двери. Сперва к ним присоединился Пуч, затем из машины медленно выбрался Кугар. С переднего сидения тут же раздался тонкий возмущенный писк оставленной внутри Петунии.

– Здравствуй, ангел, – сказал Кугар по-испански.

Если появление Пуча удостоилось лишь приветственного взмаха руки, то увидев Кугара, Кэтлин моментально потянулась к нему:

– Дядя Карлос, я так рада, что ты приехал! – Она испуганно ойкнула, разглядев зеленовато-желтые следы заживающих кровоподтеков на его лице. – Что с тобой случилось, у тебя все в порядке? Очень болит?

Привычкой тараторить со скоростью сто слов в минуту и столь же быстро соображать она напоминала Дженсена, чем тот втайне ужасно гордился.

– Со мной все в полном порядке, ангел. – Кугар улыбнулся. – Не стоит твоего беспокойства.

Обычно он точно так же, как и Дженсен, подхватывал ее на руки. Сейчас это было невозможно. Больше всего Дженсен боялся, что Кэтлин ненароком собьет Кугара с ног, если попробует повиснуть на нем. Но она лишь осторожно взяла его руку в свои ладошки и недоверчиво прищурилась:

– Совсем-совсем не больно?

– Абсолютно. – Кугар, взъерошил ей волосы, и Кэтлин, увернувшись, состроила смешную рожицу. Они выглядели абсолютно естественно, словно виделись ежедневно. 

Дженсен так гордился ими обоими, что перехватывало дыхание.

С порога за ними наблюдала Джен, сложив руки на груди и кутаясь в цветастое пончо – подарок Кугара, привезенный им в один из визитов. Сочтя за благо не заставлять ее ждать дольше необходимого, Дженсен открыл переднюю дверцу машины. Петуния выскочила точно ему в руки. 

– Мы с дядей Карлосом, – от этих слов по спине пробежали мурашки, но Пуч очень кстати пихнул его в бок, – и гораздо менее крутым, чем он думает, дядей Пучем кое-что тебе привезли. Точнее, кое-кого.

Кэтлин просияла. Как и все дети ее возраста, она мечтала о собаке. Дженсен, правда, мечтал о кошке, и вот куда его это привело. Когда Петуния лизнула неуверенно протянутую руку Кэтлин, та звонко рассмеялась.

– Ее зовут Петуния, – мягко казал Кугар. Он всегда старался оказаться с ней на одном уровне во время разговора. И сейчас явно собирался поступить по обыкновению, но понял, что не сможет быстро опуститься на одно колено. По лицу Кугара скользнула тень, быстро сменившаяся безмятежной улыбкой: – Присмотришь за ней, пока мы будем в отъезде? 

– Конечно! Можно ее взять?

Сама Петуния, кажется, совершенно не возражала, когда Дженсен передал ее с рук на руки.

– Мама, смотри! 

Прижимая Петунию к груди, как самую большую драгоценность в мире, Кэтлин побежала к крыльцу и, не сбавляя скорости, скрылась в доме. Джен осталась дожидаться их. Бодро помахав ей рукой, Дженсен первым шагнул навстречу. Ее взгляд сулил медленную мучительную смерть как минимум. Но потом она посмотрела на Кугара и прижала ладони к губам, моментально забыв про собаку:

– Карлос, о боже, что с тобой произошло?!

Хорошо, что она не видела его неделю назад, когда он стоять не мог, а на лице места живого не было.

– Добрый вечер. Не стоит беспокойства. Со мной все в порядке, – Кугар только что поклон не отвесил. В присутствии Джен он всегда становился особенно вежлив и обходителен. 

– В порядке, значит? – Она недовольно поджала губы.

Подзатыльник прилетел столь внезапно, что Дженсен даже дернуться не успел.

– Эй, за что?!

– За него, не могу же я раздавать подзатыльники раненым! – столь же быстро Джен добавила еще одну затрещину вслед за первой, и пока Дженсен обиженно потирал затылок, пояснила: – А это за то, что пугаешь, ничего толком не объяснив, и потом заявляешься без предупреждения и с собакой. 

Пуч засмеялся:

– Справедливо, Джей.

Еще бы, не он же только что схлопотал две затрещины кряду!

– Учти, Джейк, я не знаю, что ты задумал, но собака тут не останется.

– Конечно, нет. Это всего лишь на время. Петуния – наша собака.

– Мы заберем ее, как только уладим дела, – подтвердил Кугар. 

– Хорошо, тебе я верю, – Джен обвела всех троих пристальным взглядом и остановилась на Пуче. – Кстати, Джослин просила тебе кое-что передать. 

Еще одно быстрое движение миниатюрной руки, и Пуч получил свой подзатыльник. 

– Вот теперь – справедливо, – не остался в долгу Дженсен. 

С видом человека, который полностью понимает и принимает свою вину, Пуч развел руками. Он засмеялся первым, пихнув Дженсена в бок. Пока между ними не завязалась шутливая потасовка, Джен позвала всех в дом.

– Ужин стынет. И Джей, молись, чтобы твоя собака нигде не нагадила.

Пока на кухне разворачивалось маленькое столпотворение вокруг Кэтлин, выбирающей миски для Петунии, Джен перехватила Дженсена за локоть.

– На пару слов.

Этого он и боялся. Тоскливо взглянув на Кугара и Пуча, он последовал за сестрой в пустую гостиную.

– Что это значит? – без обиняков спросила Джен.

– Что именно?

– Не разыгрывай из себя идиота. Куда вы теперь?

– Послушай, Дженни, мы должны разобраться с вирусом, о котором я говорил. Но мы подготовились и знаем, что делаем.

– А это обязательно должны быть вы? 

– Больше некому. Если оставить все как есть, пострадает много людей.

Невысказанное: «А если не оставлять – пострадаете вы», – повисло в воздухе. Джен поджала губы. Под ее тяжелым взглядом Дженсен снова чувствовал себя тем идиотом, который попался на хакинге и лишь милостью судьи угодил в армию, а не за решетку. А потом Джен порывисто обхватила его руками за плечи, крепко прижав к себе. К горлу подступил ком. Дженсен обнял ее в ответ, погладил по голове. Если бы он мог, он бы пообещал ей, что все непременно будет хорошо. Но никто не знал заранее, чем закончится их затея. 

После долгого молчания Джен глухо спросила куда-то ему в плечо:

– Что случилось с Карлосом? 

– Это долгая история, Дженни. Если кратко, он выполнял то, что считал своим долгом, и пострадал. 

– Насколько серьезно?

Дженсен выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы и ответил как есть:

– Он мог умереть. Но не умер.

– Это хорошо. Должен же быть среди вас хоть один человек с головой на плечах. – Когда Джен отстранилась, ее глаза были красные, но сухие: – И не думай, что я не заметила кольцо. 

– Да, кольцо… Это сложно объяснить, Дженни.

Вот теперь Дженсен точно чувствовал себя шестнадцатилетним. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Джен знала с самого начала. С той самой минуты, когда Дженсен впервые притащил Кугара с собой в увольнительную, в споре выиграв у него согласие приехать. И хотя они никогда не обсуждали вслух то, что происходило между Дженсеном и Кугаром, Джен глазом не моргнув приняла это, чем бы оно ни было. И принимала до сих пор. Но умела смущать как никто другой.

– А по-моему, все просто. Этому даже в школе учат. Ну знаешь, пчелки, пестики, тычинки. С пестиками вышел промах, но вы и без них отлично справляетесь, как я посмотрю. – Сострадания в ней не было ни капли! Когда Дженсен уже начал жалеть, что не может провалиться сквозь землю, Джен хлопнула его по плечу: – Мои поздравления. Но ты заберешь собаку, понял меня?

– Да, мэм! Есть, мэм! – гаркнул Дженсен, уворачиваясь от очередного подзатыльника.

Их временное отсутствие осталось незамеченным всеми, кроме Кугара. Тот вопросительно приподнял брови, получил короткий кивок от Дженсена в знак того, что причин для беспокойства нет, и вернулся к своему занятию. Под чутким руководством Кэтлин он расставлял тарелки. Пока Дженсена и Джен не было, она накрыла на стол, используя Кугара и Пуча в качестве рабочей силы. 

За ужином Кэтлин вспомнила, что Кугар еще в прошлый их визит обещал научить ее игре в кункен. И хотя время поджимало, Дженсен на собственном опыте знал, что отказать ей невозможно. Особенно, когда эти огромные голубые глаза под светлыми ресницами смотрели столь умоляюще. В конце концов дорога до Бетела займет не больше пары часов. Они могли позволить себе немного задержаться.

– Давай же, Куг. Ты против нас с Кэтлин, – подлил масло в огонь Дженсен. – Ты ведь не боишься проиграть?

Не сводя с него взгляда, Кугар молча отсалютовал. В его глазах плясали черти. Кэтлин чуть не подпрыгивала от нетерпения.

– А на что играем?

– Не слишком ли ты мала, чтобы играть на что-то? – улыбнулся Пуч.

– В серьезных играх должны быть серьезные ставки, – сурово продекламировала Кэтлин. Формулировка явно была почерпнута в каком-то боевике. Джен закатила глаза и предупредила:

– Никаких серьезных ставок в моем доме.

– Слышала, что мама говорит? Давай тогда сыграем на желание, Кэтлин? Вот и отлично. А ты что скажешь, Кугар, не слишком серьезная для тебя ставка? 

Потемневший взгляд Кугара говорил сам за себя. 

Игра растянулась надолго. Сперва время отнял краткий инструктаж и уточнение правил, потом поиски одного из джокеров, которого утащила Петуния. Поэтому к завершению партия приблизилась, когда за окном уже стемнело, а Пуч и Джен уже давно не следили за ходом игры. Кэтлин зевала, но прилежно делала все ходы, которые ей подсказывал на ухо Дженсен. Как он и рассчитывал, Кугар не мухлевал. Он бы не позволил себе обманывать ребенка, а Кэтлин – особенно. Что открывало почти неограниченные возможности жульничества для самого Дженсена. Вся прелесть заключалась в том, что Кугар прекрасно понимал, что происходит, но ровным счетом ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только метать в Дженсена полные праведного негодования взгляды и недовольно поджимать губы. 

Исход партии был предопределен с самого начала. В обычных условиях тягаться с Кугаром было Дженсену не по силам, но не сейчас. Грамотное планирование творило чудеса! Не меньшие чудеса творил и точный подсчет карт в ходе игры. Но об этом Кэтлин знать было пока рановато, если только Дженсен не планировал огрести от сестры внеочередных подзатыльников.

После того, как Кугар объявил Кэтлин победителем, она вскочила со своего места и, забывшись на радостях, все-таки бросилась ему на шею. По его лицу промелькнула болезненная гримаса, но голос остался безмятежным:

– Итак, твое желание, ангел?

– Чтобы вы с дядей Джейком приехали на мой день рождения! – без запинки выдала Кэтлин.

Чего-то такого и следовало ожидать. До дня рождения оставалось два с половиной месяца. Кугар и Дженсен обменялись напряженными взглядами поверх ее головы. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что возможность присутствовать на праздновании от их желания зависела мало.

– Мы постараемся, дорогая.

Дженсен вздрогнул, когда из-за спины донеслось хмыканье. Как у Джен только получалось раз за разом подкрадываться к нему? Незаметнее передвигался лишь Кугар.

– Как бы не так. Никаких постараемся. Желание есть желание, – она смотрела Дженсену прямо в глаза. – Раз уж вы больше не служите в армии, то вы оба придете к Кэтлин на день рождения. И ты, Пуч, тоже, мы с Джослин уже все обсудили.

– Есть, мэм.

– Приятно, что хоть один из вас умеет разговаривать с женщинами, – красноречивый взгляд Джен, которым она смерила сперва Дженсена, а затем Кугара, вызвал у Пуча взрыв хохота. Черт с ними, с обещаниями. В скором времени «Чаки» покажется Пучу милой рождественской сказкой. Уж Дженсен постарается. Он переглянулся с Кугаром, продолжающим обнимать вцепившуюся в него мертвой хваткой Кэтлин, и широко улыбнулся. Этой подколкой Джен в своей неповторимой манере давала понять, что все в порядке. 

– Ты не женщина, ты моя сестра! А теперь, Кэтлин, иди скорее сюда, будешь спасать меня от своей мамы!

После того как Дженсен подхватил хихикающую Кэтлин на руки и закружил по комнате, поднялась суматоха. Петуния лаяла и прыгала ему на ноги, Джен пыталась дотянуться, чтобы отвесить ему подзатыльник, а Пуч хохотал, держась за живот. Смеялся и сам Дженсен. Он переглянулся с Кугаром, на лице которого застыло облегчение пополам с удивлением. Без всяких сомнений тот тоже правильно истолковал слова Джен.

Беспечное настроение, однако, быстро улетучилось. Впереди их ожидала дорога до Бетела, лаборатория и – полная неизвестность. Хотя Дженсен оптимистично надеялся на успех, его надежды могли не оправдаться. Хуже всего, что Джен наверняка прекрасно понимала это, несмотря на требование приехать на день рождения. В объятии, которым она по очереди одарила их всех на прощание, без труда читалась плохо скрываемая тревога. Уже на пороге Джен внезапно притянула к себе одновременно Дженсена и застывшего от удивления Кугара, прошептав, чтобы стоящая рядом Кэтлин не услышала:

– Только попробуйте не приехать к ней на праздник. Оба. Одного раза было достаточно. Поняли меня?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она оттолкнула их и обняла Кэтлин одной рукой за плечи. Всю дорогу от дома до машины Дженсен чувствовал между лопаток пристальный, тяжелый взгляд Джен. Но, ровно как и Кугар, он не мог ей ничего пообещать.

Повисшая в машине тишина давила. За рулем Пуч ворчал, что теперь он совсем один и даже поговорить ему без Петунии не с кем. С одной стороны, они все успели к ней привязаться. Ее отсутствие напоминало, что их предприятие вступило в решающую стадию, исход которой неясен, и это в лучшем случае. С другой стороны, когда у них было иначе? Дженсен подвинулся ближе к Кугару, чтобы чувствовать тепло его плеча, и вполголоса напомнил:

– А что с моим желанием, кстати говоря? – ответом ему послужил вопросительный взгляд, и пришлось пояснить: – Мы с Кэтлин выиграли у тебя. Так что?

– Ты жульничал.

– Тебя это обычно не останавливает.

– Не хочу этого признавать, Кугар, но он прав, – заметил Пуч.

Глядя на хищный прищур Кугара, Дженсен тут же пообещал себе не играть с ним в карты, как и во что-либо еще, ближайшие лет десять. Если они все столько проживут, конечно. Наконец, Кугар поджал губы и кивнул.

– Хорошо. Что за желание?

– Я не уверен, что хочу это слышать! Учтите, я веду чертову машину и даже уши не могу заткнуть.

– А я уверен, что в случае необходимости ты можешь вести чертову машину ногами. Более того, ты уже не раз так делал на моей памяти.

Все-таки переход от «не спрашивай – не говори» к «говори все, что в голову взбредет» прошел слишком быстро и легко. 

– Желание, Джей, – негромко напомнил Кугар, который, по всей видимости, пришел к такому же выводу. Он снова нацепил шляпу, и в отбрасываемой полями тени разглядеть выражение глаз никак не получалось. Зато его губы отчетливо кривились в улыбке, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Дженсен непроизвольно облизнулся, и улыбка Кугара стала шире. Если бы не Пуч в пределах видимости… 

– Пока не знаю. Но когда придумаю – ты узнаешь первым.

Использовать столь редкий шанс на всякие глупости было бы кощунством. Более того, Дженсен пока и правда не придумал, чего бы хотел. Все, чего он мог желать от Кугара, тот уже отдал без всяких карт. Остальное не зависело от них обоих.

На втором часу пути пришло сообщение от Клэя – адрес очередного мотеля и номера комнат. Едва увидев вывеску заведения, гласившую «Саратов», Дженсен сделал смелое предположение, что, помимо сверхсекретной лаборатории, в этом городке успела обосноваться русская мафия. На что Пуч сплюнул и велел ему немедленно заткнуться, потому что с их везением все вполне могло оказаться именно так.

Несмотря на поздний час, спать им по прибытии не пришлось. Клэй хотел провести рекогносцировку на местности немедленно, чтобы не светиться в крошечном городке днем и не ждать для вылазки следующей ночи. По его словам, их преследователь снова мелькнул на пути, еще в Сент-Луисе. Только теперь он передвигался уже не один, а в компании четверых вооруженных наемников. Клэй не стал рисковать и отслеживать их, справедливо полагая, что если они еще не выяснили координаты лаборатории, то вскоре сделают это. 

Сразу так сразу. Дженсен открыл ноутбук, выводя на экран карты местности и снимки со спутника, которые успел раздобыть. Сам он знал все это уже наизусть, а вот остальным не мешало ознакомиться подробнее.

Ноутбук помещался на крошечном журнальном столике, вокруг которого собралась команда. Кугар смотрел снимки вместе со всеми, время от времени он просил показать тот или иной участок карты подробнее. 

Сперва Клэй не обращал на это внимания, но когда Кугар поднялся, чтобы готовиться к выходу, остановил его коротким:

– Ты не едешь.

С нечитаемым выражением лица Кугар застыл как вкопанный. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Клэя бы ничто не спасло.

– Что?

На памяти Дженсена Кугар спорил с ним лишь дважды. Первый – во время миссии в Бангладеш три года назад, когда настаивал, что сможет сделать чистый выстрел, несмотря на простреленное плечо. В тот раз он оказался прав. Подробности второго спора Дженсен помнил плохо, поскольку в тот момент был слишком пьян. Ровно как и Кугар с Клэем, которые не сошлись во мнении, кто из их непосредственного командования больший ублюдок. Тогда виски лился рекой, и в воздухе витала непринужденная атмосфера дружеской попойки. Сейчас все было иначе.

В абсолютной тишине Клэй и Кугар буравили друг друга ледяными взглядами. Казалось, даже температура в комнате упала на несколько градусов. От напряжения покалывало кончики пальцев, и Дженсен сжал руки в кулаки. Пуч выглядел так, будто предпочел бы этому разговору перестрелку где-нибудь в подворотнях Мехико. Даже Аиша старалась не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

– Ты все слышал. Твое текущее состояние не позволяет участвовать ни в операции, ни в разведке, – отчеканил Клэй. 

– Я так не считаю.

– Это не обсуждается.

– Если дело в моей отлучке, – слова довались Кугару тяжело, под маской безразличия мелькнули гнев и горечь, пальцы правой руки едва заметно подрагивали, – то я решал семейное дело. Безотлагательное.

Только сейчас Дженсен осознал, что до этого самого момента Клэй ни словом не обмолвился об их путешествии в Мексику. Даже не поинтересовался причинами. Только еще во время их пребывания в Чиуауа потребовал рассказать о состоянии Кугара. Сейчас Клэй выглядел так, словно у него вот-вот начнет дергаться глаз. 

– Мне плевать, куда и зачем ты сорвался. Вернулся живым? Хорошо, я рад. Но я не позволю участвовать в миссии бойцу, который может скомпрометировать ее своими физическими данными. Или их отсутствием. 

На мгновение показалось, что они сейчас сцепятся по-настоящему, и Дженсен сделал шаг вперед, чтобы в случае необходимости предотвратить потасовку. Но этого не потребовалось. Быстрым движением Клэй содрал часы с запястья и бросил их в Кугара. Тот попытался поймать, но не смог. С глухим стуком часы упали на пол у его ног. А сам Кугар так и остался стоять с неловко растопыренными пальцами, которые едва заметно подрагивали – от напряжения, злости или из-за травмы – было не разобрать. Он не мог не понимать, что Клэй прав. Ведь не мог же?.. Слишком наглядной вышла демонстрация. Никогда, будь он в порядке, Кугар не уронил бы брошенную в него вещь. И все-таки, когда его взгляд метнулся к Дженсену, тот почувствовал, как все внутри холодеет.

Стоило Кугару понять, что поддержки ждать не стоит, его лицо снова превратилось в нечитаемую маску. Очень медленно он нагнулся и поднял часы. Когда он выпрямился, Клэй смерил его еще одним пристальным взглядом и уже спокойно сказал:

– Ты остаешься.

Не говоря ни слова, Кугар коротко кивнул и без предупреждения кинул Клэю часы, которые тот легко поймал. Оцепенение спало. Планирование разведывательной операции продолжалось как ни в чем ни бывало. Когда дело касалось работы, Клэй не имел привычки щадить чьи-либо чувства.

– Дженсен, на подъездах к лаборатории должны быть камеры наблюдения. Их надо засечь до того, как засекут нас. Пуч, на тебе их электроподстанция. Чтобы обесточить ее завтра, мы должны знать – охраняется ли она отдельно от основного корпуса. Аиша – на тебе подсчет охраны и осмотр периметра.

Все так же молча Кугар забрал ключ-карту от соседнего номера и вышел. На Дженсена он даже не взглянул, словно его вообще тут не было. Минуту спустя рядом громко хлопнула дверь, выдавая степень раздражения Кугара красноречивее любых слов. Пуч сочувственно покосился на Дженсена, но, прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, Клэй скомандовал:

– Выдвигаемся. Мы и без того потеряли достаточно времени. 

Вслух этого так и не прозвучало, но Дженсена не оставляло неприятное подозрение. Кажется, Клэй рассчитывал, что они оставят у Джен не только собаку, поэтому и дал согласие на их поездку. Вряд ли Кугар обрадовался, когда тоже понял это. Окно номера, в котором он скрылся, так и осталось темным. Или он не стал включить свет, потому что сразу лег спать, или примостился на подоконнике, чтобы наблюдать за парковкой. Загружая необходимое для их разведывательной вылазки оборудование в машину, Дженсен то и дело поглядывал наверх. Он не смог бы ничего разглядеть с такого расстояния, но затылком чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. 

В потемках он споткнулся и едва не пропахал носом асфальт, лишь в последний момент удержавшись на ногах. Если Кугар наблюдал за ним, то сейчас точно закатил глаза и усмехнулся, несмотря на раздражение. Те времена, когда их споры – короткие, но оттого не менее яростные – доводили обоих до белого каления, казались далекими и нереальными, как просмотренный перед сном фильм. Теперь Кугар все чаще выбирал тактику игнорирования, которое бесило даже больше любых слов.

Потому что было невозможно предсказать, что он задумал.

Ночью городок казался не просто тихим – вымершим: ни встречных машин, ни пешеходов. Словно смертоносный вирус уже прошел по этим улицам. Даже вывески светились лишь кое-где, и за все время дороги Дженсен не заметил ни одного круглосуточного магазина или аптеки. Ничего удивительного для места с населением в две с половиной тысячи человек. Несмотря на расстояние в тысячи миль, оно неуловимо напоминало родной город Кугара. Тихие безлюдные улочки казались чем-то средним между фотографией с открытки и кадром из «Кошмара на улице Вязов». С темными дорогами, слабым ночным освещением и раскинувшимися вокруг глухими лесами город приближался скорее ко второму варианту.

Тишина в машине только усиливала схожесть с фильмом ужасов.

– Пуч, будь добр, если увидишь на дороге голосующую женщину в белом, не останавливайся.

У Дженсена на языке вертелась еще пара вариантов, но он встретился взглядом с Клэем и оставил свои размышления при себе. Несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие, стычка с Кугаром очевидно вывела того из себя.

За городом вдоль обочины тянулись хвойные леса с густым подлеском. Местный ландшафт и растительность создавали идеальные условия, чтобы спрятать здание от посторонних глаз. Именно из-за деревьев, растущих по склонам холмов, окружающих город, не получалось обойтись одними спутниковыми снимками. Вечнозеленые ветви елей закрывали большую часть интересующей их территории. В то же время именно это могло помочь проникнуть в лабораторию незамеченными.

У нужного поворота виднелся указатель «Частная территория. Проезд закрыт». Где-то там вдоль дороги, уходящий вниз между двумя холмами, прятались камеры наружного наблюдения. С учетом расстояния до лаборатории – не меньше десятка. Дженсену предстояло вывести их из строя. Чтобы сделать это, он собирался взломать их и запрограммировать на трансляцию зацикленного изображения по команде. Кроме этого его задача состояла в отслеживании датчиков движения и других транслирующих устройств, которые могли обнаружить их до начала операции. 

Пуч остановил машину поодаль от поворота, свернув на обочину. В абсолютной темноте они выскользнули наружу, чтобы отправиться выполнять каждый свое задание. Отсутствие Кугара давило. И Дженсен готов был биться об заклад – не только на него одного. Так сложилось, что, придя в команду одновременно, они почти не участвовали в миссиях друг без друга. Те несколько раз, когда кто-то из них оказывался на больничной койке, остальная команда чаще всего оставалась на базе. 

Теперь Кугар сидел в отеле, как зверь в клетке. А Дженсен тащился с оборудованием в руках сквозь густой подлесок, выискивая транслирующие устройства противника вдоль дороги. Рутина, но низко нависающие ветви елей от этого не становились менее колючими. В наушнике время от времени слышались переговоры Пуча, Аиши или Клэя, который требовал отчеты о текущих позициях. К облегчению Дженсена, датчиков движения или тепловых сенсоров его радар не засек. 

С камерами же все оказалось настолько просто, что стало даже обидно за исколотые хвоей руки и лицо. Далеко не последней модели, развешенные на деревьях вдоль дороги, камеры даже не перекрывали все слепые зоны с той стороны холма, откуда спускался Дженсен. Видимо, основой безопасности лаборатории считались расположение в удаленной местности и секретность. И вооруженная охрана, о которой докладывали Аиша, Пуч и Клэй.

Сидя с ноутбуком на коленях прямо под деревом, Дженсен взломал защиту и установил программу, которой завтра полагалось запустить зацикленное сообщение. Отправляясь на операцию вчетвером, они могли рассчитывать лишь на внезапность нападения. С Кугаром было бы куда проще, а шансы на благополучный исход – выше. Но выбирать не приходилось. Когда Дженсен закончил возиться с камерами, он отчитался Клэю, получил распоряжение возвращаться и пошел обратно к точке сбора. Чертовы ветви кололись все так же больно. У машины его ждал один Клэй, Аиша и Пуч, судя по переговорам, приближались.

Другого шанса поговорить с глазу на глаз могло не представиться. Удостоверившись, что переговорное устройство работает только на прием сигнала, Дженсен спросил напрямую:

– Макс мертв, почему она еще с нами?

– Потому что его империя жива. – Клэй безразлично пожал плечами, словно его вообще не волновали подобные мелочи. Дженсен прикусил губу. Будь у него чуть больше времени, он бы объяснил свою мысль лучше, но вдалеке уже слышались шаги Пуча. Значит, Аиша тоже приближалась.

– Вы сами верите в это? Вы ей доверяете?

Казалось, Клэй только этого вопроса и ждал, так быстро ответил.

– Доверие слишком опасная штука, чтобы на него полагаться. К счастью, союзникам не обязательно доверять. – Он помолчал немного и как бы между прочим добавил: – Тебе бы тоже не мешало это запомнить. 

Намек Дженсену не понравился. В основном тем, что он не смог понять, подразумевал ли Клэй только то, что изначально не доверял Аише, или же говорил и о Кугаре тоже. Времени выяснять не осталось. К машине одновременно вышли Аиша и Пуч. 

Обратная дорога показалась гораздо короче. Отчасти потому, что после обмена разведданными на всех навалилась вязкая, тягучая усталость. Лабораторию охраняли минимум пятнадцать человек, как заправскую венную базу, с обходом патруля. Периметр окружал высокий забор, находящийся под напряжением. Было похоже на то, что создателя или создателей вируса действительно удерживают силой. Однако отдельного поста у подстанции, как на то и рассчитывал Пуч, не оказалось. Значит, шанс обесточить лабораторию быстро и без лишнего шума сохранялся. За то время, пока не заработают дополнительные генераторы, им предстояло проникнуть на территорию.

Небо над горизонтом стремительно светлело, но несмотря на усталость, Дженсена заботила не возможность выспаться. Когда они подъехали к зданию отеля, он бросил взгляд на темное окно. Скорее всего, Кугар давно видел десятый сон. Уже перед дверью номера Дженсен запоздало вспомнил, что у него нет с собой ключ-карты. Будить Кугара, который и без того не спал нормально из-за переломов, не хотелось. Что ж, придется Пучу пережить компанию на одну ночь. Дженсен уже собирался уходить, когда дверь бесшумно открылась прямо перед его носом.

В темном проеме возник Кугар. Выглядел он так, словно не сомкнул глаз ни на минуту. Бледный, со сжатыми в тонкую линию губами, он быстро обшарил Дженсена взглядом, явно проверяя на повреждения, ничего не обнаружил и молча отступил назад в комнату. 

В номере оказалась единственная кровать, которую не расстилали. Это лишь подтвердило догадку Дженсена, что Клэй ожидал лишь его и Пуча. У самого окна виднелся стул – наблюдательный пост Кугара. Не раздеваясь, Дженсен молча повалился на постель и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Кугар медленно подошел и остановился, глядя на него сверху вниз.

– Что вы нашли? 

Дженсен мысленно поздравил сам себя. Если за время их отсутствия Кугар отошел настолько, что разговаривал с ним, значит, все было не так уж плохо. А Клэй с его непрошенными советами мог идти куда подальше. Не доверять союзникам – смелые слова от человека, которого неоднократно пытались застрелить, похитить и, в одном памятном случае, взорвать бывшие пассии.

– Ляг… Сядь, пожалуйста. У меня голова кружится на тебя смотреть, – зевнул Дженсен. 

– Джей.

– Все не так плохо. Честное скаутское. Камеры наблюдения у них древние, датчиков движения на подходах к территории нет, тепловых сенсоров – тоже, подстанция отдельно не охраняется. Настоящая прогулка в парке. 

С недовольной гримасой Кугар, выдававшей то ли его отношение к «прогулке», то ли боль в груди при дыхании, медленно опустился рядом. В предрассветных сумерках его лицо казалось старше, мрачнее. Между бровей залегла глубокая морщина. Все с той же осторожностью Кугар устроился сидя в изголовье кровати, облегченно выдохнув. Значит, все-таки боль. И он еще рвался участвовать в операции. Как бы потом не стать участником уже другой операции – хирургической. Свою подушку Дженсен сразу пихнул Кугару под спину, поэтому не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы теперь использовать в качестве ее замены его ноги. 

– Охрана? 

– Человек пятнадцать, – чуть более легкомысленно, чем следовало, отмахнулся Дженсен. Он уже приготовился к очередному спору, но Кугар удивил его. С задумчивым лицом погладил по макушке да так и оставил теплую ладонь на голове.

Небо за окном стремительно светлело. Дженсен обнял Кугара одной рукой, чтобы он точно никуда не делся. Но перед тем, как провалиться в сонное забытье, успел почувствовать, как с него осторожно снимают очки. Черт, снова забыл.


	7. Глава 7

Затрещала автоматная очередь, и в наступившей за ней тишине протяжно вскрикнула какая-то ночная птица. Из-за эха у Кугара никак не получалось определить точный источник звука, поэтому он шел, ориентируясь на собственные ощущения. Казалось, что стреляли где-то впереди, за плотной завесой еловых ветвей, которые цеплялись за одежду, замедляя движение. Второй автоматной очереди или одиночных выстрелов так и не последовало. Но Кугар уже разглядел вдалеке за стволами светлые стены лаборатории. Только бы успеть.

Он не успел. Клэй лежал лицом вниз в паре метров от приоткрытых ворот, поодаль от него, словно заснув, замерла на спине Аиша, а следом за ней – Пуч. Грудь сдавило в невидимых тисках, сердце пропустило удар. Кугар уже знал, кому принадлежит четвертое неподвижное тело. Привалившись к стене, сидел Дженсен. Безвольно поникшая голова и залитая кровью грудь – точный выстрел в сердце – сразу лишали всякой надежды. Но Кугар все равно упал перед ним на колени, упрямо пытаясь прощупать отсутствующий пульс. Тщетно. В груди заныло так, что стало трудно дышать. Кугар подвел его, подвел их всех. 

– Это твоя вина, – мертвый Дженсен поднял голову и посмотрел на него остановившимся взглядом.

В попытке отпрянуть, Кугар стукнулся затылком обо что-то твердое. И открыл глаза.

– Куг? – взъерошенный со сна Дженсен сидел рядом на кровати, придерживая его за плечи двумя руками и подслеповато щурясь. – Ты со мной?

Мертвое лицо все еще стояло перед глазами как наяву, тяжесть в груди так никуда и не делась, мешала вдохнуть. Но Дженсен – живой, целый и невредимый, хвала Санта Муэрте – все еще ждал ответа и с каждой секундой все больше хмурился. В ярком солнечном свете бородка, которую он в последние дни вновь взялся отращивать, отливала рыжим. Кугар отрывисто кивнул, выплевывая слова, как камни:

– Да. Порядок. Сколько времени?

Смерив его еще одним пристальным взглядом, Дженсен наконец отстранился, чтобы взять телефон. Без его прикосновения вдруг стало холодно до такой степени, что спина покрылась мурашками.

– Еще слишком рано, чтобы вставать. Но уже слишком поздно, чтобы снова ложиться. – Дженсен убрал телефон и устроился в изголовье кровати плечом к плечу с Кугаром. – Какой-то час Шредингера – время есть, когда его уже нет.

Им всем иногда снились кошмары. Возможно, в случае Кугара даже чуть чаще, чем иногда. Они с Дженсеном никогда это не обсуждали, как и большинство подобных тем, и сейчас – тоже не будут. Но от его плеча по всему телу постепенно разливалось тепло, унимая начинающуюся дрожь. А сам Дженсен уже пустился в пространные рассуждения о коте Шредингера, настолько явно пытаясь отвлечь Кугара от недавнего кошмара, что грудь сдавило уже совсем не из-за паники. 

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Кугар повернул голову и поймал приоткрытые на середине слова губы Дженсена в поцелуй. В комнате сразу стало тихо-тихо. Тот ответил с такой готовностью, словно только этого и ждал. Легко подавшись вперед, Дженсен прижался плотнее, приоткрыл рот, позволяя языку Кугара скользнуть внутрь. Пока они целовались, не отрываясь друг от друга дольше, чем нужно, чтобы сделать вдох, за окном садилось солнце. Комната медленно погружалась в полумрак, который Кугар не замечал, пока они не разорвали поцелуй. Но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Дженсен притянул его ближе, положив ладонь на голову, и прижался лбом к его лбу. Кугар закрыл глаза. На таком расстоянии зрение все равно было бесполезно. Но ощущений хватало и без него: теплое дыхание на губах, перебирающие волосы пальцы на затылке, горячая грудь, прижатая к его собственной настолько близко, что не понять – где чье сердцебиение.

Дженсен молча замер в его объятиях: живой, дышащий, каким и должен остаться, что бы ни случилось этой ночью. Кугар не мог подвести его еще раз. Кошмар приснился не просто так. Он лишь сильнее убедил Кугара в правильности принятого решения. Что бы там ни говорил Дженсен, даже если Аиша действительно на их стороне, вчетвером им не справиться. Поэтому если Клэй забыл, что Кугар не зря получил свое второе имя, то сейчас было самое время об этом напомнить.

Когда он открыл глаза, показалось, что минула пара часов, хотя на деле не могло пройти больше десятка минут. Последние лучи заходящего солнца заливали комнату оранжево-красным, бликуя на кольце в форме черепа. Отстранившись друг от друга, они вдвоем наблюдали, как последние яркие всполохи исчезают за горизонтом. 

Надвигалась ночь. 

Наконец, Дженсен поднялся, разминая затекшие мышцы и, безусловно, рисуясь. В полумраке комнаты он не мог видеть лицо Кугара, но тот все равно закатил глаза, прежде чем протянуть ему очки. 

Легкий ужин, заказанный, кажется, в единственной забегаловке в округе с работающей доставкой, пролетел слишком быстро. Начало операции Клэй назначил на без четверти одиннадцать, чтобы к полуночи – типичному времени пересменки охраны – проникнуть на территорию. В обсуждении тактики действий Кугар не участвовал, план операции его вполне устраивал, если не считать его собственного отсутствия в этом самом плане. Незадолго до окончания инструктажа Кугар поднялся и, коротко кивнув в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дженсена, вышел из номера.

В его распоряжении было не больше двадцати минут до того, как остальные завершат сборы. За это время Кугар успел забрать ждавшую своего часа с прошлой ночи кобуру и запасную обойму, и самое главное – винтовку. После чего спустился на слабо освещенную стоянку. Незаметно стащить ключи оказалось до смешного легко. И Пуч еще жаловался, что все время проигрывает в карты. Устроившись за рулем пикапа, Кугар приготовился. 

Долго ждать не пришлось.

* * *

Когда Кугар поднялся и ушел, даже не попрощавшись, Дженсен испытал нехорошее предчувствие. Что-то не сходилось. Не то чтобы он ожидал бурных проявлений эмоций. Он вообще не знал, чего ждать в такой ситуации, и как бы повел себя сам, окажись на месте Кугара. Но единственный молчаливый кивок и быстро отведенный взгляд в список ожиданий не ходили точно. Не хотелось расставаться на такой ноте.

Клэя подобные мелочи не заботили. По всей видимости, он ожидал новую стычку и вздохнул с облегчением, когда ее не случилось.

Однако длилось облегчение недолго. Силуэт в знакомой шляпе за рулем пикапа они все заметили одновременно, но только Аиша никак не выдала своих эмоций. Клэй выругался себе под нос, Пуч присвистнул, а Дженсен почувствовал, как против воли улыбается. Чертов упрямец. Способный участвовать в операции или нет, но Кугар переиграл их всех. Интересно, когда он это задумал: сегодня или еще вчера, пока сидел один в номере? Или вообще в то мгновение, когда Клэй запретил ему ехать? Дженсен ставил на последний вариант. Как он не догадался раньше. Чтобы Кугар не попытался сделать по-своему? Да быть такого не могло.

Едва они поравнялись с пикапом, Клэй выплюнул:

– Какого черта здесь творится? Я уже все сказал. Снайпера на этой миссии не будет. 

– Будет водитель. – Казалось, Кугар абсолютно спокоен, но Дженсен видел, как он стиснул руль и тут же разжал пальцы, наверняка – от боли. – Вам нужен кто-то за рулем. 

– Пуч.

– Вам нужен тот, кто будет ждать вашего возвращения за рулем.

– Нет.

Казалось, на этом все и закончится. Но вместо того, чтобы покинуть водительское сидение, Кугар остался на месте.

– Я еду с вами.

В повисшей после этого заявления тишине он смотрел только на Клэя. И ждал. Если они хотели действовать в соответствии с намеченным планом, времени на препирательства не осталось. Все это понимали. А Клэй – больше всех. По его лицу было видно, как сильно он жалеет, что лишен возможности назначить Кугару взыскание, а еще лучше – направить на гауптвахту. Дженсен не мог поверить своим глазам, когда Клэй скрипнул зубами и рывком распахнул заднюю дверцу пикапа:

– Ты – остаешься в машине. Больше никаких фокусов. – Кугар быстро кивнул, его плечи едва заметно расслабились. Аиша и Пуч тоже проигнорировали переднее сидение, поэтому оно досталось Дженсену, который с радостью его и занял. 

– А ты, Пуч, – послышался сзади голос Клэя. – В следующий раз лучше смотри за чертовыми ключами.

Что пробурчал в ответ Пуч, Дженсен не расслышал. В голове вертелась невеселая мыслишка, что следующего раза может и не случиться. И еще одна, куда мрачнее первой. Чертов упрямец, который сейчас сидел за рулем, именно по этой причине настоял на том, чтобы поехать с ними. От того, чтобы сейчас же высказать все, что о нем думает, Дженсена останавливало только одно. Поменяйся они местами, он сам поступил бы так же. Вместо этого он молча достал еще один наушник, который передал Кугару. Сантименты кончились.

Карту местности Кугар, разумеется, запомнил наизусть. Поэтому путешествие до уже знакомого поворота прошло быстро и без осложнений. Перед самым съездом на территорию частного клуба «Ренессанс» Клэй велел остановится. Теперь настала очередь Дженсена. Он открыл ноутбук и хрустнул пальцами:

– Ну что, вперед, «Петунии»! – Система камер наблюдения впустила его как родного. Потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы зациклить транслируемое с них изображение. – Готово.

Пикап медленно въехал на узкую дорогу между двух поросших лесом холмов, ведущую к лаборатории. Когда через некоторое время Клэй дал отмашку, Кугар остановил машину. 

– Ты ждешь здесь. Подъезжаешь к зданию, только если я дам сигнал.

Получив утвердительный кивок, Клэй вернулся к инструктажу, но Дженсен слушал его вполуха. Он и так знал, что должен делать: дождаться, когда Пуч обесточит лабораторию, чтобы вместе с остальными проникнуть на территорию с северной стороны, и двигаться дальше, до ближайшего «рукава» здания, где по их прикидкам располагался жилой корпус. Если Стивенсон или кто-то из его коллег все еще здесь, их не только нужно вывести, они могут помочь, указав, где хранятся образцы вируса.

Дженсен отложил ноутбук на приборную панель и взглянул на Кугара. Кобуру тот взять с собой не забыл.

– Зачем? 

– Вам нужен водитель.

Тем временем инструктаж подошел к концу, Аиша бесшумно распахнула дверь и выскользнула наружу, следом за ней отправился Пуч и, наконец, Клэй. 

– Если мы не выйдем на связь через полчаса, уезжай, – сказал он перед тем, как раствориться в окружающей их темноте.

Дженсен выбрался из машины и обернулся к Кугару. Они оба знали, что этот приказ тот ни за что не выполнит.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Дженсен быстро поднес к губам палец с кольцом. Он еще успел заметить удивление на лице Кугара, прежде чем отправиться в темноту за остальными. 

Быстро передвигаться по ночному лесу, поросшему кустарником и заваленному сушняком, не получалось. Низко свисающие лапы ельника так и норовили ткнуть в лицо. Пока Дженсену удавалось их избегать, но долго такое везение продолжаться не могло. В темноте справа от него выругался Пуч, получив веткой по макушке. Дженсен открыл было рот для комментария, но услышал в наушнике короткое: «Заткнулись», – от Клэя и только хмыкнул. Через пару минут они вышли на вершину холма, у подножия которого виднелось длинное здание.

Территория освещалась слабо, оставались темные пятна, в том числе – в районе подстанции. Охраны на улице видно не было. Охрана или еще менялась, или, что вероятнее, привыкшие за пару лет к тишине и спокойствию крошечного городка, парни особо не напрягались и, завершив обход, убрались внутрь. Это было на руку.

Спустившись, Дженсен вынул пистолет, обеспечивая прикрытие на случай обнаружения, пока Клэй вдвоем с Аишей быстро обесточили одну из секций забора. На территории мигнула и погасла одна из ламп наружного освещения прямо напротив подстанции, погружая ее в полную темноту. Пучу сегодня везло. Пока он кусачками прорезал дыру в сетке, Клэй кратко сообщил в передатчик:

– Начинаем.

– Принято, – услышал Дженсен голос Кугара в наушнике.

Пуч первым проскользнул сквозь дыру в заборе и, держась вдоль него, отправился прямиком к подстанции. В молчании, с оружием наготове они ждали сигнала.

– На месте, – отозвался Пуч.

Один, два, три… Дженсен досчитал до двенадцати, когда на всей территории погас свет.

– Готово.

– Принято. Заходим.

С десяток минут до включения резервных генераторов они себе выиграли. Территория встретила кромешной темнотой, не считая одного из входов в здание, у которого мелькал свет двух фонариков. Только двое. Точно – расслабились. 

Высокие ели прямо на территории не только закрывали лабораторию с воздуха, но и давали отличную возможность для укрытия. Двое с фонариками двинулись в сторону подстанции, откуда Пуч к этому моменту уже должен был исчезнуть. Дженсен не видел его, но знал, что он уже движется в направлении той части здания, в которой по их прикидкам помещались лаборатории. Они встретились ровно в оговоренном месте – у восточной стены, со стороны ограды и леса.

Чтобы проникнуть внутрь, оставалось лишь отогнуть пару прутьев решетки с окна и выбить стекло рукоятью пистолета. Не считая того, что, просовывая руку через обломки, чтобы открыть окно, Дженсен расцарапал предплечье, никаких трудностей не возникло. Пара капель крови попала на пальцы, скорее всего, окропив и кольцо. В темноте нельзя было сказать наверняка. 

– Кто-то хочет жертвы, – пробормотал себе под нос Дженсен, цепляясь за край рамы, чтобы подтянуться и юркнуть внутрь. Он приземлился на ноги, сразу отскочил в сторону, уходя с линии огня и одновременно выхватывая пистолет. Но стрелять в него никто не собирался. В пустом помещении угадывались лишь очертания мебели – стол, полки, диван-кушетка у дальней стены. Никакого движения.

– Чисто.

Пару минут спустя в комнате – чьем-то рабочем кабинете – собралась вся команда, включая Аишу, которая сразу двинулась к дальней стене. Она рывком распахнула находящуюся сбоку от кушетки дверь, по всей видимости, ведущую в подсобку.

– Подъем, или я пристрелю тебя, – если бы не пистолет в ее руке, это бы даже звучало сексуально.

– Пожалуйста, не стреляйте, я встаю! – пролепетал испуганный мужской голос.

– Чисто? – передразнил Клэй.

– Мой промах, босс.

Дженсен и правда сперва не заметил дверь в подсобку. Видимо, находившийся в комнате человек спрятался там, когда услышал звук бьющегося стекла. Не убирая пистолета, Аиша отошла в сторону, пропуская свою находку вперед. В свете фонарика перед ними предстал низкорослый худой мужчина в белом лабораторном халате. Взлохмаченные светлые волосы прилипли ко лбу, половину его лица закрывали огромные очки в роговой оправе. Они все уже видели его на фотографиях.

Какое везенье. Если так пойдет и дальше, Дженсен готов был поверить в пользу кровавых жертвоприношений.

– Грант Стивенсон? – позвал Клэй.

Тот с опаской кивнул, переводя взгляд с одного пистолетного дула на другое. Он держал руки поднятыми высоко вверх и буквально задыхался от ужаса.

– Прошу, не убивайте, я сделаю все, что вы скажете. 

Стивенсон выглядел и говорил как человек, который очень боится оружия. Ничего удивительного, если его держали тут уже давно.

– Не бойтесь, мы не причиним вам вреда. Мы пришли, чтобы помочь. 

– Мне никто не поможет, он сказал, если я не буду сотрудничать, мою сестру убьют.

Он все еще удерживал руки над головой. Пуч и Дженсен переглянулись.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – мягко сказал Клэй. – Вы можете опустить руки.

Видимо, Стивенсон так и хотел сделать, но Аиша быстро оказалась рядом:

– Минуту.

Она ощупала его, не нашла оружия и кивнула, позволяя наконец опустить руки.

– Чисто. Что от вас хотели?

– А что от меня можно хотеть? – доктор невесело усмехнулся. – Создать микроорганизм или вирус, конечно же.

– И у вас это получилось, – сказал Дженсен. – Мы видели последствия.

– Вы видели это?! – Стивенсон, казалось, забыл, как дышать, весь вытянулся в струнку, закусил нижнюю губу.

– Видели. И не хотим, чтобы это видел кто-то еще, – припечатал Клэй.

– Да, да, конечно. Его надо уничтожить, но моя сестра…

– Человек, который угрожал ей, по чьему приказу вас похитили, мертв.

Стивенсон обхватил себя руками, словно его мгновенно прошиб озноб. Но пару секунд спустя он глубоко выдохнул, явно на что-то решаясь.

– Хорошо, но я тут не один. Мы должны вывести всех… моих коллег. У вас достаточно людей для этого? – его взгляд лихорадочно метался по комнате. – Только не говорите, что кроме вас четверых никого нет! Тут же охрана с автоматами на каждом углу. Вы не сможете!

– Придется попробовать.

– Вы ненормальные. Все вы. 

– У вас есть другие предложения? – холодно спросила Аиша.

– Черт с вами. Я проведу вас к хранилищу образцов, но вы должны спасти моих коллег.

Им всем, включая Стивенсона, совершенно точно везло этой ночью. 

– Указывайте направление, доктор, – пригласил Клэй, и тот, нервно облизнув губы, кивнул.

Незамеченными они вышли в темный коридор, как раз когда лампы освещения замигали, снова включаясь. Запасные генераторы заработали. Быстро же лимит везения подошел к концу. 

– Быстрее, тут недалеко. 

Держа оружие наготове, они двигались в том направлении, которое указывал их трясущийся от страха провожатый. Похоже, ему здорово досталось, но он пока держался. Не зря он показался Дженсену хорошим парнем еще по фото. Узкий коридор, по которому они шли, отдаленно напоминал космические корабли, какими их показывали в сай-фай шоу. Через равные промежутки его разделяли прозрачные переборки с дверями, которые даже не запирались. 

За очередной такой переборкой коридор сворачивал направо. Махнув Стивенсону рукой, чтобы держался позади, Клэй сделал знак прикрыть его. Ширина коридора не давала простора для маневра, тут едва могли разойтись Дженсен и Пуч. Они оба прикрывали Клэя, когда тот осторожно заглянул за угол:

– Там тупик.

Дверь позади них захлопнулась, с характерным звуком сработал закрывающийся замок. По ту сторону с ключом-картой стоял Стивенсон. Руки у него больше не тряслись. Дженсен, Клэй и Аиша выстрелили одновременно, замешкавшийся Пуч – чуть позже, однако пули не причинили переборке вреда. Тем временем Стивенсон нажал что-то на встроенной в дверь панели, и образовавшийся отсек начал быстро наполняться каким-то газом. В горле тут же запершило, из глаз брызнули слезы, и вместо очередного вздоха у Дженсена вышел надсадный кашель. Рядом с ним Аиша упала на колени, схватившись за горло. С везением он сильно поторопился. 

– Прием. Стивенсон заодно с Максом, – послышался в наушнике голос Кугара, и Дженсен даже нашел в себе силы, чтобы включить передатчик, но уже не мог ответить ничего, кроме хриплого: – Куг…

Он снова закашлялся. Мир перед глазами поплыл, стремительно набирая скорость. Перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, Дженсен еще успел подумать, что услышать напоследок голос Кугара – уже удача.

* * *

Оставшись один, Кугар еще долго всматривался в темноту. Ночь выдалась лунной, и ветви елей казались, как сказал бы Дженсен, причудливо протянутыми над дорогой руками неведомых монстров. Кугар медленно поднял собственные руки, сжал в кулаки. Меньше часа за рулем, а запястья и ладони уже отзывались тупой ноющей болью на любое движение. Но сейчас это даже помогало, не позволяя полностью отвлечься на тревожные мысли. Кугар ждал. В наушнике, который отдал ему Дженсен, периодически слышались короткие переговоры команды.

Если бы не взгляд Клэя, красноречиво показывающий, что точка невозврата пройдена и больше уступок не будет, Кугар бы настоял на своем. Им бы пригодилась любая помощь. Даже покалеченный снайпер лучше, чем вообще никакого. Но настаивать на своем дальше значило бы довести дело до потасовки, поэтому пришлось остановиться на компромиссе, который не устраивал ни Клэя, ни самого Кугара. На то он и компромисс. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы оказаться запертым в номере отеля, Кугар оказался заперт в машине. Так оставался хотя бы небольшой шанс, что в случае необходимости он успеет прийти на помощь до того, как станет слишком поздно. Или, если все пройдет успешно, огребет от Клэя по полной, когда они вернутся. Кугар бы с радостью принял от него хоть хук слева, если бы все обернулось вторым вариантом.

Время приближалось к полуночи, когда Клэй вышел на связь, сообщив, что они заходят на территорию. Началось. Запястья заныли, и Кугар с удивлением обнаружил, что снова сжал руки в кулаки. Открыв дверь, он вслушивался в окружающую тишину, пока собственное дыхание не стало казаться слишком громким, перекрывающим шорохи ночного леса. 

Резкий писк, как от пришедшего сообщения, заставил дернуться и со всей силы приложиться локтем о дверь. Кугар зашипел, потирая ушибленную руку. Ноутбук Дженсена, который тот оставил на приборной панели открытым, подавал звуковой сигнал. Видимо, какая-то программа закончила свою работу и требовала проверки результатов, или одна из игрушек напоминала о непройденном уровне. С Дженсеном никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка.

Когда звук повторился, Кугару пришлось взять ноутбук. Проблема обнаружилась сразу, на вышедшем из спящего режима экране светилось сообщение о завершении поиска и обнаружении новых совпадений. Точно, Дженсен же игрался со своей новой программой. Кугар собирался закрыть окно, но вместо этого неловким движением пальца развернул его во весь экран. Перед ним оказались семь фотографий профессора Стивенсона, шесть из которых представляли собой снимки из официальных изданий примерно двадцатилетней давности. По крайне мере, на всех них Стивенсон выглядел зеленым юнцом, несмотря на белый халат и застегнутую до последней пуговицы рубашку. 

На шестой фотографии нынешний профессор, популяризатор науки и активист, выступающий за вакцинацию, стоял среди толпы демонстрантов. Вдвоем с еще одним молодым парнем он держал плакат, с которого скалился белый лев на черном фоне – символ одноименного, тогда еще националистического, движения. Его сторонники требовали прекратить обратную дискриминацию белого населения Америки и защитить жителей от произвола чернокожих банд. Пятнадцать лет назад, после серии взрывов Миннесоте, движение официально стало террористическим и попало в список запрещенных. Однако последователей у него не убавилось.

И судя по недавним событиям, профессор Стивенсон до сих пор оставался одним из них. Макс не похитил его, а предложил взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Стивенсону не требовалось спасения, скорее всего, он сам и руководил лабораторией.

Кугар включил передатчик:

– Прием. Стивенсон заодно с Максом, – на том конце повисла тишина, от которой все внутри похолодело. Внезапно ее сменил захлебывающийся кашель, и Дженсен прохрипел: – Куг…

Прежде чем тот успел ответить, сигнал оборвался. Уже понимая, что Дженсен не просто так отключил связь, Кугар продолжал звать. Сперва только его, а потом – и остальных тоже. Ответом ему была тишина. На мгновение показалось, что перед глазами встала абсолютная непроглядная темнота. Сжав руки в кулаки до боли, Кугар напомнил самому себе, что не слышал выстрелов. Это давало крошечную надежду, что еще ничего не потеряно. Их наверняка обнаружили, но еще сохранялся шанс, что они живы. Что Дженсен еще жив.

Значит, Кугар найдет способ вытащить их, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Он найдет способ вытащить Дженсена.

Прежде чем подхватить винтовку, он убрал ноутбук под водительское сидение. Без пароля, который знал лишь Дженсен, включить его уже не сможет никто. Затем Кугар выбрался из машины и насколько мог быстро двинулся вверх по холму. Если он правильно определил ситуацию, в самом скором времени сюда прибудет охрана для проверки. 

Добравшись до поваленного ствола примерно на середине пути к вершине, он остановился, согнувшись и тяжело дыша. Подъем по заросшему кустарником и заваленном сухими сучками склону дался нелегко. Однако лучшего места для снайперской позиции было не придумать. Дорога просматривалась отсюда как на ладони, тогда как сам Кугар оставался под прикрытием низко нависающих еловых лап. Несмотря на тянущую боль в запястьях, руки слушались. Пусть быстро втащить винтовку из чехла не вышло, о большем он и не просил. 

Звук мотора вдалеке послышался, как раз когда Кугар осторожно улегся на усыпанную хвоей землю. Из-за неловкого движения в первый момент грудь полыхнула такой болью, что перед глазами потемнело. Пару минут, пока не выровнялось дыхание, Кугар просто лежал, не шевелясь и сжимая зубы, чтобы не стонать. После того, как боль немного отпустила, он медленно занял позицию для стрельбы. За грудиной заныло с новой силой, но на этот раз – вполне терпимо. Кугар проследил через визор за приближающимся внедорожником, который сперва проехал мимо пикапа и, развернувшись, остановился позади него.

Оставалось только чуть-чуть подождать. Из внедорожника вылезли двое в полном обмундировании, включая бронежилеты, и устремились к пикапу. Вот бы допросить одного из них, в каком состоянии пленники? Кашель Дженсена мог означать что угодно – от пулевого в грудь до отравления. Кугар предпочитал не думать о том, что тот легко может быть уже мертв. Пока он своими глазами не увидит подтверждение, он будет считать, что Дженсен захвачен в плен. 

Тем временем парочка в бронежилетах обследовала пикап и никого не обнаружила. Даже в своем нынешнем состоянии Кугару ничего не мешало снять их прямо сейчас, но пока не мог этого сделать. Сообразив, что машина пуста, они явно расслабились и перестали осматривать склоны. Видимо, о существовании Кугара они не знали и решили, что четверо нарушителей – все силы противника. Это, в свою очередь, означало как минимум то, что Дженсен и остальные ничего не сказали на допросе. Возможно, потому что были мертвы.

Чтобы не лишиться своего единственного союзника – фактора внезапности, устранить цели Кугар мог, лишь когда те сообщат своему начальству о результатах проверки. 

Со своего места он видел, как один из них достал рацию, а второй полез на пассажирское сидение внедорожника. Ну наконец-то.

– Прием. Док прав, их всего четверо. Мы с Грином нашли пустую машину с оружием. Больше ничего. Никаких следов. Понял вас, возвращаемся.

Он опустил руку с рацией в тот самый момент, когда Кугар выстрелил. Бронежилет еще никого не спасал от пули в лоб. И от пули в шею – тоже. Когда второе тело мешком осело на сиденье, Кугар опустил винтовку и уткнулся лбом в пахнущую хвоей землю. От напряжения звенело в ушах, руки гудели. Клэй не ошибся – состояние Кугара исключало участие в боевой операции. И все-таки другого выбора у него не было.

Теперь время играло против него.

Подняться получилось не сразу. Когда ноги перестали трястись, Кугар убрал винтовку в чехол и отправился в обратный путь к дороге. Спуск оказался едва ли не сложнее подъема, чтобы не зацепиться за сучок или выступающий из земли корень, приходилось двигаться медленно и осторожно, тогда как гул пульса в ушах требовал: скорее, скорее. 

Приближаясь к неподвижно замершим телам, Кугар держал пистолет наготове. Ничто не указывало, что во внедорожнике есть еще кто-то, но у него не осталось права на ошибку. Быстрый осмотр подтвердил это предположение. С сожалением оставив винтовку в пикапе, Кугар принялся снимать с одного из убитых бронежилет и форменную одежду, включая бейсболку. С собственной шляпой придется попрощаться. Но если его примут за одного из своих хотя бы издали, это поможет выиграть лишние тридцать секунд, которых хватит на выстрел.

Раздевать мертвеца оказалось непросто, а самостоятельно надеть бронежилет – еще труднее. К тому моменту, когда Кугар закончил маскировку, дыхание снова сбилось. Он вернулся к пикапу и рассовал по карманам запасные обоймы для пистолета. Если Дженсен не ошибся с расчетами, и число охраны не превышало пятнадцать человек, этого должно хватить. Тем более, что от двоих Кугар уже избавился. 

Второго из убитых он оставил во внедорожнике, примотав его за шею прямо к сиденью найденным в бардачке скотчем. Так при въезде на территорию создастся видимость, что оба охранника возвращаются невредимыми, как и отрапортовали. Кугар занял водительское место и повернул торчащие в замке зажигания ключи. Отзываясь на его движение, мотор ожил, яркий свет фар выхватил из темноты ленту дороги.

Путь до лаборатории занял немного времени. В реальности здание оказалась совсем не похожим на то, которое Кугар видел во сне. Длинный одноэтажный корпус тянулся через всю территорию, наполовину скрытый высокими деревьями. Странным образом это вселяло надежду. Ворота были не заперты. Дежуривший поодаль охранник махнул рукой, с такого расстояния он не мог разглядеть, кто в машине, но, как и надеялся Кугар, ничего не заподозрил.

Снять его прямо сейчас единственным выстрелом не составило бы труда. Но это выдало бы Кугара еще до того, как он доберется до лаборатории. Ему не нравилось оставлять боеспособного противника у себя за спиной, но ничего другого ему не оставалось. Только жать на газ и надеяться, что встречать его никто не выйдет.

Надежды не оправдались. Внедорожник еще не подъехал к зданию, а из главных дверей уже появился человек с автоматом. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, небрежно повесив оружие на плечо, слишком уверенный, что все в порядке. Кугар поудобнее перехватил пистолет, приготовившись. Все зависело от того, сколько еще боевиков дежурит на входе. 

Когда внедорожник затормозил перед зданием, Кугар уже прицелился. До боевика дошло, что за рулем не один из его людей, лишь за мгновение до выстрела. Он даже вскрикнуть не успел, только попытался вскинуть автомат, но Кугар оказался быстрее. Запястье все еще болело, однако на меткости это почти не сказалось, хотя отдача и заставила поморщиться. Глушитель скрыл шум выстрела, тело сползло по стене на землю, завалившись в траву сбоку от входа. Больше Кугар не медлил. Он выскочил из машины, сцепив зубы, когда резкое приземление на ноги отозвалось болью в груди, но не остановился. Только обернулся через плечо – как он и рассчитывал, благодаря внедорожнику вход в здание не просматривался. Пока дежурный у ворот сообразит, в чем дело, пройдет какое-то время.

Внутри Кугара встретил пустой слабо освещенный коридор с мигающими лампами, вдоль которого с двух сторон тянулись одинаковые ряды дверей. Самая ближняя к входу оказалась приоткрыта. Будь на его месте Дженсен, он бы наверняка высказался на тему фильмов ужасов вообще и фильмов про мутантов, вырвавшихся из секретных лабораторий, в частности. Ничего, еще выскажется. Пусть болтает что хочет, хоть снова каждое утро поет песни в душе, только бы слышать его голос. Только бы снова увидеть его улыбку.

Держа пистолет наготове, Кугар распахнул дверь, отступил в сторону, но выстрелов не последовало. Пост охраны оказался пуст. Похоже, за него отвечал тот, кого Кугар убил на входе. На столе перед мониторами стояла недопитая кружка кофе, рядом лежала рация, которая пока молчала. Пару минут Кугар себе выиграл. В углу громоздились шкафы с оружием, а рядом – набор для тушения пожара, включающий в себя лом. Именно его Кугар и подхватил, чтобы заблокировать главные двери. Надолго это никого не остановит, но выбирать не приходилось.

По-прежнему пустынный коридор свидетельствовал о том, что вся охрана, не занятая наблюдением периметра, сосредоточилась где-то в другом месте. Хотелось верить, что с живыми пленными. Рядовые сотрудники, даже если они находились здесь по доброй воле, вряд ли решились бы шастать по зданию при угрозе нападения.

Бросив последний взгляд на дверь, Кугар занял место за столом. На одном из мониторов были выведены картинки с камер наблюдения вдоль дороги, над которыми поработал Дженсен. На другом – изображения из лабораторий, заставленных всевозможным оборудованием, предназначения которого Кугар не знал. Еще один занимали видео из жилого корпуса. Кугар взглянул на него лишь мельком, потому что наконец нашел то, что искал, на четвертом мониторе, где размещались изображения с камер в подсобных помещениях и столовой. 

Он щелкнул нужное окно кнопкой мыши, разворачивая его на весь экран и склоняясь ближе, чтобы ничего не упустить. Между раздвинутых в стороны столов в окружении шестерых охранников и человека в белом халате прямо на полу сидели пленники. Их разместили профессионально – на расстоянии друг от друга, со скованными руками и приставленными к голове каждого дулами пистолетов. Кугар заставил себя медленно выдохнуть: живы, все четверо. Качество картинки не позволяло судить о ранениях, но уже того, что Дженсен не валялся без сознания, было достаточно. Прямо сейчас он что-то говорил одному из охранников. Зная Дженсена – ничего хорошего. Когда охранник ударил его прикладом в грудь, отчего тот согнулся, уткнувшись лбом в пол, Кугар до боли сжал кулаки. Что ты, черт тебя возьми, творишь, Джей? 

В спешке Кугар открыл окно с другой камеры, чтобы лучше разглядеть лица. Ему срочно требовалось убедиться, что они действительно целы. Как раз в этот момент Дженсен медленно выпрямился, насколько позволяла его поза, и вдруг посмотрел точно в камеру. Будто что почувствовал. Мгновенная догадка заставила сердце подскочить к горлу. «Только не отводи взгляд, смотри на меня. Ну же, Джей...» 

Найти нужную камеру на пульте управления получилось не сразу. Но Дженсен, умница Дженсен, будто услышал и ждал. Кугар видел здешние камеры в коридоре и помнил, как вчера тот болтал о них же, – старье, предназначенное отнюдь не для незаметного наблюдения. Хотя бы потому, что при включении индикатор активности загорается красным. Теперь Кугар щелкал выключателем на пульте управления, снова и снова подавая сигнал азбукой Морзе: «Я тут».

По изображению с другой камеры он заметил точный момент, когда до Дженсена дошло. Он моментально застыл, напрягшись всем телом, а потом едва заметно кивнул. Никто из его надсмотрщиков, ровно как и Клэй, Пуч или Аиша, не обратили на этот жест внимания. В следующее мгновение Дженсен уже снова выглядел совершенно обыденно, насколько это возможно с приставленным к затылку пистолетом. Но Кугар знал – он понял послание целиком, даже если на просьбу не совершать глупостей не хватило времени. 

Дженсен на экране все еще неподвижно стоял на коленях, глядя в камеру. Бросив на него последний взгляд, Кугар с сожалением свернул вкладку с видео. План здания нашелся здесь же, с отмеченным красными точками расположением камер. При беглом осмотре в одном из ящиков стола на глаза Кугару попался чехол с ключ-картой, которую он сунул себе в карман. Теперь оставалась самая малость – решить, как в одиночку разобраться с шестерыми вооруженными охранниками и не привлечь внимания оставшихся. Прогулка в парке, как выразился Дженсен. Только бы он не наделал глупостей. 

Больше всего Кугару не нравилось, что каждому пленнику к голове приставили пистолет. Это лишало его возможности внезапного нападения. Возможности любого другого нападения его лишали собственные запястья, которые болели все сильнее, и сломанные ребра. Даже если он успеет убить того, кто целился в Дженсена, остальных это не спасет. Прихватив с собой рацию, чтобы точно знать момент, когда его присутствие обнаружат, Кугар покинул пост охраны. 

Ориентируясь по памяти на схему здания, он двинулся вперед по коридору, который теперь выглядел как в любимых сай-фай шоу Дженсена – с переборками на манер космического корабля. Кугар дважды свернул налево, миновал десять закрытых дверей с электронными замками, когда впереди, за очередным поворотом, послышались шаги. На плане здания именно здесь располагались рабочие лаборатории, помеченные значком «Бактериологическая опасность». Он поднес ключ-карту к замку, который открылся с тихим щелчком. Кугар нырнул внутрь и прижался к двери, слушая, как шаги сперва оказываются напротив нее, а затем, не останавливаясь, удаляются в ту сторону, откуда он пришел. Если это один из боевиков, то как только он доберется до поста охраны, Кугара начнут искать.

Он взглянул на помещение, в котором оказался, и застыл. Рабочая лаборатория представляла собой большую комнату, разделенную прозрачным стеклом на две половины. Их соединял шлюз-проходник, оборудованный каким-то сложным замком, открывающимся явно не ключ-картой. Та часть лаборатории, где сейчас стоял Кугар, утопала во тьме. Но в той, что находилась за прозрачной перегородкой, горела подсветка. Какие-то приборы, похожие на холодильники с рядами пробирок и чашек Петри внутри, слабо светились. Тихонько гудело круглое устройство, размещенное на одном из столов. В дальнем углу помещался большой автоклав. Кугар не разбирался в микробиологии, но по знаку «Опасно. Без защитного костюма не входить» без труда догадался, куда попал. 

Обнаружив, что все еще сжимает ключ-карту в руке, он сунул ее в карман. Пальцы задели что-то бумажное, при свете фонарика оказавшееся двумя пакетиками сахара. Видимо охранник, куртку которого позаимствовал Кугар, носил их с собой. 

Он подошел к стеклу вплотную, разглядывая находящиеся по ту сторону образцы. С такого расстояния содержимое пробирок и чашек казалось просто однородной массой различных цветов. Совершенно безобидной, вроде сахара. А кое-что именно так и выглядело. Например, споры сибирской язвы, о чем благодаря террористам знали, кажется, все. Кугар медленно улыбнулся. От пришедшей ему в голову идеи разило безумием. Дженсен бы оценил. Впрочем, Дженсену скоро предоставится такой шанс.

Найти пустую пробирку в лаборатории не составило труда. Пересыпав в нее сахар из пакетиков, Кугар выглянул из своего укрытия и быстро двинулся вперед по коридору. Бока уже привычно ныли, не позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью, но он лишь ускорил шаг. 

Когда за очередным поворотом в конце коридора показались двери столовой, Кугар убрал пистолет, переложил пробирку сахаром в освободившуюся руку и включил рацию:

– Прием. Профессор Стивенсон, вы слышите меня?

– Кто говорит? – раздался грубый голос, явно не принадлежащий Стивенсону.

– Тот, кто может ответить на все ваши вопросы. Отпустите моих людей, и мы поговорим.

– Ваших людей?

– Но говорить я буду только с профессором Стивенсоном. Я жду.

Послышался шорох, и рация перекочевала из рук в руки:

– Кто вы и чего вы хотите?

– Поговорить.

– Так говорите!

– Не так. Очно. Я прямо за дверью и без оружия. Зато я могу ответить на все интересующие вас вопросы – кто мы, откуда, как вышли на вас.

Ложь всегда лучше всего сочеталась с правдой. Кугар напряженно ждал, но Стивенсон, похоже, купился.

– Если у вас пистолет, мои люди пристрелят пленных.

– По рукам. Я захожу.

Кугар расправил плечи, бросил рацию на пол и, подняв руки, насколько это позволяла боль в груди, толкнул дверь. 

На него оказались направлены сразу два ствола, однако те, кто держал на прицеле Дженсена и остальных, не шелохнулись. Но на это Кугар особо не рассчитывал. Всему свое время. Увидев его, Дженсен было дернулся, но тычок дулом в затылок заставил его снова замереть. Кугар быстро окинул его взглядом: кажется, ничего серьезнее разбитого носа, даже очки на месте. Клэй выглядел хуже, видимо, он послал охранников подальше, чем Дженсен, и в дополнение к удару в лицо получил пару пинков в солнечное сплетение. Пуч и Аиша на первый взгляд казались невредимыми. Все они смотрели на Кугара, как на ненормального.

Он широко улыбнулся. 

– Добрый вечер, доктор Стивенсон.

– Профессор, – автоматически поправил тот.

– Как пожелаете, – Кугар продолжал улыбаться. – У меня к вам предложение, профессор. Вы сейчас же отпускаете моих людей и покидаете здание.

Стоявший рядом со Стивенсоном охранник ухмыльнулся:

– А если нет, то что? Как насчет того, чтобы я сейчас же пустил тебе пулю в лоб?

– Тогда я упаду, содержимое пробирки попадет в воздух, а вы умрете быстро и в страшных муках, – спокойно отозвался Кугар и разжал ладонь, демонстрируя пробирку. – Это споры сибирской язвы. Если вы не в курсе, что бывает с теми, кто вдохнет их, рекомендую спросить у профессора, он знает.

– Невозможно. Все образцы под замком, – возразил охранник, однако большой уверенности в его голосе не было. Это обнадеживало.

Кугар весело хмыкнул, не сводя с него взгляда:

– А замок, конечно же, нельзя взломать. Как думаете, кто зациклил камеры на въезде?

Охранник молчал, то и дело посматривая с Кугара на Стивенсона. Но самое главное, что отвлекся не он один. Краем глаза Кугар видел, как те, кто стерег Дженсена и остальных, напряглись. Он бы на их месте тоже напрягся. 

– Профессор? 

– Никакой опасности нет, я уверен, он блефует. Джеймисон, Малкольм, схватите этого клоуна.

Однако те не спешили выполнить приказ, топчась на месте и переглядываясь друг с другом. Недостаток информации порождал справедливые подозрения, которые лишь усиливались, если не опровергнуть их. И Кугар подлил еще немного масла в разгорающийся огонь сомнений:

– Да, схватите меня, чтобы уже наверняка стать теми счастливчиками, которые первыми отхаркнут легкие на пол. 

– Что вы стоите как истуканы?!

– Или можете отпустить моих людей, и мы все разойдемся. – Кажется, Кугар никогда еще столько не улыбался. – Вы же понимаете, что мне нечего терять? – Он видел, как удерживающие на прицеле Дженсена и остальных охранники колеблются, готовые сделать шаг назад. Их нужно было только чуть-чуть подтолкнуть: – Но если наш уважаемый профессор так уверен, он может подойти ко мне и лично проверить, кто из нас прав.

Теперь все смотрели на Стивенсона, который, вопреки собственным словам, колебался. Только Дженсен не сводил пристального взгляда с Кугара. Идеально. 

– Мы же не можем сидеть тут вечно, – Кугар едва заметно кивнул, надеясь, что Дженсен поймет его замысел, – как коты Шредингера. – Резкий взмах руки отправил пробирку в направлении Стивенсона. 

Дженсен понял.

Еще до того, как пробирка упала на пол, он оказался на ногах. Развернулся, выбивая пистолет у своего замешкавшегося охранника. Кугар успел удивиться, что его план сработал, когда грянул выстрел. Грудь полыхнула такой болью, что перед глазами потемнело, а на губы потекло что-то теплое и солоноватое. Как он оказался на полу, Кугар не понял, только ощутил под щекой что-то твердое и холодное. Перед глазами маячила серая пелена, из-за которой как сквозь вату доносилась стрельба и шум потасовки. Когда ценой неимоверных усилий удалось пошевелиться и повернуть голову на звуки, Дженсен и Пуч уже обзавелись оружием, Клэй – тоже. Четверо из шестерых охранников неподвижно лежали на полу. Аишу Кугар не видел, но подозревал, что она где-то поблизости. Со своей задачей он справился, самое время немного отдохнуть. Показалось, что он прикрыл отяжелевшие веки совсем ненадолго, а очнулся уже от прикосновения теплых пальцев к лицу и шее.

– Кугар, пожалуйста, открой глаза, – хрипло позвал Дженсен откуда-то сверху.

Выполнить его просьбу сразу не получилось – в голове слишком сильно гудело. Видимо, Дженсену надоело ждать, поэтому он принялся шарить по груди Кугара, расстегнул на нем куртку, обнаружил под ней бронежилет и шумно, прерывисто выдохнул:

– Ах ты, чертов ублюдок… 

– Такие признания, – выдавил Кугар и наконец открыл глаза.

Дженсен стоял перед ним на коленях, стиснув отвороты его куртки в руках. Будто Кугар собирался вот-вот исчезнуть. 

– Сможешь встать?

Из разбитого носа Дженсена тонкой струйкой стекала кровь, окрашивая губы алым. Против собственной воли Кугар не мог оторвать от них взгляда, не замечая ничего вокруг.

– Попробую.

– Еще бы ты не попробовал! Что ты тут вообще устроил? Это ведь были не споры сибирской язвы? С тебя бы, конечно, сталось с твоей тягой к героической смерти, но я очень надеюсь, что это были не они.

Болтая без остановки, Дженсен подхватил Кугара за плечи и помог подняться, точнее – поднял на ноги и прижал к своему плечу. Комната поплыла перед глазами, в голове зашумело. Но Дженсен держал крепко, не давая упасть. Его плечо казалось единственной надежной опорой в водовороте звуков и красок, в который превратился окружающий мир. Когда головокружение ослабло, Кугар наконец смог рассмотреть недавнее поле боя. 

Все шесть охранников и Стивенсон неподвижно лежали на полу в разных концах столовой. Поодаль Пуч накладывал самодельную повязку на левую руку Клэя, пока Аиша перезаряжала пистолет.

– Мы живы, – негромко заметил Дженсен. – Благодаря тебе. Так что это был за фокус?

Кугар молча сунул руку в карман, вытащив оттуда пистолет и пакетики из-под сахара. Стоило Дженсену увидеть их, он восхищенно присвистнул:

– Ты знаешь, что ты ненормальный, да? Эй, босс, Кугар выдал сахар за сибирскую язву!

По лицу Клэя скользнула болезненная гримаса, связанная то ли с манипуляциями Пуча, то ли с тем, в какой балаган превратилась вся операция. Какая разница, что его не устраивало, если Дженсен все еще дышал и смеялся, облизывал испачканные в крови губы и смотрел на Кугара восхищенным взглядом. 

– Рано расслабились, – хмуро напомнил Клэй, когда Пуч закончил с его рукой. – Нам нужно уничтожить образцы. И все данные о разработках – тоже.

– И не забывайте о вооруженных головорезах, которых осталось еще не меньше десятка, – Пуч тоже лучился оптимизмом.

– Уже меньше. И я знаю, где хранятся образцы. 

– Кугар, – Дженсен с тревогой заглянул ему в глаза: – Только не говори, что сперва действительно собирался прийти за нами с настоящей сибирской язвой.

– А с этим что делать будем? – только когда Аиша спросила про Стивенсона, до Кугара дошло, что он, должно быть, не мертв, а всего лишь без сознания. 

Аиша смотрела на Клэя в ожидании ответа. Никто из них не видел, как Стивенсон пошевелился. В следующее мгновение он резко вскинул руку с пистолетом, целясь в Клэя. Прежде чем кто-то успел среагировать, Кугар выстрелил почти наугад, но пуля все равно нашла свою цель. Стивенсон рухнул замертво с дырой во лбу. 

– Можешь не благодарить, – криво улыбнулся Кугар.

Мгновение спустя Клэй вернул улыбку:

– Не буду.

– Ну, раз хоть с чем-то мы разобрались, предлагаю заняться наконец чертовым вирусом и двигать отсюда. И не смотрите на меня так, все это нравится мне не больше вашего. 

– В лаборатории я видел автоклав, в нем можно уничтожить образцы. Но на двери замок со сканером для отпечатков пальцев.

– Видимо, его пальчики нам и нужны, – Клэй красноречиво посмотрел сперва на труп Стивенсона, затем – на Пуча, который не сразу взял в толк, что от него хотят. Видя его вытянувшееся лицо, Аиша предложила просто отрезать Стивенсону кисть. Дженсен нервно заржал, Пуч скривился, зато перестал спорить, сдавшись своей участи.

По дороге в лабораторию их маленькую процессию возглавили Аиша и Клэй с оружием наготове, за ними плелся Пуч, вынужденный тащить на плечах труп Стивенсона. Кугар с Дженсеном замыкали шествие. Попытка передвигаться самостоятельно с треском провалилась с самого начала. На ногах Кугара держало лишь собственное упрямство и рука Дженсена, мертвой хваткой вцепившегося ему в плечо. Не оторвать. Пойманная бронежилетом пуля наверняка растревожила ребра, если не добавила еще парочку переломов. Во взгляде Дженсена читалось, что он думает о том же самом, но пока Кугар дышит и переставляет ноги, готов оставить эту тему до более подходящего времени. 

От ставшей уже привычной боли за грудиной сделать полный вдох не получалось, а окружающий мир казался подернутым серой пеленой по краям. Несмотря на это, Кугар продолжал сжимать свободной рукой пистолет, пока другой опирался на Дженсена. Как показала практика, даже покалеченный снайпер остался снайпером.

Однако из всего оставшегося персонала охраны им встретились лишь трое боевиков, которых Аиша и Клэй сняли до того, как завязалась перестрелка. Оказавшись в лаборатории, Дженсен помог Кугару устроиться на стуле, а сам устремился к компьютерам, пока Пуч, Аиша и Клэй занялись уничтожением образцов. В защитных костюмах за стеклом они напоминали диковинных аквариумных рыб. 

Кугару оставалось только держать в поле зрения дверь и ждать, когда все закончат. Сейчас он больше не мог помочь ничем. Всплеск адреналина окончательно сошел на нет, принеся за собой усталость, даже время тянулось медленно и лениво.

– И готово! Данные со всех устройств в здании считай что умерли, – наконец пропел Дженсен от компьютера. – А я всегда говорил, не объединяй все машины в одну сеть, если не хочешь, чтобы вирус из одной расползся по всем. 

Закончив потрошить местную систему, Дженсен обернулся, донельзя довольный собой. Он улыбался ясной, абсолютно счастливой улыбкой, будто не его сегодня неоднократно пытались убить и держали в заложниках. Прогулка в парке, как же. Он встал рядом с Кугаром и, пользуясь тем, что их никто не видит, положил руку ему на плечо. От пальцев даже сквозь ткань по всему телу волнами разливалось тепло. И Кугара наконец окончательно отпустило. У них получилось. Ну, или почти получилось.

Вдвоем они наблюдали, как Пуч и Клэй в своих скафандрах о чем-то переговариваются друг с другом жестами, загружая очередную партию пробирок в автоклав, как спорит с ними Аиша, оживленно жестикулируя. Со стороны это напоминало немое кино или очередное сай-фай шоу.

– Ты знаешь, – негромко заметил Дженсен, и Кугар вынырнул из своего полузабытья. – Я почти купился на твой фокус. В какой-то момент ты заставил меня поверить, что в пробирке действительно споры. 

– Мой учитель актерского мастерства гордился бы мною, – откликнулся Кугар.

– Ты играл?!

– Один раз. В школьной постановке «Ромео и Джульетты».

Кугар взглянул на Дженсена снизу вверх, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Тот замер с широко распахнутыми глазами, переваривая полученную информацию, а потом медленно ухмыльнулся. Будто только что получил подарок, о котором и не мечтал.

– Я хочу это видеть.

– Не надейся, – вернул ухмылку Кугар. – Фотографий не сохранилось. В моей школе – так точно.

– А кто говорит про школу? Ты же не один участвовал в постановке. У тебя были одноклассники, в конце концов.

Кугар по глазам видел, что Дженсена уже захватила новая идея, и от души надеялся, что у его одноклассников не сохранилось компрометирующих фотоматериалов того времени. Будет неловко, если в распоряжении Дженсена окажутся те снимки. Хотя Кугар помнил, что расстегнутая до середины груди рубашка с кружевным воротником смотрелась на нем вполне сносно. Может, и не страшно, если у кого-то остались фотографии.

Полчаса спустя с образцами было покончено. Несмотря на то, что на выходе из шлюза все прошли через обработку, Пуч все равно сдирал с себя костюм с крайней брезгливостью. Он был рад покинуть зону потенциального заражения. Только Аиша провожала уничтоженные в автоклаве образцы с явным сожалением. Зато Клэя такие мелочи не волновали. 

Избавившись от костюма, он как ни в чем ни бывало извлек из кармана маленькое, не больше сотового телефона, взрывное устройство, взвел таймер и просто оставил на столе, рядом с одним из компьютеров.

– Ты все это время таскал с собой гребаную бомбу? – вытаращился на него Пуч.

– Небольшую. Но вместе со сжиженным водородом из лаборатории получится лучше. Я же сказал, что собираюсь сравнять это место с землей. – Клэй ударил кулаком по кнопке сигнализации бактериологической опасности, и тишину прорезал вой сирены. – Живо на выход.

Как и следовало ожидать, возражать никто не стал.

Дженсен подхватил Кугара под руку, помогая подняться. Сирена завывала на совесть, так что перекрывала даже гул крови в ушах, а от бьющего по барабанным перепонкам звука кружилась голова. Но Дженсен держал крепко и ловко помогал не споткнуться на пути к выходу. 

Когда они выбрались на улицу, уже светало, и небо над макушками деревьев окрашивалось бледно-розовым. Оставшихся охранников нигде не было видно. Из жилой части здания, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам, высыпали люди. Они толпились группой вдали от основного входа. Хорошо, значит, их не заденет. Учитывая пример Стивенсона, маловероятно, чтобы они все были пленниками, но это еще не доказывало, что каждый из них знал, над чем они здесь работали. 

Внедорожник стоял на том же месте, где его оставил Кугар. Пуч прыгнул за руль и, выругавшись, тут же полез разматывать скотч с шеи трупа на пассажирском сидении, чтобы выкинуть его на улицу. 

– Часть маскировки, – пояснил Кугар в ответ на поползшие вверх брови Дженсена, когда тот помог ему забраться на заднее сиденье. Чтобы быть услышанным сквозь шум сирены, приходилось кричать на ухо. – Чтобы выиграть время.

Вместо ответа Дженсен на мгновение прижался лбом ко лбу Кугара, а потом показал большой палец. Он явно собирался сказать или сделать что-то еще, но рядом с ними устроилась Аиша, и Дженсен с сожалением отстранился. К вою сирены прибавилась ругань Пуча, у которого никак не получалось избавиться от скотча, пока Клэй не достал нож. Но все это быстро отодвинулось на второй план. Кугар чувствовал на себе взгляд Дженсена так же, как прикосновение его плеча и колена. 

Наконец Клэй занял переднее сиденье, внедорожник тронулся, с ходу набирая скорость. Когда грянул взрыв, лаборатория уже скрылась из вида за поворотом дороги. Предрассветный сумрак, окутавший низину между холмов, уступал место первым солнечным лучам. Темный монохромный лес вокруг стремительно окрашивался всеми оттенками зеленого. Кольцо на пальце Дженсена ловило солнечные отблески, из-за чего Кугару казалось, что череп скалится в улыбке. Ночь закончилась. 

Когда они остановились, чтобы перебраться обратно в свой пикап, Дженсен беззаботно заметил, словно продолжал давно начатый разговор:

– Нам точно нужно организовать агентство по контролю рисков. Рисковать у нас, правда, получается гораздо лучше, чем контролировать. Но это дело наживное. Главное – что получается.

В наступившей тишине Пуч молча показал ему средний палец, потом вылез из машины и направился к пикапу. Когда к нему присоединились Клэй с Аишей, Дженсен непонимающе протянул:

– А разве не так? Мы вроде как уже давно мертвы. Но на самом деле живы.

– Как коты Шредингера.

На верхней губе Дженсена запеклась кровь. Царапина по сравнению с тем, что могло бы случиться, но Кугар все равно не мог отвести от нее взгляда.

– Предупреждаю, если ты снова заикнешься про девять жизней… – начал было Дженсен, моментально становясь серьезным.

К черту. Наплевав на боль в груди, снова сбившееся дыхание и присутствие всей команды буквально в двух шагах, Кугар потянулся и заткнул его поцелуем.


	8. Эпилог

Год спустя

Снаружи что-то скреблось. Сквозь сон Кугар слышал повторяющийся звук, но никак не мог идентифицировать его источник. Сосредоточиться мешало теплое дыхание уткнувшегося ему в шею Дженсена и царящая в спальне темнота. Верхний свет они так и не сделали, несмотря на то что перебрались в этот дом почти полгода назад. Еще одна светлая идея Дженсена – самим отремонтировать жилище – на которую Кугар почему-то повелся. Да что они оба знают о ремонте? Как выяснилось – ничего. Мысленно ворча на Дженсена с его гениальными (идиотскими) планами, Кугар почти соскользнул обратно в глубокий сон, однако звук не только не прекратился, но как будто стал интенсивнее. Когда к нему добавилось тихое поскуливание, Кугар наконец сообразил, в чем дело. Собака, оказавшаяся не по ту сторону двери. Снова. Иного выхода не было – только встать и впустить Петунию, которую он же и выдворил из спальни парой часов ранее. Внутренний голос с подозрительно напоминающими Дженсена интонациями намекал, что Кугар сам во всем виноват. Но заниматься сексом в присутствии посторонних, пусть даже собаки, он был не готов.

С сожалением Кугар высвободился из объятий Дженсена, который завозился и что-то недовольно пробурчал.

– Спи. Впущу Петунию и вернусь.

Не открывая глаз, Дженсен подгреб подушку Кугара, обнял ее двумя руками и снова затих. Скулеж за дверью стал громче и настойчивее. Кугар вздохнул и как был, нагишом, пошел открывать дверь. Однако вместо того, чтобы зайти в спальню, Петуния тявкнула и побежала к лестнице на первый этаж. На середине дороги она остановилась и выжидающе посмотрел на Кугара. Тот застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Вот же черт. А ведь он говорил Дженсену не кормить собаку всякой дрянью вроде пончиков. Переход к условно мирной жизни давался им обоим непросто. Например, никто из них не обнаружил в себе внезапных кулинарных талантов, поэтому еда на вынос по-прежнему пользовалась популярностью. Однако не кормить собаку фастфудом они научились быстро. Что не мешало Дженсену периодически сдаваться под напором умоляющих собачьих глаз. А разгребать последствия и выгуливать Петунию в половине третьего ночи доставалось Кугару.

Он не глядя принялся собирать разбросанные по полу вещи. Кое-что оставалось неизменным. Спеша добраться до постели и раздеть Кугара, Дженсен все так же неудержимо раскидывал одежду. Однако самого Кугара больше не заботило, что он может по ошибке надеть боксеры с единорогами или футболку с трахающимися черепашками. По крайней мере, ночью, когда он шел выгуливать собаку, одежда волновала его в последнюю очередь. 

Выходить из дома пришлось с Петунией в одной руке и фонариком в другой, чтобы избежать неприятностей с енотами, которые периодически забредали в сад. Кугар подозревал, что, вопреки всем рекомендациям и здравому смыслу, Дженсен иногда подкармливал их. Или же им просто нравились давно не стриженные заросли, в которые превратился задний двор? Садоводство оказалось еще одной областью, не вызвавшей бурного восторга ни у Кугара, ни у Дженсена. Зато Кэтлин, когда она оставалась у них, нравилось играть в саду. Что и стало в конечном итоге одним из решающих аргументов за приобретение именно этого жилища.

Удостоверившись, что никто не прячется среди листвы, Кугар отпустил Петунию и принялся терпеливо ждать. Некоторые навыки снайпера находили по-настоящему неожиданное применение в мирной жизни.

На обратном пути в спальню Петуния обогнала его, убежав вверх по лестнице. Кугар не включал свет, по привычке передвигаясь в темноте, несмотря на идущую полным ходом реконструкцию дома. Поэтому теперь, когда он не торопился вывести собаку на улицу, он сразу же заметил отблески. В гостиной без звука работал телевизор. Дженсен снова забыл выключить его. Или нет? Прокрутив в памяти события вечера, Кугар пришел к выводу, что сегодня вина лежит в равной мере на них обоих. Сложно думать о чем-либо, когда Дженсен притирается к бедру вставшим членом и целует так, словно завтра никогда не наступит.

Перед тем как выключить телевизор, Кугар взглянул на экран и застыл посреди гостиной. В новостном ролике показывали Моррисона. Но не в сюжете о выборах. Камера сняла, как агент ФБР сажает его, закованного в наручники, в машину. Из-за того, что бредовая идея Дженсена про агентство по контролю рисков оказалась не такой уж бредовой, времени ни на что, кроме работы и реконструкции дома, не хватало. На просмотр новостей – так уж точно. Ошеломленный, Кугар опустился на диван, даже не подумав включить звук. Из бегущих по экрану субтитров он узнал, что бывший кандидат от Нью-Мексико на праймериз Демократической партии арестован по обвинению в пособничестве терроризму, наркоторговле и отмывании денег. ФБР получило исчерпывающие доказательства его вины из анонимных источников. Кугар догадался включить звук, только когда репортер теоретизировал, что, вероятнее всего, Моррисона сдали его политические конкуренты. Кугар знал лучше. Анонимный источник ФБР сейчас спал наверху. 

Кугар снова отключил звук, бездумно глядя на экран. Среди прочего крупным планом показывали Моррисона – бледного, с напряженно сжатыми в тонкую линию губами и взглядом человека, который не надеется отвертеться. Не двигаясь, Кугар продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой, пока из-за мелькающих в темноте кадров не зарябило в глазах.

– Куг, ты тут? 

Он вздрогнул и резко обернулся на голос. В дверях стоял заспанный Дженсен без очков и одежды, если не считать накинутого на плечи одеяла, из-под которого торчали голые ноги. Он не мог не заметить Кугара и специально давал знать о своем приближении. 

Горло сдавило так, что перехватило дыхание:

– Тут.

– Это хорошо, – отозвался Дженсен, подходя ближе, взглянул на телевизор и потянулся к пульту. Экран погас, в комнате воцарился полумрак, нарушаемый только отблесками фонаря за окном. До того, чтобы повесить жалюзи в гостиной, руки не доходили уже третий месяц. – Не люблю, когда ты исчезаешь посреди ночи в неизвестном направлении. И вообще не люблю, когда ты исчезаешь.

Последние слова Дженсен говорил, уже укладываясь на диван. Когда он потянул Кугара к себе, под одеяло, тот не сопротивлялся, молча подался в объятия и сам обнял в ответ. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как где-то за окном утробно заурчала кошка. Наверное, столкнулась с енотом. Несмотря на то, что ребра давно срослись, Дженсен все еще старался не наваливаться на Кугара всем весом. С этим пора было заканчивать. Тем более, что диван не позволял разместиться бок о бок с полным комфортом. Кугар повернулся на спину и теперь уже сам потянул Дженсена на себя. С глубоким вдохом тот поддался и пристроил голову у Кугара на груди, обнял одной рукой и закинул ногу ему на бедро. 

– Твоя работа?

– Угу, – Дженсен, разумеется, понял, о какой работе речь. Он поцеловал Кугара в то место, где остался шрам от перенесенной в Мексике операции, снова уронил голову ему на грудь и едва слышно проронил: – Шекспир, крысы на подушке, все дела. Точнее, крыса. И не на подушке, а за решеткой. Но суть примерно та же. Ты ведь знаешь, да?

Речь совершенно точно шла уже не об их давнишнем разговоре по пути в порт, не только о нем. 

– Да.

Кугар опустил ладонь Дженсену на затылок, зарылся пальцами в короткие прядки и почувствовал, как тот снова поцеловал его грудь, потом приподнялся и прижался губами к ключице, легко прикусил кожу на шее, потерся щекой о подбородок, пока не добрался до губ. Поцелуй вышел неторопливый, долгий, бережный, словно не они пару часов назад оставляли друг на друге багровые засосы. Когда Дженсен оторвался от губ Кугара, он тяжело дышал и собирался что-то сказать, но вместо слов внезапно получился зевок.

– Так хочешь спать? – Кугар прижал его к себе, шире разводя ноги и позволяя почувствовать свой наполовину вставший член. 

– Нечестно! – запротестовал Дженсен, сходу толкаясь бедрами ему навстречу и снова быстро поцеловал. – Я мультизадачен. Я много чего хочу.

– Например?

Кугар провел ладонями по его спине, огладил ягодицы и скользнул между ними. Пальцы коснулись расслабленного, еще влажного после прошлого раза входа. И Дженсена будто электрическим током прошило. Он громко застонал, выгнулся, прижимаясь к Кугару всем телом, пока его зажатый между ними член пульсировал будто в предвкушении. Избавиться от мешающих штанов и боксеров, не разрывая объятий и не отрываясь друг от друга, получилось далеко не сразу. 

– Например, – тяжело дыша, выговорил Дженсен, когда ему удалось таки стянуть с Кугара лишнюю одежду. – Например, хочу получить свой выигрыш. 

– Какой же? 

У Кугара самого сбилось дыхание. Его собственный член, освобожденный из боксеров, теперь упирался в бедро Дженсену, который непрерывно ерзал, стараясь притереться еще ближе, еще сильнее. Горячие прикосновения кожа к коже посылали всполохи удовольствия вдоль позвоночника, заставляя выгибаться и ускорять ритм, от которого и без того голова шла кругом.

– В карты. Не строй из себя идиота, ты проиграл мне желание.

Дженсен демонстративно провел кончиком языка по улыбающимся губам. Намек был понятен без слов. Когда Кугар протянул к нему ладонь, он послушно вобрал пальцы в рот, лаская их языком и жмурясь от удовольствия. Словно дорвался до сладкого. По спине побежали мурашки – отсасывал Дженсен всегда с таким же азартом. Отстранившись, Кугар снова поцеловал его, одновременно опустил влажную от слюны руку вниз, чтобы обхватить сразу оба их члена. От прикосновения друг к другу словно огонь полыхнул по нервам. Кугар откинул голову, ловя ртом воздух в беззвучном стоне. Буквально несколько движений, невыносимо горячих, судорожных – и Дженсен кончил первым. Еще сотрясаясь в оргазме, он накрыл губы Кугара своими, протолкнув язык ему в рот, и продолжал целовать, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока тот не излился в собственную ладонь.

В тягучей послеоргазменной неге Кугар прижал Дженсена к себе двумя руками, и тот опустился ему на грудь теплой, желанной тяжестью, спрятав лицо на плече.

Целую вечность спустя, когда снова смог говорить, Кугар спросил:

– Так что за желание?

– Помнишь, Паула что-то сказала тебе, когда ты очнулся?  
Только Дженсен после оргазма мог спрашивать о чем-то подобном! Кугар не знал, смеяться ему или посыпать голову пеплом.

– Предположим, помню. 

Дженсен оперся на локоть и навис сверху. Не то чтобы он мог что-то разглядеть в темноте и без очков. Но Кугар все равно чувствовал, что его видят всего целиком.

– Тогда вот тебе мое желание. Хочу знать, что такое она сказала, из-за чего ты не знал, куда глаза деть? 

Даже если бы Кугар мог, он бы не стал лгать. Только не сейчас и только не Дженсену. 

– Она напомнила про кольцо.

– Вот это? – Дженсен приподнял руку так, чтобы они оба могли рассмотреть серебристый череп на его пальце, который он теперь носил не снимая. 

– Да.

– И что с ним?

Чувствуя, как внутри все замирает, словно перед выстрелом, Кугар сказал правду:

– Паула предупредила, что ритуальное кольцо не дарят в качестве обручального, – и любовался тем, как Дженсена постепенно накрывает пониманием.


End file.
